L'Eclair, le Chien, le Dragon et le Corbeau
by Kitty Madness
Summary: De retour chez les Dursley après le retour de Voldemort, la vie d'Harry ressemble de plus en plus à l'Enfer... Jusqu'à ce qu'un événement plus qu'inattendu ne survienne... Entre trahison et faux-semblants, que faire lorsque vos ennemis deviennent vos amis et vos amis deviennent vos ennemis ? A qui accorder sa confiance ? /!\ Contenu qui peut choquer ! /!\
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprend rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

Voici donc le premier chapitre (qui ressemble beaucoup plus à un prologue, après réflexion), de ma toute première fanfic ! Certes il est un peu court, mais ça s'arrange par la suite ! ^^

Je publierai un chapitre par semaine, le mardi, donc, si je n'oublie pas... Si j'oublie, je vous donne le droit de me lancer des légumes pourris à la figure ! (Nan je déconne, frais les légumes, s'il vous plaît, un peu de respect !)

Des remerciements tout particulier à ma bêta lectrice, SauleMarron19427 (je vous conseille de checker son profil, elle écrit des trucs bien :p) et à Nomd'uneplume, qui m'a pas mal aidé pour avancer dans certains chapitres (elle aussi, je vous conseille d'aller voir ce qu'elle fait ! :D) ! Merci aussi à ma Kassynette et à mon Pretty Boy, qui m'ont donné leur avis après avoir lu les premiers chapitres ! ^^

Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dis... Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, rendez-vous en fin de chapitre !

* * *

Il courait dans la nuit sombre. Derrière lui il entendait des voix l'appeler, mais pour rien au monde il ne ferait demi-tour, pas s'il voulait rester en vie en tout cas. Depuis que ses parents étaient tombés sous le joug du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils attendaient qu'il en fasse de même, chose à laquelle il se refusait… Après tout, comme ne cessait de le dire son père, « Un Malfoy ne se soumet pas ! ». Visiblement son paternel avait quelque peu oublié son célèbre précepte…

Lui ? Draco Malfoy ? Jurer allégeance à un Sang-Mêlé ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Il faudrait qu'il remercie son parrain pour cette information d'ailleurs, elle lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que ses parents avaient fait, et ce que dans sa naïveté il avait failli faire à son tour. Severus avait décidé de se retirer du monde sorcier l'année dernière, lors du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il vivait maintenant dans un vieux manoir au fin fond de l'Angleterre, bardé de protections en tout genre.

Draco comprenait sa décision, mais il se demandait quand même la raison de ce départ précipité… Après tout cela faisait des années que Severus était un agent double à la solde du vieux fou, il avait fait preuve d'un courage sans faille, et là, il s'enfermait dans son manoir…

C'était ce manoir que Draco cherchait de toutes ses forces à rejoindre. Après tout, c'était ça ou retourner dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy, subir des Doloris de ses propres parents pour le forcer à recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres et être soumis à Voldemort.

Il lui arrivait encore de se demander comment Severus avait bien réussit à devenir indétectable à ce point-là… Il savait que sa condition d'agent double pour le vieux fou et Face de Serpent l'avait rendu prudent à la limite de la paranoïa, mais à ce niveau-là, c'était du grand art… Dumby le cherchait partout, craignant qu'il ne révèle certains secrets de l'Ordre, et Voldy avait bien failli tuer Dolohov quand celui-ci lui avait appris que le maître de Potions demeurait introuvable…

« Décidément, Sev', bien joué… » marmonna amèrement Draco… Évidemment, il ne serait pas venu à l'esprit de la Terreur des Cachots une seule seconde que son filleul allait avoir besoin de lui ? Certes ils restaient en contact grâce à des miroirs de communication, mais quand même…

Alors qu'il continuait à courir, Draco se prit le pied dans une racine qui, Merlin seul sait comment, trainait ici, et s'étala de tout son long dans l'herbe. Il était encore dans l'enceinte du manoir, ce qui l'empêchait d'utiliser la magie sans se faire remarquer. Se relevant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, le blond vit distinctement une silhouette se rapprocher dangereusement de lui… Et merde ! Voilà qu'il avait cette saloperie de loup-garou à ses trousses maintenant… Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il n'arrive à sa hauteur…

Les Serpentards n'étaient pas connus pour leur courage et le blond n'avait pas honte de l'avouer, là, maintenant, il flippait carrément. En même temps il n'en connaissait pas beaucoup qui ne seraient pas mort de peur à la vue d'un loup-garou passablement énervé à deux doigts de leur sauter dessus…

Enfin si, il connaissait bien UNE personne capable de rester totalement zen dans une situation aussi impossible… Une personne dont le nom commençait par Pot et finissait par Ter. Potter… C'était bien le moment de penser à lui tient ! Vu qu'il devait se la couler douce chez ses moldus, les doigts de pieds en éventail en train de siroter un cocktail, c'est sûr qu'il n'allait pas venir à sa rescousse…

« C'est quand même dommage… J'aurais réussi à mourir avant d'avoir pu dire à Potter que je ne le détestais peut être pas tant que ça… » se dit le blond en voyant le loup-garou lui fondre dessus… Parce que bon, il devait bien se l'avouer, en mettant de côté la tendance du Balafré à se prendre pour le centre du monde, il n'avait pas grand-chose à lui reprocher…

En plein tourment sentimental, le blond vit la créature lui sauter dessus. Pris d'une bouffée de panique, il sentit sa dernière heure arrivée alors que Greyback n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, retombant lourdement au sol, ses pattes serrant… Le vide.

Le loup-garou se releva, sans comprendre. À l'endroit où se tenait jusqu'à il y a quelques instants l'héritier Malfoy ne se trouvait rien d'autre que la pelouse parfaitement entretenue des maîtres des lieux...

Draco Malfoy avait tout simplement disparu.

oOoOoOo

Comme d'habitude, les Dursley étaient partis toute la journée et avaient laissés à Harry une liste de tâche proprement hallucinante… Et comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas réussi à tout faire… En même temps, qui peut bien réussir à repeindre une clôture, désherber un jardin, ranger un garage et faire le ménage dans la maison en quelques misérables heures ? Exception faite d'un elfe de maison, évidemment…

En rentrant, oncle Vernon avait bien évidemment remarqué qu'Harry avait fait l'impasse sur le rangement du garage, et avait décidé de lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser… Quelques coups plus tard, le brun avait été jeté sans ménagement sur le sol de sa chambre, avec un bel œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendue… En jetant un regard sur son bras, il put voir qu'une magnifique ecchymose était en train de faire son apparition, révélant la trace des doigts de son oncle.

Le regard d'Harry se fit plus sombre. Depuis quelques temps, les coups de l'oncle Vernon étaient devenus plus durs, plus vicieux et plus… Humiliants. Mais Harry ne voulait pas penser aux attouchements de son oncle. Après chaque séance de « punition » il se sentait sale et se précipitait dans les toilettes pour vomir.

Il était de plus en plus faible aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'empêchant de devenir fou. Après tout, un psychopathe avait décidé de le tuer et avait utilisé son sang pour renaître, il avait tué son ami devant ses yeux… Et maintenant, son oncle qui abusait de lui…

La première fois que son oncle l'avait forcé à le « toucher », une partie de son esprit s'était brisé. Après tout, même si les Dursley l'utilisaient comme un elfe de maison, il se sentait quelque peu en sécurité dans cette maison. Il se faisait battre de temps en temps, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui l'attendrait sûrement si Voldemort mettait la main sur lui.

Alors il prenait son mal en patience. À la fin des vacances il serait de retour à Poudlard et tout reviendrait à la normale, sans coups, sans humiliations…

Au moins, Dudley avait oublié pour le moment son jeu favoris de la « Chasse au Harry ». En dehors de son oncle, il était donc relativement tranquille. Certes, les débuts avaient été difficile, mais maintenant il se forçait à ne plus rien ressentir, son esprit était verrouillé, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Il croisa son propre regard dans le pauvre miroir qu'il avait au-dessus de son armoire, il avait le regard vide et le visage couvert de bleu…

En soupirant, Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait certainement pas assez de potions pour tenir toutes les vacances à ce rythme-là… Il avait fait son stock avant de repartir chez ses tuteurs et les avaient cachées sous une latte de son plancher. Il jeta un œil sur ladite latte et décida de ne pas en utiliser pour le moment. Après tout la douleur restait supportable et il devait en économiser, des fois qu'il ait encore à subir un des accès de colère de son oncle…

Évidemment, quand l'oncle Vernon avait commencé à lui hurler dessus, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui répondre… Stupide impulsivité… Pour le coup il aurait tout donné pour avoir le calme légendaire de Malfoy, ça lui éviterait certainement quelques côtes fêlées et quelques punitions « spéciales » de son oncle…

Il rit en pensant à sa Némésis… Ah ! Si le blond savait qu'Harry était bien loin de se faire aduler par sa famille… Il ne l'avait jamais démenti, après tout il était hors de question que le blond sache quoi que ce soit sur sa situation… Au moins, ce dernier ne le voyait pas comme le Survivant, non, il le traitait comme n'importe quel être humain, et dans un certain sens, c'était rafraichissant…

C'est pour cela qu'il refusait absolument que Malfoy soit au courant de quoi que ce soit. Autant il supportait ses regards chargés de dégoût et de suffisance, autant il ne supporterait jamais d'y voir de la pitié. Même ses meilleurs amis n'étaient pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait chez les Dursley…

Il renifla avec mépris, ses _meilleurs amis_ hein ? Ron lui avait toujours reproché de ne pas vouloir retourner chez les Dursley l'été. Lui aussi pensait qu'il était choyé dans son foyer… Il n'avait jamais voulu le contredire, il avait bien essayé une fois, et la réaction du roux avait été pour le moins… vive.

« Tu te fous de moi Harry ? Arrête de déconner mon vieux, tout le monde sait que tu es le _Survivant_! Bien sûr que ta famille doit t'aduler, arrête de me faire croire que ce n'est pas le cas, t'es une chochotte, c'est tout, j'aurais pas cru ça de toi ! »

Il avait eu du mal à accepter la réaction du roux, alors il avait décidé de ne plus rien dire. Hermione n'avait quant à elle pas ajouté un mot, mais il avait vu un air de pitié passer dans ses yeux… Exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Il pensa alors à ce qu'il ressentirait s'il voyait ça dans les yeux si gris de Malfoy…

« Malfoy qui aurait pitié de moi ? A la bonne heure ! Plutôt crever ! »

Harry regarda par sa fenêtre… La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Mine de rien, il était resté un moment à ruminer… Voilà déjà deux semaines qu'il était rentré chez les Dursley et il n'avait eu aucune nouvelles de ses amis. Il ne leur avait pas envoyé de lettre non plus, mais en même temps il n'était dans sa chambre que le soir, et il tenait à peine debout avant de s'effondrer dans son lit, à chercher le sommeil… Sommeil qui le fuyait le plus souvent. Quelle ironie.

Il se décida à aller se coucher, quand il entendit un CRAC sonore dans sa chambre. Il fixa la source du bruit d'un air ahuri.

Là, devant lui, se trouvait la dernière personne qu'il aurait cru voir. En effet, Draco Malfoy venait apparemment de transplaner chez lui, dans sa chambre. De plus, il semblerait que le blond soit inconscient…

« Malfoy… Décidément tu as décidé de me pourrir la vie ! »

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez o/

Et à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !

C'était EpeeArmoise19541, à vot' service !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprend rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** En cours, 12 chapitres d'écrit et le 13e est en cours !

Et voici donc le... Deuxième chapitreee ! :D

Merci à SauleMarron19427, Guest (numéro 1), Melancholia Malfoy, nirvana79, Aurelie Malfoy, Guest (numéro 2, décidément vous avez de l'imagination xD), Cristal de glace, Edition Ethan, Haru-carnage, TeZuKa j, Sabi et cat240 pour vos reviews ! :D

Je ne m'attendais pas à autant, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite, vous m'avez mis une pression de fou sur les épaules ! xD

RAR :

Guest (numéro 1) ( _Un début très intéressant. Vivement la suite. Et bon courage.)_ : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira :D

Guest (numéro 2) ( _Le chien c'est Sirius, Le dragon c'est Draco, L'eclair c'est Harry, Le corbeau c'est Severus, C'est ça ?)_ : Héhé, je vais éviter de spoiler tout de suite, mais bon, on se doute tous que tu as raison... xD

Cristal de glace : ( _Un début interrrssant, j'espere une suite qui le sera tout autant. J'attends la suite avec impatience! Tu penses organiser tes publications comment? Si tu as beaucoup de chapitre pour le debut, mais pas encore de fin, poste les un certain jour(ex:le mercredi), ne les postes pas tous en meme tps. Ps: Bonne chance et bonne continuation!)_ : Comme je l'ai dis, je publie mes chapitres le mardi ^-^ et merci pour tes encouragements et ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D

Sabi : ( _Vraiment très intéressant je dis à suivre ! ;) Merci pour ce chapitre Sabi_ ) : Merci beaucouuuup ! :D Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère que ça te plaira ^^

Je publierai un chapitre par semaine, le mardi, donc, si je n'oublie pas... Si j'oublie, je vous donne le droit de me lancer des légumes pourris à la figure ! (Nan je déconne, frais les légumes, s'il vous plaît, un peu de respect !)

Des remerciements tout particulier à ma bêta lectrice, SauleMarron19427 (je vous conseille de checker son profil, elle écrit des trucs bien :p) et à Nomd'uneplume, qui m'a pas mal aidé pour avancer dans certains chapitres (elle aussi, je vous conseille d'aller voir ce qu'elle fait ! :D) ! Merci aussi à ma Kassynette et à mon Pretty Boy, qui m'ont donné leur avis après avoir lu les premiers chapitres ! ^^

Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dis... Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, rendez-vous en fin de chapitre !

* * *

Harry cligna des yeux, quelque peu déconcerté… Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait absolument aucune explication à la présence du blond ici. Dumbledore lui avait pourtant certifié qu'il était absolument impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de la maison des Dursley… Ou alors son Directeur lui aurait menti ? Ce ne serait même plus étonnant, vu le nombre de choses qu'il lui avait déjà cachées…

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il fixait le blond, qu'il avait porté jusqu'à son lit. Il était bon pour faire une nuit blanche… De toute façon, il était hors de question qu'il dorme tant que la fouine était dans sa chambre. Hors de question qu'il le voie vulnérable alors qu'il faisait un cauchemar… De plus, le sommeil allait certainement encore le fuir, donc…

Harry profita du sommeil du blond pour le détailler. Ces yeux mercures étaient fermés, et dans son sommeil il semblait presque… Paisible. Une expression qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir sur son visage, il l'aurait imaginé dormir avec cet air de dédain qui ne le quittait jamais. Alors qu'il le regardait dormir, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Malfoy était beau, quand il n'avait pas l'air de vous regarder comme un misérable insecte... « Houlà ! On se calme Harry ! C'est de Malfoy qu'on parle là ! » pensa-t-il avant de se ressaisir.

Au bout d'un certain temps à l'observer, le brun finit par remarquer les quelques blessures qui recouvraient le blond étendu sur son lit. Ses poignets avaient l'air meurtris, comme s'il avait été… attaché ? Harry décida de partir à la recherche d'autres blessures, mais pour ça il allait devoir déshabiller le blond… Enfin, c'était à des vues purement médicales ! N'est-ce pas… ?

Cessant de tergiverser, le Survivant défit la chemise du blond, il présentait quelques ecchymoses qui paraissaient sans réelle gravité. Il décida cependant de soigner celles-ci avec le flacon de potion qu'il lui restait, autant pour ses réserves.

Harry passa ainsi une bonne vingtaine de minutes à badigeonner le corps de Draco de potion, et regarda les blessures se résorber d'elles-mêmes. Il n'était pas peu fier de voir l'effet que l'élixir qu'il avait lui-même mis au point était à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il était peut être nul en potion, mais il s'était fait violence pour mettre au point celle-ci, dans l'optique de son retour chez les Dursley, il savait que chaque année était pire que les précédentes… Même s'il avait visiblement sous-estimé jusqu'où son oncle serait prêt à aller cette année…

Il s'assit ensuite au pied de son lit, et chercha vainement s'il ne lui restait pas une fiole qu'il n'aurait pas vue… Il ne pouvait pas se refaire de potion avant la fin de la semaine, quand les Dursley le laisseraient seul chez eux pour leur sortie hebdomadaire au cinéma. Pendant ces sorties ils ne cadenassaient pas sa porte et il pouvait se balader librement dans la maison, avec bien évidemment la consigne de ne rien toucher sous peine de punition. Il en profiterait pour récupérer son matériel de potion dans le placard sous l'escalier.

« Bon… Et bien il semblerait que je doive laisser Malfoy me voir avec un magnifique œil au beurre noir… Merde… » marmonna Harry pour lui-même. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie que le blond le voie comme ça, il préférait encore qu'il pense qu'il était choyé… M'enfin il semblerait qu'il ne pourrait plus le cacher très longtemps, une fois réveillé, le blond voudrait certainement sortir, et il faudrait bien lui expliquer que c'était impossible tant qu'oncle Vernon n'avait pas décadenassé sa porte de chambre…

C'est alors qu'il entendit le blond gémir dans son sommeil, il devait certainement faire un cauchemar. Harry s'approcha de lui, dans le but de le rassurer, et surtout de l'empêcher de faire trop de bruit… Si Vernon l'entendait, il était foutu. Il allait rappliquer dans la chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et même s'il pourrait toujours cacher le blond sous sa cape d'Invisibilité (il avait bien sûr pensé à toujours la garder cachée quelque part dans sa chambre, sait-on jamais…), il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son oncle le frapperait pour avoir osé troubler le sommeil de son cher Dudley, ou pire encore… Il espérait juste que le blond ne soit pas témoin d'une de ces « punitions », il ne serait plus jamais capable de le regarder en face sinon.

Pendant ce temps, Draco continuait à gémir…

« Non, Père, non, pitié… Arrêtez ! Mère… Je vous en supplie…. » il ne cessait de répéter ces mots en boucles, ce qui déconcerta pour le moins le brun, le laissant perplexe. Apparemment le blond n'était pas si pourri gâté que ça… Il faut dire que vu la personnalité de Lucius Malfoy, après réflexion, il y avait de quoi penser que vivre avec lui ne devait pas être de tout repos…

Il s'approcha encore plus de Draco et lui caressa les cheveux doucement, pour le rassurer. Après tout, il savait ce que c'était de faire des cauchemars, et il aurait bien voulu que quelqu'un vienne le réconforter pendant son sommeil quand il en faisait. Ce qui n'était évidemment jamais le cas.

Quand il était à Poudlard, il prenait toujours grand soin de jeter un sort de Silence autour de son lit, ne voulant pas réveiller tout son dortoir quand il se réveillait en hurlant. Depuis la mort de Cédric et le retour de Voldemort, ses cauchemars étaient de pire en pire, et il criait parfois tellement qu'il s'en abîmait les cordes vocales…

Du fait de ce sort, jamais personne n'avait su qu'il faisait d'horribles cauchemars la nuit, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement ! Il n'avait pas envie de se faire encore remarquer, et il en avait plus que marre qu'on se fasse du souci pour lui… Il n'était pas en sucre bon sang ! Même s'il se réveillait avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi et de violentes migraines, il pouvait bien survivre à ces cauchemars…

Par contre, quand il revenait chez les Durlsey, il ne pouvait pas mettre sa chambre sous la protection d'un sortilège comme à Poudlard… Alors quand il criait, il réveillait toute la maison et se prenait immanquablement une correction de Vernon, comme s'il n'était pas assez fragile mentalement comme ça… Après tout il avait OSÉ réveiller son Dudleynouchet, et il devait payer pour ça. Il était donc très souvent privé de manger pour la journée. Pas que cela dérange Harry plus que ça. Depuis la mort de Cédric et à cause des « punitions » de Vernon, il avait perdu tout appétit. Il avait bien vu qu'Hermione commençait à s'en inquiéter, mais il la rassurait toujours d'un « T'en fais pas 'Mione, je vais prendre quelque chose en cuisine et je grignoterai dans le dortoir ! » accompagné d'un sourire absolument faux. Et évidemment, il ne le faisait jamais…

Il continuait donc à réconforter le blond du mieux qu'il pouvait, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se rapproche encore plus de lui, semblant vouloir se blottir contre lui… Non mais ça va pas ! Il n'allait quand même pas laisser la fouine se servir de lui comme d'une peluche ! Ça allait bien tout ça, mais il n'allait pas faire la maman de substitution pour Malfoy, déjà qu'il se trouvait bien gentil d'avoir bousillé sa dernière fiole de potion pour lui…

Alors que le blond gémissait de plus belle, il se rapprocha en soupirant, se retrouvant allongé contre lui dans le lit. Soupirant de soulagement, Draco posa la tête sur son torse, et le tint contre lui comme on aurait tenu une peluche… Décidément, il était VRAIMENT trop gentil !

« Allez, chut Draco, ça va aller, c'est fini, dors maintenant…. » Et voilà qu'il se mettait à l'appeler par son prénom en plus ! Pas à dire le blond était vraiment trop attendrissant quand il dormait… « Vivement qu'il se réveille, que je recommence à ne plus pouvoir l'encadrer… » Pensa-t-il amèrement. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas voir la fouine comme un être humain et de l'autre… Il en avait marre de ces querelles. Il était fatigué par tout ça. Il était déjà servi l'été avec Dudley, alors la seule chose à laquelle il aspirait en rentrant à Poudlard c'était d'avoir la paix… Et voilà que Malfoy s'était incrusté chez les Dursley, décidément, il faisait tout pour lui pourrir la vie…

Harry réprima un bâillement… Il avait sommeil… Merde ! Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil, il était à peine 2h du matin… La nuit promettait d'être longue… Il regarda Draco qui dormait comme un bienheureux dans ses bras. Au moins quelqu'un dormirait bien cette nuit… Il essaya de se dégager un peu, mais le blond le retint avec force, l'empêchant de bouger. Oh oui, la nuit allait être longue.

Soupirant un grand coup, Harry se mit à détailler son plafond… Non mais c'est vrai, rien de tel qu'un bon vieux plafond pour combattre une nuit blanche. Il connaissait déjà le sien par cœur, mais qui sait, il avait peut-être raté une microfissure, il allait devoir vérifier ça, après tout il lui restait au moins… 4h avant que sa tante ne se réveille et l'appelle pour qu'il fasse le petit-déjeuner. Il en profiterait pour rapporter à manger au blond, après tout il doutait que celui-ci apprécierait de se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu, et en plus sans rien avoir à manger…

Harry laissa ses pensées vagabonder… Il se demandait toujours ce que le blond pouvait bien faire là… Apparemment il avait fui quelque chose, et inconsciemment s'était retrouvé ici… Mais pourquoi ?! Ils étaient censés être ennemis enfin… Et la maison était censée être protégée des transplanages… Il pensa quelques instants à en informer Dumbledore, avant de se raviser. Il ne savait pas ce que le blond avait fui, et en tant que fils de Mangemorts il ne serait certainement pas le bienvenu.

Il avait finalement passé le reste de sa nuit à réfléchir. Un peu avant 6h, il réussit tant bien que mal à se dégager de l'étreinte du blond, il chercha ensuite sa cape sous la latte du plancher et en couvrit le blond. S'assurant qu'il resterait invisible. Hors de question que sa tante ne le voie quand elle viendrait ouvrir sa porte pour qu'il aille faire le petit-déjeuner. Il reviendrait ensuite quand son oncle Vernon serait parti au travail et que Dudley serait parti trainer avec ses amis… Soit vers 10h du matin… Il espérait vraiment que le blond ne se réveille pas avant, sinon il ferait un scandale…

Alors qu'il était dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le café pour son oncle et le thé pour sa tante, il mit au point les derniers détails du plan qui lui était venu pendant la nuit. Cependant, pour mettre ce plan en place, il allait déjà devoir raisonner Malfoy, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire… Il se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas être aisé de faire comprendre au blond que non, il ne pouvait pas sortir de la maison quand il le voulait… Ensuite, il faudrait attendre le samedi soir, que ses tuteurs sortent, et on était jeudi… Il espérait vraiment qu'ils n'allaient pas annuler leur sortie, sinon tout tombait à l'eau et ils devraient attendre une semaine de plus…

Il décida ensuite de préparer quelque chose pour le blond. S'il s'en sortait bien, il pourrait lui préparer quelque chose sans que sa tante ou son oncle ne s'en rende compte. Il prépara donc discrètement un autre plateau. Tout d'abord il commença par ébouillanter la théière, avant de mettre 3 cuillères de thé (un mélange de Yunnan et Assam, parfait pour le matin, et celui que Draco prenait tous les matins… Oui il savait ça, et alors ?) à l'intérieur, il y versa de l'eau frémissante (« Absolument pas bouillante ! » Comme il l'avait tant de fois entendu hurler sa tante.) et laissa mijoter quatre minutes exactement. Il le versa ensuite dans une tasse en y ajoutant une rondelle d'orange. Il prépara ensuite des toasts, du bacon grillé et un œuf à la coque, qu'il mit dans un plateau. Exactement le même petit déjeuner que Draco prenait chaque matin à Poudlard…

Discrètement, alors que sa tante était dans la salle de bain et que son oncle était parti devant la télévision, Dudley dormant toujours, il se précipita vers sa chambre, qu'il ouvrit doucement. Il entra à l'intérieur et vit que le blond dormait toujours. Il posa ensuite le plateau par terre, près du lit et se hâta de redescendre.

Il mit au point les derniers détails de son plan pour faire sortir le blond de chez les Dursley… Pour que celui-ci fonctionne, il allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un en particulier… Qu'il devrait prévenir par hibou. Hedwige saurait où le trouver, bien qu'il se soit retiré du monde magique…

En effet, pour que son plan fonctionne, il allait avoir besoin de Severus…

* * *

Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez ! ;)

C'était EpeeArmoise19541, pour vous servir !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprend rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** En cours, 13 chapitres d'écrit et le 14e est en cours, presque terminé !

Je vous présente donc mon chapitre 3 ! C'est le dernier qui est aussi court, ensuite ça s'allonge un peu ! ^-^

Merci à Noooo Aime, AlexandraPhysalis, juliana, Melancholia Malfoy, Aurelie Malfoy, sakura-okasan, SauleMarron19427, Akuma Pur White, 77Hildegard, Haru-carnage, sabichou, Nomd'uneplume, bc130woody et Jelyel pour vos reviews !

Encore une fois je suis abasourdie par le nombre de review, de followers, de favoris... Vraiment, infiniment merci, vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde ! (Non j'exagère pas du tout, m'enfin !)

RAR :

juliana : ( _Salut! Vraiment très bien le début . Est ce que tu compte faire un slash severus/sirius ou tu va te contenter du drarry ? En tout cas j'aime beaucoup le début , vivement la suite . Biz_ ) : Alors... La réponse vient dans quelques chapitres, un peu de patience ! x) J'essaye de pas trop spoiler les pairing, sinon c'pas drôle :p Et voici donc la suite ! ^-^

Je publierai un chapitre par semaine, le mardi, donc, si je n'oublie pas... Si j'oublie, je vous donne le droit de me lancer des légumes pourris à la figure ! (Nan je déconne, frais les légumes, s'il vous plaît, un peu de respect !)

Des remerciements tout particulier à ma bêta lectrice, SauleMarron19427 (je vous conseille de checker son profil, elle écrit des trucs bien :p) et à Nomd'uneplume, qui m'a pas mal aidé pour avancer dans certains chapitres (elle aussi, je vous conseille d'aller voir ce qu'elle fait ! :D) ! Merci aussi à ma Kassynette et à mon Pretty Boy, qui m'ont donné leur avis après avoir lu les premiers chapitres ! ^^

Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dis... Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, rendez-vous en fin de chapitre !

* * *

Draco se réveilla doucement, il avait l'impression de s'être fait écraser par un hippogriffe… Et pas qu'une fois ! Il finit par ouvrir complètement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un lit, passablement inconfortable (non mais qui a idée de dormir avec un matelas aussi fin hein ? Autant dormir par terre à ce compte-là !) et dans une toute petite chambre avec des barreaux aux fenêtres…

« Bordel, mais où est-ce que j'ai atterri… Par Merlin, cette chambre est hideuse ! »

Le papier peint au mur était passablement démodé et la couleur passée depuis des années, il se décollait par endroit. La porte du placard était plus que branlante, le bureau semblait sur le point de s'effondrer… Au moins le blond en était sûr, il n'était pas dans un palace !

En se relevant, il sentit quelque chose tomber à ses pieds… Une cape d'Invisibilité ? Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne susceptible d'en posséder une… Et encore, il ne l'avait appris que par hasard, en écoutant çà et là quelques conversations… Quoi ? C'était un Serpentard après tout, il devait faire honneur à sa maison… Enfin bref, pour le moment, le plus important, c'était de savoir pourquoi ce foutu Balafré l'avait enfermé dans une pièce miteuse ! Il avisa ensuite le plateau déposé au pied du lit. En voyant le contenu, il fut étonné, exactement ce qu'il mangeait tous les matins, comment Potter était-il au courant de tout ça ?

Il cessa de se poser des questions, s'approcha de la porte, et au lieu de sortir, décida de faire un esclandre, ce serait beaucoup plus amusant ! Il n'était décidément pas Serpentard pour rien…

« POTTER ! JE SAIS QUE T'ES LÀ ! ALORS MAINTENANT LAISSE MOI SORTIR ! MAINTENANT ! »

Fier de son petit coup d'éclat, il ne vit pas le brun pâlir brusquement au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, ni un moldu ventripotent se mettre à rougir violemment sous le coup de la colère. Il n'entendit que des pas se précipiter dans l'escalier et un Potter encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude ouvrir la porte précipitamment avant de la claquer aussi vite. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps ne serait-ce que d'ouvrir la bouche, le brun le coupa :

« Ferme là Malfoy ! Maintenant refous-toi sous cette fichue cape et entre dans le placard, maintenant ! »

Il lui mit le plateau dans les mains, après tout si son oncle voyait ça, il était mort… Alors que le blond allait protester, il fut interrompu par un éclat de voix :

« ESPECE DE SALE MONSTRE ! NE M'OBLIGE PAS À VENIR VOIR CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BRUIT ET REDESCEND TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Suivit un bruit de pas montant l'escalier, et ce fut un Malfoy plus que surpris qui se retrouva poussé sans ménagement dans le placard, avant de se faire jeter la cape d'Invisibilité à la figure.

« Crois-moi Malfoy, si tu tiens à la vie, va dans ce placard, maintenant, et surtout, tu n'ouvres la bouche sous aucun prétexte. »

Sans un mot, le blond mis la cape sur ses épaules et se laissa enfermer dans le placard, encore un peu surpris de ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard du brun… Serait-ce une pointe d'inquiétude qu'il avait perçue ? Non impossible, pourquoi est-ce que le Balafré s'inquièterait, hein ? Il était bien tranquillement chez ses moldus, il devait juste avoir peur que ceux-ci ne voient que leur cher petit protégé ne pouvait soutenir la comparaison face à la perfection d'un Malfoy… Oui, ça devait être ça.

Alors qu'il était encore en train de tenter de comprendre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, sortant presque de ses gonds.

« Sale gamin ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit, hein ?! Encore une de tes bizarreries, c'est ça ?! Tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait dit, à la moindre incartade, tu retournes sous l'escalier ! »

« Sous l'escalier ? Il faudrait me couper en deux pour que j'y rentre maintenant… » grommela le brun sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Oh mais ne me tente pas mon garçon, je pourrais te prendre au mot ! »

Puis le moldu se mit à fouiller la chambre de fond en comble, ce qui ne fut pas bien long, puisqu'elle était minuscule. Draco ne retint qu'avec peine un petit glapissement de peur quand il ouvrit la porte du placard avec force et qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec cet… Immonde chose (il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à appeler ça un être humain… Même un elfe de maison était plus humain que ça). Il pouvait sentir son haleine sur son visage, malgré la cape qui le recouvrait. Autant dire qu'il était franchement dégoûté.

Alors qu'il finissait son inspection, le moldu se retourna vers Harry, un petit sourire malsain sur le visage.

« Rien… Tu l'as fait disparaitre hein ? Je vais te montrer moi, ce que c'est que de se jouer de mon autorité, misérable petit monstre ! Nous aurions dû te laisser mourir de froid quand nous t'avons trouvé ! Mais non ! Nous avons été trop bons avec toi, comme d'habitude ! Nous t'avons nourris, logés, Dudley t'as même prêté sa deuxième chambre, et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'on ne pouvait rien attendre d'un monstre tel que toi ! Un monstre responsable de la mort de ses parents ! Nous aurions dû te laisser dans un orphelinat ! Ta place n'est pas ici, elle est en asile psychiatrique, là où vont tous les anormaux de ton genre ! »

Il reprit sa respiration après sa tirade, et ivre de rage de voir que le brun ne semblait pas plus affecté que ça par ses paroles, il le frappa violemment. Malfoy vit avec horreur Potter se faire rouer de coup, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit étendu au sol, visiblement inconscient, mais sans avoir laissé échapper le moindre son. Le gros moldu sorti ensuite de la chambre avec un sourire satisfait, déclarant qu'ils auraient ainsi la paix pendant au moins deux jours, avant de cadenasser la porte. C'est ce moment que choisit Draco pour sortir du placard.

« Putain Potter, mais c'était quoi ça ?! » dit-il en se précipitant aux côtés du brun, qui avait commencé à papillonner des yeux… Enfin de l'œil, puisqu'un des deux était trop gonflé pour être opérationnel.

« C'est… rien… Laisse-moi… me relever… » articula difficilement le brun, la respiration sifflante et la mâchoire visiblement douloureuse.

« Potter, il est hors de question que tu te relèves, alors tu vas être mignon, et me raconter ce que c'est que ce cirque ! »

« Bordel Malfoy… Laisse-moi au moins m'allonger sur mon lit ! »

« Attend… TON lit ? T'es en train de me dire que ça, c'est ta chambre ? »

Le blond eu une grimace dégoutée, non, décidément, ce… truc ne pouvait pas être considéré comme une chambre.

« Quoi ? Ça t'étonne ? Ah mais oui pardon, c'est vrai que tu pensais que je vivais dans un palace avec _mes_ moldus prêts à se soumettre au moindre de mes désirs hein ? Bah franchement Malfoy t'en étais pas loin, t'as juste pas pensé que ça pourrait être l'inverse… »

Le brun commença à se redresser difficilement et se dirigea vers son lit. Il s'effondra dessus sans aucune grâce en retenant un petit gémissement de douleur. Avec les années il y était habitué, mais bon sang ce que ça faisait un mal de chien ! Et il n'avait plus de potion en plus… Il allait devoir attendre que sa tante culpabilise un peu de le voir comme ça et lui fasse passer en douce de quoi se soigner un peu… Génial.

« L'inverse ? Tu te fous de moi Potter ? Parce que si c'est une blague, elle est franchement de mauvais goût ! Et puis laisse-moi sortir d'ici bon sang ! »

« Alors comme tu peux le voir, cher Malfoy, la porte est verrouillée, et il est impossible de faire de magie dans la maison, Dumbledore s'en est assuré, donc désolé pour toi, mais tu vas devoir rester enfermé ici avec moi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine… »

« Jusqu'à… La fin de la semaine ?! » le blond n'en revenait pas, il n'avait pas quitté un enfer pour en rejoindre un autre ! Il fallait qu'il sorte de là, et vite… Et qu'il trouve quoi faire en partant d'ailleurs… Quand il s'était enfui du cachot du manoir, il n'avait pensé qu'à se retrouver libre, sans forcément réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire… Il avait vaguement pensé à contacter son parrain, mais pas plus que ça… Bravo Draco, c'est un bon plan ça ! Digne d'un stupide Gryffondor !

« Oui oui, la fin de la semaine… Mais t'en fais pas va, t'auras pas à voir ma sale tête très longtemps, j'ai un plan pour te faire sortir de là, mais il va falloir que tu m'aides un peu. »

« Si c'est pour partir le plus loin possible d'ici, crois-moi Potter, je suis prêt à faire à peu près n'importe quoi… »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ça va être facile, je vais juste te demander d'écrire une lettre à ton parrain, Hedwige lui emmènera. »

« Attend… TU sais où est Rogue ?! Alors que même MOI je ne le sais pas ?! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire encore Potter ?! »

« Moins fort Malfoy, tu voudrais pas que l'oncle Vernon se ramène encore hein ? »

Le blond pâlit un peu en se souvenant de la tête de cet horrible moldu et baissa un peu le volume de sa voix… S'il pouvait éviter de revoir cet immonde truc, il pouvait au moins faire ça.

« Mouais… Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué comment tu savais où était Rogue… Et tu ne peux pas l'écrire tout seul ta lettre ? Je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison personnel ! »

« Disons que c'est une longue histoire… Que Severus aura tout le temps de te raconter quand tu seras en sécurité chez lui. Et je croyais que tu étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi ? » répliqua le brun avec un petit air moqueur dans ses yeux émeraudes.

En fait il ne voulait pas avouer au blond que sa main droite était inutilisable, pour le moment… L'oncle Vernon y était allé fort, et sa main était toute engourdie, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir sa plume assez longtemps, ni réussir à écrire quoi que ce soit de lisible. En attendant, il était soulagé que son oncle ne lui ai pas fait subir son « traitement spécial », c'était toujours ça de prit…

« Et tu l'appelles par son prénom en plus ? Et bien si c'est pas une surprise ça… Bon ok, je vais la faire ta fichue lettre, si c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour sortir d'ici ! »

« Bien, le bureau est à ta disposition, je vais te donner une plume et du parchemin. » Le brun se leva de son lit avec une grimace et se dirigea vers la latte du plancher où il cachait ses fournitures de Poudlard. Il en sortit une plume neuve et du parchemin ainsi qu'une bouteille d'encre, qu'il tendit au blond, qui regardait le bureau d'un air… Pas sûr. Au moins, alors qu'il fixait le bureau, il ne voyait pas les mains d'Harry trembler.

« T'inquiète Malfoy, il ne va pas s'écrouler, et désolé pour Son Altesse, mais c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à ma disposition, à moins que tu ne veuilles écrire par terre ? »

Avec un reniflement dédaigneux, le blond pris le nécessaire d'écriture des mains du brun et s'assit prudemment sur la chaise, aussi gracieusement que s'il s'agissait d'un confortable fauteuil. Les Malfoy et leur éducation…

« Bien Potter, qu'est-ce que j'écris ? »

« Dis-lui que le Dragon a atterri dans le nid de Couleuvre et qu'il a besoin de l'aide du Corbeau pour s'en sortir. Que le Corbeau vienne quand les Couleuvres sont de sorties, à l'heure du rendez-vous entre l'Eclair et le Corbeau. »

« T'es sûr qu'il va comprendre quelque chose avec ça Potter ? » lui-dit le blond, pour le moins dubitatif.

« Mais oui, t'inquiète pas Malfoy, tu seras bientôt parti et loin de ma sale tête ! »

« Bien, voilà ta lettre. » Draco tendit la lettre à Harry, qui l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige.

« Allez ma belle, tu sais où trouver Severus ! » Il la fit sortir de sa cage, déplaça un des barreaux de la fenêtre pour la laisser passer avant de le remettre à sa place.

Il reprit ensuite le plateau que le blond avait laissé par terre vers le placard et le lui tendit.

« Allez, mange ! »

Draco prit le plateau sans un mot, et se mit à dévorer. Merlin ce qu'il avait faim ! Il faut croire que son transplanage accidentel l'avait vidé de ses forces. Il but une gorgée de thé et ferma les yeux de plaisir, il était parfait !

« Je ne savais pas que les moldus étaient capables de faire de si bon thés ! »

Le brun le regarda manger, et à ces mots, il eut un petit sourire moqueur. Il n'allait certainement pas dire au blond que c'était lui qui avait tout préparé. Draco savait déjà que sa vie n'était pas si rose que ce qu'il pensait, mais il doutait du fait qu'Harry soit traité comme un elfe de maison, et il n'allait certainement pas le contredire.

Le blond continua à manger tranquillement son petit déjeuner, qu'il trouvait décidément délicieux ! Eh bien, si Potter mangeait comme ça tous les jours, ce ne devait pas être si terrible que ça ! Même si ce n'était pas franchement compatible avec ce qu'il avait vu… Mais bon, pour le moment, il s'en fichait de la logique, il voulait juste savoir comment sortir de là. Alors qu'il finissait juste de manger, il entendit Harry lui demander :

« Bon… Maintenant Malfoy… Explique moi ce que tu fou chez moi ? »

* * *

Et... Tadaaaaa ! J'espère que le réveil de Draco vous aura plut ! XD

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je suis toute ouïe, et je répond à tout le monde ! :D

Bon, j'vais piquer un peu l'idée à ma Jelyel adorée (oui, encore un truc que j'te pique, hanlala)... Est-ce qu'il y en a parmi vous qui sont inscrit sur pottermore ? Si oui, vous êtes dans quel maison ?

Perso je suis dans la maison de Rowena ;) (Serdaigle power ! Mais les autres, j'vous aimerai quand même, z'inquiètez pas xD)

Sur ce, c'était EpeeArmoise19jsaisplusmonnuméro (alors qu'il est écrit en haut de page, oui oui), à vot' service !

A la semaine prochaine ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** En cours, 14 chapitres d'écrit et le 15e n'est... Pas encore commencé, trop chaud xD

Je vous présente donc mon chapitre 4 ! Plus long que les suivants, comme promis ! :D

Merci à Aurelie Malfoy, SauleMarron19527, Caliste, Allia68, Haru-carnage, 77Hildegard, brigitte26, Melancholia Malfoy, Lyxie, sabichou, PaperPellet, Noooo Aime, bc130woody, elo-didie, hermoni et juliana pour vos review !

Et toujours un nombre ahurissant de reviews, followers et favoris... Vraiment merci, merci du fond du coeur ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse que ma fic vous plaise !

RAR :

Lyxie ( _Salut! Je viens de commencer ta fiction et elle est tout simplement génial! J'aime beaucoup la situation de départ et j'ai hâte de savoir comment elle va évoluer!_ ) : Pour changer, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que le développement va plaire, en effet, j'avoue que j'ai un peu de pression quand même xD Et merci infiniment d'aimer ma fic ! :D

hermoni _(bonjour ! J'espère que Draco(dragon) va être honnête avec Harry ! Traitement spéciale ?ça ne me dit rien de bon ! hermonieusement prête pour lire la suite !bisous sucrés !)_ : Bonjouuuur ! Tu as la réponse à ta question ici... xD En effet, le traitement spécial c'est... Bah j'vais pas vous faire un dessin quoi, tout le monde a compris ce que c'était... Beurk (le fille dégoutée par un truc qu'elle a écrit quoi... xD). La suite est ici donc ! Bisous salés à toi ! (Bah ouais, sucré c'était déjà pris et amer... Pas top quoi !)

juliana _(Très bon chapitre ! Vivement la suite . Biz)_ : Merci pour ta review cette semaine encore ! Ca fait plaisir ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! ^-^ A la semaine prochaine ! :D

Je publierai un chapitre par semaine, le mardi, donc, si je n'oublie pas... Si j'oublie, je vous donne le droit de me lancer des légumes pourris à la figure ! (Nan je déconne, frais les légumes, s'il vous plaît, un peu de respect !)

Des remerciements tout particulier à ma bêta lectrice, SauleMarron19427 (je vous conseille de checker son profil, elle écrit des trucs bien :p) et à Nomd'uneplume, qui m'a pas mal aidé pour avancer dans certains chapitres (elle aussi, je vous conseille d'aller voir ce qu'elle fait ! :D) ! Merci aussi à ma Kassynette, à mon Pretty Boy et à mon nounours, qui m'ont donné leur avis après avoir lu les premiers chapitres ! ^^

Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dis... Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, rendez-vous en fin de chapitre !

* * *

Le brun se rassit tranquillement sur son lit, sans détourner le regard du blond, qui semblait vouloir se trouver n'importe où, sauf à cet endroit.

« Et bien alors Malfoy, on a perdu sa langue ? Je t'ai demandé comment tu avais réussi à transplaner ici. Cette maison est tellement entourée de protections magiques que je doute même qu'un elfe de maison puisse y poser un orteil. »

Le blond le regarda, un peu perdu, baissa ses yeux sur ses chaussures avant de murmurer « Aucune idée… »

« Attend, tu te fou de moi là Malfoy ? Tu n'en as aucune idée ?! »

« Et bien non Potter, je n'en ai aucune FOUTUE idée ! J'étais sur le point de me faire attraper par un loup-garou quand… » Oh merde, il l'avait dit… Il s'était juré que jamais Potter ne saurait le moindre détail…

« Te faire… Attraper ? C'est quoi cette lubie encore Malfoy, tu gardes des loups-garou en liberté chez toi maintenant ? Tu ne t'es pas dit deux secondes que ça pouvait être dangereux ? Nan ? »

Le brun était dubitatif… Il savait que les Malfoy avaient quelque peu la folie des grandeurs, mais des loups-garou en liberté chez eux ? Non là c'était de la folie pure, digne de Voldy.

« Potter, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, ces créatures n'auraient jamais posé un seul pied sur la pelouse de mon Manoir… Contrairement à un certain Gryffondor, j'ai un instinct de survie, MOI ! »

« Alors quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tes parents les gardent chez eux parce que ça fait joli ? »

« Parce que ça fait plaisir au Seigneur des Ténèbres surtout ! » lâcha Draco, passablement excédé. Non, il n'était pas d'accord avec ses parents, et alors ? Bon sang, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est à Serpentard qu'on rêve de se jeter aux pieds d'un mégalomane à la face de serpent quand même !

« Oh, je vois, rien de mieux que de faire plaisir à ce cher Voldemort, hein ? Je ne savais pas que les Malfoy étaient soumis à ce point… »

« Parle pour mes parents ! Jamais je ne me soumettrais à cette face de serpent hideuse ! » Il remarqua alors que Potter le regardait avec un drôle d'air, comme s'il était choqué. « Et bien non, Potter, vois-tu, j'ai d'autres projets dans ma vie que de servir un sang-mêlé qui se prend pour un mage noir ! »

Alors là, pour une surprise… Harry était complètement choqué. Bien sûr, il se doutait bien que tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas fidèles à Voldemort, après tout, juger quelqu'un sur sa maison, c'était totalement ridicule, mais de là à penser que MALFOY n'était pas soumis à Face-De-Serpent ? Alors que ses parents étaient connus comme les Mangemorts les plus fidèles ?

« Arrête de faire cette tête de Strangulot sorti du lac Potter, tu as l'air encore plus idiot que d'habitude… Encore un peu et tu ressemblerais à la Belette ! »

« Oh et bien excuse-moi de trouver ce que tu me dis un peu… Surprenant ! »

« Et allez, encore ces vieux stéréotypes sur les maisons… Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Serpentard que je rêve de me jeter aux pieds du premier mage noir venu Potter ! »

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas tort… Enfin bref, comme ça tu as réussi à transplaner chez moi… Par accident ? »

« Félicitation Potty, tu nous prouves encore une fois ta fabuleuse capacité à relever l'évidence ! »

« Malfoy, je serais toi, je me calmerais un peu, surtout que tu es enfermé chez moi, et que j'ai quand même eu la gentillesse de te filer mon lit et de te servir de doudou pendant que tu faisais un cauchemar ! »

« Me servir… De doudou ? » le blond cru qu'il allait avoir une attaque. Ne me dites pas que j'ai fait un cauchemar… Devant Potter ! Et qu'EN PLUS, ils avaient dormi ensemble ?!

« Et oui, qui aurait cru que le célèbre Prince des Serpentard était… Câlin, quand il fait de mauvais rêves. » rétorqua Harry, le regard un peu moqueur.

« Attend, ça veut dire qu'on a dormi… ENSEMBLE ? Pitié dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller… »

« Pour être plus précis, TU as dormi, pendant que je prenais soin de toi, nuance. »

« Comment ça, pris soin de moi ? »

« Regarde tes poignets. »

Le blond releva les manches de sa chemise, et vit qu'en effet, il n'avait plus aucune trace des liens qui le retenaient enfermés dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy. Curieux, il ouvrit également les boutons de sa chemise, pour examiner son torse. Les bleus qui le recouvraient avaient totalement disparus.

« Potter… C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Sérieusement ? Mais avec quoi ? »

« Une potion que j'avais, relativement utile quand je suis chez les Dursley… Sait-on jamais quand l'oncle Vernon s'énerve… »

« Pourquoi tu n'en utilise pas pour toi alors ? Sans vouloir être vexant Potty, tu as déjà une sale tête d'habitude, pas la peine de l'enlaidir encore plus avec un œil au beurre noir… »

« Et bien vois-tu, mon cher Malfoy, il se trouve que ma dernière potion a été utilisée pour toi, justement. Alors désolé si ma tête ne te reviens pas, mais je vais devoir rester comme ça un moment maintenant… »

Draco le regarda, ahuris… Potter avait utilisé sa dernière potion pour lui ? Il savait qu'il avait un complexe du Sauveur, mais pas à ce point-là. Il hésita quelques secondes à le remercier avant de se ressaisir… Un Malfoy ne remercie pas ! Il apprécie l'attention à la rigueur, mais c'est bien tout.

« Potty… Tu as conscience que c'est complètement ridicule de faire ça ? Je veux dire, on se déteste bon sang, alors ne va pas bousiller une potion dont tu as besoin pour moi ! »

« Justement Malfoy, j'en ai marre de te détester, je suis fatigué de tout ça, je suis servi avec Dudley, je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes en rajouter une couche, surtout pas ici. Ma vie dans cette maison est déjà assez pourrie comme ça, merci. »

« Mais enfin, Potter, si on ne se déteste plus, où va le monde ? »

« Pour une fois, je m'en fou du monde, je sais juste que je suis fatigué de ces querelles infantiles, j'en ai assez, je veux juste avoir la paix, c'est trop demander ? »

« Et bien… La paix ? Je suppose que ça doit être dans mes cordes, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour devenir ton ami Potter, ces conneries de bonne entente, ce n'est pas pour moi. »

Harry fixa Malfoy un moment, un peu étonné. Il aurait cru que le blond allait insister plus que ça.

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? Pas d'objections ? Pour un peu Malfoy je serais presque déçu ! »

« Dis donc Potty, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a demandé la paix ! Il se trouve que je suis fatigué de ces querelles moi aussi, je vais juste devoir trouver un autre souffre-douleur, si je ne peux plus me défouler sur toi. »

« Oh ne t'en fais pas blondinet, je suis certain que ce n'est pas les candidats qui manquent ! »

« Si tu savais Potty, si tu savais… »

S'en suivit un silence un peu gêné. Après réflexion, Harry se dit que c'était la plus longue discussion qu'ils avaient eu sans en venir aux mains, décidément, cette journée était à marquer d'une croix rouge dans le calendrier !

Finalement, il se rassit dans son lit un peu plus confortablement, soupira, et ajouta :

« Tu sais Malfoy, on va rester jusqu'à samedi comme ça, alors si tu veux de quoi t'occuper, j'ai quelques bouquins sorciers cachés ici, je pourrais te les filer. »

Étonné de sa sollicitude, Draco releva la tête de ses ongles qu'il était en train d'observer minutieusement, non pas par ennui et gêne, non non, pas du tout…

« Je suppose que ça devrait suffire pour me tenir occupé, même si je doute que ce soit des lectures bien passionnantes… Laisse-moi deviner, des livres sur le Quidditch ? »

Il remarqua une petite lueur malicieuse dans les yeux du brun, et se demanda s'il devait commencer à s'inquiéter ou non…

Sans un mot, Harry se leva de son lit en grimaçant, décidément ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien, et s'agenouilla pour enlever la latte du parquet ou il cachait ses affaires. Il y avait quelques livres qu'il avait réussi à caser ici, pour ses nuits d'insomnies. Il était plus productif la nuit quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il en sorti un livre qui devrait plaire au blond, il en était certain.

« Tient, celui-ci devrait t'occuper un moment. »

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Draco, il lui tendit un traité avancé en potion, un exemplaire somme toute assez rare, même si les Malfoy devaient en posséder un dans la bibliothèque du Manoir, mais que, étonnamment, Draco n'avait jamais lu.

« Où est-ce que tu as eu ce livre, Potter ? »

« Ah, ça, ça restera un de mes secrets, tu en as appris beaucoup trop aujourd'hui, j'aimerai garder un peu de mystère quand même ! »

Décidant pour une fois de ne rien répliquer, Draco se plongea dans la lecture du manuscrit et ne vit pas le reste de la journée passer… Jusqu'à ce que son estomac se mette à gronder de manière de moins en moins discrète…

« Hm… Potter ? »

« Oui ? »

Le brun avait l'air très concentré sur un livre, il prenait des notes sur un parchemin qu'il avait sorti de sous le plancher, et semblait étudier sur son lit… Potter qui étudie ! Il aura tout vu…

« Sans vouloir te commander, il n'y a aucun moyen d'avoir à manger ? Pas que je commencer à avoir faim mais… »

« Oh ! J'avais complètement oublié… Ne bouge pas, je dois avoir des biscuits quelques part par ici, si Dudley n'est pas venu me les voler… »

« Attend, on ne te t'apporte pas à manger ? »

« Et bien… Puisque j'ai été 'désobéissant', je suppose que je n'aurais rien à manger avant demain matin, minimum, désolé. »

« Eh bien, voilà qui explique pas mal de choses… » grommela Draco, en effet, il avait remarqué à quel point le Sauveur était maigre, ce qui se voyait encore plus avec les vêtements difformes qu'il avait sur le dos.

Ne semblant pas avoir entendu les paroles du blond, Harry fouilla un peu dans une vieille commode, jusqu'à trouver un paquet de biscuit qui n'avait pas été entamé. Il la tendit à Draco, qui était resté assis au bureau d'Harry.

« Tient, mange, je suis désolé mais c'est tout ce que j'ai, et je doute que ce soit beaucoup mieux demain matin… »

Harry lança un petit regard d'excuse à Draco, avant de retourner sur son lit pour se remettre à étudier. Il avait trouvé un traité de DCFM très intéressant dans une librairie de Pré-Au-Lard avant de revenir chez les Dursley, et avait décidé de l'étudier pendant les vacances. Ce n'était pas comme s'il manquait de temps, vu ses nuits blanches…

« Potter… Tu n'en manges pas ? »

« Comment ? Ah, non, je n'ai pas faim, c'est bon, mange les. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, avant de hausser les épaules. Si le Survivant voulait se laisser mourir de faim, libre à lui. Mais il avait intérêt à tenir au moins jusqu'à samedi !

Les deux garçons se remirent chacun à leur lecture, s'ignorant l'un et l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne tombe. Ils n'avaient plus prononcé un mot, trop obnubilés par leur lecture. Alors qu'Harry émergeait doucement de sa lecture, la trappe de sa porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un plateau. Celui-ci contenait un verre d'eau, un morceau de pain et ce qui ressemblait à une soupe de légumes, froide. Il y avait aussi quelques compresses et de la pommade. Visiblement, tante Pétunia avait quelques remords. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était jamais très à l'aise quand Vernon frappait Harry, elle n'aimait pas la violence.

Harry se leva de son lit pour aller prendre le plateau. Il déposa les compresses et la pommades sur son lit, et tendit le reste à Draco.

« Tient, mange. Je sais, ce n'est pas ragoûtant, mais c'est tout ce que tu auras, et j'aurais meilleure conscience si tu mangeais quelque chose avant de dormir. »

Draco regarda le plateau d'un air suspicieux… Alors comme ça c'était CA qu'on donnait à manger au Survivant ? Eh bien, à la place de Potter, il demanderait remboursement, si c'était comme ça qu'on le remerciait d'avoir survécu à un Avada…

« Potter, arrête de déconner, mange quelque chose aussi, je ne vais pas manger tout seul ! »

« T'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas faim de toute façon, je mangerais quelque chose demain matin. »

« Mouais… T'as intérêt, j'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience, merci bien ! »

Le brun se mit à rire doucement avant de rétorquer :

« Malfoy, c'est pas ça qui va me tuer, t'en fais pas pour ça, mais merci de ta sollicitude ! »

Le blond se renfrogna, et commença à manger. Décidément, c'était aussi répugnant que ça en avait l'air… Mais il n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin, et il devait admettre qu'il avait faim. Il finit de manger en silence pendant que Potter utilisait les compresses et la pommade pour se soigner. De la médecine moldue ? Pas sûr que ce soit bien efficace…

Il finit par reposer le plateau par terre devant la porte, et se tourna vers Harry.

« Bon… Comment on fait cette nuit ? Pas que ça me dérange de partager un lit avec toi, mais bon… »

Bon, en fait si, ça le dérangeait. Et il ne pouvait pas ne pas dormir, son beau visage aurait été plein de cernes après ! Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter !

« Tu prends le lit, je dormirais par terre, c'est pas un souci. »

« Dormir par terre ? Tu te fiches de moi Potter ? Je ne te savais pas si apte au sacrifice… Quoique, j'aurais dû m'en douter en fait. »

« Très drôle Malfoy, vraiment… Maintenant si tu veux je dois pouvoir te prêter quelque chose pour dormir, par contre, tu vas devoir remettre les mêmes vêtements demain, désolé. »

« Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à mieux… » grommela le blond. Enfin c'était ça ou dormir habillé, et ses pauvres vêtements avaient assez souffert comme ça.

Harry se leva et alla fouiller dans son armoire. Il en sortit un pantalon de survêtements qu'il donna à Draco.

« Tient, je n'ai rien d'autre. Par contre il doit être un peu trop grand… »

Il se retourna le temps que le blond se change. En effet, il était bien trop grand… Il tombait bas sur les hanches de Draco, qui était resté torse nu. Harry resta interdit un moment devant cette vision, avant de se ressaisir, et de lancer :

« Trop grand, c'est ce que je disais… Désolé Malfoy, mais je n'ai pas mieux. »

« J'y survivrais… Enfin je crois. »

Le blond se rendit ensuite jusqu'au lit et se mit sous les couvertures. Il commença à se tourner dans tous les sens pour trouver une position confortable, alors qu'Harry s'asseyait sur la chaise de son bureau, se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire cette nuit. Avec sa nuit blanche de la veille, le sommeil commençait à le rattraper, mais il s'interdit formellement de dormir tant que Draco serait là.

Finalement, le blond du trouver une position qui lui convenait, puisqu'il ne bougeait plus, et respirait de manière plus lente et régulière, le dos tourné à Harry, qui le fixa un moment. Décidément, cette fin de semaine s'annonçait… Spéciale.

La présence du blond ne le gênait plus temps que ça, maintenant qu'ils arrivaient à discuter sans se sauter dessus. Même si ça signifiait ne pas dormir ni manger. Draco n'était pas d'une compagnie si terrible que ça, il était silencieux, et n'avait plus rien dit de vraiment vexant depuis le début de la journée.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit de nouveau Draco gémir dans son sommeil… Et voilà que ça recommençait ! Il se leva de sa chaise dans un soupir et se rapprocha du blond dans son lit.

« Chut… Draco, c'est fini, tu es en sécurité maintenant, allez, calme toi… »

Et comme la nuit dernière, le blond s'accrocha à Harry comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Harry soupira, encore, et s'installa sur le lit, le blond blotti contre lui… La nuit s'annonçait identique à la précédente… Il se remit donc à fixer son plafond, en réfléchissant encore à ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui… Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy capable de discuter sans se frapper, voilà qui était inédit !

C'est ainsi que la nuit passa, vers 5h30, le blond se réveilla doucement, se blotti plus confortablement contre Harry avant d'ouvrir les yeux… Et de se reculer vivement.

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! »

« On se détend Malfoy, tu as encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit, tu t'es encore servi de moi comme un nounours… »

« Oh… » fit le blond, sans rien ajouter de plus, c'était assez gênant comme ça.

Harry se leva avec difficulté, à force de ne pas bouger, il avait des courbatures partout, dues aux coups de Vernon. Il attrapa sa cape d'Invisibilité restée sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, et la tendit au blond.

« Tient, prend là, si Tante Pétunia rentre dans la chambre pour que je descende faire le déjeuner il ne faut pas qu'elle te voit. Elle risquerait de s'énerver, et croit moi que ses colères sont presque pires que celles de mon Oncle. »

Draco prit la cape, et fixa Harry, enfin plutôt les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Enfin à ce niveau-là ce n'était même plus des cernes, c'était des malles qu'il avait sous les yeux !

« Potter… T'as pas dormi, c'est ça ? »

« Bravo Malfoy, visiblement, toi aussi tu es doué pour souligner l'évidence ! »

Alors que le blond allait répliquer, ils entendirent les cadenas de la porte se déverrouiller un par un. Draco se dépêcha de se cacher sous la cape, juste à temps avant que Tante Pétunia ne rentre dans la chambre.

« Eh bien, tu es déjà réveillé, c'est bien ! Maintenant dépêche-toi de descendre et de faire le déjeuner ! Et puis tu t'es assez reposé hier, alors fini la fainéantise ! Aujourd'hui tu as beaucoup de choses à faire mon garçon ! Et tu as intérêt à tout faire impeccablement ! »

Harry jeta un regard d'avertissement à Draco qui aurait pu se traduire par « Si tu fais le moindre bruit ou essaye de sortir de cette chambre, je te tue, c'est clair ? » avant de descendre, suivi par sa tante, qui verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Autant pour la tentative d'évasion…

Draco passa donc la journée seul, il décida de se replonger dans le livre qu'Harry lui avait donné la veille, il était très intéressant, et malgré ses talents en potions, quelques-unes des notions lui étaient inconnues, et il voulait les approfondir.

Après quelques heures à lire, il entendit un bruit à la fenêtre, la chouette de Potter était revenue et elle tenait un parchemin dans son bec. Draco se dépêcha de se relever, et en faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne puisse le voir à la fenêtre, il bougea le barreau comme Harry l'avait fait pour laisser entrer Hedwige.

Celle-ci le regarda avec un air suspicieux, avant de lui tendre le parchemin. Il le décacheta et lu le contenu du message, il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture, c'était celle de son parrain ! Le message était concis, mais clair : « A l'heure du rendez-vous, le Corbeau se rendra dans le nid des Couleuvres, que le Dragon se tienne prêt. »

Draco retint avec peine une petite danse de la victoire, enfin il allait sortir de cet enfer ! Et revoir son parrain ! La journée s'annonçait bien finalement !

Il attendit le retour d'Harry, qui revint dans sa chambre accompagné de son Oncle qui referma les cadenas derrière lui. Il avait l'air passablement exténué. Il se tourna vers le blond qui avait laissé tomber la cape d'Invisibilité. Il sortit une pomme et du pain de sa poche et les tendit à Draco.

« Tient, c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à récupérer, mange. »

Le blond les prit sans un mot, et commença à croquer dans la pomme. Il était habitué à ne pas manger une journée entière, mais il n'était pas mécontent de se restaurer, même un peu. De plus il avait grignoté quelques biscuits dans l'après-midi, en ayant gardé quelques-uns.

« Rogue a répondu. » dit-il, en tendant le parchemin à Harry.

Le brun prit le parchemin des mains de Draco et le lut rapidement. Il jeta un regard à Draco, et lâcha :

« Eh bien, félicitation Malfoy, tu vas sortir de l'Enfer ! On préparera tout demain, Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia s'en vont toute la journée en emmenant Dudley, ils ne reviendront que tard le soir, un peu après que Severus soit venu te chercher. »

« Bien, parfait ! Pas que j'ai hâte de partir, mais presque ! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser Potter, je vais aller me coucher. »

Il se dépêcha d'enfiler le jogging que Potter lui avait donné la veille et se coucha rapidement. Ne rien faire l'avait exténué, l'oisiveté, ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui !

Harry s'assit par terre, au pied de son lit, posa la tête sur les couvertures et se laissa aller à somnoler un peu, par tranches de 20 minutes. Il en avait besoin. Puis le blond se mit à gémir, et le manège de la nuit dernière recommença, de même pour le réveil.

À 7h, Pétunia vint ouvrir la porte d'Harry, lui disant qu'ils s'en allaient et qu'ils avaient laissé la liste des choses à faire sur la table de la cuisine. Exceptionnellement elle ne verrouillerait pas sa porte, qu'il fasse le ménage dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley.

Ils attendirent qu'ils soient partis. Puis Harry mena Draco jusqu'à la salle de bain. En effet, le blond rêvait de prendre un bain ! Ce qui pouvait se comprendre… Harry en profita pour lui préparer un vrai petit déjeuner avec du bacon et des œufs. Son oncle et sa tante verraient qu'il avait pioché dans les réserves, mais il s'en fichait, il fallait que Draco mange, au moins on ne pourrait pas dire qu'il était un mauvais hôte ! L'enfermement dans la chambre mis à part…

Le blond descendit ensuite de la salle de bain et vint manger dans la cuisine. Il se prépara ensuite pendant qu'Harry nettoyait un peu la maison, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas finir pour la fin de la journée tout ce que ses tuteurs lui avaient demandé de faire.

Il prépara ensuite de quoi manger à Draco pour le midi, et lui mentit en disant qu'il avait déjà grignoté quelque chose pendant que le blond était en train de lire dans un fauteuil du salon, beaucoup plus confortable que le lit de Potter !

L'après-midi passa rapidement, avec Harry occupé à nettoyer et Draco plongé dans son livre. Qui aurait cru que les moldus étaient capables d'écrire de si beau livres ? Pas si bons que de la littérature sorcière, mais pas si mauvais quand même.

Finalement, l'horloge sonna, le jour était tombé depuis un moment, et un CRAC se fit entendre dans la rue. Harry se tourna vers Draco.

« Bien, Malfoy, c'est l'heure ! »

* * *

Et valaaaaa ! Un beau chapitre 4 ! :D

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en review, ça fait plaisir ! Je répond à tout le monde, toussa toussa ;)

Sinon... Question du jouuuuur... SI je dois écrire une autre fic... Vous préféreriez quoi, du HP/LV ou un crossover avec Esprit Criminel ? :D Les review sont là pour les réponses !

En espérant que ça vous ait plut et à la semaine prochaine !

C'était EpeeArmoise19541, à vot' service !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** En cours, 15 chapitres d'écrit et le 16e est en bonne voie ! ^-^

Je vous présente donc mon chapitre 5 ! Encore un petit peu plus long, mais ça se stabilise !

 **ATTENTION, VIOL DANS CE CHAPITRE ! ÂMES SENSIBLES, PASSEZ LE PASSAGE DÉLIMITÉ PAR LES /!\**

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews ! 21 reviews pour ce chapitre, wahou ! J'en reviens pas ! o.O Je vous mettrais bien tous, mais j'ai trop peur d'oublier des noms... Donc j'en profite, je vous dis merci... Merci infiniment ! J'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, sinon j'vous laisse me frapper !

On a dépassé les 90 followers... Comme pour les reviews, j'ai du mal à m'en remettre ! Alors merci, merci infiniment !

RAR :

marie ( _Pourquoi pas un crossover avec esprit criminel)_ : Je fais le décompte des points en fin de chapitre ! On verra bien ;)

juliana ( _La rencontre avec severus se précise , j'ai vraiment hâte ! Très bon chapitre , vivement la suite ! À la semaine prochaine ! Biz_ ) : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent ! Bisous :D

Lyxie _(_ _Excellent chapitre j'ai très très hâte de lire la suite! Je suis un peu étonnée que Drago soit aussi docile et ne pose pas plus de questions sur Harry. J'ai l'impression qui va juste partir sans un regard en arrière j'en suis y peu chagrinée.)_ : La suite est ici... :D Tu verras bien si ce que tu penses de Draco est vrai... Après il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un Malfoy, il ne laisse pas voir ce qu'il ressent ^^

aya31 _(Je viens de lire ta fic! Elle est très intéressante! Bonne continuation! J ai hâte de lire la suite!)_ : Merci ! :D J'espère que la suite te conviendra ! Contente de voir que ça te plait !

Cristal de Glace _(_ _J'ai adoré le chapitre, et comme les précédents il me donne envie de lire les suivant tout de suite. Ta fic avance tres bien donc bonne chance pour la suite.)_ : Haha, ravie que tu ai adoré, ça me fait chaud au coeur ^^ La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ! Et encore merci ! :D

cat240 _(_ _top mais j ai peur pour harry)_ : Merci ! J'ai bien peur que tu ai raison de t'en faire pour Harry... Enfin, je dis rien de plus !

Comme d'habitude, mes remerciements les plus sincères à ma merveilleuse bêta-lectrice, SauleMarron1927, à Nomd'uneplume, Kassynette, Pretty Boy et mon nounours !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5

* * *

Ils sortirent de la maison, Severus se trouvait devant le portillon de la maison, l'air grave. Draco ne put s'empêcher de presser le pas pour le rejoindre, il était plus qu'heureux de sortir de cet enfer ! Severus les fixait de là où il était, et retint avec peine un petit sourire devant l'enthousiasme de son filleul. Connaissant Pétunia et son mari, il voulait bien croire que Draco ait envie de partir de là rapidement.

« Eh bien Draco, pour un peu on pourrait croire que je t'ai manqué ! » lui lança-t-il de son air glacial.

Son filleul ne s'en formalisa pas, habitué à l'attitude glaciale de son parrain. Alors qu'il allait répondre, Harry le fit à sa place.

« Allons, Severus, tu sais très bien que tu ne trompes plus personnes avec tes remarques de Terreur des Cachots ! »

Draco était choqué… Harry appelait son parrain par son prénom, et EN PLUS il le tutoyait ? On aura tout vu… Et il fut encore plus choqué quand Severus répondit à Harry avec un sourire.

« Je ne perds rien à essayer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je pense ! Mais ça ne marche plus avec moi, en tout cas. »

Après cet échange amical, Severus se focalisa sur son filleul, l'air un peu inquiet.

« Draco, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Eh bien, ce fut difficile, mais ce ne sont pas quelques _moldus_ qui vont venir à bout d'un Malfoy ! »

« Je n'en doute pas… Bon, nous allons partir, n'abusons pas de l'hospitalité d'Harry. »

« Oui, faites vite, j'ai peur que les Dursley ne tardent pas à rentrer… Et il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez loin quand ils arriveront. »

Le brun frissonna un peu en imaginant la réaction de ses tuteurs quand ils verraient qu'il n'avait quasiment rien fait de ce qu'ils avaient demandés, et qu'en plus il avait osé toucher à leurs réserves…

Severus lança un regard encore plus inquiet à Harry, avisant son œil au beurre noir. S'il n'avait pas de raison de détester les moldus, ceux qui « s'occupaient » d'Harry suffiraient à les faire détester par n'importe quel sorcier, même les Weasley.

« Harry… Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir avec Draco et moi ? Dumbledore ne saurait pas où tu es et tu ne risquerais rien… »

« Ça ira Severus… Et puis je ne veux pas déranger, vous allez avoir des choses à vous dire avec Draco, et j'ai bien peur d'être de trop. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule Potter ! Rien ne t'empêche de venir avec nous ! »

Draco avait lancé ça de manière impulsive, digne d'un Gryffondor. Mais l'instant de surprise passé, il se rendit compte qu'il était sincère. Après avoir vu ce qu'Harry vivait avec ses moldus, il voulait lui venir en aide. Il ne souhaiterait pas ça à son pire ennemis, et Harry et lui n'était même plus rivaux !

Severus et Harry le regardaient comme s'il venait de dire qu'il allait épouser une moldue… C'était si incroyable que ça que Draco puisse avoir un peu de compassion ?

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, tu vis un enfer ici Potter, et même à l'époque où je te détestais, je ne t'aurais pas souhaité ça ! »

Severus le regarda d'un drôle d'air… Alors comme ça ils ne se détestaient plus ? En effet, ils allaient avoir des choses à se dire en rentrant au manoir de Rogue…

« Non, non je ne peux pas. Si je disparais, Dumbledore mettrait tout l'Ordre à mes trousses, ils finiraient par nous retrouver et vous seriez en danger. Je dois rester ici. »

Alors que Severus s'apprêtait à répliquer, la voiture des Dursley apparut au bout de la rue. Harry, paniqué, se tourna vers ses deux compagnons.

« Vites, allez vous cacher ! Vous transplanerez quand ils seront rentrés dans la maison, quand il n'y aura aucun risque qu'ils ne vous voient ! »

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la maison sans regarder derrière lui si Severus et Draco s'étaient cachés. Il se préparait mentalement aux coups qui allaient pleuvoir…

Alors qu'il courrait jusqu'à sa chambre, il entendit l'Oncle Vernon rentrer dans la maison, hurlant déjà.

« MONTRE TOI SALE MONSTRE ! TU AS DÉFIÉ UNE FOIS DE TROP MON AUTORITÉ ! TU VAS LE REGRETTER AMÈREMENT ! »

Harry eu juste le temps de voir l'Oncle Vernon entrer dans sa chambre, rouge de colère, il vit le poing se diriger vers son visage… Puis ce fut le noir.

oOoOoOo

Severus et Draco regardèrent Harry courir vers la maison comme s'il avait Voldemort aux trousses. Alors que Draco restait sur place, éberlué, Severus le tira par la manche et le fit s'accroupir dans la haie du voisin des Dursley, là où ils ne pourraient pas les voir en entrant chez eux. Pour plus de sûreté, Severus leur jeta un sort de Désillusion, les dissimulant dans les ombres.

Ils virent un moldu ventripotent sortir de la voiture, avant de se raidir, et de rougir de colère. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte d'entrée, et on l'entendit hurler après Harry. Draco pâlit un peu, se rappelant ce qui était arrivé à Harry la dernière fois que son oncle était en colère… Voilà qu'il se mettait à s'inquiéter pour Potter maintenant !

Ils attendirent quelques instants que les Dursley soient tous rentrés, Draco sursautait à chaque fois qu'on entendait quelque chose dans la maison se briser, visiblement Vernon était de très mauvaise humeur…

Finalement, Severus attrapa le bras de Draco et transplana jusqu'aux abords de ce qui semblait être une maisonnette abandonnée en plein milieu de la campagne Irlandaise. Draco se tourna alors vers son parrain, l'air horrifié.

« Mais enfin Sev' ! Il fallait l'emmener avec nous ! On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! »

« Tient, tu t'inquiètes pour Harry toi maintenant ? »

« Je suis resté enfermé avec lui pendant 3 jours je te rappelle… On n'allait pas continuer à se battre comme des gamins ! »

« Eh bien au moins il aura réussi à te mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle… »

« Non mais sérieusement Sev' ! Je suis resté enfermé avec lui, et je suis quasiment certain qu'il n'a pas dormi, ni mangé tant que j'étais là-bas… Et il est censé nous débarrasser de Face-De-Serpent je te rappelle ! J'aimerais bien qu'il soit en état de le faire ! »

« Pas mangé ni dormi tu dis ? En effet, c'est inquiétant… »

« C'est ce que je me tue à te dire ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le chercher ?! »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, Drake, on ne peut pas aller le chercher comme ça. Il faut faire en sorte que les Dursleys ne révèlent rien de sa disparition, déjouer les protections autour de la maison, le ramener ici,… »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour mettre tout ça en place, au juste ? »

Severus fixa son filleul un moment, avant de répondre.

« Avant tout ça, on doit arriver jusqu'au manoir, et déjà j'aimerai que tu me dises comment tu as réussi à transplaner jusque chez les Dursley… »

Avant que le blond n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Severus se mit à psalmodier en latin, il prit la main de Draco, lui planta une aiguille sortie d'on ne sait où dans le doigt et laissa une goutte de sang perler sur le sol, qui se mit à briller légèrement. Lentement, l'image de la maisonnette s'effaça, laissant place à un manoir gigantesque.

Un chemin en pierre menait à l'entrée du manoir, se séparant en son milieu pour encercler une fontaine. Le reste du parc était plongé dans l'obscurité, Draco ne pouvait rien en voir. Il regarda plus attentivement le manoir en lui-même. Il était fait de pierres grises, recouvertes de lierre. De grandes fenêtres perçaient les façades. Il était absolument magnifique, presque aussi beau que le manoir Malfoy.

Severus laissa son filleul observer le manoir Rogue avant de lui demander de le suivre. Ils entrèrent alors dans ce qui était le hall du manoir. En face d'eux se tenait un grand escalier menant au premier étage. Il demanda à son filleul de le suivre, ils entrèrent dans une pièce à droite du hall, qui était en fait un petit salon. Il y avait quelques bibliothèques sur les murs, du feu crépitait dans une cheminée et un canapé en cuir noir trônait au milieu de la pièce, juste en face de la fenêtre. Malgré l'obscurité, Draco aperçu la fontaine par la fenêtre, avant de se tourner vers son parrain.

« Je ne savais pas que tu possédais un tel manoir… »

« À vrai dire je n'y ai emménagé qu'il y a relativement peu de temps, juste après le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Je vois… C'est un beau manoir. »

« Merci… Maintenant assied toi, et raconte-moi tout. Je veux tous les détails ! »

Draco s'assit dans le canapé en cuir, son parrain s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de lui, puis attendit que Draco ne commence à parler.

Celui-ci respira un grand coup avant de se lancer. Il lui raconta son retour au manoir pour les grandes vacances, ses parents insistants pour qu'il suive le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son enfermement dans les cachots pour qu'il accepte, son évasion, sa course dans le jardin avec Greyback, et enfin son arrivée chez Potter.

Severus l'écoutait, sans l'interrompre, et dire qu'il était scandalisé par l'attitude de son ancien meilleur ami n'était pas peu dire… On pouvait dire des Dursley, mais sur certains aspects, les Malfoy n'étaient pas mieux. Enfermer son enfant dans des cachots… On aura tout vu.

« Pour ce qui s'est passé chez Potter, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait franchement grand-chose à dire, du moins rien de vraiment important… »

C'est ainsi que Draco termina définitivement son récit, du moins pour ce soir. Il ne voulait rien révéler de ce qu'il avait vu chez le Survivant, ou du moins pas en son absence. Après tout il n'aurait pas apprécié que quelqu'un raconte son voyage dans les cachots du manoir à sa place, et encore plus s'il y avait encore été…

« Maintenant, Sev', dis-moi… Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses aussi bien Potter ? »

« Ah… C'est une longue histoire… »

« Ça tombe bien, j'ai tout le temps de l'écouter ! De plus, j'aimerai bien comprendre… »

« Bien… Dumbledore a imposé à Harry des cours d'Occlumancie et de Legilimancie ainsi que des cours supplémentaires en Potions… Il voulait que son cher protégé soit plus que prêt en cas d'une nouvelle attaque de Tu-Sais-Qui… »

« Il avait des cours en plus ? Mais pourtant son niveau était toujours aussi catastrophique ! »

« Eh bien Harry n'était pas très conciliant lors des premiers cours… Et puis il y a eu un incident en cours d'Occlumancie. »

« Un accident ? C'est-à-dire ? »

« J'ai vu une partie de ce qu'il vit chez les Dursley… Je l'ai obligé à me donner des explications. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, et j'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'il était bien plus le fils de Lily que celui de James. »

« Et vous vous êtes réconciliés ? Comme ça ? »

« Oh ne crois pas que ça a été aussi facile… J'avais des choses à me faire pardonner. Mais de fil en aiguille, nous avons fini par mieux nous entendre. Je lui parlais de sa mère, et il se montrait plus appliqué pour ses cours. »

« Ca explique pourquoi il savait où te trouver. »

« En effet, je lui avais indiqué où me trouver, en cas de besoin. Je suis un des seuls à connaître aussi bien Dumbledore et Tu-Sais-Qui, et comme il n'a confiance ni en l'un ni en l'autre… »

« Il n'a plus confiance en Dumbledore ? Mais comment cela se fait-il ? Je croyais qu'il était son protégé… ? »

« Les gens changent, Drake, Harry a fini par se rendre compte que Dumbledore n'était peut-être pas aussi bon que ce qu'il laisse paraître. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es parti du monde magique alors ? »

« C'est en partie pour ça, oui… J'aide Harry dans l'ombre maintenant, c'est mieux comme ça. De toute façon il a refusé catégoriquement que je lui serve d'espion pour Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Je comprends mieux alors… Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit à moi ? »

« Ce n'était pas contre toi, Draco… Tu connais ton père aussi bien que moi. Il aurait été capable de te mettre sous _Impero_ pour que tu lui dises où je suis… Je suis sûr qu'il a tenté de te le demander, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet, il a pratiqué la Legilimancie pour savoir si tu m'avais contacté… Heureusement j'ai réussi à lui cacher l'existence des miroirs. »

« C'est bien, je suis fier de toi Drake… Si j'avais su que Lucius en viendrait à de telles extrémités, crois-moi, je serais venu te chercher plus tôt… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Sev', je le sais. Et puis je suis là maintenant, tout ira bien. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, puis, avisant l'heure, Severus se leva et s'adressa à son filleul :

« Je crois qu'on va terminer les explications pour ce soir, viens, lève-toi, je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

Le blond se leva en silence et suivit son parrain jusque dans le hall du manoir. De là, ils prirent les escaliers pour monter à l'étage. Il lui expliqua que le dernier étage était réservé à ses appartements privés, son bureau et son laboratoire de potions. Ils prirent un couloir, puis encore un autre, et encore un autre, pour arriver devant une porte. Severus s'arrêta et se tourna vers Draco.

« Ce seront tes appartements pour tout le temps où tu vivras ici, je t'en prie entre. »

Il s'effaça et laissa Draco ouvrir la porte et entrer. La chambre était magnifique, et Draco resta interdit sur le pas de la porte. Certes il était habitué aux chambres somptueuses, mais il ne s'attendait pas à autant de luxe en venant ici.

Les murs de la chambre étaient tapissés de bibliothèques, toutes remplies de livres sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Au milieu de la pièce trônait le lit, les draps étaient vert émeraude, le reste était dans des tons de beiges clair. De lourdes tentures couleurs sable pendaient devant les fenêtres. Enfin, le sol était recouvert de tapis persan. La pièce pouvait sembler froide, mais au contraire, elle était chaleureuse. Certainement grâce aux bibliothèques et à la cheminée qui prenait tout un pan de mur.

Derrière le lit se trouvait une porte menant à la salle de bain, luxueuse elle aussi. Juste à côté, une pièce menait au dressing, vide, du moins pour le moment. Draco n'allait certainement pas tarder à acheter tout un stock de vêtement pour remplir tout ça !

Enfin, Severus lui montra un livre d'une bibliothèque qui ouvrait une porte dissimulée qui cachait une pièce de travail, avec d'autres bibliothèques, un nécessaire de potion et un bureau. Pas à dire, son parrain savait recevoir !

« Eh bien, Drake, tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis que tu es entré, aurais-je réussis à te laisser sans voix ? »

« Cette chambre est vraiment magnifique Sev' ! »

« Bien, ravi qu'elle te plaise. Nous irons demain aux chemin de Traverse sous polynectar pour te racheter des vêtements. D'ici là, je te laisse te reposer. »

« Mais… Et pour Potter ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y réfléchir, nous n'allons pas le laisser là-bas, quoi qu'il puisse dire. »

« Parfait ! Bonne nuit, parrain. »

« Bonne nuit, Drake. »

Sur ces mots, Draco se déshabilla rapidement, pris une douche rapide et s'écroula dans son lit. Le matelas était tellement moelleux, tellement plus confortable que celui de Potter… Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

oOoOoOo

Severus rejoignit ses appartements rapidement, après tout, il avait beaucoup à faire cette nuit ! Il s'enferma dans son laboratoire et commença à réfléchir, la nuit allait être longue…

Il commença d'abord par contrôler ses réserves de polynectar, il lui en faudrait certainement en quantité ces prochains jours… Voyant que sa réserve ne tarderait pas à faiblir, il commença la préparation d'une bonne dose de potion, qu'il laisserait sous sortilège de stase quand ce serait nécessaire.

Il s'assit ensuite à son bureau, ayant pris une bonne pile de livres divers et variés, pris un parchemin, et commença à chercher un moyen de sortir Potter de là…

Le jour se leva rapidement, et Severus sourit faiblement. Il était épuisé par sa nuit blanche de travail, mais enfin, il avait trouvé le moyen de sauver Harry, il en connaissait un à qui la nouvelle ferait plaisir…

Il sortit de son bureau et descendit jusqu'à la chambre de Draco, il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui réponde.

« Entrez ! »

Il entra, et trouva Draco habillé, assit dans un fauteuil près de sa cheminée, en train de lire. Le blond paraissait parfaitement réveillé.

« Drake, je me rends compte que j'ai complètement oublié de te montrer où était la salle à manger hier soir… »

« Je n'y ai pas pensé non plus, j'avais hâte de dormir, je dois l'avouer… »

« Bien, alors suis-moi. »

Draco se leva de son fauteuil, rangea son livre et suivit son parrain dans le dédale de couloir. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et finirent par atteindre une salle à manger d'une taille plus que convenable.

« Les repas sont servis tous les jours de 6h à 10h, 12h et 19h. Les elfes de maison ne peuvent pas pénétrer ici, c'est pourquoi c'est moi qui fais à manger la plupart du temps. »

Ils s'attablèrent ensuite, prenant leur petit déjeuner en silence. Quand enfin Draco se risqua à demander à son parrain :

« Alors, pour Potter… ? »

« J'ai trouvé, ne t'en fais pas, ton Survivant préféré sera bientôt dans ce manoir ! »

« Génial ! »

Draco laissa exprimer sa joie un peu trop vivement… Ce que Severus ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il lui jeta un petit regard moqueur et retourna à son petit déjeuner sans rien ajouter. Le blond s'était raidi, et prit un air renfrogné avant de retourner lui aussi à son petit déjeuner. Au bout d'un autre long silence, Severus reprit enfin la parole :

« J'irais chercher Harry ce soir, en attendant, il lui tendit la potion, prend ça, c'est du polynectar, nous allons sur le chemin de Traverse, nous allons te racheter des vêtements, tu ne peux pas aller chercher les tiens au manoir… »

« Certes… Comment vais-je faire pour payer tout ça ? »

« Eh bien, tu as ton coffre personnel à Gringott's, je suppose qu'avec l'accord des gobelins, nous pourrons nous servir sans que tes parents n'en soient informés. Sinon, je payerais pour toi, ce n'est pas un souci. »

« J'aimerai quand même ne pas être dépendant… » soupira le blond, avant de prendre la fiole que lui tendait Severus.

« J'en conviens, nous verrons bien en arrivant sur le Chemin de Traverse, maintenant boit la potion, nous allons y aller. »

« Mais… La potion n'a-t-elle pas un effet d'une durée limitée ? Et puis acheter des vêtements sous une autre apparence… »

« Celle-ci est optimisée, elle peut tenir plusieurs heures, si besoin prend une fiole avec toi, une petite gorgée au bout de 2-3 heures devrait suffire. Et ne t'en fais pas, j'ai choisi des apparences ayant les mêmes corpulences. »

« Parfait alors ! »

Ils burent la potion, attendirent d'être transformés complètement, puis Severus guida Draco jusqu'aux abords du manoir, avant de transplaner jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.

De là, ils se rendirent à Gringott's, où effectivement Draco avait un accès illimité à son coffre, sans que ses parents n'en soient informés, ce qui l'apaisa grandement. Il était plutôt stressé par cet aspect-là des choses depuis qu'il était arrivé chez Severus…

Ils se rendirent ensuite chez Mme Guipure, où ils achetèrent toute une batterie de vêtements pour Draco, ce qui leur pris des heures. Severus, malgré sa patience légendaire, sorti du magasin complètement harassé… Il ne pourrait pas survivre à une autre de ces séances !

Draco quant à lui était au comble du bonheur. Sa garde-robe était entièrement renouvelée avec des habits de première main, ce qui le réjouissait grandement. Enfin il allait pouvoir se débarrasser de ses vêtements avec lesquels il s'était enfui du manoir ! Même après plusieurs sorts de nettoyage, aux yeux du blond, ils étaient irrécupérables.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite au manoir, ils étaient restés sur le Chemin de Traverse une bonne partie de la journée, Severus en profitant pour renouveler son stock d'ingrédients.

À peine furent-ils à l'intérieur du manoir que Draco se rendit dans son dressing, impatient de tout ranger. Après tout il restait un Malfoy, et chaque vêtement devait être à sa place et son dressing parfaitement ordonné ! Il passait suffisamment de temps dans la salle de bain le matin pour se préparer pour en plus perdre quelques précieuses minutes à chercher ses vêtements !

Satisfait de son organisation, il descendit ensuite au salon, où l'attendait son parrain. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air grave.

« Je ne vais pas tarder à aller chercher Harry, je veux que tu restes ici et que tu surveilles notre retour. Il faudra certainement le transférer dans une chambre du premier étage, et même si j'en ai préparé une pour son arrivée, on ne sait pas dans quel état il sera… »

« Bien, je resterais ici alors. Autre chose que je dois faire en attendant ? »

Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi serviable… Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Severus Rogue allait chercher Harry Potter chez ses tuteurs pour le ramener chez lui… C'était du jamais vu !

« Non ça ira, j'ai laissé quelques potions sur la table basse, quand tu nous verras arriver, emmène les avec toi et rejoins nous, on n'est jamais trop prudent… »

Sur ces mots, Severus sorti du manoir puis transplana. Draco resta un long moment à la fenêtre, guettant la moindre ombre suspecte l'informant du retour de son parrain.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'il vit deux ombres se rapprocher du manoir. Il attrapa rapidement les fioles et sortit du manoir à toute vitesse, les rejoignant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Severus tenait Harry dans ses bras, celui-ci semblait inconscient. À vrai dire, Draco n'aurait su déterminer son état véritable. Chaque partie visible de son corps était recouvert de sang, et son œil au beurre noir avait doublé de volume, si c'était possible.

Sous les ordres de son parrain, il versa rapidement une potion dans la bouche du Survivant, l'obligeant à déglutir en lui massant la gorge.

Ce faisant, ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'au premier étage, où Severus les mena dans une chambre située juste à côté de celle de Draco. Le blond ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration, toute son attention était portée sur le corps inconscient que son parrain venait de déposer délicatement sur le lit.

Il avisa ensuite le regard plein de colère de son parrain.

« Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? »

« Je vais tout faire pour Draco, et crois-moi que si ces moldus sont encore en vie, ce n'est que parce que je me suis hâté de ramener Harry ici ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche d'y retourner quand il sera de nouveau sur pied, les soumettre à quelques Doloris ! »

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez pour se calmer. Il respira un grand coup et se tourna vers son filleul.

« Sors d'ici, va te reposer, je vais le soigner, je t'appellerais quand j'aurais terminé. »

Sans ajouter un mot, il se retourna vers Harry, baguette à la main, et commença son œuvre de guérison. Draco sortit donc de la chambre, rejoignit la sienne et s'assit dans un fauteuil ou il resta là, à seulement fixer les flammes.

oOoOoOo

Harry était dans le noir, et plus que tout, il avait mal… Il avait senti quelqu'un le soulever, mais il n'avait plus la force de se débattre. Alors il se laissa faire, et glissa de nouveau vers l'inconscience…

Quand ses tuteurs étaient revenus au 4 Privet Drive, Harry avait su qu'il allait avoir droit à une correction. Après tout, il n'avait pas fait la moitié de ce que son oncle lui avait demandé, mais en plus il avait pris de la nourriture dans les réserves pour faire manger Draco.

Il avait tenté de s'enfuir vers sa chambre, mais son oncle l'avait rattrapé, et avait commencé à le rouer de coup, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Sauf que les coups se firent plus vicieux, plus violents. Il était à peu près sûr d'avoir toutes les côtes cassées, ainsi qu'un bras et une jambe. Il avait l'impression d'être en pièce. Il avait mal partout, même à des muscles dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. Et dans une de ces périodes de conscience entre les différentes pluies de coups, il se demandait s'il allait mourir ici, sur le sol de sa chambre miteuse, chez ses parents qui le détestaient… Glorieuse fin pour le Survivant, vraiment !

Au bout d'un moment, les coups finirent par cesser, et son oncle le laissa sur le sol de sa chambre, en sang. Alors qu'il pensait être tranquille, il s'évanouit, jusqu'à être de nouveau réveillé par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre violemment.

Il entendit vaguement son oncle lui hurler dessus, l'accusant de leur avoir volé de la nourriture, qu'il ne savait pas à quel point ils avaient été généreux avec lui, mais qu'il allait payer pour son ingratitude…

 **/!\ Attention les mirettes ! /!\**

Alors qu'il était encore à demi plongé dans l'inconscience, il sentit une main se poser sur un endroit très… intime. Il écarquilla alors les yeux devant le regard salace et mauvais de son oncle.

« Eh bien mon garçon, puisque les coups ne suffisent pas… Voyons voir ce que tu vas faire après ça ! »

Il lui avait parlé d'une voix doucereuse, qui rendait la situation encore plus malsaine qu'elle ne l'était déjà… Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, il sentit que son oncle le déshabillait, avant de le pénétrer d'un coup de rein puissant.

Il hurla sous la douleur. Il se sentait écartelé, salit… La douleur était telle qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Il ne pensait pas que son oncle aurait pu en venir à de telles extrémités…

Son oncle allait et venait en lui, sans aucune pitié. Il lui susurrait des horreurs à l'oreilles, s'extasiant devant l'étroitesse de son cul, lui disant qu'il était une parfaite petite pute... Des mots qui donnaient la nausée à Harry.

Il avait la sensation d'être séparé en deux, et vu la douleur, il savait qu'il saignait.

Pendant qu'il le besognait, son oncle lui tenait fermement les cheveux, l'empêchant de trop se débattre. Quand il bougeait de trop, il tirait plus fort, lui chuchotant des promesses de rétributions s'il était sage et ne bougeait pas...

S'il ne bougeait pas, il lui promettait d'être plus doux la prochaine fois... La prochaine fois ? Harry renâcla à cette idée. Tout plutôt que de laisser ça se reproduire.

Il avait mal à la gorge, à force de hurler, mais c'était un moindre mal comparé à la douleur provenant de son postérieur. Il ne savait pas comment il allait survivre à ça... La douleur... C'était indescriptible...

Alors qu'il continuait à hurler, des larmes de douleurs lui coulant sur les joues, il entendit vaguement sa tante entrer dans la chambre, et tenter de raisonner son oncle. Elle dut finir par y arriver, puisque les coups de boutoir cessèrent. Il resta sur le sol, les yeux vides. Il sentit sa tante s'approcher de lui, lui remettre ses vêtements délicatement, et le laisser là, refermant la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

 **/!\Vous pouvez rouvrir les yeux ! /!\**

Il ne bougea plus de sa position, allongé sur le sol, il fixait obstinément la latte de plancher devant lui, ne détournant pas les yeux, il se sentait… Vide.

C'est pourquoi il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre se rouvrir, mais il tressaillit cependant quand il sentit deux bras puissants le soulever délicatement, comme s'il allait se briser au moindre mouvement… Ce qui n'était peut-être pas très éloigné de la vérité. Il entendit une voix douce et familière lui dire :

« Ca va aller Harry, je suis venu te chercher, plus jamais tu ne reviendras ici, je te le promets… »

Après avoir entendu ces mots, il se laissa glisser de nouveau dans l'inconscience, souhaitant que tout ceci ne soit jamais arrivé…

oOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla finalement. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il fit un rapide état des lieux. La douleur avait sensiblement disparu, même si elle était encore présente à quelques endroits. Il se sentait fatigué mais essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il était dans un lit moelleux, ce qui lui indiqua qu'il n'était plus chez les Dursley, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Cependant, en repensant à ses tuteurs, des images de son agression lui revinrent avec force.

Il se sentait vide, trahit, salit,… Il aurait aimé n'avoir jamais vu le jour, si c'était pour vivre des choses pareilles… Il n'avait rien demandé à personne, et voilà qu'il avait survécu à un sortilège de mort, aux brimades de son cousin, aux coups de son oncle et enfin à… ça. Il refusait de mettre un mot sur ce que son oncle lui avait fait.

Décidant qu'il avait laissé les yeux fermés trop longtemps, il se décida à les ouvrir. C'est ainsi qu'il vit penché sur lui un visage pour le moins familier, avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux gris d'habitude emplis de malice, mais qui cette fois était assombris par l'inquiétude.

« Sirius… ? »

* * *

Alooooooors, suite à la question de la semaine dernière... Décompte des points !

HP/LV : 4

Crossover : 5

Donc ce sera le crossover, mais ça se joue à peu de chose ! Pour les fans de HP/LV, pas de panique, il est prévu aussi ! Juste un peu de patience ^^

 **Question de la semaine !** Qui est plus une petite devinette... Pour le crossover, je compte faire un pairing relativement rare, à mon grand désespoir. A savoir que c'est un pairing exclusivement HP... Saurez-vous deviner lequel ? :D Et non, ce n'est pas du Drarry xD

Celui/Celle qui trouve aura droit à... Je sais pas encore quoi, on verra bien ! xD

Pis tient, d'ailleurs... Y-a-t'il des mecs parmi nous ?! :O

Eeeeeeeeeeeet aussi ! (Mon Dieu, que de blabla...) je compte certainement changer de pseudo, parce que... Bah j'vais pas vous faire de dessin, vous avez bien vu celui là... Donc si je change je vous préviendrais ! :p

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine ! ;)

Et bon 14 juillets à vous tous ! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** En cours, 15 chapitres d'écrit et le 16e est en bonne voie ! (Comment ça j'ai déjà dit ça la semaine dernière... Je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ?!)

Et le tant attendu... Chapitre 6 ! Que fait Sirius chez Severus, comment va se remettre Harry de cette épreuve ? Vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre ! (Comment ça je fais du teasing ? Maaaaais naaaaaan voyons !)

Merci à SauleMarron19427, Allia68, Alexyae, Noooo Aime, LandlessLord, 77Hildegard, Haru-carnage, aya31, Cristal de Glace, Lyxie, hathor2, tsumy-malnewca, Guest, Magouille, hakuronchu, Aurelie Malfoy, Melancholia Malfoy, sabichou et Guest n°2 (je vais t'appeler le bel inconnu, ok ? xD)

ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 110 FOLLOWERS ! MERCIIIII :D

RAR :

aya31 : _(Ton chapitre est vraiment bien écrit! Bravo! Et quelques doloris ou crucio n'auraient pas été de trop sur les Dursley! je suis contente que tu intègres Sirius car c'est mon personnage préféré. Un pairring rare : Sirius x Harry ou Remus x Harry. Bon 14 juillet à toi aussi et à très vite j'espère!)_ : Merci pour ta review ! En effet, on voudrait aller les frapper hein ? xD J'adooore Sirius aussi ! :D Et non, ce n'est pas ce pairing :3

Cristal de Glace : _(whooouuuaaaa jusqu'au dernier moment... Et la Sirius, pas Severus. Un truc de fou, genre Sirius s'entend avec Severus. Sinon les déscriptifs étaient bien ni trop long, ni trop court et puis le viol rajoute un peu de noirceur dans la vie d'Harry, Bien, qu'elle était merdique, il acceptait donc là c'est vraiment un point de non retour. Bonne continuation!)_ : Wha, merci pour ta review ! *-* Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Tu verras pourquoi Sirius est là dans ce chapitre :D

Lyxie : _(Excellent chapitre superbement écrit. OK je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur Draco il a bien réagit. J'ai hâte de lire la suite pour connaître les réactions de Sirius et Drago. À mon avis le pairing est Harry / Sirius)_ : Merciiii ! T'imagines même pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir :3 Contente que tu es changé d'avis ! xD La suite est ici ! Et nooon, ce n'est toujours pas ce pairing ! :D

Guest n°2 : _(Très bon chapitre, bravo ! Un Harry/Sirius ? Un Dray/Sevy ? Dis moi oui dis moi oui ! *-* :'( )_ : Merci pour ta review ! Aucun de ces deux pairing ;) Désolée ^^ J'espère que le pairing te plaira quand même xD

Guest : _(enfin il est prêt de quelqu'un qui va l aider, l aimer, le consoler, et lui donner enfin un peu de bonheur ? big bisous)_ : Eeet oui, enfin un peu de bonheur dans la vie d'Harry ! Il était temps nan ? xD

Comme d'habitude, mes remerciements les plus sincères à ma merveilleuse bêta-lectrice, SauleMarron1927, à Nomd'uneplume, Kassynette, Pretty Boy et mon nounours !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry se réveilla complètement à la vue de son parrain. Il se demanda vaguement où il était, et pourquoi son parrain se trouvait à ses côtés, avant de laisser tomber. Il n'avait même plus la force pour ça, il se laissait aller, complètement. Il était épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

« Harry… Tu es réveillé ? Harry, c'est moi, Sirius… »

Harry tourna faiblement le regard vers lui. Les yeux de son parrain trahissaient son inquiétude grandissante. Il se demandait certainement ce qui avait pu mettre Harry dans cet état.

« Harry… Répond moi… Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Après avoir posé sa question, Sirius toucha l'épaule d'Harry, certainement pour le rassurer, ce qui eut l'effet totalement inverse. Sortant de sa léthargie, Harry fit un bond en arrière, se dégageant du contact de son parrain.

Il lui demandait s'il allait bien ? Bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas ! Il n'avait plus confiance en personne, plus foi en rien ! Il se demandait même s'il aurait un jour la force de sortir de ce lit… Il aurait presque souhaité mourir, tout plutôt que se souvenir de tout ça encore et encore… Cependant, Harry était un Gryffondor dans l'âme, et prenant ce qu'il lui restait de courage, il tenta un faible sourire à l'adresse de son parrain, et répondit d'une petite voix :

« Ca va 'Rius… Enfin je crois… »

Il ne pouvait pas mentir sur toute la liste, il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien DU TOUT… Mais il vit les yeux de son parrain se remettre à briller légèrement, et se dit que son effort avait servis. Il tourna le regard vers la pièce où il était. Les tentures aux fenêtres étaient bleus-gris, une teinte un peu froide réchauffée par les banquettes en cuir bruns incrustées dans les niches sous les fenêtres. L'ensemble de la chambre était dans les mêmes tons, la rendant agréable.

« Où suis-je ? »

« Bienvenue au Manoir Prince, Harry. Ravi de te voir de retour parmi nous. »

Harry sursauta, bien que le ton soit doux. Il n'avait pas vu que Severus était dans la pièce.

« Severus ? Le Manoir Prince ? Mais que… »

Il était un peu perdu, Severus était venu le chercher ? C'était lui chez les Durlsey ? Mais alors dans ce cas, que faisait Sirius ici ? Tout à son questionnement, il avait laissé de côté son abattement… Après tout, avec tout ce qu'il avait subis, il était plus ou moins résilient… C'est alors que Sirius prit la parole :

« Je suppose que tu dois te demander ce que je fais là, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien… C'est difficile à expliquer, et très simple en même temps… Après m'être évadé d'Azkaban, je n'avais nulle part où aller. Je participais à quelques-unes des réunions de l'Ordre au Square Grimmaurd, mais je ne m'y sentais plus à ma place… Tous ces gens m'avaient regardé comme si j'étais le pire des assassins, et encore aujourd'hui j'ai un peu de mal à leur pardonner. C'est à ce moment que Sev' m'a proposé de l'accompagner, quand il a décidé de quitter le monde magique. Je l'ai suivi, et voilà. »

« Mais… Vous n'étiez pas censé vous détester ? »

Ce fut Severus qui lui répondit :

« Tout est dans le « censé », justement, Harry. Je détestais James et Remus, oui, mais pas Sirius. Parce que contrairement aux apparences, il n'était pas comme eux. Sirius me rejoignait après chaque mauvais coup des autres Maraudeurs pour s'excuser et m'aider, au fil du temps nous sommes devenus… Amis. »

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, il s'était rapproché de Sirius et avait posé les mains sur ses épaules, Sirius étant assis juste à côté du lit d'Harry. Sirius prit alors une de ses mains dans la sienne, et la caressa, machinalement.

Harry observa leur petit manège, avant de répondre, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

« Un peu plus qu'amis… Non ? »

Sirius, et plus étonnamment Severus se mirent à rougir. Un peu amusé par leur trouble, Harry repris la parole :

« Je suis heureux pour vous, vraiment. Vous méritez ce bonheur. »

Puis, il referma les yeux, se laissant aller vers le sommeil. Faire semblant d'aller bien lui avait coûté toute son énergie. Il était certes heureux pour Sirius et Severus, mais les évènements précédents lui pesaient encore, telle une chape de plomb sur les épaules, lui bloquant un peu la respiration. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer correctement, il avait l'impression d'être dans une crise d'angoisse constante, et c'était un sentiment loin d'être agréable.

Son parrain et son compagnon le laissèrent se rendormir, l'air encore soucieux. Ils savaient qu'Harry était très doué pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait, et ils se doutaient que cette fois ce n'était pas différent. Après tout, personne ne sortait indemne d'une telle expérience. Severus, qui était allé chercher Harry et l'avait soigné, était au courant de tout ce que le moldu lui avait fait subir, et contenait avec peine sa rage. À cause de lui, une part d'Harry était brisée, et il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre.

Il donna une potion à Harry avant de dormir, qui lui permettrait d'avoir un repos réparateur, il en aurait besoin.

Une fois ceci fait, il sortit de la chambre, trainant Sirius derrière lui. Il se doutait qu'une autre personne avait hâte de rendre visite à Harry, et serait prêt pour ça à attendre à ses côtés qu'il se réveille…

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce, un Draco rongé par l'inquiétude y entra, s'assit à côté du lit et veilla le brun, il se sentait un peu coupable de l'état de Potter, après tout, s'il n'avait pas transplané chez lui, le moldu ne se serait certainement pas acharné à ce point…

Avec un petit soupir d'inquiétude, il prit un livre et attendit patiemment qu'Harry ne se réveille.

oOoOoOo

Severus guida Sirius jusqu'à leur chambre, où celui-ci se laissa enfin aller aux larmes qu'il contenait depuis qu'Harry s'était réveillé. Il regarda son compagnon, les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Il avait le regard tellement… vide ! Mon pauvre Harry, si j'avais su… »

« Quand bien même, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu sais très bien que Dumbledore ne t'aurait jamais laissé la garde d'Harry, quand bien même c'eut été la dernière volonté de Lily et Potter. »

« Peut-être mais… »

« Pas de mais ! Mon amour, tout ceci n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'aurais rien pu faire de toute façon. Maintenant ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est l'aider à se reconstruire. Lui changer les idées,… »

« Mais il a tellement changé Sev' ! Je ne reconnais plus mon Harry… »

« Justement, nous devons l'aider 'Rius, il va avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible. »

« Oui… Tu as raison… »

« Comme toujours,… Non ? » lui répondit Severus avec un sourire enjôleur.

Malgré sa peine, Sirius rit. Severus pouvait paraître froid au premier abord, mais une fois qu'on pénétrait sa carapace, on lui découvrait un caractère beaucoup plus doux et même ouvert à la plaisanterie. Merlin que Sirius était heureux d'avoir vu au-delà de son cynisme et sa froideur !

Pour le remercier de trouver les mots pour lui remonter le moral, Sirius offrit un baiser renversant à son compagnon. S'ensuivit une langoureuse lutte, leurs langues se cherchant, se trouvant, jouant ensemble, se reconnaissant…

Sirius finit par se reculer, à bout de souffle, les joues un peu rougies. Severus parcourut son cou de baiser, le léchant par intermittence.

« Severus… Pas maintenant… » gémit son compagnon.

« Ah oui ? Je ne suis pas de cet avis, moi…. »

Severus, qui avait posé les mains sur les hanches de son compagnon, les descendit jusqu'à l'arrière de ses cuisses, avant de le soulever. Sirius enroula les jambes autour de ses hanches. Lentement, Severus les mena sur le lit, où il laissa tomber Sirius, qui se rebella :

« Eh ! Tu pourrais y aller doucement ! »

Avec un sourire diabolique, Severus répondit à la demande de son compagnon qui, au bout de quelques heures de lente torture, n'était plus du tout sûr de vouloir de la douceur…

oOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla doucement, la potion que Severus lui avait donnée avait cessé de faire effet. Il avait l'esprit encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil et souleva les paupières difficilement. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une tête blonde reposée sur son lit, une main tenant la sienne. Draco s'était visiblement endormit en le veillant, il avait même laissé son livre sur ses genoux. Harry aurait dû se sentir paniqué par le contact de sa main dans la sienne, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Ce contact était plutôt… Rassurant.

Il bougea un peu pour se mettre assis dans le lit, ce qui réveilla Draco, qui ouvrit doucement ses yeux gris encore embués de sommeil.

« Eh bien, la belle au bois dormant, on est réveillé ? » lança Harry d'un ton un peu moqueur. Une petite chamaillerie avec Malfoy l'aiderait peut être à sortir de son état catatonique.

« Tu peux dire Potter, tu sais depuis combien de temps tu dors ? Espèce de marmotte ! »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, oui, les chamailleries avec Draco lui faisaient un bien fou. Elles tenaient son esprit occupé.

« Arrête de sourire comme ça, ça te donne l'air encore plus idiot que d'habitude ! »

Loin de le vexer, cette phrase amusa encore plus Harry, dont le sourire s'élargit d'autant plus. Soudain, les yeux de Draco s'assombrirent d'inquiétude.

« Potter… Est-ce que ça va ? »

Toujours les mêmes questions… Comme s'il pouvait dire non !

« Attention Malfoy, je vais finir par croire que tu t'inquiètes ! »

« Bien sûr que je m'inquiète espèce d'idiot ! Je t'ai laissé avec cette espèce de moldu grassouillet et violent, et tu croyais que j'allais me tourner les pouces gentiment ? »

Harry le regarda un peu surpris, Malfoy qui admet qu'il s'inquiète ? On aura tout vu ! Cependant, les paroles du blond le replongèrent dans une humeur morose et la lumière qui avait pu briller dans ses yeux s'éteignit un peu, ce que Draco nota directement, non pas qu'il soit obsédé par ses yeux, loin de là !

« Potter, je suis désolé… Et crois-moi, un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais ! » lui lança-t-il avec un petit air arrogant, espérant rallumer un peu ces yeux émeraudes.

« Ca va Malfoy, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas en sucre non plus… »

Le regard de Draco s'adoucit un peu… Ah ! Les Gryffondors et leur manie de toujours dire que tout va bien !

« Potter… Ne me mens pas, pas à moi. »

Harry le regarda, un peu paniqué. Il s'était toujours promis que jamais Malfoy ne le verrait dans un état de faiblesse, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait allongé dans un lit dans un état lamentable devant lui… Autant pour sa promesse à lui-même.

« Si je te dis que ça va à peu près, c'est mieux ? » lui grommela Harry.

Draco lui fit un petit sourire moqueur avant de lancer :

« Beaucoup mieux ! Décidément, vous autres, les Gryffys, vous devriez apprendre à être honnête, mentir comme ça, ce n'est pas ce qui va vous sauver ! »

« Ah parce que les Serpentards sont des chefs-d'œuvre d'honnêteté peut être ? »

« Nous ne mentons jamais, nous savons dissimuler la vérité, c'est tout à fait différent ! Et on ne ment pas quand ça peut sauver notre peau ! »

Harry le regarda d'un air un peu dubitatif. Certes il ne connaissait pas tant que ça les Serpentards, mais de là à les croire honnêtes… Il y avait un monde !

« Bien, maintenant que tu as décidé de te réveiller, tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger, Severus t'as apporté de quoi te nourrir pendant que tu dormais. »

Le blond se leva pour aller chercher un plateau posé sur une table juste à côté du lit et le posa sur les genoux d'Harry. Il y avait une tasse de thé, du porridge et quelques fruits. Harry regarda le contenu du plateau avec un air un peu dégouté, il y avait tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas vraiment mangé que la vue d'autant de nourriture lui donnait la nausée.

« C'est gentil, mais vraiment, je n'ai pas faim… »

« Potter… Ce n'était pas une question, tu manges, point. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu n'as rien avalé le temps que j'étais chez toi peut être ? Je suis un Serpentard Harry, je vois TOUT, pas la peine de cacher quoi que ce soit ! »

Avec un soupir résigné, Harry bu une gorgée de son thé. Le liquide chaud lui brûla un peu la gorge, mais ça lui faisait du bien, et il n'était pas question de contredire le blond, visiblement celui-ci n'avait pas prévu de le laisser ne rien manger. Il prit ensuite quelques bouchées de porridge avant de laisser tomber, l'estomac sur le point d'exploser, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant mangé.

« C'est bon, j'ai mangé, content ? »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le Serpentard, il n'avait pas envie de voir l'air de réprobation qu'il devait afficher. Il ajouta :

« De toute façon, Severus a dû me gaver de potions de nutrition et autres, je n'avais pas besoin de manger… »

« Potter, ça fait des jours et des jours que tu n'avales rien, bien sûr que tu avais besoin de manger ! Et en parlant des potions de Severus… »

Le blond eu un étrange regard qu'Harry ne comprit pas… Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec les potions ? Il commença à paniquer.

« Ne panique pas Potter, c'est juste qu'elles ont eu un effet un peu… surprenant, dirons-nous. »

Avant qu'Harry n'ai eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Draco se leva de nouveau, cette fois pour aller chercher un miroir, qu'il tendit à Harry. Celui-ci le prit et se regarda dedans, avant de le faire presque tomber de surprise. En effet, pour un effet surprenant, c'était surprenant !

Alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, il ne se reconnaissait pour ainsi dire presque plus. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, lui arrivant jusque bas sous les épaules, son visage lui aussi avait changé. Ses traits étaient devenus plus durs, son regard avait perdu toute son innocence, mais ce n'était pas dû aux potions, Harry le savait. Non, les potions avaient changé son apparence plus profondément encore. Il avait la mâchoire plus large, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis, sa bouche était devenue pulpeuse, il n'avait plus rien du visage de l'enfant malnutris et maltraité ! Il lui restait cependant une cicatrice qui lui faisait un trou dans le sourcil gauche, et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

« Qu'est-ce que… » furent les seuls mots qu'il parvint à prononcer, tant la surprise était grande.

« Et encore, tu n'as vu que le visage… » lui répondit Draco, à qui il lança un regard étonné, c'était déjà beaucoup !

« Sev' a une théorie là-dessus. D'après lui, les potions t'on rendu l'apparence que tu aurais dû avoir si tu avais été nourri convenablement toutes ses années, et il semblerait que ta magie ai décidé de se manifester, pour parfaire l'ensemble. Si tu te concentres un peu, tu sentiras ta magie tout autour de toi. Sérieusement Potter, tu transpires la magie, c'en est presque effrayant ! »

Draco se tut devant l'air totalement effrayé d'Harry, et il ajouta d'un ton plus doux :

« Hé, ce n'est rien Harry, voit ça comme un cadeau de la magie pour ce que tu as traversé, elle te devait bien ça ! »

Il posa ensuite une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Harry, l'exhortant à se calmer. Le brun ne se dégagea pas de son contact, ce qui troubla Draco plus que ce qu'il aurait voulu admettre. Il avait vu Harry refuser tout contact même dans son sommeil, qu'il accepte le sien était pour le moins… Surprenant.

« Et d'ailleurs, après réflexion, je me suis dit : puisque nous allons passer nos vacances ici ensemble, autant s'appeler par nos prénoms ! »

« Euh… Eh bien si tu veux Ma.. Draco. »

Harry grimaça, il allait devoir s'y faire, et ça n'allait pas être facile, on n'effaçait pas des années de rivalité si vite, même après une telle expérience !

« Parfait ! Je vais informer Sev' et Black que tu es réveillé, ton parrain voudra très certainement venir voir comment tu vas. »

Sur ces mots, le blond se releva de son fauteuil et parti en quête de leurs parrains respectifs. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec eux. Sirius se jeta presque sur lui, se retenant avec peine de le toucher, pour lui demander comment il allait.

« Ça pourrait aller mieux 'Rius, mais je suis content d'être ici… » Il se tourna ensuite vers Severus, « Tu es sûr que vous ne risquez rien si je suis ici ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, même avec tout l'ordre, le vieux fou ne serait pas capable de nous retrouver ici, pas avec toutes les protections que nous avons mises avec Sirius. Et je pense même qu'avec ta présence, ces protections seront renforcées, ta magie fait visiblement tout pour te protéger. »

Harry acquiesça, visiblement soulagé. Il était certes bien mieux ici, mais il s'en serait voulu si ça avait mis la vie de Sirius, Severus et Draco en danger, après tout ils avaient tous vécus assez de choses comme ça pour qu'Harry en en rajoute par sa présence.

Ils restèrent ensuite tous ensemble dans la chambre à discuter, voulant tous changer les idées à Harry. Severus les fit ensuite tous sortir pour ausculter une dernière fois Harry, pour lui donner des recommandations quant à son état de santé.

La consultation se fit en silence, Severus faisant tout son possible pour toucher le jeune homme le moins possible. Celui-ci était encore très affaibli, malgré les potions données par Severus. Ce dernier recommanda ensuite à Harry se rester coucher encore 2-3 jours, le temps de reprendre toutes les forces qu'il avait perdu, avant de commencer une sorte de rééducation. Severus en profiterait pour enseigner à Harry et Draco tout ce qu'il savait sur les potions, les sortilèges et la DCFM avec l'aide de son compagnon.

Les jours passèrent lentement, ponctués par les visites de Draco. Les deux jeunes hommes, à défaut de devenir amis, avaient une entente cordiale. Draco venait souvent rendre visite à Harry, il restait parfois simplement à lire, ou il discutait tranquillement avec le brun. Et enfin, le jour où Harry eut la permission de se lever arriva.

Draco se rendit rapidement dans la chambre d'Harry, où Severus se trouvait déjà, sauf que dans la chambre, à la place d'Harry, se trouvait un tigre au pelage blanc-bleuté avec des yeux émeraudes que le blond aurait reconnu n'importe où…

« Sev'… Harry est un animagus ?! »

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ! :D

Suite à la question de la semaine dernière... Personne n'a trouvé le pairing !

Ce sera donc du... Attention suspens... Harry/Charlie ! (Ne me jetez pas de fruits pourris, siouplé)

 **Question de la semaiiiine !** Quel est votre genre de fic préféré ? Du slash, de la romance het, voyage temporel, UA,... ? Perso je suis une grande fan de slash (on aura pas deviné !)

Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** En cours, 15 chapitres d'écrit et le 16e est en bonne voie ! (Pas eu le temps d'écrire en ce moment, désolée !)

Encore merci à tous pour vos review, favoris, toussa toussa. Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, je le ferais dans la journée ! Désolée pour les reviews anonymes, j'y répondrais sur le prochain chapitre !

Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Draco entra dans la chambre d'Harry, médusé. De une, il ne savait pas que le brun était un animagus et de deux… Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la forme animagus d'Harry puisse être aussi majestueuse et… Magnifique. Le tigre le regarda de ses yeux émeraude hypnotisant puis s'assit pour finalement laisser pendre sa mâchoire en une sorte de sourire. Draco était totalement subjugué, puis Harry repris forme humaine.

« Eh bien _Draco_ , je te laisse sans voix ? »

« Ne te méprend pas _Harry_ , je suis surpris, c'est tout ! »

Severus les observait en silence, avec le même sourire moqueur qui restait gravé sur ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de Draco et Harry. Il finit par intervenir, s'adressant à Harry :

« Bien, ta forme animagus t'es toujours accessible, c'est bon signe, souvent après ce genre de… traumatisme, il est plus difficile pour un sorcier de retourner sous cette forme. Il semblerait également que tu supportes que l'on te touche sous cette forme, c'est une bonne nouvelle également ! »

Harry acquiesça, le regard sombre. Il savait que cela attristait Sirius, de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, ni même l'effleurer… C'était dur pour Harry également, il n'était certes pas quelqu'un de très tactile, mais jamais au point de refuser tout contact… _Pas exactement tous les contacts d'ailleurs…_ pensa le brun. Ce faisant, il leva les yeux vers Draco. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le blond était le seul à pouvoir le toucher, ils étaient censé se détester jusqu'à il y a peu, et maintenant Draco était le seul à pouvoir établir un contact physique avec lui…

« Bien, maintenant que tu peux marcher Harry, je propose que Draco te fasse visiter le manoir… Draco ? »

Le blond donna son accord d'un mouvement de tête, puis fit signe à Harry de le suivre alors que Severus retournait travailler dans son laboratoire.

En sortant de la chambre, Draco se tourna vers Harry, lui désignant la porte de sa propre chambre.

« Ma chambre est juste ici, Severus a trouvé que ce serait une bonne idée de nous installer l'un à côté de l'autre… »

Puis d'un ton trainant dont il avait le secret, il demanda au brun de le suivre. Il lui montra les différentes pièces du manoir qu'il avait eu le temps d'explorer le temps de la convalescence d'Harry.

« Ce manoir est vraiment immense ! » s'exclama Harry, avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu de maison aussi grande, ni aussi belle.

« Je dois avouer que ce manoir est une vraie merveille, presque digne du manoir Malfoy ! »

Le regard de Draco s'assombrit… Certes le manoir était magnifique, mais dans son cœur le manoir Malfoy garderait toujours une place particulière, et l'idée qu'il ne soit pas près d'y retourner le chamboula plus que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il aurait dû détester cet endroit, mais il restait le manoir où il avait passé toute son enfance et il y avait néanmoins de bons souvenirs…

Harry posa alors sa main sur l'épaule du blond, la serrant légèrement, dans un geste de réconfort, puis le regardant dans les yeux :

« Ca va aller Malfoy… Un jour tu y retourneras, j'en suis sûr ! »

Le blond lui répondit d'un faible sourire, puis ils reprirent la visite. Il guida le brun le long d'un dédale de couloir, avant d'arriver à la salle à manger.

« C'est ici que sont servis les repas. Il n'y a pas d'elfes de maison, c'est donc Severus qui prépare la plupart du temps, si tu veux, les cuisines sont derrière la porte là-bas. »

Il lui indiqua du doigt une porte dissimulée à l'autre bout de la pièce, et lui demanda s'il voulait la voir. Après avoir reçu l'accord d'Harry, ils y entrèrent.

Alors que la salle à manger était richement décorée, avec une longue table en acajou et de grands chandeliers, la cuisine était beaucoup plus simple et de style moyenâgeux. Il n'y avait aucun appareil moldu, tout se faisait donc au feu de bois.

Harry regarda la cuisine, médusé, c'était bien mieux que la cuisine de sa tante Pétunia ! Et étonnamment bien plus fonctionnel.

Ils firent ensuite demi-tour, Draco voulant absolument montrer les jardins à Harry. Ils sortirent du manoir par la porte de derrière et arrivèrent dans un jardin à l'anglaise.

Des rhododendrons luxuriants côtoyaient des hibiscus bleus, des lavandes et d'innombrables graminées. Le jardin possédait plusieurs chemins qui serpentaient de manière totalement aléatoire, pour se croiser avant de se séparer. La plupart de ces chemins menaient à de petits bosquets ombragés. Certains étaient totalement lapidaires, d'autres étaient emplis de plantes exotiques.

Draco et Harry suivirent un chemin au hasard, au gré de leurs envies, et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Ils parlèrent Quidditch, pour découvrir qu'ils supportaient finalement la même équipe… Et qu'ils détestaient absolument les Canons de Chudley. Harry découvrit que Draco partageait sa passion pour la tarte à la mélasse et Draco découvrit qu'Harry n'était pas aussi inculte que ce qu'il croyait…

Ils marchèrent donc pendant au moins deux heures, s'arrêtant fréquemment dans un ou l'autre des bosquets pour qu'Harry puisse s'asseoir et se reposer, sous l'œil vigilant de Draco, après tout, si le brun revenait au manoir en mauvais état, c'est lui qui allait en payer les frais !

Ils décidèrent ensuite de rentrer au manoir, en passant par la partie potager du jardin et celle où Severus cultivaient ses plantes pour ses potions.

En rentrant, ils se rendirent dans un salon où Severus et Sirius les attendaient.

« Alors Harry, comment trouves-tu le manoir ? »

« Il est absolument magnifique Severus, et vous avez un jardin… Par Merlin, je n'en ai jamais vu de tels ! »

Severus lui sourit gentiment, avant de reprendre une expression plus sérieuse.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux, Harry, maintenant, je dois te dire que je suis retourné chez tes tuteurs, dans l'espoir de récupérer certaines de tes affaires… Dumbledore y était, il se disputait avec ton oncle, il est au courant de ta disparition… »

Harry soupira lourdement, exactement ce qu'il redoutait !

« Mais ne t'en fais pas, il est hors de question que tu y retournes ! Le seul point plus délicat sera ton retour à Poudlard… »

« Eh bien… J'y ai réfléchis, et je pense que je devrais y retourner, mais pas en tant qu'Harry Potter. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » cette fois c'est Sirius qui lui avait posé la question, le regardant curieusement.

« Je ne veux pas et ne peux pas y retourner en tant qu'Harry Potter. Dumbledore sait maintenant que j'ai disparu, et si j'y retourne, il voudra absolument savoir pourquoi, et cela risquerait de vous mettre en danger. De plus, je ne lui fais plus confiance. Et surtout, je ne peux pas retourner auprès des Gryffondors dans mon état actuel… Les Gryffons sont très tactile, et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je supporte très mal le contact physique après… »

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase, son regard s'assombrissant alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient.

« Je suis d'accord avec Harry, dit Draco, le vieux fou ne m'a jamais inspiré confiance, il a quelque chose dans le regard… Cet homme vendrait sa famille entière pour un peu de pouvoir, j'en suis certain ! »

« C'est sûr que niveau contact physique, tu aurais moins de mal si tu étais chez les Serpents… » répliqua Sirius, d'un ton un peu moqueur. Ce qui fit réagir Harry.

« Mais oui bien sûr ! Je peux toujours retourner à Poudlard et demander au Choixpeau de me répartir à Serpentard ! Ça lui fera plaisir… »

« Hm… Harry mon chou, tu nous expliques ? » répondit Draco un peu interloqué.

« Mon chou… ? » Severus regardait Draco, visiblement amusé.

« Oui bon, _Potter_ , tu nous expliques oui ou non ? »

Draco se faisait boudeur, irrité que son parrain se moque ouvertement de lui, lui qui voulait que son filleul soit plus naturel, s'il continuait ainsi, ce n'était pas gagné !

Harry était devenu rouge pivoine en entendant les mots de Draco, mais finit par se reprendre et leur expliquer ce dont il retournait.

« Eh bien… Comment expliquer ça… »

« Que d'éloquence, Potter, j'en suis ému aux larmes, vraiment ! Vraiment, vous autres les Gryffons, vous êtes bien tous les mêmes… » marmonna Severus, avec un petit air moqueur cependant devant la mine déconfite de son compagnon et d'Harry.

« Oui bon, si on me laissait parler aussi hein… »

« C'est quand tu veux _mon chou_ , n'écoute pas les méchants Serpents, tu les connais, ils ont toujours les bons mots pour te mettre à l'aise… » rétorqua Sirius, non sans avoir gratifié son compagnon d'un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes.

« Sirius, si même toi tu te fiches de moi, on ne va pas avancer ! Je disais donc… En première année, lors de la répartition, le Choixpeau m'a laissé le choix, j'avais certes les qualités d'un Gryffondor, mais il pensait que j'aurais été tout aussi bien à… Serpentard… »

Ses trois interlocuteurs le regardèrent, choqués. Un Potter à Serpentard ?! Voilà qui était une idée fort… Surprenante.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, dites quelque chose ! »

« Eh bien Harry… Voilà une révélation très intéressante ! Et indéniablement en notre faveur. Si le Choixpeau tenait tant que ça à te mettre à Serpentard, je suppose qu'il n'aura aucun scrupule à t'y répartir le moment venu… » déclara Severus d'un air satisfait. Après tout, au fil du temps, Harry était devenu son protégé, et il ne niait pas ressentir une légère pointe de fierté à ce que celui-ci ait des traits apparentés à sa maison !

« Certes… Mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas comment nous allons faire… Je veux dire, j'ai peut être décidé de retourner à Poudlard sous un autre nom qu'Harry Potter, mais je ne peux pas y aller sous polynectar ou sortilège de Désillusion… »

« Nul besoin de tout ceci, tu as largement assez changé physiquement pour te faire passer pour un autre, ne reste que le problème de tes yeux et de ta cicatrice… Et j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution pour tes yeux… »

Severus réfléchissait, le regard perdu vers des pensées qu'il était le seul à pouvoir atteindre. Harry frémit d'angoisse, quand Severus était dans cet état, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre…

« Et peut-on savoir, mon cher, quelle est cette solution ? »

Sirius s'était tourné vers son compagnon, l'air aussi angoissé qu'Harry… Il avait déjà expérimenté les idées de Severus, et Merlin sait qu'il aurait apprécié ne jamais entendre parler de certaines d'entre elles…

« Eh bien… Comme tu le sais Sirius, une des branches de la famille Prince s'est établie aux États-Unis, près de Salem, et il se trouve qu'une des grandes particularités de ses membres est qu'ils ont… De magnifiques yeux émeraude ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris, et bien qui allait alléger énormément le problème !

« Il semblerait que ce problème-ci soit réglé… J'irais sous le nom de Prince… Reste à trouver un prénom ! »

« Pourquoi pas Tom… ? »

Sirius, Severus et Harry se tournèrent vers Draco, l'air choqué. Celui-ci n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis la révélation d'Harry, et une lueur calculatrice s'était allumée dans ses yeux de mercure.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça… Avouez que ce serait un superbe pied-de-nez au vieux fou et à face de serpent ! Le Survivant, qui a disparu de chez ses moldus, qui revient à Poudlard sous le faux nom de Tom Prince… À la fois le même prénom que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le même nom de famille que la mère de son ennemi juré… Je trouve l'idée plutôt bonne ! Et bien évidemment je me chargerai de t'introduire auprès de tous les Serpentard… Aaaah, je vois d'ici la scène, ce sera parfait ! »

Ce fut Sirius qui parla le premier :

« Dans le fond, il n'a pas tort… Pour avoir vécu dans une famille de sang-pur, je me doute de l'effet qu'un nom pareil pourrait avoir… De plus, s'il est introduit auprès des Serpents par Draco, je pense qu'il n'aura aucun problème pour s'intégrer… Il faudra juste lui apprendre les _bonnes manières_ , et ce sera parfait ! »

Une lueur dangereuse s'était allumée dans les yeux de son parrain et Harry ne savait s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou non… Puis il s'indigna :

« Les _bonnes manières_?! Mais je sais me comporter, bon sang ! »

Sirius le regarda, l'air un peu désolé.

« Harry, mon chou, loin de moi l'idée de te vexer, mais il y a un monde entre savoir se comporter auprès des moldus et auprès des sangs-purs… En l'état actuel des choses, tu te ferais bouffer, littéralement. »

Il regarda ensuite Draco, et une même lueur s'allumèrent dans leurs yeux. Cette fois, Harry n'avait pas honte de l'admettre, Gryffondor ou pas, il flippait complètement. Ce fut Draco qui poursuivit :

« De plus, il va falloir faire quelque chose de ces… choses que tu appelles vêtements ! Si tu dois t'intégrer chez les Serpentard, et en plus sous ma tutelle, il est hors de question que tu portes ces choses immondes ! »

« Mais… Mais… »

« Pas de mais ! On trouvera bien un moyen, mais il est absolument hors de question que tu restes habillé comme ça. En plus tu as grandi, non, définitivement, il faut faire quelque chose ! »

Harry baissa la tête, avouant sa défaite. Il avait contre lui deux Black, et il savait qu'il n'allait pas gagner à la fin. Il lança cependant un regard emplit de ressentiment à Sirius :

« Tu es sûr d'être un Gryffondor ? Et mon parrain de plus ! TU es sensé m'épauler, me soutenir, pas m'enfoncer ! »

Sirius eu le bon sens d'avoir un air penaud, pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre d'un air sérieux :

« Ne crois pas que c'est pour te torturer que je fais ça Harry. Certes, l'idée de ton relooking me trotte dans la tête depuis très longtemps. Mais avant tout, il te permettrait de te fondre dans la masse des sang-purs… Et c'est valable pour les bonnes manières également ! C'est pour ton bien Harry tout ça, tu le sais… »

Le regard d'Harry se fit sombre et il se ferma complètement. On lui avait déjà infligé tant de choses, apparemment _pour son bien_ , il en avait marre de tout ça ! Il en avait assez qu'on lui dise quoi faire pour son propre bien. Il savait au fond de lui que Sirius avait raison, mais il n'était pas prêt à l'accepter, du moins pas maintenant. Il se leva donc, et voyant que Sirius voulait ajouter quelque chose, l'air désolé :

« Non Sirius, j'ai besoin d'être seul, d'accord ? Juste… Être seul. »

Il sortit du salon, laissant les trois autres un peu interloqués, et se dirigea vers le jardin. En cheminant au hasard des chemins, il tomba sur un bosquet formé d'une grande fontaine dont le clapotement le détendit aussitôt. Il s'assit sur un des bancs et laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide.

« Alors comme ça le grand Harry Potter s'enfuit en entendant parler de relooking ? On dirait bien que le courage légendaire des Gryffondors n'est qu'un mythe, finalement… Remarque, si tu devais aller à Serpentard, ça explique tout ! »

« Draco… Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot _seul_ au juste ? »

« Allons, ne fait pas ton timide, je sais que tu adores ma présence ! »

Harry, qui avait levé les yeux vers son interlocuteur, se retourna vers la fontaine, dans l'intention manifeste de faire comprendre au blond qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue ici. Ce qui apparemment eu l'effet inverse, puisqu'il vint s'asseoir juste à côté de lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Harry se détendit. Après tout, comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, la présence du blond n'était pas dérangeante et presque agréable. Il n'était pas envahissant et il devait avouer que le bruit régulier de sa respiration le détendait presque aussi efficacement que le bruit de la fontaine.

Ce fut donc Harry qui reprit la parole le premier :

« Eh bien, tu n'es pas curieux de savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas allé chez les Serpents ? »

« Allons Harry, on sait aussi bien l'un que l'autre que c'est de ma faute… J'étais un petit con arrogant, je venais d'insulter ton seul ami… En même temps quelle idée de se lier d'amitié avec Weasley ! »

« Haha, dans un sens tu n'as pas tort… En même temps il ne m'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, il est entré dans mon compartiment, et une fois qu'il a su que j'étais Harry Potter… Il ne m'a plus lâché ! Et puis il était amical… J'avais besoin de ça, je suppose. »

« Après avoir vu tes moldus… Je peux le comprendre… Sache que j'en suis désolé Harry, vraiment… Et un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas ! »

« T'excuser de quoi ? De ce que j'ai vécu chez les Dursley ? Tu n'y es pour rien. D'avoir insulté Ron ? Sérieusement Dray, nous étions des enfants, et tu as été élevé comme ça, l'éducation ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça… »

Harry rougit un peu en s'entendant appeler Draco par son surnom… Ça ne faisait que peu de temps qu'ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms que déjà il lui donnait un surnom ! Ridicule… Il espéra vivement que le blond ne s'était rendu compte de rien, mais tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent en voyant l'air moqueur et un peu surpris de son vis-à-vis.

« Dray hein ? Je pense que je pourrais m'y habituer… Enfin bref, je suis désolé quand même, d'accord ? Si je n'avais pas été aussi arrogant, nous aurions peut-être été les meilleurs amis du monde et nous aurions fait des merveilles ensemble à Serpentard ! Nous aurions été les Seigneurs des Cachots ! »

« Rien ne nous empêche de l'être maintenant… Après tout, à la rentrée je deviens un Serpentard, ne l'oublie pas ! »

« Certes ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser… Mais avant Harry… Je suis désolé, mais tu n'échapperas pas au relooking… Non, attend avant de me couper ! Si tu vas chez Serpentard, il faudra que tu te fondes dans la masse, et le fait est qu'il y a beaucoup de sang-purs. De plus tu dois jouer le rôle d'un membre de la famille Prince, qui sont une famille de sang-pur très respectée aux États-Unis ! Et enfin, argument de poids… Enfin regarde-toi ! Ces vêtements sont informes, disgracieux et beaucoup trop grand pour toi ! Crois-moi Harry, ce relooking, c'est un service que tu te rends à toi-même en l'acceptant. »

Harry soupira un grand coup avant de répondre :

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On a toujours le choix 'Ry, toujours… »

Draco le regardait de ses yeux mercures perçant. Pour une fois dans sa vie, on lui laissait le choix ! Certes, il savait qu'il était _obligé_ de dire oui, dans un sens, mais on ne l'y forcerait pas… Et dans un sens, il avait besoin de ça, sentir qu'il avait encore un peu de contrôle sur son existence. Après tout, Dumbledore ne lui avait pas laissé le choix en le confiant aux Dursley lorsqu'il était bébé, il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix non plus quand il l'avait obligé à y retourner chaque été… On ne lui avait pas laissé le choix d'aller chez les Gryffondors, quelle autre maison pour le Survivant ? On ne lui avait pas laissé le choix de participer au Tournois des Trois Sorciers, et pire, tout le monde l'avait cru coupable d'avoir mis son nom dans la coupe !

« Très bien, je le ferais… Mais c'est vraiment parce que ses vêtements ne sont vraiment pas confortables ! »

Draco eut un sourire radieux. Enfin, il allait pouvoir exercer son art sur Harry ! Il avait toujours trouvé ses vêtements difformes, et enfin il allait pouvoir changer ça ! Il se releva en sautillant presque de joie et se dirigea vers le manoir en disant :

« Génial, je vais prévenir Sirius ! »

Il laissa ensuite un Harry un peu abasourdis par une telle effusion de joie de la part de son ancien ennemi juré. Certes, ils étaient devenus amis, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond soit si heureux de pouvoir le relooker !

Au bout d'un moment, il se leva de son banc et retourna vers le manoir, un peu en traînant les pieds, nerveux de savoir ce qui l'attendait avec Draco et Sirius…

Il avait à peine posé un pied sur le pas de la porte qu'il fut assailli par une tornade brune.

« Oh Harry, je suis tellement désolé ! Tu sais bien que je ne disais pas ça pour te vexer hein ! Draco m'a dit que tu étais d'accord pour le relooking, c'est vrai ? »

« C'est moi qui suis désolé 'Rius, on m'a tellement forcé à faire quelque chose _pour mon bien_ que ces mots me donnent de l'urticaire… Et oui, je suis d'accord. »

« Parfait alors ! Nous avons déjà tout prévu avec Draco ! Nous allons prendre un portoloin pour la rue Tverskaïa sorcière, à Moscou. Là-bas personne ne nous connait et tu passeras inaperçu. Mais avant de partir, Sev' voulait nous parler, à tous. »

Harry suivit alors son parrain jusque dans le salon qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt, et pris place dans un des fauteuils. Il se tourna vers Severus et attendit que celui-ci prenne la parole.

« Bien… Sirius vous a prévenu pour la Russie ? Parfait. Voldemort n'a pas encore étendu son influence jusque là bas. De plus, la Russie est reconnue pour ne pas être très ouverte sur le monde extérieur, il y a donc très peu de chance que nous soyons reconnus, ce qui est plus sécuritaire. Ce que j'ai à vous dire, à toi Harry et à Draco, ne va certainement pas vous faire plaisir, mais bon. Harry, comme tu le sais, je suis allé chez les Dursley et… Désolé, mais ils ont mis le feu à tes affaires, avec l'aide de Dumbledore… Et il a aussi brisé ta baguette. »

Severus fit une pause, le temps de laisser le Survivant se faire à l'idée qu'une fois de plus, Dumbledore l'avait trahit, et qu'il n'avait plus rien. Il lui jeta un petit regard compatissant avant de reprendre :

« Draco, je connais ton père, et tu le connais aussi, je suppose que tu te doutais déjà qu'il ferait la même chose… »

« Oui, je m'en doutais… Je suppose que je suis bon pour me racheter une nouvelle baguette… » répondit-il dans un soupire.

« Eh bien comme ça nous sommes deux… Je suppose que le choix de la Russie était aussi pour ça non ? »

« Entre autre, oui, je suis content de voir que vous prenez plutôt bien la nouvelle… »

« Comme tu l'as dit, je connais mon père, je m'étais déjà fait à cette idée en m'enfuyant du manoir, donc… Disons que ça ne m'émeut pas plus que ça, même si j'ai un petit pincement au cœur pour ma baguette. Mais c'est toi 'Ry qui me surprend le plus, je pensais que tu le prendrais plus mal que ça… »

« Tu connais ton père, je connais les Dursley, je savais qu'une fois que je serais parti, toute trace de mon passage serait effacé… Je savais déjà que je n'avais plus rien à attendre d'eux. Même si je suis désagréablement surpris d'apprendre qu'ils ont l'aval de Dumbledore… J'étais trop naïf, encore… »

Draco lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Harry posa sa main sur celle posée sur son épaule, dans un geste de réconfort mutuel. Ils avaient tous deux été trahis par leur famille et avaient besoin d'un peu de soutient.

Severus et Sirius les regardèrent un peu attendris, avant que Severus ne reprenne une nouvelle fois la parole :

« Nous profiterons d'être en Russie pour acheter de nouvelles baguettes pour vous deux, mais également quelques fournitures de bases dont vous aurez besoin à Poudlard pour la rentrée. J'écrirais rapidement à Dumbledore pour le prévenir de l'inscription de mon neveu à Poudlard, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui, il ne pourra pas me le refuser… »

Harry et Draco donnèrent leur assentiment, puis ils suivirent Sirius jusque dans le jardin, où les attendait leur portoloin pour la Russie. Harry dévisagea l'objet avec une pointe de détresse dans les yeux, après tout, la dernière fois qu'il avait pris un portoloin, cela c'était plutôt mal terminé… Voyant son trouble, Sirius se dépêcha de le rassurer :

« Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je l'ai fabriqué moi-même, aucun risque de mauvaise surprise ! »

Avec un petit soupir soulagé, Harry tendit la main avec un peu d'hésitation vers le portoloin, puis finit par l'attraper. Il ressentit la sensation d'un crochet l'attrapant par le nombril avant de retomber brutalement sur terre, en trébuchant, et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long sur Draco.

« Et bien alors 'Ry, on n'a pas d'équilibre ? »

« Oh ça va, je hais les portoloins, ok ?! »

« Allez, on se calme vous deux, en attendant… Bienvenue en Russie ! »

* * *

Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, promis je répondrais !

 **Question de la semaine :** On m'a fait la réflexion qu'Harry aurait pu être un animagus loup... Et vous, vous préféreriez quoi ? Je ne changerai pas dans ma fic, mais c'est de la curiosité, j'ai eu du mal à trouver cette forme là x)

A la semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** Je vais pas vous faire le même topo que la semaine dernière... Mais absolument aucune peur à avoir, cette fic sera terminée, j'ai encore pas mal d'avance, donc no stress !

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! A l'heure où ce chapitre sera posté, je serais en vacances, donc je promets pas de répondre ! (Heureusement que ma fabuleuse SauleMarron est là, sans elle, pas de chapitre de posté aujourd'hui !)

J'aimerai trouver un moyen de répondre aux reviews anonymes autrement, mais bon... Si j'en oublie, je suis désolée !

Donc merci beaucoup à **aya31** et **Lyxie** pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 6 ! Mes anonymes préférées x) Toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews ;)

Et merci à **Lyxie** , **aya31** (je vous aime toutes les deux, z'avez pas idée !) et **marie** pour les reviews sur le chapitre 7 ! Et pour te répondre, ma p'tite **marie** , si Dumbledore brise la baguette, c'est qu'elle ne lui est pas utile à lui. Harry s'est enfui sans, donc il ne peut pas pister la signature magique et de plus, c'est la baguette jumelle à Voldemort. Entre les mains du vieux citronné, elle ne servirait à rien... D'autant plus que Dumbychou est quand même sensé avoir la baguette de Sureau... ^^

Je répondrais dignement à tout le monde, promis ! Ca prendra juste peut être un peu plus de temps... De toute façon la majorité d'entre vous doit être en vacances, donc vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur... Hein ? :D

Voilà le chapitre tant attendu du relooking... enjoy !

* * *

Harry regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une rue immense, bordée de boutiques sorcières de chaque côté. On y trouvait des tonnes de boutiques, allant du Quidditch aux ingrédients de potions en passant par des librairies. Pas de doute qu'ils allaient y passer des heures ! Et vu les regards émerveillés de Draco et Sirius devant les boutiques de vêtements, il pressentit que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir…

Il fut sorti de son angoisse par la voix de Severus qui s'éleva derrière lui :

« Avant tout, il faudrait que nous passions dans la succursale russe de Gringotts. Harry, nous devrions vérifier que tu as toujours accès à ton coffre, je suppose que comme Draco, tu préfèrerais être indépendant financièrement, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh… Je dois avouer que je préfèrerais, en effet… »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers un énorme bâtiment de pierre blanche orné de colonnes. Ils rentrèrent par de lourdes portes sculptées en bois et arrivèrent dans le hall. Le sol était en marbre et les murs en pierre blanche sculptée par endroit. Au haut plafond pendait un lustre en cristal absolument gigantesque. Harry en était émerveillé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un le comptoir des comptes internationaux et demandèrent au gobelin les informations concernant le coffre Potter.

Harry du attester de son identité en versant une goutte de sang sur un parchemin magique. Le sang étant la « carte d'identité » des sorciers et ne pouvant pas être copié, puisqu'il contient la signature magique de l'individu. Suite à cette vérification, le gobelin prit la parole :

« Mr Potter dispose d'un coffre personnel, qui est à sa seul disposition. La famille Potter possède également un autre coffre, celui-ci mit sous la tutelle de Mr Dumbledore, en l'absence de tuteur sorcier pour l'enfant. Son oncle et sa tante étant moldus, ils n'ont pas l'accès à ces coffres et en ont laissé la gérance. On m'informe également de plusieurs versements effectués depuis ce coffre vers les comptes moldus de la famille de Mr Potter. Est-ce tout ? »

« Ainsi donc, tant qu'Harry ne sera pas majeur, il n'aura aucun accès au coffre des Potter ? »

« Excepté son coffre personnel, c'est exact. »

« Excusez-moi, toutes ces dispositions ont-elles été prises en accord avec les dernières volontés énoncées dans le testament de Lord et Lady Potter ? »

Harry, Sirius et Severus se tournèrent vers Draco.

« Quoi ? Je dois vous rappeler qui est mon père ? Le système juridique et financier sorcier n'a absolument aucun secret pour moi… »

Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers le gobelin, qui chercha l'information dans ses documents avant de répondre :

« Eh bien… À ce que je vois, le testament de Lord et Lady Potter n'a jamais été ouvert, et il ne peut l'être qu'en présence de Mr Harry James Potter et de son parrain, Lord Sirius Orion Black. »

« Eh bien, étant donné que nous sommes tous deux présents, je pense qu'il serait grand temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Effectivement Lord Black, une simple vérification de votre identité et nous pourrons procéder à la lecture du testament, si vous voulez bien. »

Comme pour Harry, Sirius fit couler une goutte de sang sur un parchemin magique, permettant au gobelin d'attester de son identité. Une fois cela fait, il prit un document sous scellé et le leur présenta.

« Messieurs, je vais vous demander encore une goutte de votre sang, chacun. Le testament ne peut s'ouvrir que de cette façon. »

Ils s'exécutèrent, et la cire apposée sur le document disparu au contact des gouttes de sang réunies. Le gobelin prit ensuite le document et commença à le lire à voix haute.

Ainsi, il apparut que James et Lily Potter avaient expressément demandé qu'Harry ne soit jamais placé chez les Dursley, nouvelle qui arrivait trop tard, bien trop tard… De plus, Dumbledore n'aurait dû avoir aucun contrôle sur les coffres de la famille Potter, la gérance en revenant à Sirius Black ou à défaut à Remus Lupin. Harry héritait également de toutes les demeures des Potter, dont le manoir de Goddric's Hollow, ainsi que de l'entièreté des coffres de la famille Potter, restant cependant sous la tutelle de Sirius jusqu'aux 17 ans d'Harry.

Harry était abasourdi par ces nouvelles… Ainsi, jamais sa mère n'aurait voulu qu'il soit placé chez son oncle et sa tante ! Si seulement ils avaient pu prendre connaissance du testament plus tôt ! Il jeta ensuite un regard dégoûté sur le parchemin que tenait le gobelin, c'était trop tard maintenant, beaucoup trop tard. Certes il pouvait reprendre les coffres de la famille des mains de Dumbledore, mais cela n'enlevait pas les années de maltraitance subies sous le joug de ses moldus de tuteurs.

« Mr Black, étant donné que la tutelle des coffres des Potter vous revient maintenant de droit, voulez-vous continuer les mesures mises en place par Mr Dumbledore ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! J'aimerais que vous annuliez toutes ces mesures, s'il vous plaît. »

« Bien, il en sera fait selon vos désirs. Souhaitez-vous que l'on informe Mr Dumbledore de l'annulation de son statut ? »

« J'aimerai pour le moment que tout cela reste à votre entière discrétion, et ce même si Dumbledore venait à demander l'accès aux coffres des Potter. Bien évidemment, l'accès devra lui en être refusé. »

« Je transmettrai ces informations au Gringotts anglais Mr Black. Puis-je faire autre chose pour votre service ? »

« Mr Potter ici présent souhaiterait retirer de l'argent de son coffre personnel. »

« Bien évidemment, suivez-moi je vous prie. »

Ils suivirent ensuite le gobelin jusque dans les tréfonds de la banque pour accéder au coffre personnel d'Harry. Celui-ci débordait de gallions, si bien qu'Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il se reprit ensuite, remplit sa bourse et se dépêcha de sortir. Il n'aimait pas l'ambiance de la banque gobeline.

Draco et Severus profitèrent d'être à Gringotts pour eux aussi retirer des gallions de leur coffre, en prévision de leurs achats de la journée. Ils sortirent ensuite tous ensemble de la banque.

Une fois sortis, Sirius laissa s'échapper sa colère.

« Ce vieux fou ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de l'étriper ! Je suis certain qu'il SAVAIT que Lily ne voulait pas qu'Harry soit placé chez les Dursley et qu'il l'a fait quand même ! Et il les PAYAIT ! Avec l'argent de James et Lily ! »

« Sirius, chéri, détend toi, ce n'est pas ça qui va réparer le tort fait à Harry… »

« Je… Je suppose que tu as raison… Mais un jour ou l'autre, il le paiera, foi de Sirius Black ! »

Pendant ce temps, la mine d'Harry s'était assombrie, il devait digérer encore une autre trahison de Dumbledore et il commençait vraiment à en avoir plus qu'assez. C'est alors que Draco lui posa une main sur l'épaule, la serrant légèrement en signe de réconfort, ce dont Harry le remercia silencieusement.

« Bien, maintenant que cette histoire est réglée… Que diriez-vous de faire du shopping ?! »

Sirius commença alors à arpenter la rue, excité comme un enfant le jour de Noël. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait de quoi, il s'agissait d'une des rues commerçantes sorcières les plus importantes, avec un nombre de boutiques proprement hallucinant. Severus, qui était loin d'être fou, profita d'un moment d'inattention de son compagnon pour s'éclipser, décrétant qu'une visite à la librairie serait bien plus profitable.

Il laissa donc Harry seul, entouré d'un Sirius et d'un Draco passablement excité à l'idée de lui refaire une garde-robe entière.

« Sirius, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… »

Avant toute chose, ils firent un arrêt chez un médicomage spécialisé dans les sorts de visions. Un des plus réputés. Il prit le temps d'examiner le Survivant, jeta quelques sorts de diagnostics sur ses yeux, avant de faire un hochement de tête satisfait à Sirius. Il pouvait régler ce problème sans soucis.

Harry était un peu anxieux, pas certain d'avoir confiance. C'était de ses yeux qu'on parlait !

Le médicomage demanda à Harry de fermer les yeux puis commença à psalmodier dans une langue étrange, vestiges de cyrillique ancien couplé à du latin. Le brun sentit ses yeux le piquer légèrement, avant que la sensation ne disparaisse complètement. Sous l'injonction de son parrain, il finit par ouvrir les yeux et regarda autour de lui, curieux de voir si le sort avait fonctionné.

Et apparemment c'était le cas ! Et à voir la tête de Sirius et Draco, ce n'était pas la seule conséquence que le sort avait eu...

En effet, les yeux émeraudes déjà magnifiques d'Harry étaient devenus tout bonnement resplendissant. La couleur en était plus vibrante que jamais et tout le monde pourrait en profiter, maintenant que les lunettes disgracieuses avaient disparues.

Ils restèrent un moment sans voix, avant de se décider à vraiment commencer leur séance de shopping. Harry se laissa entraîner par son parrain et son ex-ennemis, sans pour autant être totalement rassuré...

Le brun doutait de plus en plus alors qu'ils approchaient de la boutique de ce qui semblait être un grand couturier russe. Et de ce qu'il voyait, les vêtements avaient l'air de coûter une fortune ! Il tenta de raisonner Sirius, lui dire que ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée...

« Bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée ! Rien n'est trop beau pour te mettre en valeur ! »

Ils rentrèrent dans la boutique, où un vendeur les accosta pour leur proposer son aide. Sirius fit donc la liste de tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, aidé de Draco. Le vendeur parti ensuite dans tout le magasin pour trouver tout ce qu'ils lui avaient demandé, faisant léviter une pile de vêtement proprement hallucinante derrière lui.

Il revint ensuite vers eux et Draco du tirer Harry jusqu'aux cabines d'essayages.

Et c'est à cet instant que la torture commença.

« Nooon Harry enfin ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ! On ne met PAS de bleu marine avec du noir ! Comment ça pourquoi ?! Mais parce que ça ne VA PAS ensemble ! »

Pour ce qui lui paraissait être la centième fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Draco essayait d'expliquer à Harry la différence entre un pull en alpaga et un autre en cachemire, avant d'abandonner. De toute façon, le brun prendrait les vêtements que Sirius et lui lui choisiraient, point.

Harry fut donc renvoyé pour la énième fois dans les cabines pour essayer une nouvelle tenue. Celle-ci était cette fois composée d'un pantalon de cuir noir, avec une paire de botte basse noire également et une chemise en lin blanche. Alors qu'il sortait pour montrer le résultat à son parrain et Draco, le blond ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

« Oh par Merlin Harry, ce pantalon te fait un cul d'enfer ! »

Puis, avisant le regard choqué d'Harry et vaguement réprobateur de Sirius, il se justifia :

« Non mais regarde Sirius, et dit moi que je n'ai pas raison ! Et Harry, franchement, après toutes les années passées à faire du Quidditch, tu devrais savoir que ton postérieur est tout à fait alléchant… »

« Hm… Je dois avouer que tu n'as pas foncièrement tort ! Harry, il a raison, le Quidditch fait des merveilles ! »

Le brun était on ne peut plus embarrassé, que son ancien ennemis lui dise qu'il avait de jolies fesses était déjà assez dérangeant comme ça, pas la peine que son parrain vienne en rajouter une couche !

« Bon eh bien c'est décidé, on prend ce pantalon ! Et cette chemise, et celle-ci aussi, et puis ça,… »

Ils partirent de la boutique, emportant avec eux un nombre incroyable de chemises, pull, pantalons, chaussures, sous-vêtements en tout genre. Harry en était sûr, il aurait assez de vêtements pour s'habiller pendant toute une vie !

Alors qu'il pensait sa torture terminée, il vit Sirius se diriger vers une boutique de bijoux. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, ce fut Draco qui le prit de court :

« Écoute Harry, quitte à faire les choses, autant les faire dans les règles de l'art ! Et crois-moi, je ne doute pas un instant que nous allons trouver là-dedans des accessoires qui te rendront encore plus irrésistible que tu ne l'es maintenant avec tes nouveaux vêtements ! »

En effet, Sirius et Draco avaient refusés de laisser sortir le brun de la boutique avec ses vieux vêtements. Il était donc sorti en portant une de ses nouvelles tenues, comportant le fameux pantalon en cuir, des bottes noire basses entrouvertes et un pull en cachemire col-roulé vert émeraude. Même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, le Survivant était absolument sublime dans cette tenue, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Draco.

 _« Par Merlin, si j'avais su qu'il était aussi fantastique habillé comme ça… Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Tu le détestais jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps je te signale ! Ouiiiiii mais il est quand même super canon ! Non attend… Je ne PEUX PAS trouver Harry canon, c'est impossible ! On commence à peine à bien s'entendre ! »_

Les pensées du blond étaient toutes plus chaotiques les unes que les autres. Il décida donc de les ignorer, tout simplement. Du moins pour le moment, parce que si Harry continuait à marcher comme ça… Non mais c'est vrai quoi, depuis quand est-ce qu'il avait une démarche aussi… Féline ? Et ce n'est pas avec le cul magnifique de Potter se balançant devant lui que Draco allait réussir à penser de manière cohérente…

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Draco, et le malheur d'Harry, ils arrivèrent dans une boutique vendant à la fois des robes de sorciers et différents bijoux. Sirius commença alors à fureter partout, à la recherche de quelques accessoires qui feraient son bonheur.

Il se dirigea vers les robes de sorcier, en sélectionnant un certain nombre qu'il tendit à Harry, lui demandant d'aller les essayer. Il lui en avait donné des noires, simples, pour tous les jours, ressemblant grandement à celles que portaient Severus. D'autres, au contraire, étaient plus richement décorées de différentes broderies. Il y en avait des longues, lui arrivant jusqu'aux pieds et d'autres, plus courtes, lui arrivant aux genoux. Et même Harry devait avouer qu'il les portait plutôt bien.

Une fois le choix des robes arrêté, Sirius se dirigea vers les bijoux. Il appela Harry pour que celui-ci vienne choisir avec lui. Ils passèrent en revue des bijoux de cravate, des gourmettes, des chevalières,…

Alors qu'ils passaient devant différents bracelet, Harry s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux, comme hypnotisé. Il s'agissait d'un bracelet en forme de serpent qui s'enroulait autour du poignet et dont la tête revenait vers l'annulaire pour former une bague. Alors qu'il s'en approchait, le serpent se mit à bouger, il quitta sa position initiale pour ramper vers Harry. Sirius, qui était parti de l'autre côté de la boutique pour regarder des bracelets en cuir, qu'il pensait offrir à Severus, n'avait rien vu. De même, Draco était parti à la recherche d'une nouvelle robe de soirée et ne prêtait donc pas attention aux agissements du brun.

Le serpent s'approcha d'Harry, qui lui tendit la main. Il s'enroula autour du poignet d'Harry et se tourna vers lui.

 _« Jeune Harry Potter… Mon maître avait raison, tu es digne de me recevoir… »_

 _« Qui es-tu ? »_

 _« Je suis un don, un don de Soud, Dieu de la destinée. J'ai été créé pour aider les sorciers dont le destin est incertain, trouble,… Mon maître m'avait prévenu de ta venue, ma mission sera donc maintenant de t'aider et te guider. Tout comme je l'ai fait pour ton ancêtre. »_

 _« Mon ancêtre ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel bijou dans ma famille… »_

 _« Il y a bien des années que je n'ai pas été au service d'un sorcier, le dernier était Salazar Serpentard, ton ancêtre. »_

 _« Salazar Serpentard ? Mais ce n'est pas mon ancêtre ! C'est celui de Voldemort ! »_

 _« Voldemort ? Je ne connais pas ce nom… Il n'est pas digne que je m'en intéresse, même s'il représente une ombre dans ton avenir. Et détrompe toi jeune Harry, l'héritage peut prendre bien des formes. Celui de Salazar te vient de ta cicatrice, sur le front. Un peu de la magie de Salazar coule en toi. »_

 _« Voilà qui explique bien des choses… »_

 _« En effet, maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais prendre place à ton poignet et à ton doigt. Nous parlerons de ton avenir quand je me serais imprégné de ta magie, c'est le seul moyen pour que j'ai connaissance de ton destin en intégralité. »_

Le serpent se plaça ensuite au poignet d'Harry, sa tête allant se refermer au niveau de son annulaire, puis il se solidifia. Harry regarda le serpent se retransformer lentement en bijou. Maintenant, il était fait d'argent, ses yeux d'onyx et quelques émeraudes et rubis couraient le long du corps du serpent, le rendant scintillant.

Il essaya de l'enlever, mais le serpent refusa de bouger de son poignet. Il retourna ensuite vers Draco, pour voir s'il en avait fini avec ses essayages de robes. Il l'attendit alors qu'il passait une nouvelle robe. Elle était faite de barathea noire, qui rendait la robe un peu brillante. Des broderies de soie argentées en formes d'arabesques habillaient le bas de la robe. Le blond était absolument resplendissant dans cette tenue.

Harry resta un moment interdit à la vue de Draco, il le trouvait vraiment magnifique ! Les broderies mettaient en valeur ses yeux d'orage et le noir faisait ressortir la pâleur aristocratique de son teint. La robe lui donnait une allure élégante sans être outrancière, il était parfait.

« Que penses-tu de cette robe Harry ? Harry ? »

Harry, totalement perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas entendu la question du blond, qui essayait de capter son attention.

« Hein ? Euh… Elle est vraiment parfaite Dray, elle te va très bien. »

« Tu es sûr ? Je la trouve un peu simple… »

« Non, pas du tout ! Elle est magnifique, tu es à tomber ! »

Draco le regarda et lui sourit. Alors comme ça le Survivant le trouvait à tomber ? Intéressant à savoir… Il décida finalement d'acheter cette robe, ainsi qu'un autre un peu plus décorée, avec quelques émeraudes disséminées dans le tissu. Satisfait de ses achats, il donna les robes à la couturière qui l'aidait pour les essayages, lui demandant de les mettre de côté le temps qu'ils retrouvent Sirius.

Ils trouvèrent celui-ci vers les bracelets en cuir, toujours, et l'aidèrent à choisir un modèle qui plairait à Severus. Alors qu'il se retournait pour aller régler ses achats, Sirius remarqua le bracelet qu'Harry avait au poignet droit.

« Harry… Ce bracelet est magnifique ! Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Je ne l'ai pas vu en cherchant tout à l'heure. »

« Je l'ai trouvé avec les autres bracelet là-bas, il est un peu… Spécial… Mais en effet, il est magnifique. »

« Spécial dis-tu ? C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je préfèrerais en parler au manoir, si ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Soit, j'attendrais… Bien, allons payer tout ça ! »

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la caisse puis payèrent leurs achats. Cependant, quand vint le tour d'Harry, un vieil homme sorti de l'arrière-boutique et se dirigea vers eux. Il jeta un œil sur le bracelet qu'Harry avait au poignet, puis se tourna vers la vendeuse.

« C'est bon Antonina, ce sera cadeau pour ce jeune homme. »

« Mais… Mr Subda… »

« Pas de mais, je lui offre, après tout… Ce n'est pas souvent que le destin vous fait un cadeau, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme retourna ensuite dans l'arrière-boutique, non sans avoir adressé un clin d'œil à Harry. Le jeune homme le regarda partir, un peu éberlué. Puis reprenant ses esprits, il prit ses achats que lui tendait la vendeuse avant de sortir rejoindre Sirius et Draco qui l'attendaient dehors.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? » lui demanda son parrain.

« Oh, ce n'est rien… Le gérant de la boutique a juste décidé de m'offrir mes achats… »

« Pardon ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, il a juste dit qu'il m'offrait tout et il est parti avant que j'ai pu poser la moindre question… »

« Étrange… Enfin, nous devrions retrouver Severus à la librairie. Nous irons chercher vos baguettes ensuite. »

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent, avant de suivre Sirius dans la rue Tverskaïa. Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant la librairie. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique. Elle sentait le vieux parchemin et le cuir, une odeur réconfortante à la fois pour Draco, un fervent lecteur, et pour Harry, qui avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier dans les livres. Il était même en mesure d'égaler Hermione, après ses heures de lecture dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Ils cherchèrent le maître de Potion dans tous les rayons, avant de le trouver finalement, comme par hasard, dans celui réservé aux traités en médicomagie et potions appliquées.

En les voyant arriver, Severus releva la tête et s'adressa à Harry :

« Alors, la torture est terminée ? »

« On dirait bien… Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, j'en suis sorti vivant ! »

Sirius et Draco lui jetèrent un regard noir, comme s'ils étaient si insupportables que ça !

Harry et Severus rirent devant leur œil noir, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, non sans que Severus aille payer le livre qu'il avait décidé de prendre. Certes, il était rédigé en russe, mais il savait parler cette langue depuis de longues années, ce n'était donc pas un problème.

Une fois sortis, le maître de Potion se tourna vers les deux adolescents.

« Bien… Que diriez-vous d'aller chercher de nouvelles baguettes ? »

Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils acceptèrent, avant de se rendre tous ensemble dans la boutique de Gregorovitch.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que le relooking sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Sinon je vous laisse le soin de me jeter des légumes pourris dessus xD

J'ai noté vos idées d'animagus, et je dois avouer que certaines ne sont pas mal du tout ! Pour moi, dans cette fic, j'avais besoin que la forme animagus d'Harry reflète son "moi" intérieur et le tigre... C'est majestueux, félin,... Bref, dans ma tête je trouvais ça cool xD

De plus le tigre Maltais, qui est donc sensé avoir cette fourrure blanc-bleutée, n'existe probablement pas... Il n'existe aucune réelle preuve de son existence, j'ai trouvé ça d'autant plus approprié !

 **Question de la semaine !** Quels sont vos couples préférés ? Je me doute que la plupart d'entre vous aiment le Drarry, mais j'ai pu voir que d'autres aiment beaucoup le Sirius/Severus également, donc je suis curieuse... J'avoue beaucoup aimer le HPLM et le Harry-Charlie... (Oui, que du couple slash, le het... Je peux pas xD)

Et je préviens, le premier qui me sort du Hinny, c'est le bûcher tout de suite ! (Evidemment, je déconne, je vous aimerai quand même, mais je trouve ce couple excessivement malsain... Elle l'idolâtre depuis qu'elle est toute petite et lui il l'aime juste parce que ça lui permet d'entrer dans la famille Weasley... Sérieusement, si Ron avait été une fille, j'suis sûre qu'il lui aurait sauté dessus juste pour ça !)

Je vous dit donc à la semaine prochaine ! Et je remercie encore ma fabuleuse, merveilleuse, magnifique, si généreuse et si serviable SauleMarron, sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas posté !


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** Je vais pas vous faire le même topo que la semaine dernière... Mais absolument aucune peur à avoir, cette fic sera terminée, j'ai encore pas mal d'avance, donc no stress !

Pas trop de blabla de début de chapitre cette fois ! Je rentre à peine de vacances où je n'avais aucun accès à internet (ou juste sur mon téléphone, donc pour répondre aux reviews...) donc je m'excuse platement pour ne pas avoir répondu cette fois encore !

Mais ! Je vais reprendre les bonnes habitudes dès aujourd'hui ! Vous aurez vos réponses, comme promis ! J'ai plus de temps maintenant ;)

En tout cas, je vous dis encore mille fois merci pour ces reviews adorables que vous me laissez, et aussi pour me donner vos avis ! Vous ne savez même pas à quel point j'en suis heureuse ! J'attend les reviews comme une gamine attend ses cadeaux de Noël et vous me comblez à chaque fois ! xD

Pour la découverte des baguettes... Ce n'est encore pas pour maintenant ! xD Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même :D

* * *

Ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans une rue, puis encore une autre, jusqu'à atteindre la sortie du Moscou sorcier. Ils arrivèrent au parc national d'Elk Island, qui servait également une couverture pour les créatures magiques de Russie. C'était dans cette forêt, dans une clairière, que se trouvait la boutique de Gregorovitch.

Ils traversèrent la forêt en silence, silence simplement brisé par le vent faisant bruisser les branches des arbres et… par les ronchonnements de Draco. Il évitait autant qu'il le pouvait de marcher dans la boue, mais ses chaussures étaient définitivement ruinées, pleines de terre et d'herbes. Après avoir marché encore une fois dans la substance répugnante (dixit Draco), celui-ci se mit à râler franchement :

« Non mais franchement, on est obligés de passer par là ? On est des sorciers, je sais pas moi, on pourrait pas… Transplaner ? Tu sais, Sev', le moyen de transport préféré des sorciers, rapide, fiable et SANS boue ! »

« Oh, arrête de râler ! On ne peut pas transplaner, Gregorovitch a installé des barrières tout autour de sa boutique. Alors maintenant, cher filleul, tu prends ton mal en patience, tu marches, et SURTOUT, tu te tais ! Si j'entends encore parler de chaussures ruinées, je te jure que je te les fais manger ! »

Draco acquiesça de mauvaise grâce, il détestait la forêt, il détestait la nature sauvage, il détestait la Russie, il détestait le froid, il détestait son parrain, il détestait… Tout. Il ronchonna cependant en silence, ne désirant pas s'attirer les foudres de son parrain.

Harry, de son côté, marchait en silence, perdu dans ses pensées. La journée de shopping l'avait épuisé moralement, et il avait hâte de découvrir tout ce que son « serpent-bijou » pourrait lui apprendre.

Marcher dans la forêt lui faisait du bien, il profitait de l'air frais, sentant le vent caresser son visage. Il n'y avait que dans la nature qu'il pouvait se sentir aussi… Vivant. C'est pour cela que, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué aux Dursley, il adorait quand il était de corvée de jardinage. Il profitait de ces moments pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de terre, les senteurs capiteuses des plantes de Tante Pétunia,… Ca le changeait de l'odeur de renfermé qui régnait dans son placard.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté seulement quand il sentit le regard curieux de Draco sur lui.

« Un problème 'Ry ? »

« Comment ? Oh… Non, non, tout va bien. »

Il reprit sa marche, l'esprit toujours embrumé par des tonnes de pensées différentes. Plus que cette balade en forêt, c'était l'achat d'une nouvelle baguette qui le laissait plongé dans ses pensées.

Une nouvelle baguette, pour lui, c'était un nouveau départ. Une nouvelle vie où il ne serait pas le « Survivant », ni « Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ». Il n'aurait peut-être plus l'impression que le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules. On avait passé tant d'années à lui rabâcher qu'il devait vaincre Voldemort, que le sort du monde sorcier reposait entre ses mains,… Il n'avait même pas encore 15 ans, bon sang !

« La boutique de Gregorovitch n'est plus très loin, 1 km, tout au plus. » lança Sirius au milieu du silence, certainement dans l'espoir de rassurer Draco.

Alors qu'il venait de parler, Harry aperçut une ombre dans les fourrées, non loin d'eux. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de mieux percevoir, mais rien à faire, l'obscurité ne lui permettait que de deviner une silhouette. Il décida de ne pas s'en occuper et repris son chemin avec les autres.

Ils avaient à peine parcourus une centaine de mètre qu'une créature jaillit des bois et se posta devant. Il s'agissait d'une créature mi-homme, mi-cheval, ressemblant à un centaure, sans pour autant en être un. La créature portait un arc dans son dos, avisant le groupe, il leur demanda en Russe :

« _Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous dans notre forêt ? Répondez ! »_

Severus, voyant le désarroi de ses compagnons, répondit à la créature :

 _« Nous sommes des sorciers, nous venons simplement rendre visite à Mr Gregorovitch, pour lui acheter des baguettes. »_

 _« Gregorovitch dites-vous ? Vous n'êtes plus très loin… »_

Il avisa ensuite le bracelet que portait Harry, il le fixa intensément, avant de se poster juste devant lui :

 _« Quel est ce bracelet ? Où l'avez-vous eu ? »_

Harry fixa Severus, lui demandant silencieusement de l'aide. Celui-ci lui traduisit l'interrogation du Polkan (une créature du folklore russe, avec des réflexes surhumains, et ressemblant à des centaures, physiquement parlant) et traduisit ensuite les réponses d'Harry.

« Eh bien… Je l'ai trouvé, dans une boutique de la rue Tverskaïa et il m'a en quelque sorte… Choisi… »

Le Polkan le fixa encore plus intensément que tout à l'heure, certainement pour déterminer s'il disait la vérité ou non. Il sembla décider que c'était le cas, puisque ses traits s'adoucirent.

 _« Bien, élu de Soud, je vais vous accompagner jusque chez Gregorovitch, suivez-moi »_

Draco, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'arrivée du Polkan, se tourna vers Harry :

« Élu de Soud ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? »

Il lui jeta un regard curieux, attendant presque avidement une réponse.

« Euh… On en parlera en rentrant au manoir, ok ? Parce que c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, en fait… »

« Je vois… Mais ne compte pas t'en tirer sans explications, _Potter_. Je te rappelle que je suis un Serpentard, et ce que je veux, je l'obtiens… Toujours ! »

« Ne rêve pas trop, _Malfoy_ , je te rappelle que j'ai l'âme d'un Serpentard moi aussi, alors ce ne sont pas tes manigances qui vont fonctionner avec moi ! »

« Hmph, j'oublie toujours ce petit détail… Enfin, je suppose que ça n'en rendra les choses que plus intéressantes ! »

Ils rirent ensemble le long du chemin, jusqu'à arriver devant une maisonnette en pierre, plantée au milieu d'une clairière : la boutique de Gregorovitch.

Les murs de la maison étaient rongés par le lierre, et la cheminée laissait échapper de petits nuages de fumées, se perdant dans le blanc du ciel. Le vent faisait voleter des feuilles mortes çà et là, rendant l'atmosphère presque inquiétante. La boutique n'était indiquée que par une petite pancarte plantée à côté du portillon d'entrée, seuls ceux qui la connaissaient pouvaient la trouver.

Le Polkan se tourna alors vers eux, s'inclina profondément devant Harry, leur dit au revoir et reparti dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Severus ouvrit le portillon et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la maison. Il ouvrit la porte, le carillon tinta doucement d'une douce musique.

« Messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue, je vous attendais ! »

« Comment saviez-vous que nous allions venir ? » demanda Sirius, l'air un peu suspicieux.

« Cette forêt est mon domaine, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout… Cela fait un moment que j'ai été prévenu de votre arrivée prochaine… »

« Je vois… »

« Bien ! Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu pour parler de mon système de surveillance… Et que ces deux jeunes hommes sont en quêtes de nouvelles baguettes ? »

« Comme d'habitude, on ne peut rien vous cacher, maître Gregorovitch » lui répondit Rogue, en s'inclinant un peu. Nul doute qu'il respectait l'homme, et que ce respect était réciproque.

« Haha, nul besoin de t'incliner ainsi mon vieil ami ! Bien, messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Ce fut Draco qui reprit la parole en premier, Harry le laissant parler pour eux deux :

« Comme vous l'avez si bien deviné, nous sommes à la recherche de nouvelles baguettes, et nous n'avons aucun doute que vous serez largement à la hauteur de la tâche. »

« La flatterie vous mènera loin jeune homme ! » Répondit Gregorovitch en riant. « Je suis en effet plus que capable de réaliser votre souhait. Approchez-vous, je dois aller chercher mon matériel. »

Sur ces mots il disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, laissant ses clients tout le loisir d'observer la boutique.

L'agencement de la pièce était relativement simple, un comptoir occupait une grande partie de la pièce. Dans un coin se trouvait une sorte de salon, comprenant quelques fauteuils habillés de velours rouge disséminés de ci de là, une table basse en acajou avec plusieurs exemplaires de journaux russes. Le parquet était usé à différents endroit, témoins du passage de nombreux clients au fil du temps. Les rideaux aux fenêtres avaient eux aussi perdu de leur fraicheur, leur couleur cramoisie délavée par le temps. Un vieux tapis persan délavé lui aussi tapissait le sol, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait l'état du plancher.

Ce n'était pas le genre de boutique où on venait sans en connaître l'existence auparavant, et les quelques habitués étaient au fait de l'apparent délabrement de l'endroit. Cela faisait partie de l'ambiance du lieu.

Après avoir laissé ses clients quelques minutes seuls dans la boutique, Gregorovitch sorti de l'arrière-boutique, tenant dans ses mains deux parchemins, ainsi qu'une petite dague, certainement en argent, avec une poignée incrustée de quartz.

« Jeunes gens, approchez, je vous prie. »

Après un regard vers Rogue, en attente de son assentiment, Harry et Draco se rapprochèrent de Gregorovitch. Harry regardait la dague avec une certaine appréhension, il gardait un souvenir assez vif de la dernière fois qu'une lame du genre l'avait approché. Rogue, qui comprenait son appréhension, lui dit un regard encourageant, ce qui le décida à se rapprocher plus encore.

« Messieurs, vous n'êtes certainement pas sans savoir que je ne fais que des baguettes sur mesure… Et pour ce faire, je vais avoir besoin d'un échantillon de votre magie, pour l'analyser et vous faire la meilleure baguette possible. Quelques gouttes de votre sang sur ce parchemin magique devraient suffire… Je vous en prie. »

Draco fut le premier à s'avancer. Il prit la dague, s'entailla légèrement le doigt et laissa couler quelques gouttes de sang sur le parchemin. Celui-ci se mit alors à briller intensément, et quelques inscriptions en russe apparurent. Harry s'approcha ensuite et fit de même. Le parchemin brilla encore plus intensément que pour Draco. De même que pour ce dernier, des inscriptions apparurent sur le parchemin, donnant ainsi à Gregorovitch toutes les indications dont il aurait besoin pour la création des baguettes.

Rogue ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné quand il comprit la signification de ce qui était maintenant inscrit sur les parchemins… Devant son air surpris, Sirius lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard, quand ils seraient rentrés au manoir.

« Merci pour votre coopération messieurs ! Bien, d'après ce que je vois vos baguettes seront relativement difficiles à réaliser… Surtout la vôtre, monsieur Potter… Un crin de Sombral, rien que ça ! Enfin, je pense qu'elles seront prêtes d'ici 3 jours, tout au plus. »

« Merci à vous, maître Gregorovitch. Prenez tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin, nous ne sommes pas si pressés ! »

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent de la boutique. Ils rejoignirent ensuite la rue Tverskaïa, pour reprendre un portoloin qui les ramena au manoir Prince.

Quand ils rentrèrent, il était déjà tard en Angleterre. Ils décidèrent donc tous de se rendre dans leurs chambres respectives, histoire de se reposer. Harry allait commencer son apprentissage des us et coutumes des Sangs-Purs le lendemain, il fallait donc qu'il se repose.

Harry et Draco se rendirent ensemble à leurs chambres et se séparèrent sur le pas de leurs portes sur un « Bonne nuit. »

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry s'assit sur son lit et commença à fixer le serpent à son poignet. Décidément, la journée avait été riche en surprises. Alors qu'il le fixait, le serpent se mit à bouger de son propre gré.

 _« Jeune maître, je sens votre esprit emplis de questions, peut être puis-je répondre à certaines d'entre elles… »_

 _« En effet, je m'interroge… Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi comme maître ? Mon destin est-il si trouble ? »_

 _« Eh bien… De ce que j'ai pu constater, une lourde prophétie pèse sur vos épaules. De plus, le destin vous réserve encore quelques surprises… »_

 _« Une prophétie ? Des surprises ? Pourrais-tu m'éclairer ? »_

 _« Mais bien sûr… Tout d'abord, la prophétie… Elle pèse sur vous depuis votre naissance… Elle vous lie de manière inextricable à votre ennemi. La formulation en elle-même est sans intérêt, prononcée par une Sybille de piètre talent… Mais d'après cette prophétie, vous possédez le pouvoir de détruire votre ennemis, un pouvoir qu'il vous a lui-même légué… Cependant sa destruction entraînera invariablement la vôtre… »_

 _« Pour… Détruire Voldemort, je dois mourir aussi ? Je… Pardon, c'est un peu dur à avaler… »_

 _« Il est bien des voies pour atteindre la destruction, la mort n'en est qu'une… En effet, Voldemort, comme vous l'appelez, vous a légué un morceau de son âme. La détruire, ainsi que les autres morceaux qu'il a disséminés à divers endroit, reviendrait à le détruire… »_

 _« Un morceau… De son âme ?! Mais… Comment est-ce possible ? Tu veux dire que… Une partie de Voldemort… Vit en moi ? Par Merlin, quelle horreur… »_

Harry était bouleversé. Comme s'il n'avait pas vécu de choses assez traumatisantes cet été, il fallait en plus qu'il apprenne qu'un morceau de l'âme de son pire ennemi vivait en lui ! Le cauchemar s'arrêterai-t-il un jour ?

 _« Ne paniquez pas, maître… Soud, le maître du destin, a décidé de vous faire un présent… M'avoir à vos côté vous permettra de surmonter cette épreuve… De plus, un autre cadeau du destin vous aidera certainement… »_

 _« Un cadeau ? C'est-à-dire ? »_

 _« Le destin vous a fait cadeau d'un âme sœur, jeune maître. C'est elle qui vous donnera la force de détruire l'immonde parcelle d'âme qui vit en vous. »_

 _« Une âme sœur ?! Mais… Qui ? »_

Harry était perdu. Lui ? Une âme sœur ? Alors qu'il était certainement voué à la mort ? Le destin n'avait décidément pas finit de se jouer de lui…

 _« Son identité vous sera révélée en temps voulu… Tout d'abord vous devriez prendre le temps de digérer tout ce que vous venez d'apprendre, jeune maître. Je sens votre esprit embrouillé, un peu de repos ne vous ferait assurément aucun mal. »_

 _« Je suppose que tu as raison… Merci, merci de m'avoir révélé la vérité, aussi dure puisse-t-elle être à accepter, j'en avais besoin. »_

 _« Je suis à votre service maître Harry, ne l'oubliez jamais. »_

Sur ces mots, Harry se prépara pour aller dormir. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et prit une longue douche, dans l'optique de se détendre. La chaleur de la douche le plongea dans une douce léthargie. Il s'enroula ensuite une serviette autour de la taille et sorti.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son dressing, à la recherche de quelque chose pour dormir, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Un peu surpris, il se retourna pour voir que Draco était entré dans sa chambre grâce à une porte qu'il n'avait jamais vue, dissimulée dans le mur.

Draco le fixa un long moment, sans rien dire, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se décida à briser le silence :

« Dray ? Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« Hein ? Euh… Ah, oui, j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler, je me suis demandé si tout allait bien… »

« Ah ! Oui, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien ! » le rassura Harry avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

Encore une fois, Draco le fixa intensément en silence, sans bouger.

« Dray ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non ! Tout va bien ! Bon… Je te laisse alors, bonne nuit. » s'empressa de lui dire le blond, en rougissant un peu.

Harry regarda Draco sortir de sa chambre, sans comprendre. Décidément, le Serpentard avait parfois des réactions étranges ! Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il entra dans son dressing, fouilla parmi les tonnes de vêtements et se trouva un pyjama. Il l'enfila rapidement et se mit dans son lit, prêt à dormir.

Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, jusqu'à finalement tomber dans un sommeil agité, bientôt peuplé de cauchemars…

L'ambiance de son rêve était lourde. Tout autour de lui était noir, sombre, sans aucune étincelle de lumière. Il pouvait sentir que tout était mort autour de lui, même sans le voir. Il sentait comme une chape de plomb sur ses épaules, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. L'air refusait d'accéder à ses poumons et il se sentit pris de panique. La peur est un poison insidieux, fruit de la plus noire des ombres, prenant racine en chacun. Cette peur s'infiltrait dans Harry, le laissant sans force, sans air, sans rien. Plus rien n'existait que la peur. Puis d'un coup, la douleur fit son apparition. Une douleur vicieuse, sournoise, de celle qui laisse des traces à vie, dont on se souvient toujours, quand bien même on aurait voulu l'oublier. Harry visualisa le visage d'oncle Vernon, de Queudver, de Voldemort,… Ils se succédaient devant lui, toujours plus proche, toujours plus sadique. La panique prit possession d'Harry. Il ressentait la douleur à son avant-bras comme s'il était de retour dans le cimetière, lieu de tous ses cauchemars depuis. Il revoyait le visage de Cédric, furieux, l'injuriant. De sa faute, tout était de sa faute. S'il n'était pas né, s'il n'avait pas été la cible de Voldemort, si un fragment d'âme de ce psychopathe ne s'était pas accroché à lui,… La culpabilité se rajouta à la panique et la peur. Harry étouffait, enserré dans le carcan de ses propres émotions. Comme si rien ne pourrait jamais l'en sortir, rien ne pourrait jamais alléger le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Il était un monstre, on lui avait assez répété comme ça… Les monstres ne méritent pas de vivre. Il méritait sa souffrance, il méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait…

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus vers l'abîme des pensées noires de son cauchemar, il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui, puis finalement, il distingua une voix qui s'adressait à lui :

« Chuuut Harry, chut, c'est fini, je suis là, détend toi… »

Il se blottit contre la chaleur douce qui émanait du corps à côté de lui et se laissa aller aux douces caresses qu'il sentait dans ses cheveux. Finalement il se laissa aller à la douce torpeur d'un sommeil sans rêve, le corps auprès de lui toujours présent.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla aux aurores, comme d'habitude pendant les vacances d'été. Il se réveilla doucement, alors que la douce lumière du soleil entrait dans sa chambre à travers les rideaux. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Son cauchemar de la nuit dernière était toujours présent dans son esprit, même s'il avait terminé la nuit d'une manière relativement calme. Totalement épuisé il avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Qui avait été près de lui ? Tout en continuer à retourner ces questions dans sa tête, il sorti de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. De là, il prépara un petit-déjeuner pour tous les membres de la maison. Du porridge irlandais pour Severus, avec un soupçon de cannelle et quelques fruits frais ainsi qu'un thé « English Breakfast ». Pour Sirius, des toasts beurrés avec du bacon et des œufs, avec un café noir et du jus de citrouille. Et enfin pour Draco, son petit déjeuner préféré : des scones aux myrtilles, des œufs brouillés et du thé.

Il disposa chaque plat sur la table et les laissa au chaud sous des cloches enchantées par Severus pour préserver la chaleur des aliments. Quant à lui il but un verre de jus de citrouille et avala distraitement une pomme, tout en finissant de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Une fois qu'il eut tout terminé et rangé la cuisine, il était presque 7h30. Il trouva une paire de gants de jardinage dans une petite réserve proche de la cuisine et décida de s'en servir pour s'occuper des fleurs.

Il sortit dans la fraîcheur matinale et s'approcha de pivoines qui auraient bien besoin de ses soins… C'est ainsi que pendant une bonne heure et demie, il s'occupa du jardin, il désherba, profita de la fraicheur pour arroser,… Le jardin était immense, mais très bien entretenu, il n'avait donc pas grand-chose à y faire.

Jardiner lui permettait de le détendre, et il en avait bien besoin après la nuit qu'il avait eu. Déjà chez les Dursley, après ses nuits de cauchemars, il allait s'occuper des fleurs de sa tante pour se vider l'esprit.

Alors qu'il s'occupait des plantes, il ne se rendit pas compte de l'agitation qui régnait chez les autres occupants du manoir…

oOoOoOo

Draco se réveilla relativement tôt, surtout pour un jour de vacances… Il n'était même pas 8h30. Alors qu'il émergeait, il se souvient de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière…

Il avait surpris Harry alors qu'il sortait visiblement de la douche et cette vision l'avait laissé quelque peu… Sans mot. Après les essayages dans les différents magasins, il se doutait que le brun avait un corps magnifique, mais il y avait un monde entre s'en douter et le découvrir de ses propres yeux… Il avait juste réussi à le fixer comme un idiot sans rien dire, à tous les coups Harry avait trouvé ça bizarre…

Et dans la nuit, il avait entendu des bruits venir de la chambre d'Harry, ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il était alors entré dans la chambre du brun, pour le trouver en train de gémir dans son lit, très certainement en proie à un cauchemar. Sans réfléchir, il avait pris Harry dans ses bras et l'avait réconforté, comme on réconforte un enfant. Il avait été surpris quand le brun s'était blotti contre lui, mais il avait ensuite accepté l'étreinte avec plaisir. Il se souvenait qu'Harry avait fait de même avec lui quand il se trouvait chez ses moldus, ce n'était que justice.

Plus tard dans la nuit, quand Harry dormait profondément, Draco s'était arraché de ses bras pour retourner dans sa propre chambre. Il se doutait qu'Harry n'aimerait pas retrouver quelqu'un d'autre dans son lit.

Après s'être remémoré tout ça, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se préparer. Hors de question de sortir de sa chambre complètement échevelé ! Il en sorti une bonne demi-heure plus tard, et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Se doutant que le brun devait encore dormir, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle à manger.

Il s'assit à table, souleva une cloche et y découvrit son petit déjeuner préféré. Il sut tout de suite que c'était Severus qui lui avait préparé, lui seul pouvait savoir qu'il adorait les scones à la myrtille ! Il commença à manger de bon cœur. Au bout de quelques minutes, Severus et Sirius le rejoignirent.

« C'est toi qui a préparé tout ça Draco ? » lui demanda Severus, l'air perplexe.

« Non… Je croyais que c'était toi ! »

« Ce n'est aucun de nous deux, je travaillais dans mon laboratoire ce matin, Sirius vient juste de venir me chercher pour le petit-déjeuner… »

« Mais alors… Qui ? »

« Harry. » répondit tout de suite Sirius. « Je reconnaîtrais entre mille sa manière de faire à manger… Et il n'y a que lui et Sev' qui sachent quel est mon petit-déjeuner préféré… Et surtout il n'y a que lui pour faire un café aussi délicieux. »

« Harry ?! Mais je croyais qu'il dormait encore ! »

« Tu peux être sûr qu'il est réveillé depuis des heures… D'ailleurs, où est-il ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… »

« Bien, allons le chercher alors… »

oOoOoOo

Pendant qu'ils discutaient tous ainsi, Harry était revenu du jardin et se lavait les mains dans la cuisine. Il commençait à faire trop chaud dehors et il devait voir si tout le monde avait mangé, pour qu'il puisse débarrasser la table et tout ranger. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure…

Il entra dans la salle à manger juste au moment où les autres se décidaient à aller le chercher.

« Harry ! Où étais-tu ? »

« Je profitais de la fraicheur de la matinée pour jardiner… Le petit déjeuner vous a plu ? »

« À vrai dire nous n'avons rien touché, nous voulions savoir où tu étais avant… » lui répondit Severus.

« Je vois… Eh bien allez-y maintenant ! Je vous débarrasserai. »

Sirius lui répondit directement :

« Harry, je te rappelle que tu étais alité il y a encore très peu de temps, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reposer et de ne pas toucher à ces assiettes ! Nous sommes assez grands pour débarrasser nous-mêmes ! Et tu vas aussi me faire le plaisir de manger quelque chose, je suis certain que tu n'as rien avalé ou presque… »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai mangé ! Et si je ne fais que me reposer, je vais devenir fou… »

« Oh ne t'en fais pas, nous t'avons concocté un emploi du temps chargé avec Sev', tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer ! Mais pour ce qui est des tâches ménagères, je ne veux te voir toucher à rien, compris ? Tu en as déjà assez fait ! »

« Bien… D'accord Sirius. »

« Parfait, maintenant assied toi et attend, je vais te chercher de quoi manger… Ne dis rien, une pomme ce n'est pas assez ! »

« Comment tu sais que… »

« Je te connais Harry, ne l'oublie pas ! »

Harry se renfrogna et alla s'asseoir juste en face de Draco. Il attendit patiemment que Sirius lui amène de quoi déjeuner, c'est-à-dire un toast, un œuf à la coque et un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Merci, Sirius. »

« Ne me remercie pas, mange maintenant ! »

Pendant tout ce temps, Draco n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois tant il était étonné. Il ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde qu'Harry avait préparé tout ça… Il se doutait maintenant que c'était lui qui lui avait préparé de quoi manger chez les Dursley également. Il avait pourtant vu ce qu'il vivait là-bas… Mais il pensait qu'Harry profiterai de ne plus être chez eux pour se reposer, comme quoi il avait tort.

« En tout cas Harry, je me dois de te remercier, ce petit déjeuner est tout simplement délicieux ! » lui dit simplement Severus.

« Merci. » répondit sobrement Harry, en rougissant un peu. Il n'était décidément pas habitué aux compliments.

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence, chacun savourant son repas. Quand ils eurent tous fini, Harry commença à se lever pour débarrasser, quand Draco se leva et lui interdit d'un geste de se lever.

« C'est bon, ça, je peux le faire. Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reposer, je suis sûr que tu n'as presque pas dormi ! »

Sirius, Severus et Harry le fixèrent un peu abasourdis… Un Malfoy qui fait des tâches ménagères ! On aura tout vu !

Sans sembler y faire attention, Draco prit toutes les assiettes et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Severus et Sirius se levèrent finalement pour l'aider, faisant bien comprendre à Harry d'un regard qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se lever de sa chaise.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Severus se tourna vers Harry :

« Bien, j'espère que tu es prêt, parce que ton entrainement des bonnes manières va commencer ! »

Harry déglutit avant de hocher la tête… Il sentait que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir… Surtout au vue du regard presque sadique que Sirius et Draco lui jetait…

Il soupira lourdement et se leva, suivant ses bourreaux vers une nouvelle séance de torture.

* * *

Et voilàààà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut, et n'hésitez pas, comme toujours, à me laisser des reviews avec votre avis !

 **Question de la semaine :** Quel genre de fin préférez-vous dans les fics ? Les fins avec épilogue, les fins ouvertes,...

Personnellement j'avoue adorer les fins ouvertes, même si ça me frustre énormément ! Ce qui est parfaitement paradoxal, nous sommes d'accord xD

Désolée de poster si "tard" dans la matinée, mais ffbug a encore fait des siennes ! :O

A la semaine prochaiiiiine ! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** Je vais pas vous faire le même topo que la semaine dernière... Mais absolument aucune peur à avoir, cette fic sera terminée, j'ai encore pas mal d'avance, donc no stress !

Milles merci encore une fois pour vos reviews, je crois que je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais vous êtes des lecteurs formidables, et revoir certains d'entre vous chaque semaine est une véritable récompense !

Merci aussi à la majorité silencieuse, celle qui lis ma fic sans pour autant mettre de reviews, je vous aime aussi !

Et merci également à ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris et follow, c'est vraiment adorable de votre part !

RAR :

 **Juliana :** Oui, j'ai déjà décidé avec qui Harry serait en couple, et je pense que c'est un peu évident... Sinon ça va se concrétiser un peu au fil des chapitres ! ^^

 **Lyxie** : Contente que le chapitre t'ai plut ! Harry va très vite se rendre compte de qui parle le bracelet, en effet xD

 **aya31 :** Si j'ai réussi à mettre un peu de mystère, j'en suis vraiment ravie ! La suite est ici, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue ! x)

Maintenant que le blabla est fait, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Conformément à ce à quoi il s'attendait, ses cours de « bonnes manières » furent un véritable enfer. Ils passèrent par tous les cours possibles et inimaginables, en commençant par la manière de se tenir à table.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures avec Draco et Sirius à revoir toutes les règles de bases du comportement en société des sang-purs, plus quelques extras.

Ils commencèrent donc par les bonnes manières à table, et Harry du retenir pléthore de règles expliquées par Draco :

« Non, Harry, je t'ai déjà expliqué pour les couverts, tu commences par ceux qui sont à l'extérieur pour finir par ceux qui sont à l'intérieur… Et on ne sauce SURTOUT PAS son assiette ! C'est très malpoli, ton hôte pourrait penser que tu n'as pas assez mangé… »

« Mais enfin Dray, on ne va qu'à Poudlard hein… »

« Et alors ? Cela te dispense de connaître les bonnes manières ? » lui répondit le blond avec son célèbre haussement de sourcil.

« Euh… Je suppose que non… »

« Bien, reprenons donc… Je te rappelle que tu es censé être un fils de Lord, alors fait attention à toujours bien te tenir à table. Tu ne te ressers pas, si quelque chose est trop loin pour que tu puisses l'attraper toi-même, demande à quelqu'un de te le donner. Hors de question que tu te lèves pour te pencher sur la table ! »

« Sir, yes sir ! »

« Harry ! Arrête de te fiche de moi ! Je suis très sérieux, si tu ne suis pas toutes ces bonnes manières à la table des Serpentard, tu vas te faire griller tout de suite ! »

« D'accord, d'accord… Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Dray ! »

« Il n'y a pas à être drôle ! Il est hors de question que tu grilles ta couverture en quelques minutes parce que tu n'es pas fichu de te tenir à table correctement ! »

Sur ce ils reprirent la leçon… Toujours garder une main sous la table, voir les deux, mettre les couverts dans l'assiette quand on a fini de manger, toujours se tenir bien droit, toujours laisser les dames se servir avant,… La liste des choses à retenir était proprement hallucinante. Au bout de quelques heures, Draco décida que son élève avait enfin des manières correctes. Harry, pensant être libéré de cette corvée, déchanta bien vite quand il vit Draco lui tendre un livre intitulé « Les bonnes manières : comment se tenir à table ? » avec un sourire sadique.

« Je veux que tu ais ingurgité ce livre pour quand nous serons à Poudlard ! Il te permettra de tout savoir parfaitement, même si je t'ai déjà tout enseigné… »

Harry répondit par un grognement et partit dans sa chambre pour poser le livre sur la table basse devant sa cheminée, il le lirait ce soir, pendant ces interminables heures d'insomnies.

Quand il retourna dans le salon qu'il avait quitté tout à l'heure, il y trouva Sirius, une énorme pile de livres dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Ca, mon cher filleul, est ta prochaine leçon ! Mais avant je propose que nous fassions une pause pour manger, Sev' doit avoir préparé le déjeuner. »

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble dans la salle à manger, où ils trouvèrent la table déjà mise et Severus qui les attendait, lisant distraitement un traité de potion.

« Enfin, vous voilà ! Je ne vous attendais plus ! »

« Désolé Sev, mais Dray et Sirius n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie de me libérer… »

Draco et Sirius lui jetèrent un regard noir, avant que Draco ne lui réponde sèchement :

« Tu oublies que cet entrainement est indispensable ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras si Blaise, Théodore où même Pansy te démasque en seulement deux minutes parce que tu ne sais pas manger correctement ?! »

Harry s'assit en grommelant, sous l'œil un peu moqueur et compatissant de Severus. Alors qu'il commençait à manger, il sentit le regard scrutateur de Draco et Sirius se poser sur lui, certainement dans l'attente de voir s'il allait mettre en application les règles qu'ils venaient de lui apprendre…

Il passa le repas sans aucun regard venimeux ni remarque acerbe, il en déduit qu'il ne s'en était pas si mal sorti… Cette pensée lui arracha un soupir de soulagement.

« Harry ! Un gentleman ne soupire pas ! »

Bon… Il avait pensé trop vite…

Dans l'après-midi, la torture recommença. Il se rendit dans le salon avec Sirius pour sa nouvelle leçon. En pointant du menton la pile de livre, il finit par demander :

« À quoi vont-ils servir ? Par pitié ne me dis pas que je vais devoir tous les lire… »

« Haha, ne t'en fais pas Harry… Mais même si tu ne vas pas les lire, tu vas en avoir plein la tête ! »

Riant de sa blague plus que mauvaise, Sirius tendit un des livres de la pile à Harry.

« Met le sur ta tête… Voilà, comme ça. Maintenant tu vas traverser la pièce, et sans le faire tomber ! »

Harry commença à marcher d'un pas… pas sûr. Le livre trembla un peu, mais ne tomba pas. Il continua, abreuvé par les conseils de Draco et de son parrain.

« Rentre le ventre Harry ! Tu verras, tu auras plus d'équilibre comme ça… Oui voilà, c'est bien. »

« Tient ta tête droite ! Tu es avachi là ! »

Après quelques traversées du salon, le livre finit par tomber et Harry commençait déjà à entrevoir l'horreur de cette leçon…

« Bien, on va recommencer… Et cette fois n'oublie pas de te tenir bien droit, sinon tu n'y arriveras jamais ! »

Harry recommença, et recommença encore,… Jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à traverser plusieurs fois la pièce sans que le livre ne tremble.

« Bien ! Tu vois, tu as réussi finalement ! » lui dit Sirius, un léger sourire au lèvre.

« Et oui, qui l'eu crût ! » rajouta Draco, avec un air moqueur, mais il était visiblement fier de son « élève ».

Harry commença à exulter, enfin une leçon de terminée avec succès !

« Mais ne t'emballe pas, tu vas recommencer… Avec deux livres cette fois ! »

Cette remarque le coupa dans sa joie… Avec un ronchonnement, il reprit un autre livre et recommença l'exercice.

« Et n'oublie pas 'Ry… Un gentleman ne ronchonne pas ! »

Suite à cette remarque, il tira la langue au blond, d'une manière tout ce qu'il y a de plus infantile, et la torture recommença.

Il passa l'après-midi à traverser la pièce avec de plus en plus de livres sur la tête. Quand Sirius décida de mettre fin à la leçon, il arrivait à garder en équilibre 3 livres sur sa tête et à réussir l'exercice avec une certaine élégance.

« Et bien tu vois, _Potter_ , quand tu veux, ce n'est pas si difficile ! »

Harry lui lança un regard glacial. En effet, le blond avait été particulièrement tyrannique… Plus que Sirius ne l'avait été en tout cas, et en ce qui concernait les bonnes manières, ce dernier était un vrai dragon !

Deux autres jours se suivirent ainsi, avec sensiblement le même programme : le matin, révision des bonnes manières et apprentissages des différentes traditions des sang-purs et l'après-midi, apprentissage du maintien et du fameux levé de sourcil malfoyen !

Après ces deux jours, alors qu'ils se préparaient tous pour aller chercher les baguettes d'Harry et Draco, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant les progrès fulgurants de son élève.

« Harry ! Je suis très fier de toi ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais réussi à assimiler tout ça si vite… Félicitation ! »

« Tu n'aurais ainsi donc pas eu confiance en mes capacités, cher parrain ? » lui répondit Harry avec LE haussement de sourcil.

Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire, avant d'exploser de rire de concert.

« Bon sang, tu le fais tellement bien ! Il suffirait de te teindre en blond et on pourrait croire que tu es un Malfoy pur souche ! »

Draco et Severus les observaient en silence. Eux aussi étaient fiers des progrès d'Harry, mais avant tout ils étaient heureux de constater que celui-ci réussissait de nouveau à rire franchement. Même s'il avait essayé de le cacher, ils savaient tous pertinemment qu'il ne dormait presque pas la nuit, en attestent les cernes sous ses yeux. Et même s'il n'acceptait le contact avec Sirius ou Severus qu'avec réticence, il ne le fuyait plus autant que lorsqu'il était arrivé au manoir.

« Bon, les garçons, vous êtes prêt ? »

« Oui Severus, nous pouvons y aller ! »

Severus sorti le portoloin de sa poche et le posa sur la table, alors que l'horloge sonnait les douze coups de midi, celui-ci s'activa, les amenant proche de la boutique de Gregorovitch.

« Attend Sev'… Le portoloin nous a déposés… Juste en face ?! Et la dernière fois nous ne pouvions même pas transplaner ?! »

« Détend toi Draco, Gregorovitch m'a lui-même fait parvenir ce portoloin pour qu'on le retrouve à sa boutique à 15h précises. Il a l'air particulièrement fier du résultat de vos baguettes et était pressé de vous les remettre. »

Draco ronchonna avant de se diriger vers la boutique. Ils entrèrent tous ensemble et furent vite accueilli par le fabricant de baguettes.

« Ah ! Jeunes gens ! Je vous attendais ! Ne bougez pas, je vais vous chercher vos baguettes tout de suite ! »

Sur ces mots, il entra vite dans son arrière-boutique, avant d'en ressortir en tenant religieusement deux boîtes en bois finement sculpté. Il demanda à Draco de s'avancer et ouvrit l'un des coffrets. Sur un coussin de velours vert, se trouvait une baguette de 25,57 cm, en bois sombre et finement sculpté d'arabesques. On pouvait voir dans la poignée une arabesque plus sombre que les autres, aux reflets légèrement verts et brillants. Draco prit la baguette dans sa main, elle lui convenait à la perfection.

« Maître Gregorovitch, elle est tout bonnement merveilleuse ! Que dis-je, parfaite ! »

Le fabricant eut un petit sourire, alors que les trois autres regardaient Draco, l'air incrédule. Un Malfoy qui remercie chaleureusement quelqu'un ? On aura tout vu !

« Je vous expliquerait les détails plus tard, d'abord, j'aimerai vous donner la vôtre jeune homme… Elle m'a demandé beaucoup de travail, mais que de plaisir pour la fabriquer ! Venez, approchez. »

Harry s'approcha à son tour. Gregorovitch ouvrit le second coffret. La baguette d'Harry était quant à elle en bois clair, la poignée était délicatement gravée de plusieurs runes, et la même arabesque noire-verte que sur la baguette de Draco y était présente. Il la prit dans sa main, et d'un coup son bracelet serpent s'anima.

« _Maître Harry… Je sens que cette baguette vous permettra de faire de grande chose… Il était écrit dans votre destin que vous deviez la posséder pour détruire votre ennemi… »_

Ils fixèrent tous Harry, dans le but de comprendre ce que le serpent lui avait dit, mais déjà un autre phénomène étrange se produisait. Un lien de lumière apparut des extrémités des baguettes pour se rejoindre, liant ainsi les deux baguettes.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Draco, l'air un peu inquiet.

« Nos baguettes ont un cœur commun… N'est-ce pas ? »

« Effectivement ! Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur les baguettes jeune homme… »

« Disons que j'ai pu faire l'expérience d'un phénomène similaire… »

« Hm… Je vois. En effet, vos baguettes ont un cœur commun. La vôtre, dit-il en désignant Draco, est faite de bois d'orme et fait 25,75 cm, elle possède un cœur en crin de licorne. Quant à la vôtre, elle est faite de bois de sapin, mesure 25,57 cm et possède un cœur tout à fait particulier… Un crin de sombral. »

« Un crin de sombral ?! Mais c'est très rare d'en trouver dans une baguette… La seule autre connue est… »

« La baguette de Sureau, effectivement, vous avez raison Severus. Il n'y a que deux baguettes au monde à posséder un tel cœur. »

« C'est tout à fait remarquable… »

Alors que tous regardaient la baguette avec admiration, Harry soupira lourdement (enfin autant que la bienséance digne d'un gentleman lui permette), avant d'ajouter :

« Et évidemment, encore une fois, je ne peux rien faire comme tout le monde ! Enfin… Maître Gregorovitch, vous aviez parlé d'un cœur commun… Quel est-il ? »

« J'y venais ! Là encore il s'agit d'un composant relativement rare pour des baguettes. Il s'agit de venin cristallisé de Basilic. Seul, il rendrait la baguette inutilisable, mais couplé à vos cœurs respectifs, il permet d'ajouter de la puissance à la baguette. Plus d'autres effets que vous découvrirez bien assez tôt. »

« Bien… En tous les cas je vous remercie grandement pour votre travail maître Gregorovitch, je n'ai jamais vu de baguette aussi bien réalisée, elle me convient parfaitement, merci à vous. »

Ils lui adressèrent encore quelques mots de remerciement, le payèrent et repartirent pour le manoir. Quand ils arrivèrent, il n'était même pas 13h, à sa grande surprise, Harry eut droit à son après-midi de libre, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis ces trois derniers jours. Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, dans l'optique de lire un des innombrables livres fournis par Draco afin de parfaire son éducation de Sang-Pur.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir un des livres, il changea d'avis, il avait d'abord quelque chose à vérifier auprès de son bracelet. Il caressa doucement les pierres incrustées dans le bijou et attendit qu'il se réveille.

 _« Maître ? Vous avez besoin de moi ? »_

 _« Oui, simplement un point que j'aimerai éclaircir avec toi… À propos de mon âme sœur. »_

 _« Vous voulez en connaître l'identité ? »_

 _« Eh bien… Arrête-moi si je me trompe mais… Il s'agit de Draco Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Ainsi en est-il écrit dans votre destin, jeune maître. Telle est l'identité de votre âme sœur. »_

 _« Bien… Je te remercie. »_

 _« À votre service, jeune maître. Auriez-vous d'autres questions ? Concernant votre baguette par exemple ? »_

 _« En effet, j'aurais bien une question… Pourquoi un crin de sombral ? »_

 _« Il semblerait que votre destin soit inextricablement lié à la mort, même s'il ne s'agit pas de la vôtre. Vous avez déjà échappé à celle-ci étant enfant et avez pu la voir de près… C'est pourquoi le crin de sombral vous correspond parfaitement. De même que le bois de sapin. »_

 _« Le bois de sapin ? C'est-à-dire ? »_

 _« Eh bien… Ce n'est pas pour rien que le bois de sapin est nommé le bois du survivant… Vous avouerez qu'il vous convient à la perfection. »_

 _« En effet… Je comprends mieux… Encore merci pour ces éclaircissements. »_

 _« Avec plaisir jeune maître, je reste à votre disposition. »_

Le serpent repris sa place au poignet d'Harry. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir vers la fenêtre, pour observer l'extérieur. Il avait une vue imprenable sur la roseraie du manoir. Il aurait bien passé l'après-midi à jardiner, mais il avait promis à Severus, Sirius et Draco de se ménager… Même si les roses auraient certainement besoin d'être arrosées…

Il profita de son après-midi pour réfléchir à tout ce que lui avait dit le serpent… Il faudrait qu'il lui demande son nom d'ailleurs, juste par curiosité… Tous les objets magiques ont bien un nom n'est-ce-pas ?

Ainsi, Draco était son âme sœur… Et il serait la cause de sa réussite face à Voldemort… Dans un sens, Harry en était heureux. Malgré tous leurs différents, le blond s'était révélé sous un nouveau jour. Il aimait bien le nouveau Draco, plus doux, plus ouvert, moins… Malfoy. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas le mêler à tout ça. Comme l'avait dit le serpent, son destin était sombre, il ne voulait plus que quiconque en souffre.

Cette révélation ne le choquait pas outre mesure. Il s'était douté depuis le début que quelque chose était étrange. À commencer par le fait qu'il ne supporte que le contact de Draco. Et puis il ressentait toujours un certain réconfort à être en sa compagnie. Pas qu'il soit amoureux du blond, mais sa présence était devenue une sorte de bulle, relativement réconfortante.

Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, le temps passait. Au bout de quelques heures, il entendit frapper à sa porte.

« Entrez ! »

« Harry ? Le diner est prêt, tu descends manger avec nous ? »

« J'arrive tout de suite Draco. »

Ils descendirent ensemble dans la salle à manger où un véritable festin les attendait. Harry regardait la table avec des yeux ronds, jamais il n'avait vu autant de nourriture, exception faite des festins de Poudlard et des repas qu'il préparait pour la venue de tante Marge chez les Durlsey.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » demanda-t-il, totalement perdu.

« Tu vois Sev', je t'avais bien dit qu'il allait oublier ! »

« J'admets que tu avais raison… Harry, quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« Eh bien… Le 31 juillet, non ? »

« Et… ? »

« Et… Nous sommes bientôt en Août ? »

« Laissez tomber, c'est un cas irrécupérable, grommela Draco, et alors c'est ton anniversaire, idiot ! »

« Oh… J'avais complètement oublié ! »

« On a vu ça, en effet… » lui répondit le blond avec un air moqueur, mais avec une petite lueur de tristesse au fond des yeux. Qui donc pouvait oublier son anniversaire ? Mais d'après ce qu'il avait vu le peu de temps où il était chez les Durlsey, il se doutait qu'Harry n'avait pas dû fêter son anniversaire très souvent…

Ils commencèrent un repas pantagruélique. Severus avait préparé exprès tous les plats préférés d'Harry, avec l'aide de Sirius. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance détendue, ni Sirius ni Draco ne reprirent Harry quand il laissait de côté les bonnes manières. Ils étaient tous trois heureux de voir le brun de si belle humeur.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de manger vint le temps des cadeaux. Harry ouvrit encore une fois de grands yeux quand il vit qu'ils avaient pensé à lui offrir quelque chose.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû ! C'est trop… Le repas était déjà un merveilleux cadeau ! »

« Tais-toi et profites en ! » le sermonna gentiment Sirius.

Harry rougit un peu, mais de contentement. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que l'on s'occupe de lui de la sorte, et malgré sa gêne il en était ravi. Ce fut Draco qui lui tendit son cadeau en premier.

« Même toi Dray ? Mais enfin, il ne fallait pas… »

« Et qu'est-ce que t'as dit Sirius déjà ? Tais-toi et ouvre le, ça me fait plaisir. Une manière de te remercier pour t'être occupé de moi chez tes moldus. »

Harry ouvrit alors le cadeau, il s'agissait d'un élégant bijou de cravate en forme de serpent. Il était fait en argent finement ciselé et possédait des yeux en émeraude taillées.

« Merci Dray, il est vraiment magnifique ! »

« Et encore, tu n'as rien vu… Il permet aussi de communiquer par télépathies, tu sais, pour quand nous serons à Poudlard… Des fois qu'il t'arrive malheur, tu pourras me prévenir directement. »

Harry regarda Draco, sincèrement ému. Il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, avant de lui dire à l'oreille :

« Merci, vraiment. »

Draco lui rendit son étreinte en rougissant un peu, avant de lui répondre :

« Pas de quoi… »

Sirius et Severus les regardaient l'air attendris. Puis Sirius se racla la gorge et lui tendit deux paquets. L'un était de forme rectangulaire, tandis que l'autre avait une forme bien plus allongée. Harry prit les paquets religieusement, et commença par le plus petit. Il l'ouvrit en prenant garde à ne pas déchirer le papier autour et fini par découvrir un album photo.

« Je sais que les Dursley ont brûlé toutes tes affaires… Alors j'ai récupéré toutes les photos de tes parents qu'il me restait, elles sont toutes dans cet album. »

« Sirius je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Merci, merci tellement ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry se jeta dans les bras de son parrain. Au diable sa peur du contact ! Pour le moment il voulait juste partager son émotion avec Sirius, et le remercier encore une fois.

Sirius le serra gauchement dans ses bras, n'osant pas le serrer trop fort pour ne pas lui faire peur, mais voir son filleul dans cet état lui avait mis les larmes aux yeux à lui aussi.

« Tu sais Harry, si tu veux parler d'eux… Je serais toujours là, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Harry lui fit un pauvre sourire et tenta tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Il attrapa ensuite l'autre paquet, même s'il se doutait de ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« Bon… Je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de faire du mystère pour celui-ci… Puisque l'autre doit avoir servi de petit bois… Je t'en ai offert un autre ! »

Dans le paquet se trouvait un Éclair de Feu, deuxième génération. Avec un design relativement semblable au précédent, et des performances toujours aussi incroyables. Draco en eut les yeux qui sortirent de leurs orbites.

« Eh bien si avec ça, Serpentard ne remporte pas la coupe de Quidditch ! »

« Parce que tu crois que je vais m'inscrire dans l'équipe de Quidditch peut être ? »

« Et je te laisserai ma place d'attrapeur avec grand plaisir ! Crois-moi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te voir voler avec cette merveille ! »

Ils rirent tous ensemble à cette remarque, avant que Severus ne se racle la gorge lui aussi. Harry se tourna vers lui.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je n'allais rien t'offrir ? »

« Je pensais que les cadeaux de Sirius étaient de votre part à tous les deux… »

« En partie oui, mais il reste une chose que nous aimerions t'offrir… »

D'un coup, ils le regardèrent l'air un peu hésitant, comme s'ils ne savaient pas comment il allait réagir à leur cadeau. Severus respira un grand coup et se lança :

« Avec Sirius, nous aimerions… Que tu deviennes notre fils adoptif. Nous ne pourrons jamais remplacer tes parents, mais nous t'aimons et… Nous aimerions être officiellement ta famille. »

« Vous… Vous voulez m'adopter ? »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Enfin, on lui proposait une famille ? Une VRAIE famille ? Où il serait aimé, accepté, protégé…

« Évidemment, nous comprendrions si tu ne voulais pas, mais… » commença Sirius.

« J'accepte. » le coupa Harry, les larmes débordant de ses yeux cette fois.

Severus lui offrit un sourire éclatant, de même que Sirius. Sans plus réfléchir, Harry en larme se jeta dans leurs bras, envahit par l'émotion. Ils le serrèrent tous deux dans leurs bras, trop heureux qu'il ait accepté. Il était déjà comme un fils pour eux, mais dorénavant il le serait de manière officielle.

Après une étreinte chaleureuse, ils se séparèrent et Draco, qui était resté en retrait, serra lui aussi Harry dans ses bras.

Ils étaient tous très émus, et il fut décidé qu'ils iraient dès le lendemain finaliser les papiers pour l'adoption. Finalement il se faisait tard, et ils décidèrent tous d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher.

Après des heures à chercher le sommeil, Harry décida de se lever et de faire un tour dans le manoir. Il restait encore quelques pièces qu'il n'avait pas explorées et il trouva que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour tromper son insomnie.

Il se dirigea vers une pièce située non loin de sa chambre, mais qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais explorée jusque-là. Il tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. A la clarté des rayons de la lune, une salle de musique se découvrit à ses yeux.

Au milieu de la pièce trônait un piano à queue, laqué de noir. Il s'y trouvait également un violon, une contrebasse, des flûtes posées sur un présentoir ainsi qu'une harpe. Harry sorti sa baguette de l'étui qu'il avait accroché à son avant-bras et l'utilisa pour allumer la cheminée. Une douce lumière se répandit dans la pièce.

Il s'approcha sans bruit du piano et le toucha, presque avec révérence. Les Dursley avaient eux-aussi un piano, mais c'était un vieux piano droit, un peu désaccordé. Il servait à la base aux leçons de Dudley, mais il avait bien vite abandonné l'instrument. Les jours où il était tout seul, Harry s'asseyait devant le piano et rejouait de mémoire les morceaux qu'il avait entendu lorsque tante Pétunia allumait la radio. Elle aimait beaucoup la musique classique, et Harry aimait beaucoup rejouer ses airs.

Il s'assit donc sur le siège et frôla de ses doigts les touches. Prenant une grande inspiration, il commença à jouer la « Sonate au Clair de Lune » de Beethoven ( www . youtube watch?v=Bmwkx0tSvKc - sans les espaces, évidemment), un de ses morceaux préférés. Bien vite, ses doigts bougèrent d'eux-mêmes et Harry se plongea totalement dans la musique. Il laissa toute l'émotion qu'il avait ressentie dans la soirée s'écouler dans ses doigts, donnant encore plus de profondeur au morceau.

Plongé dans la musique, il n'entendit ni ne vit la porte s'ouvrir sur un Draco étonné. Doucement, ce dernier l'appela :

« Harry ? »

Celui-ci sursauta, pris sur le fait. Personne chez les Durlsey ne savait qu'il savait jouer, et il gardait une certaine appréhension.

« Harry… C'est magnifique… Joue encore, s'il te plait… »

Draco le regarda avec un air suppliant et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de la pièce, tandis qu'Harry se remit à jouer. Quand il eut fini le morceau, il se tourna vers Draco. Celui-ci le regardait avec admiration. Il se leva et s'approcha d'Harry, lui tendant la main.

« Cette musique m'a donné envie de danser… Cher monsieur Potter, bientôt Potter-Rogue, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

Harry rougit un peu, avant d'accepter la main que Draco lui tendait. Ce dernier sourit, prit sa baguette et enchanta le piano pour qu'il joue tout seul, il choisit un air de Chopin, une valse ( www . youtube watch?v=IJE6pFTz4X8 ).

Tenant fermement Harry contre lui, trop fermement si l'on en croyait les règles de cette danse stricte, il commença à danser. Harry le suivit comme il put, guère habitué à danser, malgré les cours qu'il avait eu en 4e année pour le bal…

Ils dansèrent ainsi un long moment, doucement… Harry se sentait tellement bien dans la chaleur des bras de Draco, qu'il commença doucement à sombrer vers le sommeil. Draco le sentit, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Endors toi, je te porterai jusqu'à ton lit, ne t'en fais pas. »

N'ayant pas la force, ni l'envie de refuser, Harry se laissa aller.

oOoOoOo

Draco regarda tendrement Harry endormit dans ses bras. Le brun était vraiment adorable quand il dormait. Lorsqu'il l'avait senti s'endormir, il l'avait pris dans ses bras, tel un prince charmant portant une princesse. La tête d'Harry sur son épaule, il avait quitté la salle de musique après avoir arrêté le piano.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry et le déposa tendrement dans son lit. Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, il sentit la main d'Harry le retenir faiblement. Il se retourna vers ce dernier et le vit lever vers lui des yeux embués de sommeil.

« Reste avec moi… S'il te plait. »

Ne pouvant résister à une demande pareille, Draco s'allongea aux côtés du brun. À peine s'était-il installé qu'Harry se blotti contre lui. Sa tête reposait sur son torse et il le serrait contre lui comme on aurait tenu une peluche.

Draco sourit à cette vision et chuchota doucement :

« Bonne nuit, 'Ry. »

« Bonne nuit, Dray. »

Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se laissa doucement gagner par le sommeil.

* * *

Et voilàààà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura fait plaisir, enfin un peu de romantisme entre les deux ! :D

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec votre avis, ça me fera plaisir !

 **Question de la semaine :** Quel est votre conte préféré de tous les temps ? Personnellement j'aime beaucoup Raiponce et Peau d'Âne... ^^

Cette question n'a rien d'innocent, comme vous vous en doutez ! J'ai écrit un petit remake version Drarry de Raiponce ( **L'Adonis et l'Arrogant** , pour ceux qui sont intéressés), publié sur le site (ouiii, je me fais de la pub !) et j'avoue que l'expérience a été très sympathique, donc je ne suis pas contre en réécrire d'autres ! Si vous voulez aller le lire et me dire ce que vous en avez penser, ça me ferait énormément plaisir ! ^^

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !

Chocogrenouille et Fizwizbiz (oui, je pique honteusement les signatures), c'était EpeeArmoise, pour vous servir !


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** Je vais pas vous faire le même topo que la semaine dernière... Mais absolument aucune peur à avoir, cette fic sera terminée, j'ai encore pas mal d'avance, donc no stress !

Milles merci encore une fois pour vos reviews, je crois que je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais vous êtes des lecteurs formidables, et revoir certains d'entre vous chaque semaine est une véritable récompense !

Merci aussi à la majorité silencieuse, celle qui lis ma fic sans pour autant mettre de reviews, je vous aime aussi !

Et merci également à ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris et follow, c'est vraiment adorable de votre part !

* * *

Le mois suivant se passa rapidement. Severus et Sirius avaient décidés d'entraîner les deux jeunes hommes, afin qu'ils aient un niveau plus que correct en arrivant à Poudlard. En tant que nouveau venu chez Serpentard, Harry allait en avoir bien besoin.

Le lendemain de l'anniversaire d'Harry, ce dernier trouva lors du petit-déjeuner une lettre posée sur son assiette. Il avait parfaitement bien dormi cette nuit, certainement grâce à la présence du blond à ses côtés, et était de parfaite humeur. Voir qui était l'expéditeur de la lettre le mis d'encore meilleure humeur.

« Hermione ! Elle n'a pas oublié ! Mais… Sev' ? Comment se fait-il que je reçoive le courrier ici ? »

« J'ai fait en sorte qu'Hedwige puisse aller chercher le courrier chez les Dursley sans être vue, je me suis douté que tu aimerais recevoir tes lettres d'anniversaire ! »

« Merci beaucoup ! » lui répondit Harry avec un énorme sourire.

Il se précipita sur sa lettre, se dépêchant de la lire, déchirant un peu l'enveloppe dans sa précipitation. Apparemment Hermione avait été la seule à penser à son anniversaire… Mais il s'en fichait, il n'attendait plus rien de Ron, après tout. Depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur d'avouer qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer chez les Dursley, le roux était devenu invivable. Déjà lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, il était devenu imbuvable.

Harry lu avec plaisir sa lettre et quand il releva la tête, ce fut pour rencontrer les regards attendris des trois autres occupants de la table.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Oh, rien… Ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire comme ça. » lui répondit Sirius avec un regard emplis de tendresse.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et se mit à manger avec appétit, pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être des siècles.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de manger, et qu'Harry ai aidé à débarrasser la table (c'était mal le connaître que de croire qu'il resterait les bras croisés), celui-ci se dirigea vers la salle où se déroulait normalement ses leçons de « bonnes manières ».

« Harry ! Pas par là, pas aujourd'hui ! »

Il se tourna vers Severus, sans comprendre.

« Viens, suis moi, j'ai à te parler. »

Il suivit son père adoptif (il avait encore du mal avec ce mot) jusque dans le bureau de celui-ci. Severus l'invita à s'asseoir.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« De ton bracelet… J'ai fait des recherches et… Je peux savoir comment tu as réussi à obtenir le Zhemchuzhina sud'by ? (Bijou du destin, en russe) »

« Ainsi c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ! C'est assez simple en fait. J'étais dans une boutique de bijoux avec Siri et Dray, quand je suis tombé dessus. Le serpent a commencé à bouger, m'a dit que j'étais son nouveau maître et s'est positionné sur mon poignet. C'est tout. »

« Tu as obtenu un artefact légendaire, précédemment possédé par Salazar lui-même… Dans une boutique de bijoux ?! »

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce bijou avait des pouvoirs immenses, et il était resté tout ce temps à la portée de tous ?

« Il faut croire… Mais je crois qu'il m'attendait. Apparemment en tant qu'héritier de Salazar par la magie, ce bijou me revient de droit. Le serpent dit que Soud lui-même m'en a jugé digne… J'avoue ne pas avoir tout compris… »

« De même qu'une baguette choisi son sorcier, ce bracelet choisi son porteur. Harry, en essayant de te tuer, Voldemort t'as transmis une partie de son pouvoir, c'est pourquoi tu es devenu l'héritier de Salazar… Et apparemment ton destin doit être assez intéressant pour le dieu de la destinée lui-même décide d'y jeter un œil… »

« Si encore il n'y avait qu'une partie de ses pouvoirs… Severus, je… Je peux te dire quelque chose ? Et surtout peux-tu me promettre de ne rien dire à Sirius ni à Draco ? »

Severus le regarda, l'air soudain très sérieux. En rencontrant le regard déterminé et un peu affolé d'Harry, il promit qu'il ne dirait rien.

Harry lui parla alors de tout ce que le serpent lui avait révélé. La partie d'âme de Voldemort, leurs destins liés, son âme-sœur… Quand il eut terminé, il était encore plus bouleversé que lorsque le serpent lui avait tout révélé. Et voir le regard un peu choqué de Severus ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se sentir mieux.

« Harry… Regarde-moi s'il te plait. »

Se rendant compte qu'il avait baissé les yeux, le brun les releva et regarda Severus dans les siens.

« Harry, dans quelques heures à peine tu seras officiellement mon fils, et même si les Rogue ne sont pas forcément connus pour leur sens de la famille, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir une. Tu seras bientôt ma famille Harry, avec Sirius, et vous deux faites partie des personnes les plus importantes pour moi, avec Draco, d'accord ? Alors ne pense pas une seule seconde que je vais te laisser te débrouiller tout seul. Je ferais toutes les recherches qu'il faudra, mais on trouvera le moyen de détruire cette horreur, ensemble. »

Harry était ému par les mots de Severus. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ce concept de famille, mais il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il serait heureux avec Sirius et Severus. Il fit un pauvre sourire à Severus, se leva et le prit dans ses bras, étonnant un peu son futur père adoptif.

« Merci Severus, merci infiniment. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, avant qu'Harry ne se dégage, encore un peu mal à l'aise. Ils sortirent ensuite du bureau de Severus pour rejoindre Sirius et Draco, qui les attendaient dans le laboratoire de potions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? »

« La suite de votre entraînement bien sûr ! Maintenant qu'Harry maîtrise à peu près correctement les règles des Sang-Purs, il est temps de passer à votre entraînement magique. »

« Un entraînement magique ? Vous voulez que l'on s'entraîne avec nos nouvelles baguettes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exactement ça, Harry, et de plus en tant que futur membre de la famille Prince, tu te dois d'avoir un niveau exceptionnel ! » lui répondit Severus avec un air moqueur.

« Je suppose que oui, en effet, lui répondit Harry dans un rire, on commence par Potions je présume ? Parce qu'il est absolument hors de question qu'un Prince ne soit pas parfait dans cette matière ? »

« Tu supposes bien, 'Ry ! J'ai bien essayé de convaincre Sev', mais tu le connais… Impossible de le faire revenir sur sa décision, désolé. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Siri, ça va aller. » lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Puis, sous le regard interloqué de Sirius et Draco, il se dirigea vers sa paillasse avec un sourire, comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

« Harry… Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Draco.

« Bien sûr, quelle question ! Sev', qu'est-ce qu'on fait comme potion ? »

« Je voulais vous faire commencer par un simple élixir de guérison, histoire de vous remettre dans le bain, les choses sérieuses commenceront la prochaine fois. »

Sans rien demander, Harry partit chercher ses ingrédients et se mit au travail. Ses gestes étaient précis, sans aucune hésitation, ce qui étonna grandement Draco, qui se retint pourtant de faire le moindre commentaire. Il se concentra à la place sur sa potion, et un moment plus tard, il se releva, satisfait du résultat. Il se tourna alors vers Harry et ne put cacher sa surprise.

Harry avait apparemment terminé sa potion un peu avant lui, et la versait déjà dans des fioles, sans en renverser une seule goutte. La couleur de la potion était absolument parfaite. Severus alla voir le résultat des étudiants et eu un petit sourire satisfait.

« Et bien Harry, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la main ! Elle est parfaite, comme d'habitude. Draco… Oui, elle est proche de la perfection, mais tu aurais dû la laisser bouillir quelques secondes de plus. »

Draco n'en revenait toujours pas, et Sirius non plus. Harry, un Gryffondor, connu pour être nul en potions, qui fait une potion PARFAITE ?

Alors qu'il sentait leurs regards surpris, Harry fini par prendre la parole :

« Vous croyiez quoi ? Que j'allais rester nul en Potions toute ma vie ? Vous pensiez vraiment que Sev' me laisserait m'en sortir aussi facilement ? Vous n'imaginez même pas le nombre d'heures de cours supplémentaires que j'ai eu le soir… »

Sur cette note plus que surprenante, les cours continuèrent. Ils passèrent par une grande partie des cours dispensés à Poudlard. Severus leur donnait des cours en Potions et en DCFM, avec l'aide de Sirius, et celui-ci leur enseignait les Sortilèges et les Duels. Pour le reste, le manoir était bien fournis en livres en tout genre, et c'était presque avec plaisir que les deux jeunes hommes étudiaient ensemble, dans l'une des bibliothèques du château.

Cependant, lors d'un cours de Duel donné par Sirius, il se passa quelque chose de tout à fait surprenant.

Alors qu'ils s'entraînaient à former des boucliers chacun de leurs côtés, Sirius décida de les faire se battre ensemble, l'un contre l'autre. Ils se positionnèrent donc face à face.

« Lorsque je vous le dirais, Draco, tu enverras un Expelliarmus à Harry. Harry quant à toi, tu bloqueras le sors avec un bouclier, d'accord ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et se mirent en garde.

« Attention… Maintenant ! »

« Expelliarmus ! »

« Protego ! »

Les deux sorts fonctionnèrent à merveille, à un seul petit détail près. Alors que le sors allait toucher Harry, il se désagrégea, avant même d'avoir pu toucher le bouclier.

Sirius les regarda, perplexe.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Draco, tu n'es plus capable de lancer un Expelliarmus correct ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu as pu le voir, mon sort était parfait ! »

« Hm… Certes. Recommencez, pour voir ? »

La même scène se reproduisit à l'identique.

« Bon d'accord, on va échanger les rôles. Draco, lance-moi un Expelliarmus. »

Cette fois-ci, le sort fonctionna parfaitement. Il en fut de même lorsque Sirius tenta de lancer le sort sur Harry.

« Voilà qui est fort surprenant…. Il faut que j'en parle à Severus. »

Un moment plus tard, l'ancien Gryffondor revint avec son compagnon, qui semblait être en pleine réflexion.

« Recommencez, pour voir ? »

Encore une fois, les deux étudiants recommencèrent, et encore une fois, le même phénomène se produisit.

« C'est tout bonnement incroyable… Il semblerait que vous soyez incapable de vous blesser avec vos propres baguettes… Draco, pourrais-tu essayer quelque chose de plus… Agressif, s'il te plait ? »

Le blond tenta de jeter un Stupefix sur Harry, mais de même que pour le sort précédent, le sort s'évanouit avant d'atteindre Harry.

« Les cœurs jumeaux de vos baguettes doivent se reconnaître… Ainsi il doit être impossible pour chacun d'entre vous de lancer un sort offensif sur l'autre… C'est tout bonnement prodigieux ! »

« Peut-être, répondit Harry, mais comment va-t-on faire pour l'entrainement alors ? »

« Eh bien… Vous vous entrainerez à tour de rôle avec Sirius ! Ça ne te dérange pas chéri, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius grommela quelque chose à propos d'une chauve-souris même pas foutue de sortir de son laboratoire, avant d'acquiescer.

Les entrainements de Duels allaient être beaucoup plus fatiguant pour lui maintenant !

oOoOoOo

Chaque soir, alors que tout le monde dormait, Harry se rendait dans la salle de musique pour y jouer du piano. La musique était devenue un exutoire à ses cauchemars. Et chaque soir, Draco finissait par le rejoindre. Parfois ce dernier l'accompagnait au violon, ayant appris à en jouer en étant jeune. Ils finissaient généralement la soirée à danser ensemble et Draco portait Harry jusqu'à son lit, pour finir par dormir la plupart du temps avec lui.

Ils allèrent également à Gringott's, pour qu'Harry, Severus et Sirius signent les documents concernant l'adoption. En effet, la banque disposait d'un service juridique, jumelé avec le ministère. Ce département servait entre autres à faire la liaison entre créatures magiques et sorciers, mais avait également toute latitude pour ce genre de cas. C'est ainsi qu'en quelques heures à peine, Harry était devenu leur fils et les Dursley avaient été destitués de leur rôle de tuteur. Harry s'appelait dorénavant et de manière tout à fait officielle Harry James Potter-Rogue. Un détail qui l'intrigua cependant.

« Potter-Rogue ? Et pourquoi pas Potter-Black-Rogue ? »

Sirius se mit à rougir légèrement, alors que Severus lui répondait :

« Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que… Sirius ne s'appelle plus Sirius Black, mais Sirius Rogue. Nous sommes mariés. »

« Vous êtes… QUOI ?! SIRIUS ! »

Harry se mit à vitupérer contre son nouveau père adoptif, se fichant éperdument que quelqu'un les entende. Ils étaient venus sous polynectar, du moins pour Sirius, Severus et Draco, et personne ne risquait de les entendre.

Sirius lança rapidement un sort de silence avant de répondre à Harry :

« Harry… Calme-toi… Je vais tout t'expliquer… »

« Et comment que tu vas tout m'expliquer ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?! »

« J'attendais le bon moment mais… Il ne s'est jamais présenté… »

« Et tu pensais me le cacher encore combien de temps ? »

« Je comptais t'en parler aujourd'hui ! Je te le promets ! »

« Hmph, ça se paiera Sirius, n'en doute pas une seconde ! »

Et ils rentrèrent au manoir, avec un Sirius à l'air de chien battu et un Harry qui lui lançait des regards venimeux.

Puis les jours passèrent, entre entraînement, soirées avec Draco,…

Petit à petit, Harry se rendait compte de ses sentiments grandissants pour le blond, mais plutôt que de les accepter, il préféra les enfermer au plus profond de son cœur. Malgré le fait que Draco soit son âme sœur, il n'était pas prêt pour ça, pas prêt à le voir souffrir à cause de son destin. Alors il ferma les yeux, se faisant sermonner chaque soir par le Zhemchuzhina sud'by.

 _« Maître ! Rien ne sert de vous voiler la face de cette façon ! Si vous n'acceptez pas votre âme sœur, vous courrez à votre perte ! »_

 _« Je sais… Mais je ne peux pas lui imposer ça ! Il a déjà assez à penser avec le retour à Poudlard et notre entraînement… Je lui en parlerais plus tard. »_

 _« Bien… Comme vous voudrez, maître. Mais n'oubliez pas que je suis ici aussi pour vous réconforter en cas de besoin. C'est mon rôle. »_

 _« Je le sais aussi… Merci. »_

Un soir, alors qu'il parlait avec le serpent, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il vit Severus entrer dans sa chambre et s'installer dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

« Harry, comment te sens-tu ? Je te sens fatigué en ce moment… »

« Je dois avouer que je ne dors pas très bien, les cauchemars sont de pires en pires ces temps-ci. »

Harry avait promis à Severus de ne rien lui cacher. Il était le seul à savoir tout ce qui arrivait et était arrivé à Harry. En tant que nouveau père, Severus en était très fier. Son fils lui faisait confiance, que demander de mieux ?

Ils discutèrent un peu, puis Harry finit par lui parler de ses visions.

Pendant qu'il dormait, il était capable, certains soirs, de voir ce que faisait Voldemort. Il savait au plus profond de lui que ce n'était pas des cauchemars comme les autres.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, Severus fronça les sourcils. Ces visions ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Ils décidèrent donc qu'en plus de son entraînement commun avec Draco, Harry apprendrait également l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie, pour se prémunir de ses nouvelles visions.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les soirs, dans la chambre d'Harry, pour que celui-ci améliore ses défenses mentales. Ils continuèrent les cours jusqu'à la fin des vacances, avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne dussent retourner à Poudlard.

Deux semaines avant la rentrée, un Draco à l'air déterminé se présenta à la porte d'Harry et entra sans frapper.

« 'Ry ! J'ai quelque chose à te demander ! »

« Mais je t'en prie Dray, entre, installe toi, fait toi plaisir, tu veux une tasse de thé ? »

« Oh euh… Excuse-moi. » lui répondit le blond avec un air un peu penaud. Ce dernier s'était beaucoup adouci depuis qu'il était au manoir avec eux.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu avais quelque chose à me demander ? »

« Oui ! Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à devenir un animagus ! »

« Tu es au courant que ça prend beaucoup de temps et qu'il faut beaucoup de patience ? »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Alors la patience n'est pas ton fort, mon petit Dray. »

« Je ferais un effort ! Allez 'Ry s'il te plait ! »

« Hm… Bon d'accord. On commencera quand on sera à Poudlard, dans mes appartements privés. »

« Cool ! Merci 'Ry ! T'es le meilleur ! »

« Tu ne diras pas ça quand je te ferai méditer pendant des heures… »

Ils restèrent à discuter un moment. Une belle amitié s'était créée entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ils passaient souvent leurs après-midi de libre à jouer aux échecs, discuter,… Parfois Harry jouait avec Draco sous sa forme d'animagus tigre, jouant le rôle d'une énorme peluche.

oOoOoOo

Le jour de la rentrée, ils se rendirent séparément à la gare de King's Cross. Severus transplana avec Draco pour le déposer à la gare, puis le laissa se débrouiller seul. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était chez son parrain. S'assurant que personne ne l'avait vu, il le prit dans ses bras dans un rare moment d'affection.

« Prend soin de toi Draco, et prend soin d'Harry aussi, je compte sur toi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Sev', je ferais attention. On se retrouve à Noël de toute façon ! »

« C'est vrai… Allez va ! Bon courage. »

« Merci Sev'… Au revoir ! »

Sur ce le blond se dirigea vers le quai 9 ¾, entra dans le train et trouva un wagon libre pour s'installer. Il allait devoir expliquer à ses amis pourquoi il était arrivé de si bonne heure… Cherchant une excuse, il vit alors Harry arriver, en compagnie de Severus et Sirius sous polynectar. En voyant le compagnon de son parrain il ne put retenir un sourire.

Les deux hommes avaient décidés d'accompagner Harry à la gare, pour être sûr que tout se passe bien, et pour préserver sa couverture de nouvel élève. Seulement, pour ce faire, l'adolescent devait être accompagné par la couple l'ayant accueilli pour son arrivée en Angleterre.

Harry allait passer pour un sang-pur capricieux, ayant quitté l'Amérique pour l'Angleterre, dans le seul but de contrarier ses parents, et officiellement pour « découvrir sa mère patrie », la famille Prince étant originaire d'Angleterre. Il aurait donc été recueilli par un couple d'ami de la famille pour son séjour en cette sainte terre d'Albion.

Enfin bref, le capricieux sang-pur qu'il était devait être accompagné d'un couple, joué par Severus et Sirius. Aucun d'eux ne voulant ressembler à une femme, ils durent jouer ce rôle à pile ou face, et comme par hasard, ce fut Sirius qui perdit.

« Sev'… ? Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est MOI qui suis en femme déjà ? »

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu as perdu mon amour, maintenant soit mignonne et avance, tu nous retarde. »

« Crois moi, ça se paiera… Et je m'assurerai que ce soit très très lent ! »

« Mais tu sais bien que je ne demande que ça. » lui répondit Severus avec un clin d'œil.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la voie 9 ¾, ils reprirent leur sérieux et se tournèrent vers Harry, qui était un peu pâle.

« Harry, ça va ? »

« Et si on me reconnaît quand même ? Et si je n'avais pas d'appartements privés ? Et si… »

« Respire Harry, tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? J'ai insisté personnellement auprès de Dumbledore pour que tu aies ton appartement privé, il ne pourra pas me le refuser, c'est une sorte de garantie pour lui. Il t'offre l'appartement, je jure sur ma magie de ne rien révéler de ses plans à Face de Serpent. »

« Et puis regarde toi, tu es méconnaissable. Même moi j'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître au début, alors je doute qu'Hermione, Ron ou qui que ce soit y parvienne. »

Harry soupira un grand coup, se recomposa une expression glaciale de sang-pur et répondit :

« Vous avez raison… Bon et bien… Que le spectacle commence ! »

Et ils entrèrent sur la voie 9 ¾.

oOoOoOo

Harry avait réussi à trouver un wagon vide et s'y était engouffré le plus rapidement qu'il avait pu. Il avait croisé Dray dans un des wagons et lui avait fait un imperceptible mouvement de tête pour lui indiquer que tout allait bien. Il avait mis le bijou de cravate que le blond lui avait offert, il pourrait donc le contacter au moindre problème.

Il s'assit donc près de la fenêtre et de manière à voir la porte, il ne voulait pas de mauvaises surprises. Alors qu'il regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, il décida finalement de sortir un livre de son sac. Il se décida pour un manuel d'Arithmancie de 7e année, ils avaient beaucoup étudiés avec Draco pendant les vacances et avaient ingurgités un grand nombre de livres magiquement, grâce à un sort mis au point par Sirius. Au niveau théorique, ils étaient presque du même niveau qu'un étudiant passant ses A.S.P. .

Il se plongea donc dans sa lecture, ce qui est certainement la raison pour laquelle il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Eh, toi ! Qui es-tu ?! »

Il releva vivement les yeux, pour tomber nez à nez (plein de tâches de rousseurs) avec Ron Weasley.

« Je pourrais vous retourner la question, monsieur ? »

« Weasley, Ronald Weasley. » lui répondit le roux en lui tendant la main.

Harry reposa son livre, fermé, sur ses genoux, croisa les mains et les jambes et le regarda avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Eh bien, Ronald, que puis-je pour toi ? »

« Je cherchais une place, tu permets ? »

Il n'attendit même pas sa réponse pour s'asseoir et se mettre à l'aise, comme s'il était chez lui.

« Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu un brun aux yeux verts avec une cicatrice sur le front dans le train ? Je le cherche partout, mais impossible de le retrouver. »

« Non désolé, ça ne me dis rien. »

Harry retenait sa respiration depuis la question du roux. Se pourrait-il qu'il l'ait reconnu ?

« Je me disais aussi ! Ce mec est impossible ! Disparaitre sans donner de nouvelles, tu te rends compte ?! »

Bon, apparemment non, il avait visiblement surestimé l'intelligence de Weasley…

Pendant tout le long du trajet, il se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête pendant que le roux ne cessait de vitupérer contre son « ami ».

« Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Pas une seule nouvelle, de toutes les vacances ! Mais quel petit con arrogant, je te jure ! Alors qu'il devait se prélasser dans sa famille, môsieur fait le difficile et décide de s'enfuir sans rien dire à personne ?! Des coups de pieds au cul, c'est tout ce qu'il lui faut à ce crétin ! »

Ces mots blessèrent plus qu'ils ne devraient Harry. Il avait vraiment pensé à une époque que le roux était son meilleur ami, comme quoi il avait eu tort. Décidément il ne devait pas être doué pour juger les gens… Ses meilleurs ennemis étaient maintenant ses meilleurs amis et son meilleur ami lui était devenu indifférent.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à Poudlard. Harry ne prit pas le temps de se changer, il portait déjà une robe sorcière. Il vit arriver le quai de Pré-Au-Lard avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Enfin il allait être débarrassé de la présence du roux !

À peine sorti du train, il fut intercepté par Hagrid.

« Eh, toi ! C'est bien toi le nouvel élève c'est ça ? »

« Certes, c'est bien moi. » lui dit-il de la manière la plus arrogante qu'il put. Bien que cela lui soit particulièrement difficile. Hagrid était son ami après tout…

« Bien, suis moi alors, tu vas faire le chemin avec les premières années. »

« Je vous suis. »

Le voyage en barque fut aussi magique que la première fois. Les premières années le regardaient bizarrement, se demandant certainement qui était ce nouvel élève, largement plus vieux qu'eux. Apparemment chaque nouvel élève devait faire le voyage en barque, comme une sorte de tradition.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes, McGonagall l'appela et l'amena à l'écart pour lui parler.

« Vous êtes bien Tom Prince, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est bien moi, en effet. »

« Parfait, vous serez répartis après les premières années, d'accord ? Je vous demanderai d'attendre devant les portes de la Grande Salle que je vous appelle, cela vous pose-t-il quelque problème que ce soit ? »

« Non, c'est parfait, merci. »

Il suivit la longue file des premières années jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle et attendit que la répartition soit terminée.

Il entendit la voix de Dumbledore s'élever une fois que le dernier nom ait-été appelé.

« Chers élèves ! Je suis ravi de vous annoncer que nous accueillons cette année un nouvel élève, tout droit venu d'Amérique pour terminer sa scolarité à Poudlard. Je vous demanderai de l'accueillir le plus chaleureusement possible, et lui montrer ce qu'est l'hospitalité anglaise ! »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Minerva pour qu'elle appelle le nouvel élève :

« Tom Prince ! »

Les yeux de la majorité des élèves de Serpentard devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes. Prince ? Comme la mère de Rogue ? Non, impossible… Et puis Tom… Qui a idée d'appeler son fils comme ça, sérieusement ?

Harry s'avança dans la Grande Salle, aussi dignement que lui avaient appris Draco et Sirius. D'une démarche fière et altière, digne d'un sang-pur.

Pour l'occasion, il s'était choisi une tenue qui le mettrait en valeur, avec l'aide de Sirius et Draco. Il portait donc le fameux pantalon en cuir, des bottes en peau de dragon lui montant jusqu''aux genoux, une chemise en soie vert bouteille et une cravate lâchement nouée autour du coup, avec le serpent bijoux offert par Draco. Par-dessus il portait une robe de sorcier assez courte, lui arrivant seulement à mi mollet. Avec son bracelet serpent, il était tout bonnement irrésistible.

Pour preuve, la quasi-totalité de la gent féminine de Poudlard bavait sur le nouvel arrivant, de même que certains garçons. Quant à Draco, il n'en menait pas large… Quelle idée d'habiller Harry de cette façon ! Il n'allait pas y survivre, ça allait être un véritable cauchemar… Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux d'Harry… Enfin Tom. Percevant son regard, Pansy l'interpela :

« Ce n'est même pas la peine de rêver beau blond, celui-là, il est pour moi ! »

Il lui jeta un regard glacial, avant de lui répondre :

« Et qui te dis qu'il ne préfère pas les hommes ? Hm ? »

Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé pendant les vacances, mais Draco en était persuadé. De toute façon il était hors de question qu'il en soit autrement. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi, mais il lui était intolérable de penser qu'Harry ne soit pas entièrement aux hommes.

Pendant ce temps Harry continuait à avancer dans la Grande Salle, totalement indifférent (et inconscient) des regards que tout le monde lui jetait. Réussir à garder une allure digne lui prenait une grande partie de sa concentration.

Il finit par arriver au niveau du tabouret, s'assit dessus et attendit que McGonagall ne pose le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il pria intérieurement de toutes ses forces que ce qu'ils pensaient soit juste. Une fois posé sur sa tête, le Choixpeau se mit à lui parler :

« Aaaaah ! Harry Potter ! Comme on se retrouve ! Alors, on revient sur sa décision finalement ? »

« Eh bien… On peut dire ça, en effet. Il semblerait que finalement Serpentard me conviendrait mieux, surtout que je suis ici incognito. »

« Incognito ? Hm… Je sens que cette année va être intéressante ! »

« Intéressante oui, je crois que c'est le mot. »

« Ainsi donc il fallait bien que ce soit tôt ou tard… SERPENTARD ! »

* * *

Voilà donc le retour à Poudlard tant attendu !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plut ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis o/

 **Question de la semaine :** Vous lisez des fics d'autres fandom ? Perso je suis à mort dans les Johnlock en ce moment o/

Suçacides et patacritrouilles, à la semaine prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** Je vais pas vous faire le même topo que la semaine dernière... Mais absolument aucune peur à avoir, cette fic sera terminée, j'ai encore pas mal d'avance, donc no stress ! (mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre 17 est en cours d'écriture !)

 **Je tiens absolument à m'excuser pour le retard ! Ffbug a encore fait des siennes et je ne pouvais pas accéder à mon profil... Donc avec toutes mes excuses les plus sincères u.u**

Evidemment, la suite sera postée mardi prochain, aucun problème là-dessus !

 **Chapitre 12**

* * *

À peine le Choixpeau eut-il annoncé son verdict qu'une salve d'applaudissement retenti de la table des Vert et Argent. Harry se leva du tabouret en enlevant le Choixpeau de sa tête et le tendit à McGonagall. Il se dirigea à pas lent vers la table des Serpentard, avec toute la dignité dont il était capable, comme s'il se doutait déjà que sa place serait ici.

Alors qu'il approchait, Pansy se leva et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir vers elle.

« Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » lui demanda Draco, outré. Jamais son amie ne s'était conduite de manière aussi… Désappropriée.

« Tu ne le vois pas ? Je le fais venir vers nous ! Hors de question qu'il se retrouve vers ses rats de Flint ou Bulstrode ! »

« Oui enfin te lever comme ça… Il va te trouver bizarre maintenant… »

« Mais non ! Regarde, il s'approche ! »

Harry s'approcha donc de leur groupe et s'assit au côté de Pansy, après que celle-ci ai fait se déplacer un pauvre premier année qui se trouvait là.

Faisant voler sa cape, il s'assit sur le banc avec la même élégance qu'aurait eu Draco lui-même, ce qui arracha un haussement de sourcil impressionné à ce dernier ainsi qu'à Pansy. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Harry aurait développé une telle élégance en seulement deux mois, il n'était pas peu fier de son élève.

Pansy se hâta d'aborder le nouveau venu :

« Bonjour, je suis Pansy Parkinson, et voici Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, bienvenue chez les Serpentards ! »

« Bonjour à vous, je suis Tom Prince, mais vous le savez déjà. » lui répondit Harry avec un sourire charmeur après avoir salué les autres d'un hochement de tête.

Puis, se rendant compte de tous les regards posés sur lui :

« Tout le monde me regarde comme une bête curieuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On ne peut rien te cacher ! » lui répondit en riant Pansy, déjà sous le charme.

« Permettez, j'en ai pour quelques secondes. »

Sortant sa baguette de son étui fixé à sa cuisse, il se lança un Sonorus informulé avant de se lever et de faire face à toute la Grande Salle.

« Mes chers amis, je ne puis ignorer tous ces regards curieux posés sur moi. Dans ma grande mansuétude, je me propose donc de répondre à vos interrogations silencieuses… En effet, je ressemble grandement au Survivant, effectivement je porte le nom de famille de la mère de Rogue, et enfin, oui, je porte le même prénom que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mes parents ont un sens de l'humour relativement douteux… D'autres questions ? Non ? Dans ce cas je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit et vous remercie de votre attention. »

Une fois sa déclaration faite, il se rassit à sa place avec élégance, annulant le Sonorus d'un informulé, encore une fois.

Plus personne dans la Grande Salle n'osait prononcer un mot, ni le regarder. Même Pansy était intimidée. Un informulé, en cinquième année ? Et quelle éloquence ! Décidément, pas question que ce beau brun ne lui file entre les doigts !

« Alors, Tom, dis-moi, d'où viens-tu exactement ? »

« Je vois que cette chère demoiselle est curieuse…, lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur, je viens tout droit de Nouvelle Angleterre, par-delà l'Océan Atlantique. »

« Un Américain ! Par Merlin, j'ai des tonnes de questions à te poser ! » s'enthousiasma Pansy.

« Détend toi Pans', laisse le arriver déjà, tu lui sautes dessus. » lui dit Blaise avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

« Oh Merlin, je suis désolée ! Que je suis malpolie ! Toutes mes excuses Tom. »

« Ce n'est rien, je m'en remettrais. » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Pansy rougit un peu avant de retourner à son assiette.

Depuis le début de la conversation, ni Draco ni Théo n'avaient ouvert la bouche. Théo parce qu'il était silencieux de nature et Draco parce qu'il réprouvait grandement l'attitude charmeuse d'Harry ! Certes il se comportait en parfait gentleman, rien à redire, mais cette façon de répondre à Pansy !

Alors que la Grande Salle redevenait bruyante, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand dans un grincement presque sinistre. Au milieu des portes on pouvait apercevoir une silhouette… rose. Entièrement rose. Comme si un cochon avait décidé de se tenir sur deux pattes et de se comporter de manière civilisée.

À son entrée, Dumbledore se leva en ouvrant les bras pour accueillir la nouvelle venue.

« Ah ! Ma chère amie ! Vous voilà arrivée ! Avancez donc je vous en prie… Chers élèves, je vous présente votre nouvelle Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Dolores Ombrage ! Dans sa grande générosité elle a accepté de quitter son emploi au Ministère pour venir enseigner dans notre école, je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil ! »

La silhouette rose aux yeux porcins, impossible de la qualifier d'être humain, s'avança lentement dans la Grande Salle, le nez fièrement dressé, comme si elle était chez elle. À peine arrivée devant Dumbledore, elle se retourna pour faire face aux élèves :

« Chers élèves… Sachez que c'est pour moi un immense honneur que d'enseigner dans cet établissement ! Ce sera un plaisir et une immense joie pour moi que de vous inculquer les valeurs de notre cher ministère… Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de repas ! »

Puis, sans un regard pour le directeur, elle alla s'asseoir à sa place, à côté de McGonagall.

La suite du repas se passa rapidement. Harry discuta un peu avec les autres Serpentards, un peu mal à l'aise, sans pour autant le laisser transparaitre. Après tout, ses gens étaient ses ennemis jusqu'il y a peu de temps. Mais de ce qu'il pouvait voir au premier abord, ils étaient tous plus au moins sympathique.

Quand le repas toucha à sa fin, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. D'instinct il se raidit, avant de se dégager aussi délicatement qu'il le put. Il ne supportait toujours pas d'autre contact que ceux de Severus, Sirius et Draco.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à leur professeur de Potion, Horace Slughorn.

« Tom Prince ? Je suis Horace Slughorn, directeur des Serpentards. Mon garçon, j'ai été chargé par le directeur de vous montrer vos appartements privés, suivez-moi je vous prie ! » lui dit son directeur de maison avec bonhommie.

Il se leva sans un mot et suivi son professeur jusqu'à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, sous le regard interrogateur des autres membres de sa maison.

oOoOoOo

Albus Dumbledore avait vu beaucoup de choses lors de son existence, mais ce qu'il vit ce soir eu le mérite de l'étonner.

Alors qu'il jetait un œil sur son nouvel élève (il gardait à l'œil tous les Serpentards de toute façon), il vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir de ses propres yeux.

Au poignet de son étudiant, ce serait… Le Zhemchuzhina sub'dy ? L'artefact légendaire ayant appartenu à Salazar ? Mais que ferais un américain avec ce bijou ?

Une fois le repas terminé et tout le monde parti se coucher dans son dortoir, Albus sorti dans les ténèbres de la nuit, dissimulé sous une cape sombre. Vérifiant que personne ne l'avait vu, il transplana.

Il arriva dans un vieux manoir partiellement délabré. La peinture sur les murs s'écaillait et le sol en marbre partait en morceau par endroit. Sans s'appesantir sur l'état de l'endroit, il se dirigea vers une salle à l'étage.

La salle était relativement grande, quoique meublée de façon spartiate. Il n'y avait qu'une table, quelques chaises dépareillées, quelques bibliothèques sur le point de s'écrouler et un immense fauteuil reposait devant la cheminée. Cheminée qui était allumée.

Au pied du fauteuil, Albus distingua une silhouette se mouvoir, rampant vers lui.

« Nagini, pourquoi ne souhaiterais-tu pas la bienvenue à notre invité ? »

« Tom, je vois que tu as toujours le même sens de l'accueil, heureux de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas… »

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici pour me parler de mon hospitalité, vieux fou. Alors dépêche-toi avant que je n'ordonne à Nagini de faire de toi son dîner. »

« Allons Tom, rien ne nous empêche d'être civilisé… Je viens te parler d'un de mes étudiants. »

« Si c'est encore pour essayer de me faire enrôler un nouveau mangemort, c'est hors de question. Dois-je te rappeler comment le dernier a terminé ? »

« Ce n'était qu'un accident… Je n'étais pas censé savoir qu'il allait se faire manger par un de tes loups ! »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils sont incontrôlables… Bien, viens en au fait, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? »

« Du Zhemchuzhina sub'dy. »

« Du… QUOI ?! »

« Je savais bien que ça t'intéresserait… Il se trouve qu'un nouvel étudiant le portait au poignet, aujourd'hui. »

« Comment… ? Comment ce misérable insecte ose-t-il ! Ce bracelet me revient… DE DROIT ! JE suis l'héritier de Serpentard ! »

Sur ces mots, Voldemort envoya valser une chaise contre le mur.

« Il me le faut ! Je l'aurais ! Ce misérable va payer ! Quel est son nom ?! »

« Tom Prince… »

oOoOoOo

Harry suivit son directeur de maison en silence. Ils descendirent dans les cachots et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

« C'est ici que se trouve la salle commune de votre maison, vous pouvez vous y rendre lors de vos heures de libres et après le diner. Le mot de passe est « Vicieux Serpents ». Suivez-moi, vos appartements sont par ici. »

Encore une fois, Harry suivi le professeur Slughorn en silence, sans s'appesantir sur les regards curieux qu'il recevait des autres élèves passant dans le couloir.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, s'enfonçant profondément dans les cachots. Ils finirent par arriver devant un tableau représentant « Le radeau de la Méduse », de Géricault… Sympathique comme accueil.

« Et voici vos appartements ! Vous pourrez choisir votre mot de passe ultérieurement. Je vous en prie, entrez. »

Ils entrèrent dans le vestibule de l'appartement. Toute la décoration était dans des tons de vert et argent, avec des meubles en bois sombre. Le vestibule comprenait une petite console en bois de rose ainsi qu'un porte manteau. Venait ensuite un petit salon. Une causeuse de velours vert était positionnée devant le feu, avec de chaque côté une table d'appoint en ébène. Au-dessus de la cheminée trônait un portrait de Salazar Serpentard, dans toute sa splendeur.

De riches tapis recouvraient le sol et de lourdes tentures cachaient les fenêtres donnant sur le fond du lac. Une bibliothèque vide recouvrait l'un des murs.

« Vous pourrez remplir cette bibliothèque avec vos livres personnels, bien évidemment. »

Harry hocha la tête et visita le reste de l'appartement. Dans une alcôve se trouvait une table ronde avec quelques chaises autour, tous les murs en étaient vitrés, laissant voir les profondeurs sombres du lac.

En passant une porte au fond du petit salon, on arrivait directement dans la chambre. Bien qu'un peu petite, elle était richement décorée. Un lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce et deux grands chandeliers se trouvaient de chaque côté. Au pied était déposée la malle contenant les affaires d'Harry, qu'il rangerait plus tard.

« Sur votre droite vous trouverez un dressing et sur votre gauche se trouve la salle de bain… Cela vous convient-il ? »

« C'est parfait, merci Monsieur. »

« Oh je vous en prie, appelez-moi Horace ! Dites-moi… Seriez-vous de la famille d'Eileen Prince ? »

« En effet. »

« Vous êtes donc de la même famille que Severus ! »

« C'est le cas. »

« Bien… Je vais vous laisser vous installer ! Mes appartements ne sont pas loin, si besoin n'hésitez pas à venir me chercher ! »

« Bien Monsieur. »

Mal à l'aise devant l'apparente froideur de son élève, Horace se hâta de sortir de l'appartement. Il lui donnait la chair de poule de toute façon… Quelle idée de donner les anciens appartements de Salazar à un élève ! Le directeur était devenu fou… Merlin seul savait ce qu'il avait pu se passer ici… Même si tout avait été rénové pour le nouvel arrivant, il n'en restait pas moins une présence étrange…

Harry quant à lui ne ressentait nullement ce malaise… Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il vérifia à l'aide d'un sort que Severus lui avait enseigné s'il n'y avait pas quelques sorts de surveillances.

Après en avoir trouvé une bonne dizaine, il passa un moment à les défaire un à un et à apposer ses propres sorts de protection, eux aussi enseignés par Severus.

Quand il eut terminé, il se dirigea vers le tableau pour enregistrer son mot de passe. Il choisit le mot « âme sœur », prononcé en fourchelang. À moins qu'un autre héritier de Serpentard ne soit à Poudlard, il ne risquait rien.

Une fois tout ceci fait, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, quand il entendit frapper. Prenant sa baguette dans sa main, il se dirigea vers la porte et vérifia de qui il s'agissait.

« Dray ! Entre, je t'en prie. »

« Bon sang, Harry ! Tes appartements sont introuvables ! »

« Oui, on dirait bien que le vieux fou a décidé de m'isoler des autres Serpentards… »

« C'est sans compter sur Pansy ! Elle est totalement sous ton charme ! Quelle idée de faire le charmeur comme ça aussi ! »

« Il faut bien que je m'intègre ! Puisque tu as décidé que personne ne devait savoir que nous nous connaissions, il faut bien que je me fasse des amis ! »

« Oui enfin, il y a un monde entre se faire des amis et draguer ! »

« Et bien alors Dray… On est jaloux ? »

« Quoi ?! Qu… No… Pas du tout ! »

Harry se mit à rire devant la mine déconfite de Draco. Ce dernier était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Haha, tu verrais ta tête ! Je rigole Dray, c'est bon, détend toi ! »

« Ha…Ha… Très drôle, vraiment ! Bon, tu me fais visiter ? »

Harry lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire avant de l'emmener s'asseoir dans la causeuse devant la cheminée.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je ne sais pas… C'est très joli, mais je me sens… Mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Certainement parce qu'il s'agit des anciens appartements de Serpentard… »

« PARDON ?! Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?! »

« Il se pourrait que j'ai espionné l'esprit de Slughorn ? Sérieusement, cet homme est une vraie passoire quand il est anxieux… »

« Tu as… Espionné l'esprit de notre directeur de maison ? Bon sang, Harry, tu es encore plus Serpentard que moi ! »

« Enfin bref, tu crois pouvoir te relaxer ici pour ton entrainement animagus ? »

« Une fois que je me serais fait à l'ambiance… Peut-être… »

« Bien. Dans ce cas rendez-vous demain soir pour commencer tes leçons. »

« Super ! Maintenant mon cher Tom, si tu veux bien me suivre, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

« Tu veux vraiment sortir et qu'on nous voie ensemble ? »

« Un sort de désillusion et on n'en parle plus ! »

D'un mouvement de baguette, Draco les désillusionna tous les deux, de sorte qu'ils puissent sortir sans être vu.

Tirant Harry par la main, Dray leur fit remonter plusieurs étages du château, jusqu'à se retrouver devant une porte, dans un couloir isolé.

Il se tourna vers son compagnon :

« Après toi, ouvre la porte. »

Harry tourna la poignée et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Derrière la porte se trouvait une salle de musique, pleine d'instruments. Mais le plus important, un magnifique piano trônait sur une estrade au milieu de la salle.

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est magnifique ! »

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler Dieu, Dray suffira pour le moment… » lui répondit le blond avec un sourire taquin.

Harry lui donna une petite tape sur le bras, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Tu es vraiment impossible…. »

« Mais c'est bien pour ça que tu m'aime, non ? » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond et il commença à rougir avant de se reprendre. Il tourna vivement la tête vers le piano. Il s'y assit et commença à jouer « La petite musique de nuit. » de Mozart. L'instrument était parfaitement accordé !

Draco le regarda jouer avec un petit sourire attendris. Il se doutait que la vie à Poudlard n'allait pas être facile pour Harry, mais il espérait que cette petite découverte lui adoucirait son séjour chez les Serpentards.

Après quelques instants ils ressortirent de la salle et retournèrent dans les cachots. Ils se séparèrent devant la salle commune des Serpentards, se souhaitant bonne nuit.

Harry retourna dans ses appartements et prit une bonne douche avant d'aller dans son lit.

Il se tourna et se retourna longtemps, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Décidant que ça ne servirait à rien de rester dans son lit à attendre que le sommeil vienne, il se leva et se dirigea vers son salon.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il décida finalement d'aller se promener dans le parc sous sa forme animagus. Il se faisait tard, tout le monde dormait et personne ne risquait de le remarquer.

Il sortit du château après s'être encore une fois lancé un sort de désillusion. Il se dirigea vers le parc. Une fois arrivé, il vérifia que personne ne rôdait dans les parages et se transforma.

S'étirant sous sa forme de tigre, il ronronna presque de bonheur. Voilà un moment qu'il ne s'était pas transformé, trop occupé par leur entrainement au manoir Prince. Même s'il jouait parfois sous cette forme avec Draco, il n'avait pas eu le loisir de se dégourdir les pattes.

Il s'élança donc, suivant les berges du lac. Il vit quelques sirènes le suivre avec curiosité le long du lac. Il fit la course avec elle pour s'amuser, jusqu'à ce qu'elles abandonnent, épuisées. Harry quant à lui n'avait même pas entamé ses réserves.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea cette fois vers la cabane d'Hagrid, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son ami. Même s'il n'allait pas lui parler, il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Il arriva devant la cabane délabrée, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, le demi-géant devait dormir…

Il se dirigea cette fois vers la Forêt Interdite. Il ne risquait rien sous sa forme animagus et couru librement entre les arbres.

Au bout d'une heure, la fatigue commença à le gagner, il se dirigea donc vers le château. Alors qu'il passait vers les grilles, il aperçut une silhouette capuchonnée entrer dans l'école. Il se retransforma en humain et la suivit sous sortilège de désillusion.

Il suivit la silhouette jusque dans le château et s'arrêta brusquement quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur.

« Chocogrenouille. » murmura la silhouette.

Après qu'il eut enlevé son capuchon, Harry pu enfin se rendre compte de l'identité de la silhouette…

Que faisait Dumbledore en dehors du château à une heure pareille ? Qui avait-il bien pu aller voir ?

Ses interrogations tournant dans sa tête, Harry retourna à ses appartements. Il s'assit sur sa causeuse et se mit à réfléchir. C'est alors que le serpent à son poignet se mit en mouvement.

 _« Maître, je sens votre esprit troublé… »_

 _« En effet, je viens d'apercevoir Dumbledore rentrant au château… Je me demande qui il a bien pu aller voir… »_

 _« Méfiez-vous, maître, l'aura de cet homme est sombre, très sombre. Il représente une réelle menace… »_

 _« Je m'en doutais… Après ce qu'il m'a fait, je n'en attendais pas moins… »_

 _« Faites également attention à l'employée du Ministère, jeune maître… Son aura est elle aussi pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Elle pourrait vous causer du trouble. »_

 _« Ombrage ? Je me doutais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle… Personne de sain d'esprit ne s'habille avec cette couleur ! »_

Le serpent laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de reprendre :

 _« Encore une chose maître… Je ressens quelque chose dans cet appartement, comme une présence… »_

 _« Toi aussi tu peux la sentir ? Dray la trouve menaçante… »_

 _« Je ne pense pas qu'elle vous veuille du mal, elle semble ne pas être menaçante qu'avec vous. Elle est même… Apaisante. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que vous logiez ici. »_

 _« Nous verrons bien ce que tout cela donnera… »_

 _« Certes, en attendant… Comment avancez-vous avec votre âme sœur ? »_

 _« Encore une fois, je ne peux pas lui imposer ça ! Même si je pense que je ne pourrais plus museler mes sentiments très longtemps… Tout me pousse vers lui, tel un aimant. »_

 _« C'est l'effet d'une âme sœur… Puisque vous en avez conscience, l'effet est plus puissant sur vous. Mais il finira lui aussi par le ressentir maître, et là vous n'aurez plus d'autre choix que d'accepter le lien… »_

 _« Je le sais bien… Mais je veux lui laisser vivre sa vie comme il l'entend, du moins tant qu'il le peut encore… »_

 _« C'est un choix bien courageux et généreux que vous avez fait, jeune maître… Je vous soutiendrais, quoiqu'il arrive. »_

 _« Merci beaucoup… »_

 _« Maintenant allez vous coucher, la journée de demain risque d'être difficile. »_

 _« Tu as raison… Bonne nuit. »_

 _« Bonne nuit maître. »_

Une fois sa discussion avec le serpent terminée, Harry retourna se coucher, pour de bon cette fois. À peine eut-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit d'un profond sommeil, c'est pourquoi il n'entendit pas la voix sortie de nulle part murmurer :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune héritier… Je te protégerais…. »

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plut !

 **Question de la semaine :** On va faire simple cette fois... Alors, à qui pensez-vous qu'appartienne cette voix ? ;)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Et je vais faire un peu de pub aussi ! Si vous aimez le Drarry, je vous invite à aller lire la fic de Symphonie pluvieuse (que vous trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris :3), c'est super bien écrit et franchement très original ! Alors foncez ;)

Sur ce je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** Je vais pas vous faire le même topo que la semaine dernière... Mais absolument aucune peur à avoir, cette fic sera terminée, j'ai encore pas mal d'avance, donc no stress ! (mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre 17 est en cours d'écriture !)

 **RAR :**

Serpent d'argent : Merci pour ta review ! Et... Bravooo ! xD

Lyxie : Oui, mon Dumbledore est un connard... Mais un vrai vicieux xD Concernant le couple Harry-Draco... Je rappelle que notre cher balafré national s'est fait violer... Alors pour faire des mamours à Draco, va falloir attendre un moment (promis dans quelques chapitres c'est fait, mais avant c'était vraiment pas possible xD). Et oui, les emmerdes ne sont jamais très loin de RyRy... xD

leonoralumi : Merci pour ta review ! :D Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! :D J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ;)

Ephie : Je t'aime toi... Tu le sais ça ? xD Mais pitié fait toi un compte que je puisse te répondre, parce que je ne peux décemment pas t'envoyer des mots d'amour par ici ! xD

 **Booon ! Etant une feignasse d'étudiante (oui j'assume), j'ai "enfin" repris les cours ! Eeet il se trouve que le mardi est ma journée la plus chargée... Holy shit !**

 **Donc ! Les chapitres seront postés... Un autre jour, certainement le lundi ou le vendredi, je verrai ça quand le moment sera venu (parce que oui, c'est la reprise, alors on va pas déconner, on a pas encore nos journées de cours complètes xD)**

 **Chapitre 13**

* * *

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, une brunette s'inquiétait. Hermione, assise dans un canapé devant le feu, était en train de réfléchir. Où pouvait bien être Harry ? Elle lui avait envoyé une lettre pour son anniversaire, mais elle n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles…

Lorsqu'elle ne l'avait pas vu au banquet de rentrée, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée outre mesure. En effet, Harry avait une fâcheuse tendance à le rater… Mais il n'était toujours pas arrivé, et elle commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

Avisant Ron assis non loin de là, en pleine discussion avec Dean et Seamus, elle l'appela :

« Ron, dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas de nouvelles d'Harry ? Il n'est toujours pas là et je m'inquiète un peu… »

« Ne me parle pas de cet abruti ! Il n'a même pas donné de nouvelles des vacances et maintenant il disparait sans rien dire à personne ! Je suis sûr qu'il est resté chez ses moldus, il finira par revenir, frais comme une rose… »

« Je ne sais pas… Il n'a vraiment pas l'air de se plaire chez ses moldus… »

« Ne me dis pas que tu le crois ! Ce mec ment juste pour qu'on s'intéresse à lui ! »

Hermione le regarda sans répondre, avant d'aller dans sa chambre de préfet pour se préparer à dormir.

Alors qu'elle se couchait, elle repensa au nouvel élève… Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec lui, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir…

Elle se le remémora, sa démarche élégante, son air fier, son visage carré, ses yeux vert émeraude…

Minute… Vert émeraude ? Par Merlin, se pourrait-il que… ?

Elle n'avait vu ses yeux que chez une personne… Et ce nom, Tom Prince ? Prince… Comme la mère de Rogue ? Alors qu'Harry lui avait avoué à demi-mot l'année dernière qu'il s'entendait bien avec le professeur de Potions…

Elle devait en avoir le cœur net… Même si pour ça elle devait se rapprocher de l'ennemi héréditaire, les Serpentards…

« Je découvrirais ce qu'il s'est passé Harry, je te le promets ! »

oOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, comme tous les jours. De la lumière filtrait de ses fenêtres, ce qui étonna quelque peu Harry. Elles donnaient toutes sur le fond du lac, il aurait dû faire sombre…

Il s'approcha de sa fenêtre et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. La lumière de l'aube passait au travers de l'eau, de ce fait il pouvait voir tout le fond du lac depuis sa fenêtre. L'atmosphère en était certes un peu étrange, mais la nouveauté la rendait extraordinaire aux yeux d'Harry.

Il resta quelques instants à admirer les reflets du soleil dans l'eau, avant d'aller se préparer pour sa journée.

Il s'habilla d'un pantalon à pince noir, une chemise en flanelle blanche et un gilet noir. Par-dessus il passa sa robe de sorcier aux couleurs des Serpentards et attacha lâchement sa cravate. Il se regarda dans le miroir, il était à peu près présentable… Ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Il sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. En y entrant, il se rendit compte que seule une poignée d'élèves étaient déjà installés, pour la majorité des Serdaigles. Harry vérifia l'heure d'un Tempus, il était à peine 7h… Rien d'étonnant donc.

Il s'installa tranquillement vers le milieu de la table des Serpentards, là où il savait que s'asseyaient Draco et ses amis. En passant il récupéra son emploi du temps en bout de table et commença à l'examiner.

Il buvait distraitement un verre de jus de citrouille en regardant son emploi du temps, quand il fut rejoint par Pansy, Blaise, Théo et Draco.

« Tom ! Déjà levé ?! » lui demanda Pansy, interloquée.

« Ah, oui. Je suis un lève tôt. » lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent autour d'Harry, Draco s'asseyant à sa droite. Ils discutèrent de l'emploi du temps tout en mangeant, quand Pansy fit une remarque :

« Tu ne manges pas, Tom ? »

« J'ai mangé avant que vous n'arriviez. »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard soupçonneux de Dray se poser sur lui. Il allait en entendre parler, c'était certain…

Pansy n'insista pas et aucun des autres ne fit de commentaire. Ils finirent simplement de manger, avant de se lever pour se rendre à leur premier cours. Au grand bonheur d'Harry, il s'agissait de deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie…

« Tom ? Assieds-toi à côté de moi, je vais t'aider à t'y retrouver dans les cours de Binns. » lui dit Draco d'un ton sans appel, avec un regard significatif pour les autres. Il savait qu'ils mourraient d'envie de poser des questions à Harry sur ses appartements privés, et il voulait lui ménager un peu de repos avant l'interrogatoire… Surtout qu'il se doutait qu'il n'avait absolument rien avalé pour le petit déjeuner.

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte à une table au milieu de la classe. Ils sortirent leurs parchemins et leurs plumes, avec l'intention manifeste de travailler… Pour Harry du moins.

Il savait pertinemment pourquoi le blond avait voulu s'installer à côté de lui et s'attendait à un interrogatoire en règle sur ce qu'il avait mangé. Il se prépara mentalement pour le déluge de questions qui allait suivre.

Dray lança un sort de silence autour d'eux et se tourna vers Harry.

« Maintenant tu vas répondre franchement, qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ce matin ? »

« Un toast avec du jus de citrouille… »

« Harry, arrête de te foutre de moi, il n'y avait aucune miette à ta place. »

« Bon… Seulement du jus de citrouille. »

« Harry bon sang ! Combien de fois t'as-t-on dis qu'il fallait que tu manges ?! »

« Je sais… Mais je n'avais vraiment pas faim ce matin… »

Dray se radoucit en entendant ces mots.

« Tu es stressé ? »

« Un peu… Bon ok, carrément. Je ne sais même pas comment il se peut que personne n'ai encore compris qui j'étais… »

« On en a déjà parlé… Même moi j'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître quand tu t'es réveillé… Et tu as une explication plus que plausible ! »

« Certes… Mais j'ai peur Dray… Qui sait ce que peut faire Dumbledore s'il l'apprend ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour te protéger… Et avec Severus, il n'osera pas te toucher. Il sait que le retour de flammes peut être dévastateur. »

« Tu as raison… »

« Comme toujours. » répondit Draco d'un air supérieur, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Ils rirent ensemble, sous le regard ébahis de Pansy, qui les espionnait. Pas qu'elle soit obnubilée par le nouveau, pas du tout, elle voulait juste s'assurer que tout allait bien…

Au bout de deux heures, la grande majorité de la classe se réveilla doucement. Les cours étaient toujours aussi soporifiques…

Harry et Draco, qui avaient décidés d'être sérieux cette année, avaient quant à eux pris quelques notes. Ils se retrouveraient le soir pour travailler ensemble sur le devoir que Binns leur avait donné.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les cachots, pour leur cours de Potion en commun avec les Gryffondor. Harry prit grand soin de faire semblant de découvrir le château, prenant des airs émerveillés quand les Serpentards lui montraient quelque chose.

Ils arrivèrent finalement aux cachots, où Slughorn les accueilli chaleureusement, contrastant avec l'atmosphère lugubre des lieux.

« Mes chers élèves, leur dit-il une fois qu'ils furent installés, je suis ravis de vous enseigner cette année ! Je n'ai pas été présenté lors du banquet de rentrée hier, alors je le fais maintenant… Je me nomme Horace Slughorn, je suis votre nouveau Directeur de maison et votre nouveau professeur de Potions. »

Il fit un grand sourire à ses élèves, puis voyant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse, recommença à parler :

« Pour notre premier cours, j'aimerai que vous réalisiez une fiole de Felix Felicis par binôme, la note sera commune. Les instructions sont notées sur le tableau derrière moi. »

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître la recette sur le tableau et alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

Draco avait de nouveau kidnappé Harry pour qu'il soit assis à côté de lui. Sans dire un mot, ils se mirent au travail. Harry se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients, il revint ensuite et commença à les préparer, le tout sans regarder une seule fois les indications. Il connaissait la potion par cœur, de toute façon.

Slughorn passa dans les rangs, vérifiant les potions de chaque binôme. Il s'arrêta en premier devant le chaudron d'Harry et Draco, puisqu'ils étaient installés juste en face de son bureau, au premier rang.

« Eh bien Messieurs, que voilà du bon travail ! 10 points de plus pour Serpentard ! »

Draco et Harry eurent un sourire de connivence avant de se remettre au travail. Ils avaient l'habitude de travailler ensemble et cela se voyait dans le résultat de leur potion. Elle était parfaite, pour le moment.

Puis vint le moment tant attendu où Slughorn approcha du chaudron de Ron et Neville. Il jeta un œil sur le contenu du chaudron… La potion était verdâtre, au lieu d'un rouge carmin profond.

Slughorn laissa échapper un profond soupir.

« Messieurs… Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander de recommencer… Allons, concentrez-vous et vous et vous réussirez. Lisez bien les consignes. »

Sous le regard interloqué de tous les Gryffondor, Slughorn fit de même avec les autres. Pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, jamais méprisant… Voilà qui les changeait de Rogue !

Quand il arriva au dernier binôme :

« Ah ! Que voilà une Potion bien réussie, encore un peu et elle serait excellente ! Félicitations, mademoiselle Granger, monsieur Nott… 5 points chacun ! »

La classe entière se retourna pour les observer, étonnés. En effet, Hermione avait préféré s'asseoir toute seule, pour ne pas souffrir de la maladresse d'un autre Gryffondor. Pansy s'était de son côté assise d'autorité à côté de Blaise, laissant Théodore sans binôme. En désespoir de cause, il s'était assis à côté d'Hermione.

Elle travaillait efficacement et silencieusement, ce qui l'enchanta plus que de raison. Ils faisaient un bon binôme, capable de travailler ensemble sans se gêner. Théo n'avait jamais partagé le dégout d'autres sang-purs pour les moldus, sa présence ne le gênait donc pas tant que ça.

Harry eut un petit sourire satisfait, il était heureux qu'Hermione puisse s'intégrer un peu avec des Serpentards, il avait bien l'intention de se rapprocher d'elle au cours de l'année.

Le cours finit par se terminer et tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie, avec cependant moins d'enthousiasme que du temps de Rogue.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la Grande Salle, pour le repas de midi. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Harry étant sous l'étroite surveillance de Draco, Pansy finit par s'exclamer :

« Tom ! J'y pense, tu ne connais pas le château ! Que dirais-tu que je te fasse visiter ? »

« Hum… Ce serait avec plaisir Pansy, mais je ne voudrais pas te déranger… »

Il fut coupé par Draco, qui dit d'un ton sec :

« Laisse tomber Pans', je vais m'en charger. Nous avons deux heures de libres, alors que toi tu dois aller en Divination avec Blaise et Théo… »

L'interpellée se renfrogna, déçue de ne pas pouvoir se balader dans le château avec le beau brun.

Ils finirent de manger en silence, Pansy boudant un peu, sous les regards amusés de Blaise et Théo. Puis ces derniers se rendirent à leur cours de divination.

Il se rendit dans le parc avec Draco, pour faire un tour en attendant leur cour de DCFM. Ils se firent accoster par plusieurs Serpentards :

« Eh bah alors Prince, on n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? On a besoin d'un appartement privé ? »

« La ferme Flint, on ne t'as rien demandé ! »

« On se détend Malfoy, c'est pas à toi que je parlais ! »

Alors que Draco allait répondre, Harry lui posa la main sur le bras, dans une tentative de le calmer, et pris la parole.

« Flint, c'est ça ? Sache que la raison pour laquelle j'ai des appartements privés ne te regarde en rien. Si tu as le moindre souci avec ça, je te prie d'aller en référer au Directeur, c'est lui qui m'a permis de les avoir. Sur ce, excuse nous, nous avons mieux à faire. »

Il prit la main de Draco et leur fit traverser le parc, le plus loin possible de l'autre Serpentard.

Plusieurs altercations du même genre se produisirent dans la journée, sans être bien méchantes. Les sang-purs respectaient la richesse, et pour pouvoir obtenir des appartements privés dans Poudlard, il fallait être riche !

Le reste de la journée se passa lentement, le cours de DCFM étant… Spécial. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Harry s'assit à côté de Draco.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que la salle était… Rose. Et pleine d'assiettes représentant des chatons. Le cours en lui-même n'eut que peu d'intérêt. Ombrage se contentant de leur rappeler des règles de base de la discipline et faisant l'apologie du Ministère. Rien de bien passionnant en somme.

Directement après les cours, Harry se rendit à la bibliothèque, dans l'optique de commencer son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Plus vite il serait terminé, mieux ça vaudrait. Draco le rejoindrais plus tard, il devait d'abord aller chercher quelques affaires dans sa chambre.

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, prenant bien soin de ne prendre aucun raccourci dont il n'était pas sensé connaître l'existence.

Une fois arrivé, il s'installa à une table à l'écart, sorti son livre et se mit au travail. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à la même table que lui, et il était certain que ce n'était pas Draco.

Il releva les yeux de son parchemin et croisa le regard incertain d'une brunette anxieuse.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici ? »

« Oui bien sûr, je t'en prie. »

« Merci… Tom ? C'est ça ? »

« Tom Prince, ravis de faire ta connaissance, et tu es … ? »

« Hermione, Hermione Granger, en 5e année à Gryffondor. »

« Ah ! Une Gryffondor ! On m'a dit beaucoup de choses sur ta maison, mais je ne sais toujours pas si c'est la vérité ou non… »

« Tu sais, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ne s'entendent pas très bien en général… Donc je doute que ce que l'on t'a dit soit vrai… »

« Alors vous n'êtes pas une maison de courageux têtes brûlées ? » lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Eh bien… Je suppose que ça peut s'appliquer à quelques membres de la maison oui, mais pas à tous. » Elle eut un petit sourire triste, pensant que la description collait parfaitement à Harry…

« Pourquoi cet air triste ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non, ne t'en fais pas… Je pensais juste à quelqu'un. Tu travailles sur quoi ? »

« Je vois… Je commence mon devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, j'ai entendu dire que ce n'était pas la matière la plus passionnante, j'ai donc décidé de prendre un peu d'avance. »

Elle lui sourit, puis se mit à travailler elle aussi. Ils travaillèrent ainsi en silence un petit moment. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, une voix un peu sèche se fit entendre :

« Granger ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

Draco, parce que c'était lui, regardait Hermione d'un œil peu amène. Il n'oubliait certes pas qu'elle avait pensé à Harry pour son anniversaire, mais il lui en voudrait toujours de ne pas l'avoir soutenu quand il en avait besoin. Harry lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Le message était clair, Hermione était importante pour lui, alors pas touche.

« Je fais la connaissance de Tom, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais rester, il n'a émis aucune objection… »

« Tom ? »

« Elle dit vrai, ça ne te dérange pas si elle reste ? »

« Je suppose que je devrais y survivre… » dit Draco d'un air un peu boudeur, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

Hermione le regarda un peu choquée, elle était certaine qu'il allait la rejeter violemment… L'instant de surprise passé, elle se remit au travail.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à travailler, Draco et Harry murmurant alors qu'ils travaillaient ensemble sur leur devoir. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

« Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? » lui demanda Harry, dans sa concentration il n'avait pas fait attention, mais d'un regard extérieur, il était clair que les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient bien.

« Euh… Je… Je croyais… »

« Tu crois mieux que ça habituellement Granger, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis la rentrée. » lui répondit Draco d'un ton un peu froid, sans pour autant être glacial.

Ce faisant il prit un peu de distances avec Harry, se rendant compte lui aussi que leur comportement pouvait porter à confusion. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il lui fut difficile de prendre ses distances avec le brun…

Harry lui jeta un petit regard confus, avant de se reprendre et de commencer à ranger ses affaires.

« Je vais vous laisser, je vais aller ranger mes affaires avant d'aller dîner. Draco, Hermione, à plus tard. »

Il se leva sans un mot de plus, laissant les deux autres un peu interdit. Hermione observa Draco alors que ce dernier regardait Harry partir, le visage indéchiffrable. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle rangea ses affaires à son tour et se leva.

« Eh bien Malfoy, ce fut un plaisir. J'ose espérer que nous pourrons un jour nous entendre. »

« Tom semble bien t'aimer… Il se pourrait que nous puissions en effet nous entendre un jour. » lui répondit Draco avec un petit sourire.

Hermione le regarda, interdite, avant d'afficher un sourire plein de tendresse.

« Tu l'apprécie vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te faire dire ça. »

Son air de dédain de retour sur son visage, il prit ses affaires et partit de la bibliothèque, tout en prestance et élégance. Puis elle se murmura pour elle-même :

« Harry… Ce Tom te ressemble vraiment, tu sais ? »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il y avait un lien entre les deux. Ce Tom était un sang-pur, et pourtant il l'acceptait sans problèmes, alors qu'il devait savoir qu'elle était une née-moldue. De plus il agissait avec Draco comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années… Décidément, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, elle observa subrepticement la table des Serpentards, tentant de localiser Tom, elle ne vit que Draco, Pansy, Blaise et Théo, aucune trace du brun. Et au vue de l'air inquiet qu'ils arboraient, ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Alors qu'elle allait détourner les yeux, le regard de Théo s'accrocha au sien, ils s'observèrent quelques instants, avant qu'il ne lui fasse un sourire et qu'il détourne le regard.

Hermione rougit avant de se dépêcher d'aller à la table des Gryffondor, prenant grand soin de ne croiser le regard de personne d'autres.

Une fois le repas terminé, ce fut un blond plus qu'inquiet qui se dirigea vers les appartements d'Harry, seul. Il avait prétexté ses devoirs de préfet pour s'éclipser, courant presque pour rejoindre le brun.

Il tambourina au tableau, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne s'ouvre tout seul.

Un peu méfiant, il entra, fermant derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers le salon et trouva Harry sur la causeuse, les yeux fixés sur les flammes dans la cheminée.

« Tu as raté le dîner, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?! »

« Je réfléchissais… »

Harry tourna finalement les yeux vers lui, et il avait l'air triste, si triste… Que Draco s'adoucit directement et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Elle me manque… »

Devinant qu'il parlait d'Hermione, Draco lui entoura les épaules avec un de ses bras, le serrant contre lui, dans un geste de réconfort.

« Rien ne t'empêche de redevenir ami avec elle, même en tant que Tom Prince… Je ferais même un effort pour l'accepter ! »

« Tu ferais ça ?! »

Harry le regardait, incrédule. Draco, oublier sa haine des nés-moldus pour lui ?!

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce sont mes parents qui détestent les Sang-de… Nés-moldus, pas moi ! Je n'aime pas Granger pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle est presque aussi intelligente que moi, rien de plus. »

Harry lui sourit, avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. Il se sentait bien comme ça, au chaud dans les bras du blond, même s'il savait que ce geste ne voulait rien dire pour le blond, pour lui, il représentait beaucoup.

Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, il se redressa et se tourna vers Draco :

« Bon, cet entrainement d'animagus, on le commence maintenant ? »

« Oui ! »

Draco se releva d'un bon de la causeuse et se mit à sautiller, en proie à une excitation sans borne. Enfin il allait commencer son entrainement !

Harry le regarda avec un petit sourire attendrit, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il rappela doucement mais fermement le blond, qui revint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Maintenant, je veux que tu fermes les yeux, que tu détendes et que tu fasses le vide dans ton esprit. »

La séance dura presque une demi-heure, puis Draco retourna dans le dortoir des Serpentards, ayant oublié la raison initiale de sa venue. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir le tableau…

« Harry ! Tu n'as pas mangé ce soir ! »

Harry lui sourit, d'un air qui se voulait réconfortant.

« J'ai fait venir un elfe de maison, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de voir les autres… »

Draco le regarda l'air suspicieux. Il ne croyait pas à son histoire une seule seconde, mais devant l'air encore un peu attristé du brun, il décida de ne pas insister, il le forcerait à manger demain matin.

Les jours de cours se suivirent, il y eu quelques altercations avec certains Gryffondors, mais rien de notable. Toute la maison des Gryffons semblait se demander où était passé le Survivant, mais personne ne tenta de faire de recherche ou poser de question, après tout, s'il était arrivé quelque chose, Dumbledore leur aurait dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Les cours se suivaient, tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres pour Harry et Draco. Grâce à leur entrainement accéléré de cet été, ils approchaient du niveau de 7e année, ils n'apprenaient donc rien du tout.

Mais les pires cours de tous restaient ceux d'Ombrages. Outre la salle rose bonbon à en faire vomir et les chatons partout, ses cours étaient… Comment dire… Ah oui, INUTILES !

Pour la centième fois où elle leur répétait que non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas revenu et que non, il n'y avait aucun raison de s'inquiéter ni de s'entrainer à se battre, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Harry avait tenté tant bien que mal de garder son calme, alors qu'elle ne cessait de clamer qu'il n'était qu'un menteur. Il avait souvent vu les regards tantôt angoissés tantôt coléreux de Draco à côté de lui mais avait réussi jusque-là à garder son calme et un air impassible, comme s'il s'en fichait. Puis un jour, ce fut la fois de trop :

« Harry n'est pas un menteur ! S'il nous a dit que Voldemort était de retour, c'est qu'il a raison ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il mentirait là-dessus, ça ne fait aucun sens ! »

« Mr Londubat… Rasseyez-vous je vous prie, vous viendrez ce soir en retenue, 20h, dans mon bureau… Que je sache, Mr Potter n'es plus à Poudlard, quel crédit apportez-vous donc à un déserteur ? »

Neville, puisque c'était lui qui avait osé s'énerver pendant ce cours, se rassit et baissa les yeux, le regard brûlant de rage et les poings serrés à s'en faire mal.

Au fond de lui-même, Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Il était bon de savoir que certaines personnes avaient encore foi en lui, même s'il avait été idiot de prendre sa défense ainsi devant Ombrage.

En sortant de la salle, Pansy se mit à s'énerver elle aussi :

« Non mais, elle se prend pour qui cette truie ! Ne pas croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour… Bon sang mais elle est complètement idiote ou quoi ?! Ce n'est pas en fermant les yeux et en se tournant les pouces qu'on va s'en sortir ! Hors de question de servir de joujou à Face de Serpent ! Et il est où Potter quand on a besoin de lui, hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire… »

« Pans', détend toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça, on dirait une Gryffondor… »

Pansy eut un air horrifié avant de retrouver son calme, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard assassin, made in Parkinson.

Harry se tourna alors vers elle, puis un sourire réconfortant sur le visage, il lui dit :

« Si tu as si peur de ne pas réussir à te défendre, je peux te donner des cours… J'ai un très bon niveau en DCFM. »

Les yeux de la Serpentard s'illuminèrent, de même que ceux de ses compagnons. Blaise et Théo parurent eux aussi enthousiaste à cette idée et Draco hocha la tête, l'air satisfait. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, ils auraient besoin de savoir se battre, surtout avec le retour du Serpent.

« Je vois que cette idée à l'air de vous plaire… Il suffira juste de trouver un endroit… J'y réfléchirais pour une prochaine fois. »

« Pourquoi pas la Salle sur Demande ? » Proposa Blaise.

« Non, beaucoup trop prévisible. Si je devais rechercher des entraînements secrets, c'est ici que j'irais en priorité. » Répondit Draco.

« Ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de choix… »

« On trouvera bien une solution… En attendant dépêchez-vous, on va arrivez en retard pour le dîner ! »

Tous sourirent à la remarque de Blaise, décidément, il ne pensait qu'à manger ! Draco jeta ensuite un regard d'avertissement à Harry, hors de question qu'il essaie encore une fois de rater le dîner !

Ils allèrent donc manger, puis Draco rejoignit Harry dans ses appartements pour sa séance d'entrainement. Il prétextait toujours ses devoirs de préfets, ce que les autres commençaient à trouver étrange…

Une fois la leçon terminée, Draco retourna dans le dortoir. Il était de bonne humeur, la séance c'était bien passée, il arrivait presque à distinguer son animagus lors de sa méditation, c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit.

Harry, de son côté, se tournait et retournait dans son sommeil. Il faisait toujours des cauchemars mais avait préféré ne pas en informer Draco, il l'inquiétait déjà assez à ne pas manger correctement. Ses cernes commençaient à se voir, mais il arrivait à les cacher la plupart du temps avec le maquillage dont il se servait pour faire disparaître sa cicatrice.

Alors qu'il cherchait le sommeil, il sentit une force l'appeler, le forçant à sortir de son lit pour se diriger vers le salon.

De là, la sensation se fit encore plus forte, le faisant s'approcher d'un des murs. Délicatement, il passa sa main sur une des pierres, qui se mit à luire. La lueur s'étendit au mur entier, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse tout simplement, faisant apparaître une descente d'escalier.

Dans un étant second, Harry prit l'escalier, jusqu'à arriver dans une grande salle, située juste en dessous de ses appartements.

La salle était spacieuse, le centre en était complètement vide. Un matériel d'entrainement hallucinant était rangé contre les murs. De nombreuses épées et autres armes blanches étaient accrochées contre le mur, semblant en parfait état. Contre le mur du fond, toute une rangée de mannequins d'entrainements attendait patiemment que l'on s'en serve.

Dans un recoin de la pièce se trouvait un laboratoire de potions, tout ce qu'il y a de plus fonctionnel. Harry tourna sur lui-même, admirant la pièce. Severus et Sirius tueraient pour en avoir une pareille dans leur manoir !

Alors qu'Harry était en plein contemplation d'une rapière finement ouvragée, une voix venant de derrière lui le fit sursauter.

« Jeune héritier… Je t'attendais. »

* * *

Et valaaa ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez ! :D

 **Question de la semaine :** Quelle est votre fanfic préférée ? :D J'avoue je suis à cours de lecture, donc si vous en avez des démentielles que vous voulez faire partager (Land, je sais que tu en as beaucoup, mais je suis une tanche en anglais alors... xD), n'hésitez pas !

A... Plus tard ! Je ne sais pas encore quel jour exactement... Mais la semaine prochaine ! xD


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** Je vais pas vous faire le même topo que la semaine dernière... Mais absolument aucune peur à avoir, cette fic sera terminée, j'ai encore pas mal d'avance, donc no stress ! (mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre 17 est en cours d'écriture !)

 **Chapitre 14**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Draco se leva avec le sourire aux lèvres. Sa séance d'entrainement avec Harry s'était bien passée, il parvenait de mieux en mieux à vider son esprit lors de sa méditation. D'après Harry, il ne lui restait plus très longtemps avant de pouvoir vider suffisamment son esprit pour rechercher sa forme animagus.

Il se leva l'air guilleret et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de sa chambre de préfet. Pas qu'il n'aime pas ses camarades de chambres, mais il préférait tout de même avoir sa propre chambre.

Il se prépara rapidement (à peine 45 minutes !) et se hâta d'aller chercher Blaise, Théo et Pansy pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas à aller chercher Harry dans ses appartements, il était à peu près certain que celui-ci était déjà levé depuis des lustres…

Harry croyait certainement bien le cacher, mais Draco se rendait bien compte que ce dernier avait l'air épuisé, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement… Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle ce soir, pendant leur séance.

En arrivant dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il vit que Pansy et Blaise étaient déjà en train de l'attendre, ne manquait plus que Théo. En le voyant arriver, Pansy, qui était en pleine discussion avec Blaise, le prit à partie :

« Draco, aide-moi ! Blaise ne veut pas m'aider à demander à Tom pourquoi il a des appartements privés ! »

« Et pourquoi veux-tu lui demander ça ? »

« Mais parce que je veux savoir ! Je suis curieuse ! Tom est un vrai mystère, je veux le comprendre ! »

« Dis plutôt que tu as développé un sérieux intérêt pour lui et que tu veux t'introduire dans ses appartements pendant qu'il dort plutôt ! » la coupa Blaise l'air mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur.

« Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! Je suis curieuse, c'est tout ! »

« De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de le presser de question, ça fait déjà quelques semaines que nous sommes en cours, laisse lui le temps. Avec un peu de chance il finira par te l'avouer lui-même. »

« Blaise à raison, Pans', ça ne sert à rien de lui faire subir un interrogatoire, il ne te répondra que s'il en a envie de toute manière. » lui dit Théo, qui venait d'arriver.

Pansy se tourna alors vers Draco, qui n'avait encore rien dit, et lui jeta un regard implorant.

« Dracoo, s'il te plait ! »

« Ils ont raison Pans', laisse lui le temps. »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Vous avez déjà l'air d'être les meilleurs amis du monde ! Je suis certaine qu'il te l'a déjà dit ! »

« Les meilleurs amis du monde ? Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça Pans'. »

« Bah voyons, et ces heures que vous passez ensembles à travailler à la bibliothèque ? De plus, vous vous asseyez toujours à côté en cours ! Et je suis sûre que le soir pendant tes rondes tu vas le rejoindre ! Avoue au moins que tu en pinces pour lui ! »

Draco rougit un peu sous les accusations, pas si fausses que ça, et répondit vivement :

« Mais enfin, tu dis n'importe quoi ! On travaille ensemble à la bibliothèque parce que je lui donne les cours de l'année dernière pour qu'il puisse suivre, c'est pour la même raison qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi en cours. Je ne vois pas où tu es allée pêcher ça, je n'en pince pas pour lui, pas du tout ! »

Les autres se regardèrent avec un air entendu et Blaise lui jeta un regard désolé en secouant la tête, l'air désespéré pour lui.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si on allait manger ? »

Suivant la proposition de Blaise, ils se rendirent tous à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ils trouvèrent, comme ils s'y attendaient, Tom déjà installé au milieu de la table, juste à l'endroit où ils avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir.

« Un jour, Tom, il faudra que tu me dises comment tu as su où t'asseoir ! » lui demanda Blaise, un air curieux sur le visage.

« Eh bien… Vous étiez assis ici le jour de la répartition, je me suis dit que ce devait être votre place… »

« Oh… Je vois… En effet, ce n'est pas bête… »

Blaise rougit un peu devant la réponse évidente de Tom, devant l'air curieux des autres. Blaise qui rougit ? Étrange…

Ils se mirent à manger, Harry buvant distraitement une tasse de thé, lui qui n'en buvait jamais en temps normal…

Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, Draco remarqua qu'Harry avait l'air plus songeur que d'habitude, les yeux perdus dans le vague avec un mince sourire sur le visage.

Draco hésita à utiliser son bijou de cravate pour parler avec lui par télépathie, voyant qu'Harry le portait aussi, avant d'abandonner, ils avaient décidé de ne l'utiliser qu'en cas de danger.

Alors qu'il regardait Harry, les chouettes arrivèrent avec le courrier. En voyant un hibou Grand-Duc se poser devant lui, Draco pâlit un peu, c'était celui de ses parents.

Sans rien laisser paraître, mais sous l'œil soucieux d'Harry, il prit la lettre à la patte du volatile et le laissa partir.

Calmement, il ouvrit la lettre et se mit à la lire :

 _Fils,_

 _Ta mère et moi te cherchons depuis quelques mois maintenant, et avons appris que tu étais de retour à Poudlard. Nous n'avons pas fait appel à des aurors pour te retrouver, pensant naïvement que tu reviendrais de toi-même._

 _Quelle ne fut pas ma déception de voir que ce ne fut pas le cas. Ta mère est morte d'inquiétude depuis que tu t'es enfui, et je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à aimer rendre ta mère folle d'inquiétude._

 _C'est pourquoi, dans ma grande mansuétude, j'ai décidé de ne pas t'en vouloir pour ta disparition._

 _Lors des prochaines vacances, pour Noël, tu reviendras au manoir, ta mère et moi viendront te chercher à la gare de King's Cross. Tu feras ensuite ton serment au Seigneur des Ténèbres et recevra la marque. J'espère que tu prendras la pleine mesure du cadeau que je te fais._

 _Ne me déçois pas,_

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Ton père._

Toujours calmement, Draco se leva de table et se dirigea vers la sortie, prévenant ses amis qu'il allait chercher ses affaires avant d'aller en cours de Sortilèges.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Harry se lever aussi, prévenant qu'il allait également chercher ses affaires.

Alors qu'il sortait, il sentit d'un coup Harry lui prendre la main et l'entraîner rapidement vers une salle déserte.

« Harry ! Quelqu'un aurait pu nous voir ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien fait attention à ce que personne ne se trouve dans le coin, aucun élève ni professeur n'a pu nous voir. » lui répondit Harry avec un petit air sarcastique.

« D'accord, d'accord… Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? »

« Tu as reçu une lettre de tes parents, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ils veulent que je retourne au manoir pour Noël pour me faire marquer. » lui répondit Draco avec un air calme, mais Harry put tout de même voir un frisson le secouer tout entier.

« Les autres sont au courant ? »

« Non, ils ne savent même pas que je suis parti de chez moi… »

« Tu ne leur fais pas confiance ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… Je ne veux pas les embarquer là-dedans, ce sont les seuls vrais amis que j'ai, avec toi, Sev' et Sirius. »

Harry le regarda, attendris, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire à l'oreille :

« Ne t'en fais pas, on ne te laissera pas retourner là-bas, je vais contacter Sirius, il y a bien quelque chose qu'on pourra faire… Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, jamais. »

Draco, émut par ses paroles, serra Harry un peu plus contre lui, cherchant du réconfort. En sortant de cette pièce il devrait faire comme si tout allait bien, mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas faire semblant, pas avec Harry… Il l'avait vu alors qu'il était vulnérable, il l'avait protégé, l'avait soigné… Jamais il ne lui serait assez reconnaissant pour ça. C'est pourquoi il lui répondit :

« Et tu sais que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber non plus. »

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, avant de se séparer. Harry annula d'un mouvement de baguette les sors d'intimité qu'il avait posé sur la porte et en jeta un autre de détection, vérifiant que personne n'était dans les parages, puis ils sortirent et allèrent chercher leurs affaires.

À la fin de la journée, Harry avait eu le temps de contacter Sirius et ils avaient eu le temps de mettre au point un plan permettant au blond de se soustraire des griffes de ses parents, et ce, de manière tout à fait légale et définitive. Ils n'en étaient pas peu fiers.

Le soir venu, lorsque Draco rejoignit Harry dans ses appartements, ce dernier lui exposa leur plan.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?! En seulement une journée ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Malfoy, nous aussi on s'y connait un peu en lois sorcières ! »

« Je vois ça… Alors ? »

Draco sourit, visiblement les cours qu'ils avaient suivis pendant leurs vacances s'étaient révélés payant.

« Alors… Nous allons te soustraire de la garde de tes parents ! »

« Mais… Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ça ?! »

« Et bien… Nous avons plusieurs preuves de maltraitance, avec tes souvenirs et les miens, ce sera bien assez pour constituer un dossier. »

« Ce n'est pas faux… Mais mes parents vont forcément être au courant… »

« Et c'est là toute la magie d'être mineur et d'avoir un parrain faisant parti d'une famille noble… Sirius a des contacts au ministère, tout pourra se faire dans la plus grande discrétion, sans que personne ne soit au courant. »

« Presque aussi efficace que si c'était mon père… Mais si mes parents n'ont plus ma garde, qui va être mon tuteur ? »

« Andromeda Black est parfaitement d'accord pour devenir ta tutrice légale, elle fait partie de la famille de ta mère et de Sirius. Elle était plus que ravie d'aider Sirius dans sa démarche. De plus tu pourras vivre au manoir Prince avec nous si tu le souhaites, rien ne t'obliges à aller chez elle. »

« Vraiment ?! Mais c'est formidable ! »

Et une fois n'est pas coutume, Draco sauta au cou d'Harry, le prenant dans ses bras, dans un élan de joie cette fois.

Ils finirent par se séparer, un peu embarrassés, avant qu'un détail ne saute aux yeux de Draco.

« Harry… Ce mur, il n'était pas comme ça hier, je me trompe ? Il semble… Briller. »

« Ah… Assied toi bien, je vais t'expliquer… »

oOoOoOo

 _La veille, dans les appartements d'Harry._

« Jeune héritier… Je t'attendais. »

Harry se retourna brusquement en entendant une voix venir de derrière lui. Il croisa alors le regard argenté d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et à l'air mystérieux… Exactement le même que celui dont le portrait trônait sur sa cheminée.

« Qu… Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Eh bien, il me semble que c'est évident… Je suis Salazar Serpentard, mais tu peux m'appeler Sal' ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'était pas attendu à croiser un fondateur, de une, et de deux, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu être aussi sympathique ! Serpentard avait sa réputation, et il n'était dit nulle part qu'il avait le sens de l'humour…

« Ne reste pas bouche bée comme ça, n'as-tu jamais vu un fantôme avant ça ? »

« Si… Mais… Vous êtes… »

« Un fondateur ? Certes, bel esprit de déduction. »

Harry se renfrogna, avant de se reprendre.

« Ca n'explique pas ce que vous faites ici, pourquoi le fantôme d'un fondateur viendrait hanter ici ? »

« J'avais quelqu'un à rencontrer… J'ai donc dû rester sous forme spectrale jusqu'à ce moment… »

« Quelqu'un à rencontrer ? Mais… Qui ? »

« Mon héritier… C'est-à-dire toi. »

« Moi ? Mais c'est Voldemort votre héritier, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans ! »

« Tom Riddle est peut être mon héritier par le sang, mais tu l'es par la magie, de ce fait tu es mon héritier, plus que ce… Voldemort, comme tu l'appelles. »

« Pourquoi vouloir me rencontrer ? »

« Pour ça. » lui dit-il en désignant le bracelet.

« Le zhemchuzhina sud'by ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Il a déjà dû te révéler qu'il faisait partie de mon héritage… Je suis là pour t'aider, de même que ce bracelet. »

« M'aider ? Mais à quoi ? »

« Je vois que tu as déjà un bon potentiel magique… Je suis là pour t'enseigner tout ce que tu ignores encore… Te battre avec des armes, la magie noire,… »

« La magie noire ?! Je refuse ! »

« Harry… Ce n'est pas parce qu'une magie est dite noire qu'elle est forcément mauvaise… C'est l'intention du sorcier qui fait la magie et non l'inverse. De même qu'un sort de magie noire peut faire le bien, un sort de magie blanche peut faire le mal… Comprends-tu ? »

« Je… Je crois… »

« Bien, alors, par quoi commençons-nous ? L'utilisation d'une rapière ? Les dagues ? J'avoue avoir une certaine préférence pour ces dernières… »

« Sans vouloir vous vexer, Salazar, il faudrait que je dorme… Il est déjà tard, et je doute d'être en état pour un entrainement… »

« Oh, je vois… Alors que dis-tu de nous retrouver demain ? J'ai hâte de t'enseigner tout ce que je sais ! Je pourrais t'enseigner quelques petites choses sur les potions, également ! »

« Ce sera avec grand plaisir… Merci beaucoup, Salazar. »

« Oh je t'en prie, appelle-moi Sal' ! Nous sommes de la même famille après tout ! »

« Oui bien sûr, Sala… Sal'. »

Sur ces mots, Harry retourna se coucher. Le mur repris son apparence première une fois qu'il fut remonté.

oOoOoOo

Draco le regarda, bouche bée.

« Attend, tu es en train de me dire que le fantôme d'un fondateur vit dans tes appartements ?! »

« C'est ce qu'il vient de vous dire, en effet… »

La voix venait de derrière eux, et Draco sursauta violemment, surpris. Il se retourna vivement, pour tomber nez à nez avec un Salazar Serpentard au sourire moqueur.

« Oh, excusez-moi, vous aurais-je fais peur ? »

« Salazar… Arrête, ton sens de l'humour ne fait rire que toi. »

Salazar regarda Harry avant de lui tirer la langue d'une manière tout ce qu'il y a de plus puérile.

Draco les regarda tour à tour, complètement choqué. De une, il avait le fantôme d'un fondateur juste en face de lui, et de deux, ce dernier semblait se foutre ouvertement de lui, et ce de manière totalement puérile…

Depuis quand, par Merlin, le créateur de sa maison était-il devenu aussi… Il ne trouvait pas de mot. Il était censé avoir mis un basilic au sein de l'école pour tuer les nés-moldus, bon sang !

« Draco… Dray, tu m'entends ? »

C'était Harry qui l'appelait, mais il ne l'avait pas entendu, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Comment ? Ah ! Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Sal' propose de t'entrainer toi aussi, est-ce que tu veux bien ? »

« Est-ce que je veux ?! Comment est-ce que je pourrais refuser une offre pareille ?! »

« Je crois qu'il est d'accord… » dit Harry à Salazar avec un petit rire.

« Bien, alors suivez-moi. »

Et le fondateur les escorta jusqu'à la salle secrète sous les appartements d'Harry. Ils le suivirent, Draco ayant un air émerveillé collé sur le visage alors qu'ils traversaient le mur pour prendre les escaliers.

Une fois arrivés en bas, Draco tourna sur lui-même, embrassant la salle du regard. Il était émerveillé, cela va sans dire. Salazar repris la parole, regardant amusé le Serpentard émerveillé.

« Draco, c'est bien cela ? Mon héritier m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, ainsi vous aimez les potions ? »

Harry rougit violemment sous l'insinuation du fondateur, avant de détourner rapidement le regard avant que Draco ne le remarque. A la place il se déplaça vers un mur, faisant semblant d'admirer les armes qui s'y trouvaient, et plus particulièrement une paire de dague à la garde de cuir incrustée d'émeraudes, vraiment magnifiques.

« Ah oui ? Eh bien, en effet, c'est vrai. C'est un domaine que j'aime beaucoup. »

Draco chercha Harry du regard, sans pour autant réussir à capter son regard… Étrange…

« Que diriez-vous que je vous apprenne quelques petites choses ? »

« Vous… Vous feriez ça ?! Vraiment ?! »

« Bien évidemment, les amis de mon héritier sont mes amis… Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vous êtes un très bon ami…. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, une voix se fit entendre de l'autre bout de la salle.

« SAL' ! »

« Un problème, jeune héritier ? »

« Arrête de l'embêter avec ça, montre lui ton labo de potions, plutôt. »

« Bien, chef ! »

Et la soirée continua ainsi, avec un Draco émerveillé écoutant religieusement Salazar lui apprendre ses secrets sur les potions… Alors comme ça en ajoutant une goutte d'essence de fleur de lune dans du polynectar, on pouvait prolonger son effet de plusieurs heures, mais en plus en adoucir le goût infect ? C'était passionnant…

Au bout d'une petite heure, le couvre-feu approchant, Draco retourna dans son dortoir avec un air extatique. Ses soirées promettaient d'être vraiment passionnantes !

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Harry, de son côté, se leva.

Il fit tout d'abord un tour dans ses appartements, prenant un livre dans la bibliothèque et commençant à le feuilleter… Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait. Il le reposa donc et retourna s'asseoir, d'un coup son bracelet se mit à bouger.

 _« Vous avez l'air bien agité, jeune maître. »_

 _« En effet, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil… »_

 _« Je vois… Vous êtes tourmenté ? »_

 _« Oui… Je ne pense pas que la rencontre entre Salazar et Draco soit une très bonne idée. »_

 _« Et pourquoi cela ? »_

 _« Salazar va finir par lui avouer pour les âmes sœurs, même sans le vouloir… D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas prévu que Salazar serait là ? »_

 _« Je sais tout ce qui se réfère à votre destinée, jeune maître, mais pas forcément dans les détails. Beaucoup d'éléments peuvent changer un destin. Je savais juste que venir dans cet appartement était une bonne idée, pas le pourquoi… Quand à Salazar, je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'il ait rencontré Draco, peut être parviendra-t-il à faire avancer les choses en votre faveur… »_

 _« Justement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, au contraire… »_

 _« Vous vous obstinez, jeune maître, mais vous ne pouvez refuser ce lien, il est indestructible. Un jour ou l'autre le jeune Malfoy s'en rendra compte, et vous ne pourrez plus rien y faire. »_

 _« Hm… Tu as peut être raison… »_

Après un petit mouvement de tête, le bracelet repris sa place sur sa main. Décidant qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air, Harry sortit de ses appartements, sous couvert d'un sort de Désillusion.

Sans qu'il en ait conscience, ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la salle de musique. Il s'assit au piano, et doucement, commença à jouer…

oOoOoOo

Dans le dortoir des Serpentard, un des garçons se retournait dans son lit, sans trouver le sommeil. Au bout d'un moment à se retourner, il décida de partir faire un tour dans les couloirs. Il connaissait les rondes des professeurs et des élèves par cœur, de même que celles de Rusard, aucun risque de se faire prendre.

Sans faire de bruit, il sorti de son lit. Il posa le pied par terre, vérifiant que les baldaquins de ses colocataires de dortoirs étaient fermés. Apparemment, tout le monde dormait du sommeil du juste… Il descendit donc dans la salle commune et passa silencieusement le portrait.

Il erra sans but, simplement pour se dégourdir les jambes, et se fatiguer, avec un peu de chance. Ses balades nocturnes lui avaient toujours permis de mieux s'endormir. De plus, il connaissait le château comme sa poche.

Alors qu'il passait dans un couloir, il entendit du bruit provenir d'une salle abandonnée dans un recoin.

Toujours sans bruit, il s'approcha de la porte. Doucement il l'entrouvrit, pour voir d'où venait la douce musique qu'il entendait… C'était du piano, une mélodie si douce, si mélancolique… Blaise se sentait apaisé en l'écoutant, il était sûr qu'il aurait pu s'endormir comme ça, en l'écoutant, tant elle était envoutante.

Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Malgré toutes ses pérégrinations dans le château, il n'avait jamais vu cette pièce…

Toujours sans faire de bruit, il regarda dans la pièce… C'était une salle de musique. En son centre trônait un piano, majestueux. Une personne en jouait.

C'était un homme… Blaise le regarda, ses mains graciles volaient sur le clavier, on aurait dit qu'elles le survolaient, le frôlant juste. La mélodie produite était tout simplement magnifique. Blaise ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en musique, il n'aurait donc pas su dire de quelle musique il s'agissait. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que cette musique était désormais sa préférée.

Concentré sur sa musique, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas entendu. Il tourna un peu la tête, les yeux fermés, alors qu'il jouait, c'est ainsi que Blaise pu se rendre compte de qui il s'agissait…

Ses yeux fermés, dont il connaissait la couleur par cœur pour les avoir observés, sa mâchoire, carrée, ses mains qu'il ne savait pas aussi délicates… Bien loin du port altier qu'il affichait en permanence, il avait l'air détendu, totalement prit dans sa musique…

C'est ainsi que Blaise Zabini arriva à la conclusion… Qu'il était tombé amoureux de Tom Prince.

* * *

Pas taper ! S'il vous plaît me tuez pas ! Pas maintenant ! xD

 **Question de la semaine** : Il y en a qui lisent du crossover avec Twilight ? (Oui j'assume, certains crossover sont carrément cool, genre "Nothing left to hold", pas niais du tout, tout ce qu'il faut). Si oui, vous verriez bien Alice en couple avec qui, si elle n'était pas avec Jasper ? (Et oui désolée mon chou, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi)  
Pour ceux qui n'en lisent pas... Qu'est-ce que vous aimez comme genre de musique ? Parce que je parle un peu de musique classique dans cette fic, donc ça me paraît approprié de demander... x)

Sinon ! La semaine prochaine je publierai très certainement lundi ! Ca vous fera un jour de moins à attendre !  
Alors à lundi mes p'tits choupinous !


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** Je vais pas vous faire le même topo que la semaine dernière... Mais absolument aucune peur à avoir, cette fic sera terminée, j'ai encore pas mal d'avance, donc no stress ! (mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre 18 est en cours d'écriture !)

 **Chapitre 15**

* * *

Nous étions samedi soir, et Harry avait décidé de mettre les autres Serpentards au courant pour sa salle d'entraînement privé. Il leur avait promis de leur donner des cours et cet endroit serait parfait. Après tout il était fort probable que Dumbledore lui-même ne soit pas au courant de l'existence de cette salle secrète.

Après avoir mainte fois prévenu Salazar qu'il ne devait en aucun cas révéler sa présence, il attendit que ses amis frappent au tableau pour les laisser entrer. Ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec une Pansy qui ne tenait plus d'excitation.

« Enfin ! On va pouvoir visiter tes appartements ! »

Harry lui sourit et les fit entrer. Il leur fit visiter rapidement l'appartement, Draco prenant bien soin de faire semblant de le visiter pour la première fois.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que Dumbledore ne s'est pas fichu de toi ! Ces appartements sont magnifiques ! » lui dit Blaise, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Théo prit la parole :

« Tu nous avais parlé d'un endroit où s'entrainer… Hors ces appartements ont beau être magnifiques, ils en restent trop petits... »

Harry eu un petit sourire malicieux, avant de leur demander de le suivre. Draco retint avec peine un sourire, il était amusé par l'attitude de son ami. Il ne s'en rendait certainement pas compte, mais il avait vraiment l'air d'un Serpentard.

Quand il passa à travers le mur, Pansy ne put retenir un petit cri horrifié :

« Merlin, Tom ? Où es-tu ?! »

Harry passa la tête à travers le mur et les regarda, les yeux brillants de malice :

« Eh bien alors, vous me suivez ? »

L'air un peu réticent, les quatre Serpentards le suivirent, avec un petit frissonnement en passant à travers le mur. La sensation n'était pas désagréable, juste… Étrange.

Arrivés en bas, ils eurent tous le souffle coupé. Cette salle était absolument magnifique ! Pansy ne put s'empêcher de sautiller sur place :

« Par les petites culottes de Merlin, cette salle est PAR-FAI-TE ! Personne ne viendra jamais nous chercher ici ! »

« Je vous avais bien dit que je trouverais un endroit… » lui répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Pansy lui adressa un sourire lumineux, se retenant à grand peine de lui sauter dans les bras. Elle était à Serpentard après tout, et elle avait bien vu la manière qu'avait le brun de se crisper dès que quelqu'un le frôlait… Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette aversion pour le contact physique, mais elle trouvait plus prudent de ne pas le toucher sans son consentement.

Les Serpentards visitèrent la salle pendant quelques minutes, avant que Théo ne se tourne vers Harry, l'air interrogateur :

« Comment se fait-il que cette salle soit ici ? C'est étrange tout de même… Comment as-tu su où la trouver ? »

« C'était un hasard, j'ai aperçu un scintillement venant du mur, un soir où je lisais devant la cheminée, je me suis approché et je suis passé au travers du mur. Et je me suis retrouvé ici. »

« Et tu es certain que Dumbledore n'a pas posé de sortilèges de surveillance ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il en avait posé partout… Je les ai désactivés avant d'apposer les miens. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de penser qu'il n'allait pas me surveiller. »

Théo hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, il aurait fait de même dans une situation similaire.

De son côté, Blaise ne disait rien, se contentant d'observer la salle avec émerveillement, son regard se posant de temps en temps sur leur hôte. Draco qui observait son petit manège se rendit compte que ses yeux semblaient briller encore plus lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Harry… Se pourrait-il que… ?

Il secoua la tête pour s'enlever ses idées du crâne. Même si Blaise était amoureux d'Harry, ça ne le regardait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Et de toute façon il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire, Harry ne laisserait jamais le métis l'approcher pour le toucher, il n'acceptait de contact que de sa part ou de Sirius et Severus…

Alors pourquoi ce simple fait l'emplissait de satisfaction ? Il fronça les sourcils, se surprenant lui-même par ses pensées. Avant qu'il n'ait pu penser à autre chose, il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

« Dracooo ? Tu nous entends ? »

« Oui, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« On avait vu ça ! Bon, Tom proposait de commencer l'entrainement, on s'y met ? »

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à s'entrainer, Harry prenant la tête, naturellement. Draco le secondait de temps en temps, mais il devait bien admettre que malgré leurs entrainements communs, le brun conservait une nette avance sur lui.

Ils revirent tous les sortilèges de bases, et commencèrent à s'entrainer à les lancer en Informulés. Ce qui leur prit énormément de temps. Au bout des deux heures, ils arrivaient à lancer un « Stupéfix » de force moyenne en informulé, ce qui les remplissaient de joie. Après tout certains sorciers n'arrivaient jamais à les maîtriser !

L'heure du couvre-feu approchait, les Serpentards retournèrent à leur dortoir, sauf Draco, qui resta avec Harry. Il dit à ses amis qu'il devait faire une ronde et qu'il les retrouverait plus tard. Ils lui jetèrent tous un regard sceptique, surtout Blaise. Ils se doutaient tous qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais ils n'avaient jamais réussi à leur faire cracher le morceau.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Draco se tourna vers Harry.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu auras beau essayer de le cacher, je vois très bien que tu ne dors pas assez… Je te rappelle que je t'ai vu chez les Dursley, tu n'as rien à me cacher. »

« J'espère au moins avoir réussi à tromper les autres… Je dors très mal depuis notre retour à Poudlard… J'ai l'impression que les cauchemars sont pires qu'avant… »

« Tu devrais aller demander des potions de sommeil sans rêve à l'infirmerie, tu ne vas pas tenir très longtemps comme ça. »

« Je sais, mais… Je ne veux pas devenir dépendant à ces potions. Tu sais comment ça se passe, on en prend une fois, puis deux, puis trois… Et après on ne s'arrête plus jamais. »

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Après tout tu dormais bien quand on dormait ensemble au manoir… Et puis je dois t'avouer que je ne dors pas très bien non plus… »

Harry rougit fortement à la proposition, et Draco rougit lui aussi en se rendant compte de ce qu'il lui proposait.

Alors que ce dernier allait faire demi-tour pour faire véritablement sa ronde, Harry l'attrapa par la manche. La tête basse et les joues rouges au possible, il lui murmura d'une voix presque imperceptible :

« Reste… »

Draco lui sourire d'un air tendre et lui prit le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux :

« D'accord, je reste. Après tout tu m'as bien servi de nounours chez tes moldus, c'est la moindre des choses. »

Harry rougit encore un peu avant de se dégager et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il se prépara rapidement à dormir et fut rejoint par le blond quelques minutes plus tard. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, chacun de son côté du lit, sans se toucher.

Ils dormirent bien cette nuit-là, sans aucun cauchemar… Une nuit reposante après toutes les autres infernales… Mais c'est dans une position bien différente qu'ils se réveillèrent.

Harry se réveilla le premier et, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil, se pelotonna plus confortablement contre son oreiller, décidant de profiter un peu de la chaleur…

Minute, depuis quand un oreiller bougeait et avait un cœur qui bat ?

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir… Il se souvenait maintenant que Draco avait dormi avec lui. Il rougit à l'idée. Certes ils avaient déjà dormi ensembles, mais pas depuis qu'Harry avait pris conscience de ses sentiments, ça lui aurait semblé trop… Bizarre.

Mais hier soir, il avait craqué. Il se sentait seul et ses cauchemars lui revenaient en force, l'empêchant de dormir. Il avait donc cédé, pour une fois, à ses envies.

Il était couché à moitié sur Draco, une jambe posée sur les siennes, la tête sur son torse et ses cheveux lui chatouillant très certainement le nez. Il resta un moment immobile, à regarder Draco dormir paisiblement. Il eut un doux sourire, pensant qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis leur retour à Poudlard.

Se levant précautionneusement, il fit attention à ne pas réveiller le blond encore endormi et alla s'habiller, décidant d'attendre Draco dans son salon.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il entendit du bruit provenant de la chambre, puis une tête blonde passa par la porte.

« Déjà réveillé ? »

Harry se tourna vers le blond et sourit. Il ne l'avouerait certainement jamais, mais le blond était vraiment adorable avec son air ensommeillé et ses cheveux décoiffés.

« Depuis un quart d'heure à peine, je t'ai laissé dormir. »

« Il est à peine 8h30 Harry… Et nous sommes dimanches ! Tu ne fais donc jamais de grasse matinée ?! »

« J'ai besoin de très peu de sommeil, mais tu peux retourner dormir, si tu veux, je vais aller voir Salazar en bas. »

« Je vais me doucher, j'arrive. »

Sur ces mots, il retourna dans la chambre et utilisa la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et s'habiller.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était descendu dans la salle d'entrainement et discutait tranquillement avec Salazar, chacun apprenant à connaître l'autre.

Ils parlèrent de leur passé respectif, avant d'entamer un sujet beaucoup plus épineux…

« Alors, comment ça avance avec ton blond ? »

« Avec qui ? »

Harry et Salazar se retournèrent immédiatement vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Draco se tenait juste sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, et semblait avoir entendu la dernière partie de leur conversation.

Très courageusement, Salazar s'enfuit avec un :

« Je vous laisse régler ça entre vous ! »

Harry lança un regard furieux à l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant son ancêtre, avant de se retourner vers Draco, en rougissant un peu.

« De quoi vous parliez ? »

« C'est… Un peu difficile à expliquer. On remonte ? Autant être bien installé pour commencer cette discussion. »

« Attend… Qui c'est ce blond ? »

« C'est… Compliqué. Je t'expliquerai tout là-haut. »

« C'est Crivey, c'est ça ?! Je me doutais bien que cette admiration était malsaine… T'es tombé amoureux de lui, c'est ça ?! »

« Draco… »

« Comment tu as pu ?! Ce mec t'admire, c'est… Malsain ! »

« Draco, écoute-moi… »

« Non, ne dis rien, j'ai compris… Franchement Harry… »

Harry finit par hausser le ton, voyant que le blond ne l'écoutait pas.

« DRACO ! »

« Quoi ?! Tu veux me parler de lui, c'est ça ?! »

« Non, je ne vais pas t'en parler, parce que le blond… »

« Eh bien quoi le blond ?! »

« C'est toi… »

Harry avait parlé d'une petite voix, si bien que Draco ne l'avait pas entendu, enfin presque pas… Il croyait deviner, mais voulait être sûr.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« C'est toi. Le blond dont parlait Salazar, c'est toi. Franchement, Draco, comment crois-tu que je pourrais être amoureux de Colin ? Il n'y a que toi, Severus et Sirius qui pouvez me toucher, je te rappelle. »

Draco rougit largement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire… Il avait agi en pur Gryffondor, ne réfléchissant pas du tout avant de parler… Il en avait même oublié qu'Harry ne laissait personne d'autre le toucher.

« Oui c'est vrai… Désolé… Donc, pourquoi parliez-vous de moi ? »

« On peut aller s'installer en haut cette fois, que je t'explique tout ça plus calmement ? »

« Oui bien sûr, allons-y. »

Ils remontèrent les escaliers puis s'installèrent dans la causeuse, devant le feu. Harry appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il leur serve une tasse de thé, ils allaient en avoir besoin…

« Bon, pour que tu comprennes tout, je vais devoir t'expliquer quelques petites choses sur ce bracelet… »

Il lui montra le zhemchuzhina sub'dy. Comprenant qu'on parlait de lui, le bracelet se mit en mouvement, se redressant, faisant sursauter Draco. Sans s'attarder là-dessus, le serpent se tourna vers Harry :

 _« Jeune maître, vous avez donc décidé de tout avouer à votre âme-sœur ? »_

 _« Pas tout, non, mais je suis obligé de lui révéler quelques petites choses maintenant. »_

 _« Bien… Mais je vous le répète, jeune maître, vous ne pourrez pas lui cacher éternellement. »_

Sur ces mots, le serpent repris sa forme initiale. Harry se tourna alors vers Draco, qui était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Tu… Tu… Tu viens de parler à ton bracelet ? Il est… Vivant ? »

« En quelque sorte. C'est un artefact magique, ayant appartenu à Salazar lui-même. »

« Ca explique mieux pourquoi vous semblez vous entendre aussi bien. »

« En effet, c'est mon ancêtre par la magie, grâce à Voldemort. »

« Et donc… À quoi il sert ce bracelet ? »

« A la base, c'était une création du dieu russe de la destinée, Soud, lui-même. Il permet à son porteur de connaître son avenir. Mais seuls les sorciers le méritant peuvent en avoir usage. Et apparemment il apparaîtrait que ce soit mon cas. »

« Il permet… de voir l'avenir ? Mais… Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ? Et quel est le rapport avec moi ? »

« Seul Severus est au courant pour le moment… Et je soupçonne que Dumbledore aussi, j'ai déjà remarqué plusieurs de ses regards sur le bracelet. »

« Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu n'as pas jugé utile de me mettre au courant. »

« C'est assez compliqué Draco… Ce bracelet m'a révélé plusieurs choses assez… Difficile. Je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça.

« Quel genre de choses ? Tu sais très bien que je serais toujours là pour toi Harry, je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord là-dessus ! »

Le blond commençait à s'énerver un peu. Il pensait qu'Harry lui faisait confiance, apparemment ce n'était pas totalement le cas…

« Ne t'énerve pas, Dray, les choses qu'il m'a révélé sont assez difficile à avaler. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?! »

« Tu te remettais à peine de ton séjour chez tes parents, je ne voulais pas te rajouter ça en plus ! »

« Je dois te rappeler ce que tu as vécu chez tes moldus ? Tu croyais pouvoir supporter ça tout seul ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance pour t'aider ?! »

« Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, Draco… Mais tu sais bien comment je suis, je refuse que quelqu'un se mette en danger pour moi… Et c'est irrémédiablement ce qu'il va se passer avec toi… J'ai juste voulu te préserver un peu…. »

« Me préserver ?! Et toi, qui te préserve de tout ça ? »

« Rien que ta présence m'aide, tu le sais… Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es un des seuls à pouvoir me toucher. Je te fais confiance, Dray, n'en doute jamais. »

Draco bouda un peu, pas franchement convaincu… Avant de voir le regard implorant d'Harry. Il était toujours en colère, oui, et il ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à se disputer avec lui s'il faisait cette tête-là.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit en quoi ça me concerne… »

« D'après le bracelet, tu seras important pour mon futur, pour ma victoire contre Voldemort… »

« Important comment ? »

Le brun venait de piquer la curiosité du blond. Il s'autorisa un fin sourire avant de répondre :

« Du genre indispensable. Sans toi, on peut directement aller me chercher une jolie pierre tombale et aller acheter les fleurs. »

Draco resta un moment interdit devant la révélation… Il comprenait un peu mieux la réaction d'Harry. Connaissant son complexe du Sauveur, il avait dû être malade d'apprendre qu'il allait être obligé de le mettre en danger. Ca ne l'excusait pas pour autant, mais au moins il comprenait.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Harry se leva :

« Bien, si nous allions manger ? Je meurs de faim ! »

Draco n'y croyait pas une seconde, mais il le suivit tout de même. Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle où très peu d'élèves étaient déjà présents.

À peine quelques minutes après qu'ils se soient installer, Blaise, Théo et Pansy arrivèrent à leur tour.

« Draco ! Tu es déjà là ! On se demandait où tu étais passé ! »

« Ah, oui… Je me suis levé plus tôt et je suis venu ici pour tenir compagnie à Tom. »

« Je vois…. »

Pansy le regardait d'un air soupçonneux, de même que Blaise. Celui-ci s'assit sans plus de cérémonie à côté de Tom et commença à discuter avec lui de leurs cours et de leur entrainement.

En voyant ça, Draco eut une poussée de jalousie, avant de se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas… Avoir des sentiments pour Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Non, c'était simplement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, voilà tout… Si Blaise le touchait, qui sait ce qui arriverait ?

Alors qu'il était en train de réfléchir, une voix mielleuse et désagréable se fit entendre.

« Tom Prince, c'est ça ? »

« C'est moi, et vous êtes ? »

« Je suis Ginny Weasley. » lui répondit l'importune en rougissant, charmée par le vouvoiement.

Draco vit rouge, depuis quand cette… Rousse venait-elle les importuner ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley ? »

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'envoie chercher Tom, il veut le voir dans son bureau. »

Sur ces mots, elle se mit à papillonner des yeux en direction de l'intéressé, qui retint de justesse une grimace de dégout. Ce que dut remarquer Draco, puisqu'il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

On dirait qu'il tenait sa vengeance, finalement…

D'un air las, Tom se leva pour suivre Ginny, qui essaya tant bien que mal de se coller contre lui, aguicheuse.

« Garde tes distances, s'il te plait. »

« Oh… Bien sûr. »

Elle le regarda, un peu perdue… Son numéro de charme fonctionnait toujours, pourtant ! Mais il était un Serpentard, et un étranger de surcroit… Elle allait devoir jouer plus finement.

Elle l'escorta jusqu'à la porte du bureau du Directeur, avant de repartir, non sans l'avoir gratifié d'un sourire et d'une œillade enjôleurs. Prononçant le mot de passe que la bel… Ginny venait de lui fournir, il entra dans le bureau.

Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer.

« Aaah, Tom, mon garçon ! Un bonbon au citron ? »

« Non, merci. Vous vouliez me voir ?

« Oui, en effet ! Mais assied-toi, je t'en prie… Comment se passe tes premières semaines à Poudlard ? »

« Plutôt bien, je me suis fait quelques amis et je me suis plutôt bien intégré… Et les cours sont intéressants, bien qu'un peu différents des cours que je suivais aux États-Unis. »

« Bien, bien, tu m'en vois ravis ! »

« Est-ce tout, monsieur ? »

« Non, j'avais une autre question à te poser… »

« Je vous écoute. »

Harry gardait tant bien que mal une expression neutre depuis le début de l'entretien. Il ne voulait absolument pas que Dumbledore se rende compte de qui il était, ni qu'il décide que, parce qu'il était à Serpentard, il était un futur Mangemort en puissance.

« Ce bracelet… Où te l'es-tu procuré ? »

Alors c'était ça, le véritable but de sa visite… Harry eu du mal à retenir un ricanement. Si seulement Dumbledore savait que jamais il ne pourrait s'en servir…

« Je l'ai acheté dans un magasin, il y a plusieurs années de cela. »

« Et où était-ce ? »

« Je ne sais plus exactement, dans le New-York sorcier, très certainement. Ils font de très beaux bijoux. »

« Et n'as-tu rien remarqué de… Spécial ? »

Le regard du Directeur se fit manipulateur… Si le gamin avait pu s'en servir, il devrait à tout prix le manipuler pour qu'il l'utilise pour lui ! Ainsi il pourrait griller la politesse à Voldemort… Il savait déjà que celui-ci préparait une attaque d'envergure sur Pré-Au-Lard, pour le récupérer. Avec son aide, bien entendu. Étrangement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semblait pas pressé de lancer cette attaque, il devait vouloir qu'elle soit la plus parfaite possible… L'échec n'était pas une option, surtout pas pour récupérer un artefact légendaire ayant appartenu à son ancêtre.

« Non monsieur, absolument rien, c'est un bracelet tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. »

« Normal tu dis ? Allons, ne me mens pas, Tom… »

Dumbledore essaya alors de pénétrer l'esprit du jeune homme, pour tenter d'en apprendre plus, et ce qu'il vit le laissa perplexe… Le gamin avait des barrières mentales impressionnantes !

« Je ne vous mens pas, monsieur. Maintenant si vous voulez bien sortir de ma tête, je m'en vais. »

Sans un au revoir, Harry se dirigea vers la sortie, prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière lui, clamant sa protestation.

Entrer dans la tête d'un élève… On aura tout vu ! Il aurait au moins pu essayer de la jouer fine, au lieu d'entrer brutalement dans son esprit !

Plus le temps passait, plus Harry se disait qu'il avait eu raison de ne plus faire confiance à son Directeur…

Il rejoint les Serpentards dans la Grande Salle, les informant du but officiel de sa visite dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il échangea un regard entendu avec Draco, lui signifiant qu'il lui expliquerait tout le soir venu.

Le temps était encore clément en cette fin de septembre, aussi le groupe décida de passer un moment de la matinée dehors, au bord du lac. Ils s'installèrent dans l'heure et profitèrent des rayons du soleil, avant que ce dernier ne laisse place au froid glaçant de l'hiver.

Ils discutèrent calmement, jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement imprévu ne survienne…

Ginny Weasley, apercevant Tom au loin, avait décidé que ce serait une bonne idée de venir lui parler. Après tout, il était plutôt bel homme et visiblement riche… Il ferait un petit-ami parfait ! Pas autant qu'Harry, mais ce dernier ayant disparu, elle faisait avec ce qu'elle pouvait trouver… De plus, il lui ressemblait un peu…

Elle s'approcha donc joyeusement du groupe de Serpentard, passant outre les regards furieux qu'ils lui jetèrent et posa fermement une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Ce dernier, de même que Draco, se tendit perceptiblement. Il ne supportait déjà pas qu'on le frôle, alors le toucher de cette manière… Un flashback des « punitions » de son oncle lui revint en pleine figure, alors qu'il avait tenté de les enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire…

oOoOoOo

 _Une main qui s'abat sur son épaule, et une voix doucereuse…_

 _« Mon garçon… Tu vas t'occuper de moi, pas vrai ? Parce que je suis en colère, et tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe quand je suis en colère… »_

 _Harry déglutit, avant de se tourner vers son oncle… Il n'avait rien fait, bon sang ! Son oncle avait tout bonnement décidé qu'il avait raté son petit déjeuner, son pain était trop sec, alors il devait payer._

 _Sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, la prise sur son épaule se fit plus ferme, alors que son oncle le menait jusqu'à sa chambre…_

 _« Non, pas ça, pitié, non…. » pensa-t-il, essayant de se dégager, en vain. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était presque privé de nourriture, il n'avait presque plus de force. Il essaya néanmoins de se rebeller._

 _« Lâchez-moi ! Je n'ai rien fait ! »_

 _Son oncle le balança dans la chambre, avant de le gifler assez violemment pour qu'il s'effondre par terre. Il se retourna pour verrouiller la porte, sous le regard horrifié d'Harry, qui savait déjà ce qui l'attendait…_

 _« Maintenant, met toi à genoux devant moi. »_

 _Il prit les cheveux d'Harry dans sa main avant de le trainer derrière lui. S'asseyant sur le lit, il écarta les jambes et força son neveu à s'agenouiller entre._

 _« Défais mon pantalon, maintenant ! »_

 _Harry, les larmes aux yeux, essaya de se dégager, en vain. Sa tentative de rébellion ne lui valut qu'une autre gifle, en plein sur son oreille, le laissant sonné._

 _« J'ai dit, MAINTENANT ! Tu sais que ce sera encore pire si tu ne me satisfais pas… Dépêche-toi ! »_

 _Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harry commença à défaire la ceinture, avant de s'attaquer au bouton et à la fermeture éclair. Dégouté, il dégagea le sexe déjà bandé de son oncle de son boxer._

 _« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire… Et fais le bien ! Je suis en colère Harry, si tu ne me satisfais pas, je serais dans l'obligation de me satisfaire autrement… »_

 _Les larmes aux yeux, mais refusant de les laisser couler, il commença à masser le sexe de son oncle, avant de s'approcher peu à peu._

 _Oh Merlin, il allait vomir…_

 _Essayant de retenir la nausée qui l'envahissait, comme à chaque fois, il commença à lécher, avant de lentement prendre le membre entièrement en bouche._

 _Il eut un haut le cœur… C'était dégoutant, c'était malsain… Pitié, que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose…_

 _Mais comme toujours, personne ne venait. Tante Pétunia fermait les yeux et Dudley n'était au courant de rien. « Pour préserver son innocence » à ce pauvre petit… Bah voyons…_

 _Forcé par les mains de son oncle qui s'étaient posées sur sa nuque, il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient. Son oncle fini par bouger des hanches, accompagnant ces mouvements._

 _Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent._

 _Puis très vite, ce fut terminé, Vernon éjacula dans sa bouche avec un râle et Harry se dégagea, refusant d'avaler cette chose. Il vit son oncle se rhabiller du coin de l'œil avant de sortir de la chambre. Une fois la porte ouverte, il se rua dans la salle de bain et vomit tout ce qu'il pouvait, se forçant presque._

 _Il se lava ensuite frénétiquement les dents, comme à chaque fois, mais ça n'effaçait rien. Surtout pas quand son oncle le regardait avec un air moqueur et lui disait :_

 _« Félicitation mon garçon, tu es une merveilleuse petite suceuse, tu le sais ça ? »_

 _Et il riait toujours de l'expression horrifiée d'Harry, avant de descendre dans le salon, comme si de rien n'était._

oOoOoOo

Il resta tétanisé le temps du souvenir, avant de se remettre debout violemment.

Pendant le temps de sa réminiscence les Serpentards avaient eu le temps de faire partir Ginny et Draco s'approchait de lui doucement :

« Tom… Ca va ? »

« Je… Je… Il faut que je sois seul, désolé. »

Et il partit sans ajouter un mot vers l'intérieur du château, signifiant à Draco qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le suive.

Il se réfugia dans la bibliothèque et y resta jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, et une partie de l'après-midi. C'est alors qu'il fit une rencontre… Intéressante.

« Tu devrais faire attention, les nargoles dansent autour de ta tête, ce n'est pas bon signe. »

« Euh… Je ferais attention, merci. »

Il n'avait pu faire autrement que de répondre, intrigué par la phrase de celle qu'il avait en face de lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et avait un de grands yeux bleus rêveurs.

« Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, et voici mon amie, Teri Stocker. »

« Enchanté, je suis… »

« Tom Prince, on le sait, tu as fait sensation à ton arrivée. » le coupa celle qui devait être Teri. Une petite brune aux yeux marron espiègles, qui le regardait pourtant avec un air vaguement réprobateur.

Alors qu'il avait ressassé de sombres souvenirs une partie de la journée, la discussion avec ces filles était rafraichissante. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Teri :

« Tu es à Serpentard, c'est ça ? Il me semble t'avoir déjà vu. »

« En effet, je suis en Quatrième année, et Luna est à Serdaigle. »

Il les regarda, un peu étonné que deux filles de deux maisons puissent être amies. Après tout, les amitiés inter-maisons étaient plutôt rares, surtout avec des Serpentards.

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, et les amitiés peuvent naître n'importe où, surtout là où on s'y attend le moins. » lui dit Luna, cryptique, un air de profonde sagesse illuminant ses traits le temps d'un battement de cœur, avant qu'elle ne reprenne son air rêveur.

« Tu sais, je ne connais pas la raison pour laquelle tu t'es enterré ici, mais je suis à peu près certaine que ne pas manger ne va pas régler tes problèmes. Tu devrais aller dans la Grande Salle, il est bientôt l'heure du dîner… Et ce n'est pas une proposition ! » lui dit Teri, l'air sévère.

Harry eu d'instinct l'intuition qu'il ne fallait pas la contrarier, il rassembla donc ses affaires avec un soupir et, sous l'air ravi des deux jeunes filles, prit son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« A une prochaine fois ! Et… Merci. » leur dit-il, avant de se détourner vers la porte.

C'est pourquoi il manqua l'air satisfait qu'arborait Teri et le petit sourire de connivence qu'elles échangèrent. Un Serpentard qui remercie ? Voilà qui était étrange !

Harry se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, quand il entendit des ricanements et des voix l'interpeller :

« Eh bien alors, Prince, on supporte pas de se faire toucher ? »

Il se retourna, pour se retrouver face à face avec Ron, Dean et Seamus. Ron arborait un air mauvais, avant de reprendre :

« Si j'avais su que tu étais un de ces Mangemorts en puissance, je ne t'aurais jamais adressé la parole dans le train ! »

« En même temps, si tu m'avais laissé en placer une, peut être aurais-tu pu être au courant. »

Harry renifla avec dédain, c'était bien Ron ça, toujours à rejeter la faute sur les autres.

« En attendant, tu as fait du mal à ma sœur… Et personne ne la blesse impunément ! »

« Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'elle vienne me toucher, c'était impoli de sa part. »

« Comment OSES-TU ?! Sale Serpentard ! Les gars, attrapez le ! »

Dean et Seamus sortirent leurs baguettes, mais Harry avait sorti la sienne avant et les avait stupéfixé d'un simple geste de la main.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ?! Espèce de monstre ! »

Ron paraissait un peu effrayé devant la démonstration de puissance d'Harry, mais reprit vite de sa superbe en voyant que ses mots avaient atteint le brun, le laissant un peu chancelant, sous le coup d'un autre souvenir…

Son oncle l'appelait souvent de cette manière, avant de décider de lui faire subir ses « punitions ».

Son contrôle sur sa magie se faisant plus faible, Dean et Seamus se remirent debout et l'immobilisèrent à leur tour. Ron eut un ricanement, puis les fit l'emmener dans une salle désaffectée non loin de là.

Heureusement pour Harry, ils n'avaient pas pensé à lui enlever la baguette des mains…

* * *

Ne me frappez pas tout de suite, s'il vous plaît ! xD

 **Question de la semaine :** Qu'est-ce que vous faites comme études ? A moins que vous ne travailliez ? Ouiiii je suis curieuse x) Vu que vous savez déjà que je suis une pauvre feignasse d'étudiante... Haha xD

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, comme d'habitude, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** Je vais pas vous faire le même topo que la semaine dernière... Mais absolument aucune peur à avoir, cette fic sera terminée, j'ai encore pas mal d'avance, donc no stress ! (mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre 19 est en cours d'écriture !)

Il reste vraiment des gens qui lisent le blabla du début ? xD

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Toujours sous l'effet du sortilège, Harry résistait du mieux qu'il pouvait à ses adversaires, tentant par tous les moyens de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer à réagir de cette façon lorsque quelque chose lui rappelait son oncle.

Il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, se concentrant autant qu'il le put sur sa magie, tentant de se défaire du sortilège à l'aide d'un informulé. Pendant qu'il se concentrait, Dean et Seamus avaient verrouillés la porte et apposés des sorts de silence, histoire de ne pas être dérangés.

Ron s'était avancé jusqu'à lui et le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

« Alors, on fait moins le malin hein… N'est-ce pas, sale _monstre_? »

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa sous le poids des souvenirs qui lui revenaient en force. Ce qui lui fit perdre sa concentration alors qu'il était à deux doigts de se libérer. Heureusement, aucun de ses agresseurs n'avaient encore remarqué qu'il avait sa baguette… Bande d'imbéciles.

Il serra les dents quand ils commencèrent à le frapper. À côté de ce que lui faisait son oncle, ce n'était guère que des caresses. Ne prêtant pas attention aux coups de pieds qu'il recevait dans l'estomac, il se concentra du mieux qu'il put. Dommage que ces idiots aient pensés à le soumettre à un sort de silence… Les informulés demandaient plus de magie, ce qui dans son cas pourrait être dangereux.

Il sentait sa magie tenter de limiter les dégâts reçus par son corps, un vieux réflexe qu'elle avait adopté au fil des années et des mauvais traitements des Dursley. Il n'avait donc pas accès à toute sa puissance.

Pendant ce temps, les coups continuaient à pleuvoir, apparemment les trois Gryffons se défoulaient, rejetant toute leur frustration sur lui. Il pouvait presque sentir ses côtes se briser sous les coups de pieds puis d'un coup tout cessa.

Ron avait fait arrêter ses camarades, avant de regarder de nouveau Harry et lui lancer d'un air mauvais :

« Je veux t'entendre hurler… Monstre. Ça t'apprendra à rejeter ma sœur. »

Avec l'aide de Dean et Seamus, il attacha Harry au mur et annula le sort de silence. Cette fois ils avaient pensés à lui enlever sa baguette.

Pas si idiots, finalement.

D'un air mauvais, Ron se positionna devant lui, tenant fermement sa baguette dans ses mains. Puis, les yeux brillant de haines, il jeta un Crucio sur Harry, qui serra les dents. Il ne donnerait pas la satisfaction à ces enfoirés de le voir hurler.

« Ah, tu es résistant hein… Pas étonnant, vous devez tous être dégénérés dans vos familles de dingues. »

Et il accentua les effets du sortilège, le rendant encore plus douloureux. Il le laissa actif environ une minute, avant de le défaire, regardant Harry pendre lamentablement au bout de ses liens.

« Ce n'est pas amusant si tu ne cries pas… Voyons, qu'allons-nous faire… Ah ! Je sais ! »

Il conjura un couteau dans sa main droite et s'approcha du visage du brun. Lentement, il fit glisser la lame le long de sa joue, entaillant à peine la peau.

« Et si on abîmait ce si joli visage, hein ? Ce ne serait que justice…. »

Alors que Ron approchait dangereusement la lame du visage d'Harry, dans l'intention manifeste de le blesser profondément, une leur surgit des murs. Ron se détourna rapidement, pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Devant les quatre élèves se trouvait une apparition fantomatique. Une femme, de ce qu'on pouvait en voir. Elle portait une longue robe blanche vaporeuse, serrée autour de sa taille à l'aide d'un corset. On pouvait voir sur son épaule gauche une broche aux armoiries de Poudlard qui retenait le tissu.

On ne distinguait pas son visage, ses traits étaient trop lumineux pour qu'on puisse les voir avec précision. On pouvait à peine distinguer ses lèvres, le reste était flou. Une longue chevelure blonde/blanche bouclée encadrait ses traits, tombant presque jusqu'au sol.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous comptiez faire ? »

Sa voix était chargée de magie et avait un timbre cristallin bien que profond. Sa voix à elle seule reflétait toute sa puissance.

Avant qu'aucun des trois Gryffondors n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, une onde de choc partie de la silhouette féminine, les envoyant voler contre les murs, sonnés. Étonnamment, cette manifestation de pouvoir ne toucha pas Harry, toujours attaché.

La silhouette s'approcha doucement de lui et passa doucement sa main sur son visage. D'un coup, les liens qui le retenaient au mur disparurent, laissant Harry glisser doucement au sol.

Lentement, Harry tourna la tête vers l'apparition et d'une voix faible, lui demanda :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis Poudlard, mon enfant. »

« Poudlard ? Mais… Comment ? »

« Tu es l'héritier de deux des fondateurs, je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans cette situation sans rien faire. »

« L'héritier de deux fondateurs ? Je savais être l'héritier de Serpentard, mais je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait un deuxième… »

« Beaucoup de choses t'ont été dissimulées, jeune héritier… Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour toi. Prendre cette forme me demande énormément d'énergie… Parviendras-tu à t'en sortir seul ? »

« Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller… »

« Bien, bon courage, jeune héritier. Sache que je te soutiendrais, quoi que tu fasses. Tu es ici chez toi, plus que n'importe qui. »

Sur ces mots, la silhouette se transforma en phœnix et prit son envol, se désagrégeant dans l'un des murs.

Harry se laissa mollement aller contre le sol, reprenant sa respiration. Il lui avait fallu déployer des trésors de self-control pour ne pas hurler sous les sortilèges de torture. Rampant sur le sol, il attrapa sa baguette du bout des doigts, puis la serra fortement.

Employant ses dernières forces, il envoya un message de détresse à la baguette de Draco. Leur cœur étant commun, il s'agissait là d'une des particularités qu'ils avaient découvertes.

En cas de besoin, ils étaient capables de prévenir l'autre, en envoyant une sorte de SOS à l'autre baguette, la faisant vibrer légèrement. Ils étaient également capable de se retrouver, où qu'ils soient.

Une fois son message envoyé, Harry se laissa doucement glisser vers l'inconscience, le corps perclus de douleur.

oOoOoOo

Draco tournait en rond comme un lion en cage depuis qu'Harry était parti se réfugier Merlin savait où… Il aurait dû insister pour venir avec lui, il ne savait pas ce que ce geste avait réveillé chez lui, mais il se doutait que le brun ne devrait pas l'affronter seul… Il s'était promis de l'aider, il l'avait promis à Severus et Sirius, et voilà qu'il avait failli à sa tâche.

Il n'en laissait rien paraître, mais il s'en voulait terriblement. Il aurait dû anticiper le fait que la belette femelle allait le toucher… Il savait pourtant qu'Harry ne supportait pas le contact, bon sang !

Pansy elle aussi semblait se faire un sang d'encre, de même que Théo et Blaise… Ils ne le montraient pas, bien sûr, mais l'inquiétude était tout de même là.

Même si ça ne faisait que peu de temps qu'ils connaissaient Tom, il était déjà un membre à part entière de leur groupe, et en tant que tel, ils se devaient de prendre soin de lui quand ça n'allait pas.

On pourra dire ce qu'on voudra des Serpentard, mais par moment, leur loyauté n'avait rien à envier à celle des Gryffondors. Les serpents savaient quand ils devaient se serrer les coudes.

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à ruminer, Draco se tendit brusquement, la baguette dans la main. Celle-ci vibrait et envoyait des étincelles un peu partout, formant une sorte de chemin. À voix basse, sous le choc, Draco prononça la phrase fatidique :

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Tom… »

Là-dessus, les quatre Serpentards se dépêchèrent de suivre le chemin formé par les étincelles, sans se poser de questions sur leur provenance. Tout d'abord ils devaient retrouver Tom, les questions viendraient plus tard.

Draco tenta d'appeler Harry, grâce à leurs bijoux de cravate, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse… Soit le brun l'avait oublié, soit il n'était pas en mesure de lui répondre… Rien de rassurant, en somme.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une salle désaffectée, la baguette de Draco ne vibrait plus et les étincelles avaient disparues. S'apercevant de la présence de différents sorts sur la porte, le blond s'escrima à les annuler un par un, avant d'entrer avec fracas dans la pièce. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Ron, Dean et Seamus étaient allongés sur le sol, inconscient, mais ce qui brisa le cœur de Draco, se fut de voir le corps d'Harry étendu sur le sol, dans un état pitoyable.

« Oh par Merlin… »

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment qui avait prononcé cette phrase, ils étaient tous sous le choc. Sortant de son apathie le premier, Draco se rua vers le corps d'Harry, le prenant délicatement dans ses bras. Il l'inspecta du mieux qu'il put avant de se tourner vers Blaise :

« Va chercher Pomfresh, dépêche-toi ! »

Sans demander son reste, le jeune Zabini se dépêcha de sortir de la salle, courant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Pendant ce temps, Pansy et Théo s'occupaient de ficeler les Gryffondors et Draco murmurait des paroles d'encouragement à Harry, le priant de se réveiller.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, les orbes verts finirent par s'entrouvrir, fixant leur flamme émeraude au lac de mercure des yeux de Draco.

« Dray…. »

Harry parlait d'une voix faible, mais il parlait, c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle en soi. Draco le prit dans ses bras et le serra à l'étouffer. Il avait eu si peur ! Et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il était toujours terrifié. Ces Gryffondors allait payer, coûte que coûte.

« Je suis là maintenant, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il lui caressa les cheveux, dans un geste réconfortant. Harry se lova un peu contre sa main avant d'éclater en sanglots, des sanglots incontrôlables.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Harry, dis-moi… »

Il ne faisait plus attention aux deux autres élèves derrière lui, il leur lancerait des _Oubliettes_ s'il le fallait, mais il devait absolument s'occuper d'Harry. Ce dernier semblait n'aller pas bien, pas bien du tout.

« Cet été, quand tu es parti… Il m'a… Il m'a… Je n'en peux plus, Dray, j'ai des images qui me reviennent, je veux juste oublier, oublier ! J'en ai assez, je veux mourir, Dray… Pourquoi survivre si c'est pour revivre ces choses encore et encore ? Je t'en prie, Dray…. »

« Chuuut, Harry, ça va aller… »

« Non ! Non ça ne va pas aller ! Je ne veux plus de ces images dans ma tête ! »

« On va déjà te soigner, tu me raconteras tout après, je suis là pour toi, Harry. On va en parler, ensemble. Je vais t'aider. »

Harry le regarda avec une profonde tristesse au fond des yeux, mâtinée d'une certaine lassitude. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était oublier, alors pourquoi, pourquoi lui refusait-on ? Inconsciemment il se rapprocha de Draco, lui rendant son étreinte, en quête de réconfort.

Alors que Draco le tenait dans ses bras, le cajolant, Pomfresh finit par arriver en courant, suivant Blaise. Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Harry dans les bras du blond, et surtout que voyant que le brun ne semblait pas être gêné par le contact, bien au contraire.

Théo et Pansy le regardèrent alors, lui faisant comprendre que Draco avait beaucoup de choses à leur dire. Et à voir leur expression, c'était du lourd…

L'infirmière se pencha alors sur Harry, marmonnant dans sa barbe contre des élèves immatures qui ne connaissaient que la violence… Elle chargea Pansy et Théo d'aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore, pendant qu'elle et Draco emmenaient Harry/Tom à l'infirmerie.

Draco se releva lentement, son précieux fardeau dans les bras et suivit Pompom. Harry s'accrocha mollement à Draco, le regard dans le vide. Quand ils passèrent devant Blaise, il aperçut son regard emplis de tristesse et d'incompréhension, avant de se détourner et de regarder dans le vague.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, en même temps que Dumbledore, Pansy et Théo, qui traînaient derrière eux les corps encore inconscients des trois Gryffondors. Ils les déposèrent sans ménagement sur des lits vides et Pomfresh marmonna qu'elle s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour le moment elle s'occupait du jeune Prince.

Elle envoya tout le monde dehors, même le Directeur, tant que Tom n'irait pas mieux du moins.

Une fois sorti de l'infirmerie, Dumbledore les somma de lui expliquer la situation, ce fut Pansy qui prit la parole :

« Nous avons trouvé Tom dans une salle désaffectée, avec les trois Gryffondors inconscients. Apparemment ils se sont amusés à le frapper. Nous sommes directement partis chercher Pomfresh et vous-même. Je ne sais rien de plus, monsieur. »

Une fois son explication terminée, elle lança un regard froid à Draco, lui faisant bien comprendre par ce simple coup d'œil qu'il avait intérêt à tout leur expliquer, et vite.

« Je vois… Je demanderai à Pompom de me prévenir quand il sera guérit, je viendrais l'interroger moi-même, puisque messieurs Weasley, Finnigan et Thomas semblent ne pas être en mesure de m'expliquer… Merci jeunes gens, vous pouvez y aller. »

Il fit demi-tour, retournant à son bureau. Une fois qu'il eut tourné à l'angle d'un couloir et donc hors de vue, Pansy attrapa fermement le bras de Draco et le conduisit dans une salle déserte, suivie de près par Théo et Blaise.

Elle referma la porte derrière eux et mis tous les sorts de fermeture et de silence qu'elle connaissait. Elle regarda froidement le blond, avant de lancer la bombe :

« Maintenant, _Malfoy_ , tu vas nous expliquer ce que Potter fou ici, et surtout ce que c'est que ces conneries de vouloir se suicider ! »

Blaise eut une exclamation surprise à la mention de Potter… Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, vraiment pas…

« C'est compliqué… » répondit Draco après un petit moment de silence, l'air las. Il s'inquiétait grandement pour Harry.

« Ça tombe bien, on a tout notre temps… Explique nous, et vite ! »

« Bien…. » Il prit une chaise qui traînait et se laissa tomber dessus, pour une fois sans aucune élégance, tout à son inquiétude.

« Pour commencer, je me suis enfuis de chez moi, cet été. Et par un hasard plus que malencontreux, je me suis retrouvé chez les moldus de Potter. »

« Tu t'es enfui ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Et pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? »

« J'étais enfermé dans les cachots, soumis à des Doloris pour que j'accepte la Marque… Je n'avais pas trop le choix. Je voulais retrouver Severus, mais je me suis retrouvé chez Potter. »

Il éluda la dernière question, espérant que ses camarades n'insisteraient pas trop.

« Comment ça, chez Potter ? »

« J'ai… transplané, accidentellement. Apparemment j'ai atterri évanoui sur le parquet de sa chambre. Il m'a soigné, m'a laissé son lit, sa nourriture… Enfin le peu de nourriture qu'il avait… »

« Et tu y es resté combien de temps ? »

Pansy, Blaise et Théo étaient abasourdis. Se retrouver chez Potter ? La maison était certainement bardée de protections, c'était un exploit en soi !

« Trois jours. Et crois-moi, c'était déjà bien assez. »

« Quoi, tu n'as pas supporté de ne pas être le centre de l'attention et de voir Potter te voler la vedette ? »

Pansy eut un ricanement sarcastique. Nul doute que Potter devait très bien vivre chez ses moldus. Mais en avisant l'air grave de Draco, elle sut qu'elle avait peut-être tort… Cette fois.

« Pansy, ce qu'il vivait là-bas… C'est horrible, je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour ça. Ils le laissent crever de faim, ils le battent s'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange ! Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il a subit d'autre… Il a des barreaux à sa fenêtre ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que j'ai été con de penser qu'il était adulé… Et dire qu'il n'a rien fait pour démentir… »

Il se passa rageusement une main dans les cheveux, tentant de se calmer. Repenser à ce qu'il avait vu là-bas, Harry avec son œil au beurre noir, amaigris, épuisé… C'était trop.

Les autres Serpentards, quant à eux, étaient proprement abasourdis… S'ils avaient su… Et quoi ? Ils n'auraient pas voulu voir la vérité en face, auraient pensé qu'il mentait. Mais maintenant… Ils ne savaient plus que penser, justement. Quelle avait été la vie de leur Survivant ? Apparemment pas celle qu'ils croyaient.

« Et ensuite ? Au bout des trois jours ? »

« Vous me promettez de ne rien dire ? »

Les trois Serpentards se regardèrent, puis sortirent leur baguette, d'un air entendu. Ils firent tous un serment sorcier, promettant qu'ils ne révéleraient rien. Après tout, Pansy avait bien mentit sur l'identité d'Harry auprès du Directeur.

Seulement à ce moment-là, Draco s'autorisa à souffler. Avec ce serment, ils ne risquaient pas que leur secret s'ébruite. Il reprit sa respiration et leur expliqua la suite :

« Severus est venu me chercher là-bas. Harry et lui s'entendent bien, il lui avait dit où le contacter s'il avait besoin. Il était le seul, avec Dumbledore, à savoir ce que vivait Harry chez ses moldus. »

« Comment ça, Dumbledore est au courant ? Et il n'a rien fait ? »

« Non, rien du tout ! Ce vieux drogué au citron… » Draco gronda ses paroles, hors de lui. Le vieux fou savait, et il n'avait jamais rien fait, il avait encouragé ses pourritures !

« Merlin, je me sens presque mal pour toutes les horreurs que je lui ai dites maintenant… » soupira Pansy, l'air un peu soucieuse. Comment Harry avait-il pu devenir ami avec eux ? Après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ?

« Il ne faut pas, Pansy. On ne pouvait pas le savoir et il l'a très bien caché… Et puis, il m'a bien pardonné, à moi. »

Il eut un petit sourire triste. Il s'en voulait encore énormément pour tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à Harry lors de leurs années précédentes. De plus que maintenant, il se doutait qu'il y avait encore quelque chose en plus qu'il ne savait pas à propos de sa vie chez les moldus… Et honnêtement, Draco sentait qu'il allait détester ça.

« Je dois informer Severus de ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant, excusez-moi. »

Il partit rejoindre sa chambre de préfet, pour pouvoir appeler son parrain à l'aide de son miroir en toute sécurité.

Pendant ce temps, les trois autres étaient restés dans la salle, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Je veux dire, on dit à To… Harry que nous sommes au courant où on fait comme si de rien n'était ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Blaise… Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Mais enfin, Pans', on ne va pas rester comme ça sans rien dire ! Je veux dire, c'est HARRY POTTER quand même ! »

« Et alors ? Jusque-là il a agi comme n'importe quel élève le ferait… S'il voulait qu'on le sache il nous l'aurait dit. »

Théo avait parlé d'une voix calme, sûr de lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils devaient accabler Harry de question et lui dire qu'ils étaient au courant. Autant laisser le brun tranquille.

De son côté, Draco se préparait mentalement à la confrontation qui allait venir… Aucun doute que Severus allait être énervé… Et Sirius bien pire.

Il inspira un grand coup avant d'actionner le miroir. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Severus apparut à son tour.

« Drake ? Tu es tout pâle, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est… C'est à propos d'Harry. »

« Harry ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Sev' bouge de là que je puisse voir aussi ! »

Draco soupira, il savait que Sirius serait paniqué à la simple mention du nom d'Harry…

« Il s'est fait agressé par trois Gryffondors aujourd'hui. Mais il va bien ! Il est à l'infirmerie. C'est autre chose qui me tracasse… »

« Que se passe-t-il, Drake ? »

Severus avait vraiment l'air soucieux maintenant.

« Il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien, Sev. Psychologiquement je veux dire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant que nous allions le chercher chez ses moldus, mais ça avait l'air assez horrible pour qu'il en soit traumatisé… »

L'ancien directeur des Serpentards se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Bien sûr lui savait ce qu'il s'était passé et avait réussi à faire un peu parler Harry, mais il savait qu'à force de le garder pour lui, le jeune homme allait finir par faire une rechute.

« Je me doutais que ce moment arriverais… Ecoute, Drake, je compte sur toi pour réussir à le faire parler… Il a besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, et je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour ça. Je te fais confiance. »

« Sev… Tu sais n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'en sais un peu, oui, mais il n'a jamais voulu vraiment en parler. Il faut que tu l'aides, Drake, sinon il ne s'en remettra jamais. »

« Je le ferais, Sev', compte sur moi. »

Et il raccrocha. Étrangement, Sirius était resté silencieux… Severus allait certainement essuyer une crise d'hystérie de la part de l'animagus.

oOoOoOo

Au manoir Prince, Severus Rogue devait faire face à un Sirius en pleine crise d'hyperventilation.

« Severus… Que lui ont fait ces moldus ? »

« Je suis désolé, Sirius, j'avais promis à Harry de ne rien dire. C'était la seule condition pour qu'il veuille bien m'en parler. »

« Oui je… Je comprends… Mais je t'en supplie, dis le moi, Sev… »

« C'est…Je ne suis pas sûr, Sirius… »

« Il faut que je le sache Sev ! Bon sang, c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé qu'il ne voulait plus qu'on le touche ? Oh Merlin, dis-moi qu'il n'a pas été… »

« Je suis désolé Sirius, vraiment, mais en effet, Harry a été violé. »

Sirius respira profondément, essayant de se calmer, avant de prendre sa tasse de thé sur la table et la jeter contre le mur.

« Je vais tuer ces moldus, Severus, je te jure qu'ils ne passeront pas la nuit… »

« Sirius, calme toi, ça ne servira à rien de toute façon, le mal est fait. On peut seulement l'aider à aller mieux maintenant. »

« Mais ils ne peuvent pas s'en sortir comme ça ! »

« Nous sommes d'accord, Sirius, mais les tuer n'est pas la solution. Je ne voudrais pas que tu retournes à Azkaban pour ces monstres. »

Sirius abdiqua, se laissant aller dans les bras de Severus. Il était malade rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'avait pût subir Harry… Foi de Sirius, il ne les laisserait pas s'en sortir comme ça !

oOoOoOo

Draco rangea son miroir dans sa poche puis se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, bien décidé à parler à Harry.

Quand il entra finalement dans l'aile médicale de l'école, il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Mieux valait être certain d'avoir la permission d'aller visiter un malade… Il se renseigna dans le même temps sur l'état de santé d'Harry.

Ayant obtenu le droit d'aller visiter le jeune homme et la certitude qu'il allait bien, physiquement du moins, il s'avança doucement vers le lit d'Harry sans jeter un seul regard aux trois autres idiots toujours endormis.

Le brun dormait, paisiblement semblait-il. Draco prit une chaise à côté du lit et s'y installa, attendant patiemment que son ami ouvre les yeux.

Il le détailla un moment. Il avait l'air tellement paisible, bien plus que n'importe quand dans la journée. Le brun portait toujours un masque, faisant croire que tout allait bien, alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry ouvrit les yeux.

« Draco ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ce que je fais là ? Tu es à l'infirmerie je te rappelle, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser tout seul ? »

« Euh… Je… »

« Bien sûr que non. Penses bien que je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu puisses sortir ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière se posta devant le lit d'Harry.

« Ah ! Monsieur Prince ! Vous êtes réveillé. Je vois que vous êtes bien accompagné… Je vais vous garder quelques jours à l'infirmerie, ensuite vous pourrez sortir. Vos blessures sont quasiment toutes guéries. »

« Bien, merci Mme Pomfresh. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, le temps de voir l'infirmière repartir vers son bureau. Puis Draco soupira légèrement avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Harry… Il va falloir qu'on parle. »

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Encore une fois, ne me frappez pas, par pitié ~

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu o/

Par rapport à la question de la semaine dernière, oui c'était une question curieuse, mais c'était surtout histoire de me faire une vision d'ensemble des gens qui lisent ma fic. Oui, j'aime les stats, et alors ?

 **Question de la semaine :** Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du Mpreg ? Parce que je vois partout des gens qui nous disent "Ouaiiis, le Mpreg c'est nul, ça féminise un des membres du couple, mais c'est des mecs, et des mecs enceints c'est pas possible, merde !", something like that xD

Alors moi, je vous le dis direct, j'aime beaucoup, et sans raison particulière xD Souvent ce sont des fics quand même relativement fluffy, ça doit être pour ça... Et pitié, pas de violents réquisitoires de milliards de lignes en me disant que j'suis folle, je le sais déjà, merci x)

Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine !


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** Je vais pas vous faire le même topo que la semaine dernière... Mais absolument aucune peur à avoir, cette fic sera terminée, donc no stress ! (mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre 19 est en cours d'écriture ! Et oui, niveau avance je commence à être dans la merde xD)

 **Chapitre 17**

* * *

Harry soupira lourdement. Il se doutait que ce jour arriverait, surtout après ce qu'il avait laissé échapper en sortant de la salle où les Gryffondors l'avaient enfermé.

Il se tourna alors vers Draco avant de lui demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Tout, absolument tout. Ce qu'il s'est passé chez tes moldus pendant l'été et ce qu'est réellement ce bracelet, je t'ai laissé assez de temps pour m'en parler, je pense qu'il est temps. »

« Je pense que tu as raison… Mais je doute que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour parler de tout ça. »

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin, avant de s'installer confortablement sur sa chaise et de lancer un sort de silence.

« Maintenant c'est le meilleur endroit. Mme Pomfresh ne reviendra pas avant un bon moment, nous sommes bien installés et personne ne peux nous entendre. »

« Bon… Je vais commencer par le plus simple… Le bracelet est un artefact magique, donné par le dieu russe de la destinée, Soud, à Salazar Serpentard. Il permet à son porteur de connaitre son destin et tout ce qui y est lié. Seuls les héritiers de Serpentard qui en sont jugés dignes peuvent le porter. »

« Tu… Tu veux dire que ce bracelet a appartenu à Serpentard ? C'est… C'est assez incroyable. Et il permet vraiment de connaître sa destinée ? »

« Oui et non. Il donne quelques indications importantes concernant l'avenir de son porteur, sans pour autant tout lui révéler. C'est un artefact qui a comme utilité première d'aider ceux dont le destin est trouble à s'en sortir… On ne peut que voir à quel point cette description me correspond… »

« Et… Il t'a annoncé des choses intéressantes ? »

« Assez oui… Mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'en dise le moins possible… Et surtout, si je révèle quoi que ce soit, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit lorsque nous sommes réunis avec Sirius et Severus. »

« D'accord, comme tu voudras… J'admets que ce serait plus pratique, en effet. Maintenant… Que s'est-il passé cet été pour que tu sois dans cet état-là ? »

« C'est… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Dray, s'il te plaît… »

« Harry, tu ne peux pas garder tout ça pour toi, c'est mauvais, tu l'as bien vu tout à l'heure. Si tu en avais parlé à quelqu'un, peut être que tu n'aurais pas réagi de la même manière… »

« C'est… Oui peut être mais… Je ne peux pas, Dray, c'est trop dur… »

« Hé, Harry, détend toi. Je suis là pour toi, rappelle toi. Je ne te jugerais pas, je suis là pour t'aider, c'est tout. »

« Je… Je sais mais… »

Draco soupira, ça n'allait pas être aisé…

« Harry, je ne te force pas à m'en parler, mais je pense vraiment que ce serait mieux si tu le faisais. »

Il lui prit alors doucement la main, dans un signe de réconfort.

« C'était… Merlin, Dray, c'était horrible… Il m'a… Il m'a obligé à… Oh Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… »

« Harry, respire, ça va aller. Je ne te jugerais pas, je te le promets. »

« Tu ne comprends pas Dray… Je l'ai TOUCHÉ ! Et il m'a… Il m'a violé…. »

Harry se prit alors la tête dans les mains, essayant de ne pas succomber à une crise d'hystérie. Repenser à tout ça n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée… Il se sentait peut être plus léger de l'avoir dit, mais il ne se sentirait pas mieux tant que Draco n'aurait rien dit. Et ce dernier semblait plutôt le fixer avec un air indéchiffrable.

Avant que le brun n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Draco le prit dans ses bras avant de le serrer fortement contre lui, à l'en étouffer.

« Merlin Harry, comment as-tu pu garder tout ça pour toi aussi longtemps ? »

« Je… Je ne pouvais pas, Dray… C'était de ma faute, je l'ai laissé… »

« Ne redis JAMAIS que c'est de ta faute ! Parce que ça ne l'est absolument pas ! »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais, Harry. Le seul fautif est l'espèce de monstre qui te sert d'oncle ! »

Harry se serra encore plus contre Draco, profitant de sa chaleur un moment, puis après un long silence, il murmura :

« Merci… Merci d'être là et de me soutenir. »

Draco sourit, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à garder tout ça pour toi, Harry, il va falloir que tu en parles à quelqu'un, que tu fasses quelque chose… »

« Mais je t'ai parlé à toi ! »

« Ça ne suffit pas et tu le sais très bien ! Si tu laisses les choses ainsi, les souvenirs vont finir par te rattraper. Pourquoi ne pas voir un psychomage ? »

« Je… Ça pourrait être une bonne idée, oui… »

« Bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée ! C'est la mienne après tout ! »

Draco exagéra sciemment un air présomptueux, sachant que ça ferait rire Harry… Ce qui ne manqua pas. Ravi d'avoir fait rire son ami, il se permit de se détendre un peu. Après tout, ces révélations l'avaient également beaucoup chamboulé.

« Où sont les autres ? Tu n'es pas venu avec eux ? »

« Ils sont restés dehors ils… Ils sont au courant, Harry. Ils savent pour toi. »

Harry eu d'un coup un air paniqué. Draco lui caressa les cheveux un moment pour le calmer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Ils ont fait un serment sorcier, ils ne le révèleront à personne. »

Le brun laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Enfin, les choses allaient peut être aller au mieux…

oOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, entre les trois Serpentards, c'était la panique. En effet, juste au moment où ils avaient décidés de laisser le Gryffondor tranquille, ils avaient été confrontés à un autre problème…

Une furie brune leur avait sauté dessus quelques secondes après qu'ils soient sortis de la salle où ils discutaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il va bien ? Il est à l'infirmerie ? Quelqu'un est avec lui ? Dumbledore est au courant ? »

Théo s'approcha d'Hermione et lui prit tendrement mais fermement les épaules, dans un geste pour la calmer.

« Respire, Hermione, une seule question à la fois. »

Hermione rougit furieusement avant de se reprendre.

« Tom… Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tes abrutis d'amis se sont amusés à se servir de lui comme mannequin d'entraînement au combat rapproché… Je savais que vous autres les Gryffons étiez des abrutis, mais à ce point-là… »

Pansy la regardait avec un air méprisant collé sur le visage, le même qu'elle réservait à la fois aux Gryffondors et aux insectes.

La brune ne savait plus où se mettre, le regard accusateur de Pansy la laissait pétrifiée. Elle n'était certes pas responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle aurait dû savoir, se rendre compte que Ron allait faire quelque chose de ce genre là…

Voyant la brunette au bord de la crise d'hyperventilation, Théo la serra contre lui, tout en jetant un regard noir à la Serpentard. Hermione n'y était pour rien, après tout.

« Détend toi, Hermione, il va bien il est à l'infirmerie avec Draco, Mme Pomfresh s'occupe de lui. »

« Je… Merci Théo… »

Elle se lova un instant dans ses bras avant de se dégager à regret, un peu rougissante. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant qui la mit plus à l'aise. Elle reprit totalement son sérieux avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment :

« Tom… C'est Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les Serpentards restèrent un moment abasourdis, avant de la regarder avec suspicion. Ils savaient qu'Harry avait décidé de cacher sa véritable identité pour une bonne raison et ils ne pouvaient pas le trahir suite au Serment Sorcier qu'ils avaient fait.

Hermione, se rendant compte de leur réaction, repris rapidement :

« Je m'en doutais depuis quelques temps… Ses yeux sont inimitables… Mais je ne lui veux aucun mal ! Je ne suis pas comme Ron ! Je voulais simplement être certaine que c'était bien lui… Il me manque… »

Pansy se radoucit un peu, pour les avoir observés, elle savait qu'Hermione tenait beaucoup à Harry. Et puisqu'elle avait réussi à séduire Théo… Elle lui faisait confiance, pour le moment. À la surprise générale, ce fut elle qui lui répondit :

« Tu devrais aller le voir à l'infirmerie. Je pense qu'il est le mieux placé pour répondre à tes questions. »

Hermione lui adressa un sourire resplendissant avant de se précipiter vers l'infirmerie. Les Serpentards la regardèrent partir, heureux pour Harry malgré tout. Ils avaient appris à l'apprécier ces derniers temps et il était clair qu'il était très loin de l'image qu'ils en avaient. Ils étaient plutôt ravis d'être de son côté. Au moins ils ne serviraient pas de serviteurs au mégalomane !

La Gryffondor était maintenant arrivée à destination et attendait avec une patience toute relative le retour de Mme Pomfresh à son bureau.

« Mlle Granger, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« J'aimerai rendre visite à Tom Prince, s'il vous plaît. »

« Bien sûr, faites. Mais je crois que Mr Malfoy est toujours à son chevet. Dans tous les cas, Mr Prince sortira de l'infirmerie après-demain, vous le reverrez très rapidement en cours. »

« Merci beaucoup, je vais le voir tout de suite, sinon je repasserai plus tard ! »

Après un signe de tête à l'infirmière, elle se dirigea vers le lit qu'elle lui avait indiqué, pour trouver Tom et Draco dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle n'avait pas envie de les déranger, mais elle avait besoin de savoir s'il s'agissait vraiment de son ami disparu…

Elle se rendit compte qu'un sort de silence avait été posé, elle décida donc d'attendre un peu à l'écart que l'un ou l'autre se rende compte de sa présence. Ce fut Tom qui la remarqua en premier.

Avec un signe de tête à Draco, il l'inclut dans le sort de silence, les laissant discuter en toute intimité.

« Hermione ! C'est gentil à toi d'être passée ! »

Harry la regardait avec un grand sourire, sincèrement ravi de la voir. Il avait peur qu'elle n'ose pas venir lui rendre visite… Il espérait vraiment avoir assez d'importance maintenant pour elle pour pouvoir la considérer à nouveau comme une bonne amie.

Draco, se rendant compte du besoin d'intimité des deux amis, se retira, retournant auprès de ses amis, ces derniers devaient certainement avoir encore quelques questions à lui poser.

Il sortit sans bruit de l'infirmerie, laissant les deux amis seuls.

Hermione se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise… Elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Assied-toi, Hermione, je t'en prie ! »

Elle prit place sur la petite chaise à côté du lit de Tom et commença à se ronger les ongles, se demandant comment aborder le sujet.

Harry s'en rendit compte et décida de la confronter directement :

« Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me demander, Hermione ? »

« Hum… Je… Oui, en effet… »

Le brun la regarda avec appréhension. La Gryffondor paraissait vraiment stressée, lui laissant supposer que la question n'allait certainement pas lui plaire.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est… C'est difficile… Mais… Je… Harry ? C'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle l'avait découvert ! Il était fichu, elle allait en parler à Dumbledore, à Ron,…

Voyant son état de détresse, la brunette le rassura rapidement :

« Je ne compte rien dire à personne ! Je suis certaine que tu as tes raisons… »

Il lui fit un petit sourire, il se doutait qu'Hermione ne le trahirait jamais.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu allais faire le lien, tôt ou tard… Tu as toujours été très intelligente, 'Mione. »

Hermione retint avec peine des larmes de joies avant de se jeter dans les bras de son ami, qui la réceptionna tant bien que mal.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, Harry ! »

« Moi aussi, 'Mione, moi aussi. »

Il la serra contre lui, heureux de la revoir enfin. Maintenant qu'elle était au courant il se sentait beaucoup plus léger. Il se recula cependant et la fixa avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Hermione… Il ne faut absolument pas que tu en parles à qui que ce soit, d'accord ? »

« Je m'en doutais, Harry, je te le promets ! »

Puis, à sa grande surprise, elle fit un serment sorcier.

« Voilà, de cette manière je ne pourrais en parler à personne ! »

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, Hermione… »

« Je suppose que Théo, Blaise et Pansy en ont fait un… C'est plus sûr de cette façon. »

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Il était vraiment heureux de retrouver sa meilleure amie. Son sourire se transforma graduellement pour devenir… Calculateur.

« Alors comme ça… Théo, hein ? »

Loin de rougir, la Gryffondor lui fit un sourire similaire.

« Alors comme ça… Draco ? »

Cette fois ci, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Ca… Ne te dérange pas ? »

« Harry… Tu sais bien que ces choses-là ne se commandent pas. Si tu es heureux, c'est le principal, tu le mérites. »

« C'est plus que ça, 'Mione, c'est… Draco est mon âme sœur. »

Le brun rougit d'autant plus devant l'air extatique de son amie.

« Une âme sœur ! Mais c'est fantastique, Harry ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, une haine pareille, ça ne pouvait que cacher quelque chose ! »

« C'est… Plus compliqué que ça, 'Mione… »

« Oh… Il n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Te connaissant, ça ne m'étonne même pas ! Tu comptes l'en informer quand, au juste ? »

« Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de quoi que ce soit… Et puis… Je n'attire que les ennuis… »

Le brun redevint sombre, jusqu'à ce que son amie le prenne dans ses bras en douceur.

« Tu sais, Harry, ce n'est pas à toi de décider s'il est prêt ou non. Il a droit de savoir. Accorde-toi le droit au bonheur, tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui. »

« Mais… Voldemort… »

« N'est pas un problème ici ! Harry ! Si le destin l'a désigné comme ton âme sœur, c'est pour une bonne raison ! De plus, il a déjà trahit ses parents, alors qu'attends-tu ? »

« Je… Tu as raison, Hermione, je vais lui en parler. »

« Je suis fière de toi, Harry, si tu savais ! Tout va bien avec les Serpentards ? »

« Étonnamment, oui. Ils m'ont bien accepté. Je suis rassuré, j'avais peur qu'ils me rejettent… »

« Met ça sur le compte de ta sympathie naturelle ! Personne ne peut vraiment te détester ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, un baiser sur la joue et sorti de l'infirmerie. Elle avait vu du coin de l'œil que Draco revenait. Elle les laissa donc seuls, non sans avoir adressé un regard plein de sous-entendus à Harry.

Quand Draco arriva près de lui, il fut heureux de trouver un sourire sincère sur le visage de son ami.

« Je vois que sa visite t'a fait du bien ! »

« Oui, énormément ! Je suis heureux de la retrouver, Dray, vraiment. »

Draco lui sourit tendrement avant de s'asseoir de nouveau à ses côtés.

« Maintenant qu'elle, Théo, Blaise et Pansy sont au courant, les choses devraient être plus simple pour toi. »

« Oui… J'avais peur de ce moment, mais finalement… Je suis soulagé. »

« Bien ! Tu vas pouvoir te reposer, alors ! Tu en as besoin. »

« Tu as raison… Avoir ce poids en moins sur les épaules me fait un bien fou… Je vais pouvoir profiter de mon séjour à l'infirmerie ! Et… Severus et Sirius sont au courant ? »

« Je les ai prévenu peu après ton arrivée à l'infirmerie. Je viens de les rassurer pour leur dire que tu allais parfaitement bien. »

« Merci, Dray… »

Après avoir remercié le blond, il bailla, démontrant son état de fatigue.

« Tu devrais dormir, Harry, certaines potions que t'a donné Mme Pomfresh ont cet effet. »

« Tu as raison… »

Il se laissa aller au sommeil, se permettant pour la première fois depuis longtemps de se reposer.

Son séjour à l'infirmerie se passa rapidement, ponctué par les visites de Draco et d'Hermione, ainsi que celles de Théo, Pansy et Blaise.

Ils avaient discutés rapidement de la situation, admettant qu'ils avaient mal agis avec Harry durant toutes ses années. Après de plates excuses et un pardon d'Harry, leur amitié repartit de plus belle.

Il avait appris à les apprécier et ne leur en voulait pas de l'avoir maltraité. Après tout, ils avaient une réputation à tenir. De plus, il avait bien pardonné à Draco…

Lorsqu'il put enfin sortir, le blond le raccompagna à ses appartements.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé d'Harry et commencèrent l'entraînement d'animagus de Draco. Il parvenait maintenant à se plonger dans un état de méditation profonde et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il parviendrait rapidement à distinguer sa forme animagus.

Pendant qu'il se concentrait, Harry l'aidait à se focaliser sur ce qu'il devait chercher, grâce à sa présence apaisante.

Une fois son entraînement terminé, il resta un peu avec Harry pour discuter. Ce dernier semblait s'être plutôt bien remis de son entrevue avec son ancien ami. Toutes ses blessures étaient maintenant guéries, du moins celles physiques. Les blessures psychiques mettraient plus de temps, mais il était persuadé qu'ils étaient en bonne voie.

Harry s'ouvrait peu à peu, racontant ce qu'il s'était passé, son enfance chez les Dursley… Et Draco était toujours là pour l'écouter, en attendant que le brun accepte réellement de rendre visite à un psychomage. Il en parlerait pendant les vacances de Noël à Severus.

Il prit le temps de fixer son ami, qui avait fermé les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Draco lui avait d'autorité posé une couverture sur les genoux. Même s'il ne l'avouait jamais, Harry était quelqu'un de très frileux.

Ce dernier fini par ouvrir les yeux et le fixa à son tour. Son regard était un peu voilés de fatigue et ses joues un peu rougies par la chaleur des flammes. Il était adorable.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Draco s'approcha doucement d'Harry, fixant ses lèvres avec insistance. Ces dernières étaient légèrement rouges et fines, sans l'être de trop.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent légèrement celles d'Harry. Le contact était doux, aérien, mais suffit à lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se redressa d'un coup, sous le regard étonné d'Harry.

« Je… Je suis désolé… Je m'en vais… »

Il commença à se lever, mais Harry le retint en lui prenant la main, l'obligeant à se rasseoir. Il refusait cependant obstinément de le regarder en face, mortifié par ce qu'il avait osé faire. Bon sang ! Après tout ce que le brun lui avait raconté… Il devait être terrifié !

« Tu es désolé, Dray ? »

« Merlin, si tu savais, Harry, comme je m'en veux… »

« Draco, regarde-moi. »

Avec réticence, le blond redressa la tête jusqu'à croiser le regard du brun. Ce qu'il y vit le laissa perplexe et plein d'espoir.

« Tu regrettes peut être… Mais pas moi. »

Harry prit le visage de Draco en coupe et approcha lentement mais sûrement ses lèvres des siennes, les yeux fermés. Le contact fut une nouvelle fois léger et aérien, avant de s'intensifier.

Il pressa ses lèvres plus fortement contre les siennes, avant de jouer de sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du blond. Incapable de résister à cette demande, Draco ouvrit légèrement la bouche, laissant son… Ami ? Petit-ami ? envahir sa bouche. Ils luttèrent un moment avant qu'Harry ne se laisse dominer par son blond.

Le baiser sembla durer des heures, des jours… Le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur eux. Ils laissèrent leur langue jouer jusqu'à manquer de souffle. Ils se fixèrent alors, légèrement haletants.

C'est alors qu'Harry se leva, déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du blond avant de se diriger vers sa chambre…

« Bonne nuit, Draco. »

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus court où vous avez encore une fois tous envie de me tuer... Mais je vous rappelle qu'un auteur mort ne peux plus poster, donc soyez indulgents ! xD

 **Question de la semaine :** Bordel, je commence à galérer pour trouver des questions moi maintenant... xD Il y a des écrivains de fanfic ici ? Ou des écrivains tout court, d'ailleurs ? x)

Bieeen, j'espère que ce baiser vous aura plu ! Parce que pour certains, vous l'attendez depuis looooongtemps xD


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** Je vais pas vous faire le même topo que la semaine dernière... Mais absolument aucune peur à avoir, cette fic sera terminée, donc no stress ! (mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre 20 est en cours d'écriture ! Et oui, niveau avance je commence à être dans la merde xD)

 **Chapitre 18**

* * *

Draco se leva de merveilleuse humeur ce matin-là. Il avait embrassé Harry ! Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux. Cependant, il restait une ombre qui entachait son bonheur…

Il l'avait certes embrassé mais… Et si cela ne voulait rien dire pour le brun ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre… Certainement plus que des amis, mais pouvaient-ils vraiment se considérer comme un couple ?

Bien décidé à éclaircir les choses, Draco se dirigea vers anciens appartements de Serpentard. Cela faisait un moment maintenant que ses amis y étaient habitués, ils n'y faisaient plus attention. Ils se retrouvaient tous deux fois par semaine dans la salle d'entraînement d'Harry et leur groupe commençait à s'agrandir quelque peu.

Certains autres Serpentards avaient décidé de se joindre à leur groupe, non sans avoir montré patte blanche. Il s'agissait souvent d'enfants de familles n'ayant rien à voir avec les mangemorts qui voulaient cependant être certain de pouvoir se battre le moment venu.

Hermione participait à ces entraînements également, emmenant avec elle quelques Gryffondors tels que Neville ou les jumeaux Weasley.

Leur groupe se faisait pour autant très discret. Ils restaient peu nombreux, comptant seulement quelques Serdaigles et encore moins de Poufsouffles. Ils avaient appris il y a peu que d'autres élèves se rendaient dans la Salle sur Demande pour s'entraîner, mais avaient été repérés par Ombrage et sa toute nouvelle Brigade Inquisitoriale.

Le crapaud rose avait décidé d'instaurer un grand nombre de règles au sein du château et s'était auto-proclamée, avec l'appui du Ministère, Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Le tout avec l'approbation de Dumbledore, à la grande surprise de certains enseignants.

MacGonagall commençait à avoir des doutes envers le directeur. En effet, voilà plusieurs fois qu'elle tentait de poser des questions sur Harry Potter et sa disparition, mais il avait toujours refusé d'y répondre, prétextant une « fugue » du Survivant et qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Albus se comportait de manière étrange ces derniers temps, surtout depuis l'arrivée de Tom Prince…

Draco arriva finalement devant le tableau des appartements d'Harry, perdu dans ses pensées. Le tableau s'ouvrit de lui-même lorsqu'il s'approcha. Il avait été ensorcelé pour qu'il laisse passer Draco, et seulement lui, sans que ce dernier n'ai besoin de donner de mot de passe. Ce dernier étant en fourchelangue, le blond n'aurait jamais réussi à le prononcer…

En arrivant dans le vestibule, Draco entendit des voix provenir de la salle d'entraînement aux sous-sols. Il prit alors la direction du mur enchanté, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il percevait quelques éléments de la discussion et il semblerait qu'Harry et Salazar soient en plein discussion sur l'avenir du jeune homme.

Ne souhaitant pas espionner leur conversation, Draco commença à faire demi-tour, avant qu'un mot ne le fasse revenir sur sa décision. Tant pis, il allait espionner, mais sa curiosité était devenue insoutenable.

« Alors alors, cher héritier… Où en es-tu de ta découverte de l'âme sœur ? »

« Sal'… Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien où j'en suis… »

« Tu devrais lui dire, tu sais, avant que ta situation ne devienne insoutenable. »

« Oui, je le sais ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?! »

« Eh bien, commencer par expliquer la situation à Draco serait une bonne chose. Il tient à toi, tu sais. »

« Pour lui faire du mal ? Non merci ! »

Draco s'enfuit à l'entente de ces mots. Ce qu'il avait appris lui ravageait le cœur. Alors comme ça, Harry avait une âme sœur ? Mais… Qui était-ce ? Pas lui, apparemment, sinon le brun n'aurait pas peur de le faire souffrir… Pourquoi l'aurait-il embrassé alors ? Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens…

Tout à sa souffrance, Draco n'entendit pas la fin de la discussion :

« Tu sais bien qu'il serait ravi d'apprendre qu'il est ton âme sœur, Harry, tu as bien vu comment il se comportait avec toi… »

« Mais… Qui te dit qu'il ne penserait pas que je l'ai embrassé simplement pour ça ? Non, je le sais, ça le ferait souffrir. On lui a imposé beaucoup trop de choses dans sa vie pour qu'il prenne bien le fait d'être enchaîné à quelqu'un pour le reste de ses jours. »

« Réfléchis à tout ça, Harry, et tu verras que tu as tort. »

« Si tu le dis… Je dois aller, je vais finir par être en retard… D'ailleurs, c'est étrange, Draco devait passer me chercher il y a cinq minutes… »

Salazar lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de disparaître, laissant le jeune homme perplexe. Le jeune se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires dans sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de métamorphose. Il arriva juste au moment où MacGonagall fermait la porte. Il commença à se diriger vers sa place à côté de Draco avant de voir que celle-ci était prise par une élève de Serdaigle… Une certaine Marietta Edgecombe, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Et aux vues du rougissement de la jeune fille, ils n'étaient pas seulement en train de parler…

Harry jeta un regard perdu vers Pansy, Blaise et Théo. Ces derniers avaient l'air aussi étonnés que lui. Il se dirigea alors vers Théo, qui était le dernier à avoir une place libre à côté de lui. Celui-ci lança un sort de silence avant de se tourner vers son ami. Ce dernier avait l'air ravagé.

« Ca va aller, Harry ? »

Sursautant à l'utilisation de son prénom, le brun se tourna vers son voisin, un air de profonde incompréhension collé sur le visage.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, je crois… »

« Si tu as besoin, je suis là, tu sais. Tout comme Pansy et Blaise. Nous sommes tous là pour te soutenir. »

« Merci, Théo, je m'en souviendrais. »

La suite du cours se déroula dans le silence, si ce n'est les quelques gloussements intempestifs de Marietta.

Harry ne pensait pas être quelqu'un de haineux, vraiment. Il ne détestait foncièrement personne, tentait toujours de donner des secondes chances à tout le monde, excepté Voldemort, évidemment, mais là, là… S'il croisait cette Serdaigle dans un couloir seul à seule, il n'était pas certain de se retenir de lui jeter les sorts qui lui brûlaient la langue…

Le reste de la journée se passa de la même manière, ainsi que le reste de la semaine. Harry allait de plus en plus mal et ses amis le voyaient bien, de même qu'Hermione. Cette dernière le voyait bien passer tout son temps à la bibliothèque, s'abrutissant de travail dont il n'avait pas besoin.

Ses cours avec Sirius et Severus pendant les vacances avaient fait des miracles. Ils avaient passé des heures et des heures à apprendre et réapprendre toutes les théories magiques possibles et inimaginables. Grâce à un sort de l'invention de Sirius, ils avaient pu retenir beaucoup plus facilement et rapidement ce qu'on leur enseignait. Tout ceci avait pour résultat qu'Harry et Draco avaient largement le niveau de passer toutes leurs ASPIC avec brio.

Harry passait alors son temps à rédiger les parchemins qu'ils avaient à faire pour leurs cours. Lorsqu'il avait terminé, il se plongeait dans des livres concernant des théories magiques de haut niveau. L'une d'entre elle concernant l'effet des constellations sur la puissance des sorts était particulièrement intéressante.

Le brun commençait lentement mais sûrement à s'isoler des autres. En effet, il ne supportait toujours que le contact de Draco, ce qui empêchait Hermione de lui faire ses traditionnels câlins de réconfort. Blaise, Théo et Pansy, eux, ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir. Draco continuait à être leur ami, évidemment, mais il passait le plus clair de son temps à tourner après toutes les filles de Poudlard.

Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils l'avaient trouvé en train d'embrasser une de ses nouvelles conquêtes au détour d'un couloir, ni le nombre de fois où Harry s'était enfui à cette vision, sans que Draco ne s'en aperçoive jamais. Le trio de Serpentard n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que le regard du blond était éteint, ces derniers temps.

Même s'il multipliait les conquêtes amoureuses, il ne semblait pas s'en réjouir plus que ça. Il semblait perdre peu à peu de sa joie de vivre, au grand damne de ses amis… Ces derniers assistaient impuissant à la lente descente en enfer de leurs amis.

Harry donnait toujours ses cours de DCFM dans ses appartements, à la seule différence que Draco n'y assistait plus. Ce dernier avait largement le niveau de toute façon et ils étaient assez peu nombreux pour que le brun puisse tous les gérer seul. Lentement mais sûrement, le niveau de ses « élèves » s'améliorait, à son plus grand plaisir.

Salazar ne posait plus de question à Harry sur son âme sœur, voyant bien l'état dans lequel ce dernier se trouvait.

Les jours passaient ainsi, plus lentement que jamais. Harry dépérissait à vue d'œil. Il avait élu domicile en haut de la tour d'astronomie, profitant de la fraîcheur du temps pour se changer les idées. Halloween approchait et il était plus mal que jamais… Voldemort se faisait une joie de lui envoyer des visions de plus en plus violentes chaque nuit, espérant sans doute que cela le forcerait à sortir de sa tanière… Si seulement il savait…

Draco, quant à lui, n'était pas au mieux non plus. Il se sentait mal d'utiliser toutes ses filles, espérant oublier Harry dans leurs bras. Ses échanges avec elles se déroulaient toujours de la même manière :

« Draco ! Qui était cette fille ?! »

« Une Serdaigle, je crois… »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien ce que je t'ai demandé ! Pourquoi étais-tu en train de l'EMBRASSER ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Nous ne sommes pas ensemble que je sache ! »

Et là, invariablement, son interlocutrice fondait en larme avant de s'enfuir en le maudissant, pleurant après ce qu'elle pensait être une belle histoire d'amour. Mais Draco ne tombait jamais amoureux de ces filles, jamais.

Et puis, un jour, il commit l'improbable. Alors qu'il se disputait pour la énième fois avec une autre de ses conquêtes, il eut l'idée lumineuse de l'embrasser pour la faire taire.

Le baiser prit bientôt de l'ampleur, alimenté par la fureur de la jeune fille. Ils échouèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, à bout de souffle. Sans réfléchir, Draco commença à déshabiller sa conquête, avant de la laisser tomber sur le lit qui se trouvait là.

La jeune fille semblait comblée, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Draco. Quand il fermait les yeux, c'était Harry qu'il voyait. Quand son amante gémissait, c'était Harry qu'il entendait, Harry qu'il imaginait bouger sous lui,…

Quand ils eurent terminé et que la jeune fille minaudait à quel point c'était bon et qu'ils devraient recommencer… Draco se sentit mal, très mal, à la limite de l'évanouissement. La sensation finit par passer, ne laissant qu'une sensation de malaise. Sans un mot ni un regard pour celle qui avait partagé son lit, il se rhabilla et sortit. Il se demanda vaguement le nom de celle qu'il venait de quitter… Ah oui, c'est vrai, Cho.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, qui était de nouveau en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, s'évanouit, une vive douleur se logeant dans sa poitrine. Son âme sœur l'avait trompé, tout était fini…

C'est ainsi que la préfète de Poufsouffle, Hannah Abbot, le trouva lors de sa ronde en plein milieu de la nuit, alors que la température extérieure était devenue glaciale depuis bien longtemps.

Elle se hâta de le faire léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, le laissant aux bons soins d'une Mme Pomfresh affolée. Cette dernière la pressa d'aller chercher Mr Slughorn pour qu'il lui fournisse les potions dont elle aurait besoin.

« Pompom ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ah ! Horace ! Merlin merci vous voilà… Il s'agit de Mr Prince, je ne sais pas comment faire. Il souffrait d'une hypothermie sévère que j'ai traitée mais il ne semble toujours pas reprendre conscience… »

« Laissez le temps aux potions de faire effet… Tenez, essayez celles-ci, elles auront peut-être un effet plus rapide. »

Il lui donna plusieurs potions au goût très certainement atroce qu'elle fit avaler ensuite à Harry. Ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Il faudrait peut-être en informer le professeur Dumbledore ? »

« Nous l'informerons si Mr Prince n'est pas réveillé d'ici demain matin. Vous devriez aller vous reposer Pompom. »

« Vous avez raison… Merci pour votre aide, Horace. »

« C'est un plaisir, vous pouvez m'appeler quand vous le voulez, vous le savez. »

Ils se séparèrent sur ces mots, Slughorn retournant dans les cachots et l'infirmière retournant à son bureau pour prendre un peu de repos avant de recommencer à veiller son patience. Pauvre Tom… Deux séjours à l'infirmerie en si peu de temps…

Le lendemain matin, Tom Prince n'avait toujours pas donné de signe qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Pomfresh en informa donc Dumbledore qui lui demanda de le tenir au courant s'il y avait une quelconque amélioration de l'état du jeune Mr Prince.

Hannah Abbot avait, le lendemain matin, informé les amis de Tom de sa situation. Draco étant, évidemment, absent, se furent Théo, Blaise et Pansy qui allèrent visiter Harry à l'infirmerie. Hermione les rejoignit plus tard. Ils restèrent un instant au chevet de leur ami avant de retourner en cours. Draco ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'absence du brun…

La visite la plus étrange fut celle de Luna et son amie Teri. Les deux amies restèrent silencieuses près du jeune homme, se contentant de le regarder. Avant de partir, Luna mis une petite amulette en bois dans les mains d'Harry.

« Pour soigner son cœur brisé. »

Teri se contenta d'acquiescer avant de suivre Luna vers l'extérieur, jetant un dernier regard sur le brun. Elle ne comprenait pas toujours son amie, mais il lui semblait que cette fois, elle ne divaguait pas. Tom était vraiment dans cet état à cause d'une peine de cœur.

Hermione passait le plus de temps possible au chevet de son ami et à voir ses cernes, elle dormait très mal. Théo venait lui tenir compagnie de temps en temps avant d'être rejoins par Blaise et Pansy. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de prévenir Draco puisqu'il ne semblait pas s'en soucier…

Mme Pomfresh était complètement désemparée. Elle faisait tous les tests possibles avec le professeur de potion mais aucun de parvenait à leur indiquer de quoi souffrait le jeune homme… Il ne restait qu'à attendre, Albus ne semblait pas vouloir faire intervenir Ste Mangouste… L'infirmière se jura pourtant que, si dans deux jours il n'y avait aucun changement, elle les contacterait elle-même, avec ou sans l'accord du Directeur.

Elle n'eut cependant pas à le faire, puisque le lendemain, après trois jours de coma, Tom Prince se réveilla enfin.

« Dray… »

Par chance, Hermione se trouvait juste à ses côtés quand il commença à gémir le prénom de son âme sœur. Elle lui répondit avec beaucoup de douceur :

« Harry… C'est moi, c'est 'Mione… Réveilles toi, tu nous manques… Tu me manques… »

Après ce qu'il parut être un temps infini, le jeune homme papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir franchement, tombant nez à nez avec le regard noisette rempli d'inquiétude de sa meilleure amie.

« Har… Tom, tu vas bien ? »

« Mon cœur… J'ai mal… »

Il cherchait désespérément quelque chose des yeux, quelqu'un, plutôt. Hermione s'en rendit compte et lui parla doucement.

« Il n'est pas là, à vrai dire… Il ne sait même pas que tu es à l'infirmerie… »

Le regard de son meilleur ami s'assombrit, avant de se noyer de larmes. Larmes qui coulèrent librement sur ses joues. Hermione tenta de lui toucher l'épaule en signe de réconfort mais sans succès. Le jeune homme se dégagea sitôt qu'elle l'eu frôlé.

« Je… Je suis désolée Tom, je vais prévenir Mme Pomfresh. »

Elle se leva, le cœur lourd, se sentant impuissante devant l'évidente détresse d'Harry. Elle trouva rapidement l'infirmière pour lui annoncer que son patient était enfin réveillé. L'ex-Gryffondor se laissa ausculter sans rien dire, le regard vide. Les larmes étaient parties, mais il savait qu'elles reviendraient tôt ou tard.

Mme Pomfresh, satisfaite de son examen, lui annonça qu'il était en parfaite santé. Elle le laissa alors partir en lui arrachant la promesse de venir la voir si quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans ajouter un mot, il sortit de l'infirmerie et se rendit directement dans le parc, il avait besoin de courir.

Le soleil se couchait sur les rives du lac et tous les élèves devaient être à l'intérieur pour le dîner. S'assurant que personne ne le regardait, il se transforma. Sous sa forme animagus il se dirigea vers la forêt interdite. Il courut jusqu'à ne plus savoir où il était et que ses pattes ne le supportent plus. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, la lune perçait par endroit entre les branches des arbres, lui procurant une chiche lumière.

Il se décida alors à rentrer. Guidé par quelques animaux pacifiques de la forêt, il en trouva enfin la sortie. Il se traîna ensuite jusqu'à ses appartements où l'attendait Salazar.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Mal. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est déchiré en deux et tente de sortir de ma poitrine à chaque battement… La douleur est insupportable. »

Son ancêtre le regarda avec des yeux pleins de tendresse. Il lui tendit alors une fiole.

« Tient, bois ça, tu en auras besoin pour dormir cette nuit. C'est une potion de mon invention, elle devrait être capable de bloquer les visions de mon stupide descendant. »

Harry le remercia avec toute la gratitude dont il était capable et se traîna ensuite jusqu'à son lit. Salazar le suivit et le borda, comme s'il était un enfant.

« Dors, je veille sur toi. »

Le bracelet d'Harry se mit alors à rougeoyer doucement avant de prendre vie. Le serpent alla se lover dans le cou de son propriétaire, lui procurant un sentiment de réconfort plus que bienvenue. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, avec deux êtres magiques veillant sur son sommeil.

Les jours suivants furent une véritable torture, pas seulement pour Harry mais aussi pour Blaise et Pansy. Blaise voyait bien à quel point le comportement de Draco affectait le jeune homme et se doutait bien que son cœur était pris par le blond. Il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance.

Cette constatation lui fit mal, certes, mais il se sentit également étrangement apaisé. C'était de Tom Prince qu'il était tombé amoureux, pas Harry Potter. Le jeune homme était certes toujours le même, mais découvrir qu'il était le Survivant lui faisait perdre une grande partie de son intérêt. Il resterait son ami, ce qui était en soi une bonne chose.

Amoureux ou non, voir dans quel état se trouvait Harry lui faisait mal au cœur. Et savoir que Draco ne voyait rien le rendait complètement malade. Un jour, alors qu'il était sur le point de frapper le blond en le trouvant en train de bécoter une de ses innombrables conquêtes et faisant s'enfuir une fois de plus Harry, ce fut Pansy qui explosa à sa place :

« DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ! Retire ta langue de la bouche de cette gourde immédiatement ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta avant de se dégager de la sangsue qui lui servait de petite amie jusqu'à maintenant. Vue son air furieux, apparemment c'était terminé. Elle s'en alla dans le couloir d'un pas rageur sans se retourner, laissant Draco seul avec ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pansy ? »

« Tu es le pire abruti que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'arracher les yeux ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte du mal que tu es en train de faire ?! »

Le blond lui lança un regard incrédule auquel la jeune fille répondit par un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. Merlin ce que les garçons pouvaient être fatiguant !

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pose la question, bien sûr que tu ne te rends pas compte… »

Et elle le laissa planté là, complètement perdu. Théo la suivit, non sans jeter un regard plein de mépris au blond. Blaise quant à lui, resta à ses côtés. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui explique ce qu'il se passait…

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Draco… Est-ce que tu es vu Tom, ces derniers temps ? »

Ils étaient au beau milieu d'un couloir, ils ne pouvaient donc pas parler aussi librement qu'ils le voudraient. Draco emmena donc Blaise dans une salle de classe vide avant de poser des sorts de silence et d'intimité.

« Blaise… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? »

« Attend, c'est toi qui te met à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge et c'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? »

Le blond se renfrogna avant de reprendre contenance, un Malfoy ne boudait pas, par Mordred !

« Tu m'as parlé d'Harry… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Alors tu ne t'en es vraiment pas rendu compte ? »

« Mais rendu compte de quoi à la fin ?! »

« Draco… Harry est resté dans le coma à l'infirmerie pendant trois jours… Et avant ça il ne venait presque plus en cours. Encore maintenant il passa la plupart du temps dans ses appartements. »

Il le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Obnubilé qu'il était à tenter d'oublier la discussion entendue entre Harry et Salazar, il n'en avait plus prêté attention au brun… Il lui avait pourtant promis qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés… Merlin, quel idiot il avait été…

« Comment… Comment va-t-il ? »

« Est-ce que tu poses sincèrement la question ? Bien sûr qu'il va très mal ! »

« Merlin… Qu'ai-je fais ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Draco, mais apparemment tu lui fais du mal. Il a commencé à être mal en te voyant draguer cette dinde de Marietta. »

Draco se sentait mal. Il tira une chaise et s'assit lourdement dessus, toute prestance oubliée. Voyant son ami effondré, Blaise décida de provoquer un électrochoc chez le blond. Si ce qu'il avait vu était vrai, alors il faudrait au moins ça pour faire réagir l'imbécile qu'il avait en face de lui.

« Tu sais, Draco, tu es mon ami, mais… Si tu ne te dépêche pas de tenter ta chance avec Harry et que tu continues à te comporter comme le dernier des crétins… Disons que moi, je ne laisserais pas passer une telle opportunité. »

Puis il s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Il savait que ces mots feraient réagit le blond. Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes. Il compta mentalement.

 _« Trois… Deux… Un… »_

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir qu'il sentit un bras l'attraper par la manche et le plaquer contre la porte. Draco le regardait avec des yeux fous.

« Je te jure, que si tu touches à Harry… Ami ou non, je te le ferais regretter. »

La voix était basse, menaçante, mais bien loin d'intimider Blaise. Il se permit même un petit sourire de triomphe, il était décidément très bon. Un peu d'autosatisfaction ne faisait jamais de mal, après tout…

Draco le relâcha brusquement, bien conscient de s'être fait avoir. Ce fut cependant le métis qui reprit la parole en premier.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu attends pour aller le voir ? »

« Où ? »

« Tour d'Astronomie, maintenant dépêche-toi. »

Dray se hâta de monter jusqu'à la tour et s'arrêta soudain en apercevant Harry. Il était bien plus maigre que dans son souvenir, et bien plus cerné aussi. Il avait l'impression de le revoir chez les Dursley et cette constatation lui fit mal, très mal. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il s'approcha doucement du jeune homme et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras. Sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoique ce soit, le brun s'éloigna.

« Je… Je ne peux pas, Dray, ça fait trop mal… »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, il s'enfuit, laissant un Draco désemparé derrière lui. Celui-ci marmonna pour lui-même :

« Mais à quoi est-ce que je pensais… »

Et là, en haut de cette tour, il se promit de tout faire pour qu'Harry lui pardonne et surtout lui avouer que, âme sœur ou non, il tenait à lui. Il l'appréciait bien plus qu'un ami et surtout… Jamais il ne regretterait le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé… Bien au contraire.

C'est déterminé qu'il se rendit donc au rendez-vous qu'il avait avec une autre de ses conquêtes… Cette fois c'était terminé, il allait mettre à terme à tout ça et tout faire pour se rapprocher d'Harry.

Harry, de son côté, pleurait à chaude larme dans ses appartements. Il avait pensé que revoir Draco se préoccuper de lui le rendrait heureux mais… Il était bien loin du compte. Être près du blond ravivait la douleur cuisante de son cœur. Et Merlin, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Il serra l'amulette donnée par Luna fortement dans sa main et se laissa bercer par les sifflements apaisants du zhemchuzhina sud'by. Il se sentit alors un peu mieux…

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'au même moment, Draco, de son côté, venait de rompre avec sa dernière amante et décidait de commencer son opération pour reconquérir son cœur.

Le soir venu, comme un automate, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de musique. Il avait besoin d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et seule la musique pouvait l'aider à ça.

Il s'approcha alors du piano, s'y assit et toucha les touches presque religieusement. Ses doigts commencèrent alors à bouger d'eux-mêmes. La douleur de son cœur avait reflué au cours de la journée mais restait tout de même bien présente.

Il sentit alors une présence derrière lui. Il tourna un peu les yeux, juste assez pour apercevoir une crinière brune. Il lui fit un petit sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir. Hermione prit place à côté de lui et, doucement, posa une main sur son genou. Le brun ne se dégagea pas, à son plus grand plaisir.

Elle ferma alors les yeux, laissant sa main là où elle était. Elle pleura doucement sous la puissance émotive de ce que jouait Harry… C'était la « Valse de l'adieu » de Chopin…

* * *

Au risque de me répéter... **UN AUTEUR MORT EST UN AUTEUR QUI ÉCRIT QUAND MÊME VACHEMENT MOINS BIEN !**

Voilà, maintenant je m'attend soit à une horde de reviews variant toutes sur le thème de "T'as intérêt à arranger la situation rapidement sinon je te trépane à grand renfort de pic à brochette", soit à aucune review du tout, parce que vous aurez tous décidé d'arrêter les frais, parce que, quand même, elle fait sacrément chier cette auteur... xD

 **Question de la semaine :** Bon, notre chère JKR nous a enfin annoncé la date de naissance de Siri... Qui a la même date de naissance que notre cher Patmol ou à défaut le même signe astrologique ? x) (C'est le 3 novembre, donc il est Scorpion, pour les gens qui n'ont pas leur fil d'actu sur les réseaux sociaux spammés par des trucs HP o/)

Voilà voilà, sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** Je vais pas vous faire le même topo que la semaine dernière... Mais absolument aucune peur à avoir, cette fic sera terminée, donc no stress ! (mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre 21 est en cours d'écriture ! Et oui, niveau avance je commence à être dans la merde xD)

Alors, je sais, je répond très peu aux reviews en ce moment, mais c'est carrément chaud, je n'ai certes pas beaucoup d'heures de cours, mais j'ai pas mal de boulot derrière, et pas franchement la foi de répondre la plupart du temps... Mais ! Vos reviews sont vraiment appréciées, vous êtes mes petits soleils de ma semaine, je vous aime, vous êtes les meilleurs ! :D

(Et oui, promis, quand je serais en vacances je vous répondrais xD)

 **Chapitre 19**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore caressa distraitement sa grande barbe blanche en fixant l'objet reposant sur son bureau. Il était certain que cet appareil photo, surtout la personne à qui il allait le donner, allait beaucoup l'aider. Voilà maintenant un moment qu'il réfléchissait à comment procéder et il avait finalement trouvé le moyen parfait de parvenir à ses fins.

« Ah, mon bon Fumseck, ils ont cru réussir à me berner, mais ils devraient savoir que rien ni personne ne peut venir à bout du grand Albus Dumbledore ! »

Il prit un des bonbons au citron posé sur son bureau en riant doucement. Severus avait beaucoup de chance d'être introuvable, sinon il en paierait les conséquences ! Faire passer Harry Potter pour son neveu venu d'Amérique…

Ce plan aurait pu fonctionner… Si Albus n'était pas un sorcier aussi merveilleux ! Perdu dans ses pensées mégalomanes, Dumbledore manqua le regard d'intense désapprobation de son phénix. S'il parvenait à prouver que Tom Prince était bien Harry Potter, il aurait enfin de nouveau le Survivant sous sa coupe !

Il avait besoin du gamin, ses projets rendaient la présence de Potter absolument indispensable. Il laissa échapper un rire diabolique. Son plan était parfait ! Il avait essuyé une défaite cuisante avec Ombrage, il n'échouerait pas cette fois.

Il avait pensé que la présence de ce crapaud du Ministère aurait forcé le jeune Potter à se rebeller. Après tout, c'était un Gryffondor dans l'âme, se voir ainsi dénigrer en public aurait dû le faire réagir… Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il avait bien pensé qu'il ferait partie des élèves s'entraînant en cachette dans la Salle sur Demande, mais non…

Il allait laisser Ombrage faire ce qu'elle projetait pour le bal d'Halloween. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas non plus… Ma foi, il était certain que l'appareil photo ferait son office.

Il réfléchit encore un instant puis fut forcé de s'arrêter quand des écritures de sang commencèrent à apparaître sur un des tableaux accrochés au mur. Voldemort avait vraiment des moyens de communication étranges… En soupirant, il se dirigea vers les grilles du château, apparemment sa présence était souhaitée.

Il n'obéissait pas au doigt et à l'œil de Tom, bien sûr que non, mais faire de lui son « allié » avait été une décision calculée. Soit proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis, n'est-ce pas ?

Arrivé au manoir du mage noir, il eut à peine le temps d'entrer dans la salle où « trônait » le Lord avant d'entendre très clairement un impardonnable être prononcé :

« Impero ! »

Albus sourit intérieurement. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait peut-être omis de préciser à son ancien élève qu'il était totalement insensible à ce genre de charme… Oups !

« Mon très cher Albus ! Quel plaisir de te voir ici ! »

« Plaisir partagé, maître. »

Il se comporta comme le parfait esclave, il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que Voldemort le découvre.

« J'ai une mission pour toi… Enfin, deux, plutôt. Et elles sont de la plus haute importance. Un faux pas et tu finis dans l'estomac de Nagini, compris ? »

« Compris, maître. »

« Parfait… Je vais te donner un objet, je veux que tu le caches soigneusement dans Poudlard, que personne ne puisse mettre la main dessus ! »

« Ce sera fait, maître. »

Il prit l'objet que Voldemort lui tendait. Il s'agissait d'une coupe, certainement la célèbre coupe de Poufsouffle. Il sentit l'aura de magie noire qui entourait l'objet. Aucun doute, Tom venait de lui fournir un horcruxe ! Quelle arrogance…

« Deuxièmement, il n'est pas exclu que je prévois prochainement un raid à Poudlard… Je veux que tu abaisses les protections pour que mes mangemorts et moi-même puissions passer. »

« Bien, maître. »

« Parfait ! Va-t'en maintenant ! Ah, et bien évidemment, tu ne te souviendras pas de cet entrevue. »

Albus partit sans demander son reste, se dépêchant de rentrer dans son bureau. Il posa religieusement l'objet devant lui. Enfin ! Il avait le moyen de détruire cette face de serpent avec lui ! En plus de Potter, nul doute qu'il parviendrait à détruire ce mage de pacotille. Ensuite, Merlin seul savait ce qu'il ferait de Potter… Azkaban, peut-être ? Hm… Il allait y réfléchir.

Il garda la coupe avec lui dans son bureau, dans un coffre spécial. Personne ne se douterait jamais de l'existence de cet objet et encore moins qu'il était caché ici… Avant de se retirer pour la nuit, il pensa à abaisser les protections de l'école. Pas de grand-chose, sinon Minerva s'en rendrait compte, mais juste assez pour qu'une attaque contre Poudlard puisse être couronnée de succès…

Satisfait de lui, le directeur se dirigea vers ses quartiers, non sans avoir pris un dernier bonbon au citron…

oOoOoOo

Dans les cachots, deux jeunes hommes étaient eux aussi en plein réflexion. Draco Malfoy pensait à la meilleure façon de se faire pardonner par Harry… Il vint à la conclusion qu'une explication était nécessaire, voir indispensable. Il fallait qu'il explique au jeune homme la raison de son comportement de ces dernières semaines. Certes, cela ne l'excuserai pas, mais il espérait que le jeune homme comprendrait.

De son côté, Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait devenir… Le bracelet avait bien insisté sur le fait que la présence de son âme sœur était indispensable pour qu'il survive à sa dernière bataille contre Voldemort… Mais maintenant que Draco l'avait rejeté, qu'allait-il faire ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se plonger plus avant dans ses pensées morbides qu'on frappa à sa porte. Après un long soupir, il se décida à se lever pour aller ouvrir à l'importun qui venait le déranger en pleine méditation existentielle.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un Draco Malfoy plus que gêné tenant entre ses mains un bouquet d'asphodèle, d'aubépine et d'ancolie pourpre. Du regret, de l'espoir et de la résolution, donc… Harry le laissa entrer.

Sans un mot, il lui prit les fleurs des mains et invoqua un vase pour les mettre à l'intérieur. De son côté, le jeune Malfoy se balançait d'un pied à un autre, très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment amorcer cette discussion qui ne promettait pas d'être plaisante…

Sur un signe de tête de l'habitant des lieux, le nouvel arrivant se dirigea vers le salon, plus précisément vers le sofa qu'il avait maint fois partagé avec Harry et sur lequel ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois… Merlin faites que ce ne fut pas la dernière.

Il s'arrêta avant de s'asseoir, peu sûr d'y être autorisé. Il s'arrêta donc devant l'âtre où un feu ronflait doucement et se trouva dos à Harry. Il manqua donc l'arrivée discrète de Salazar, qui prit juste le temps de jeter un regard entendu sur Draco à l'intention de son héritier avant de disparaitre. L'ancien Gryffondor avait largement assez souffert comme ça, il était temps de pardonner à son âme sœur…

Après quelques secondes de silence supplémentaires qui parurent durer des heures, Draco se retourna vers Harry. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à s'expliquer mais fut coupé d'un geste. Il se tut donc et le regarda approcher doucement, sans oser bouger. Alors que le jeune homme brun arrivait à sa hauteur, il s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne la parole, mais il n'en fut rien. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir venir le coup avant de se retrouver allongé de tout son long sur le sofa, une main sur sa mâchoire meurtrie.

« Je suppose que c'était mérité… »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

« Harry… Je suis désolé… »

« Désolé ? J'aimerai réussir à te pardonner, Dray, mais pour ça il faudrait que je comprenne… On s'embrasse et le lendemain tu dragues toutes les filles que tu croises ! Il va falloir m'expliquer là ! C'était si désagréable que ça ? C'est si horrible de m'embrasser pour que tu ais cette réaction ? »

Le jeune homme laissait libre court à son incompréhension et sa douleur. Merlin qu'il avait souffert de cette situation !

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plait… »

« Mais je n'attends que ça, figure toi ! Je me suis retrouvé dans le coma à cause de toi, bon sang ! »

« A… À cause de moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Que tu as intérêt à m'expliquer très rapidement si tu veux avoir une réponse. »

Draco soupira, il n'avait certainement pas envie d'expliquer le pourquoi de sa réaction à Harry, mais il se doutait bien qu'il allait devoir en passer par là pour espérer accéder au pardon.

« Je t'ai entendu parler, avec Salazar, le matin où je devais venir te chercher… »

A ces mots son ami pâlit dangereusement et sembla sur le point de s'évanouir. Le blond interpréta cette réaction comme une confirmation de ce qu'il pensait. Il avait une âme sœur et ce n'était pas lui… Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Tu as une âme sœur ? »

« Oui… Oui c'est vrai. »

Draco commença à se relever du sofa où il s'était finalement assis et commença à prendre le chemin de la sortie. Il n'était pas sûr de survivre à la révélation de l'identité de cette âme sœur.

Il ne fit que quelques pas avant d'être arrêté par un Harry Potter au regard déterminé.

« Est-ce que tu as entendu quelque chose de plus ? »

« Non, je suis parti directement après que tu ais dit à Salazar que tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal en me disant la vérité. »

« Et… Tu n'as pas compris ? »

« Comprendre quoi ? Que tu m'as embrassé alors que tu avais une âme sœur ? Si, j'avais très bien compris ! »

« Draco, assieds-toi, s'il te plait. »

« Non, Harry, je ne veux pas entendre ça, par pitié. C'est assez douloureux de savoir que ce n'est pas moi… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

S'en suivi un long silence où chacun retenait sa respiration. Draco d'appréhension et d'espoir, Harry d'anxiété. Après un moment ils allèrent s'asseoir côte à côte, la discussion en serait peut-être un peu moins déplaisante.

« Draco, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça, s'il te plaît… »

L'interpellé soupira lourdement avant de se lancer, enfin, dans son explication.

« Tu sais que je tiens énormément à toi et… Je ne sais pas, d'entendre Salazar dire que tu avais une âme sœur… Rien qu'à t'entendre je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être moi… Le baiser que nous avions échangé, Harry, il était merveilleux. Je n'ai pas supporté de savoir qu'il signifiait très certainement moins pour toi que pour moi. Je me suis senti si vide, si… J'étais blessé, alors j'ai fait n'importe quoi pour aller mieux. Tu te doutes que je n'ai pas vraiment choisi la meilleure des solutions. Je suis désolé si ce que j'ai fait t'as blessé, sincèrement. »

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, tu es l'homme le plus idiot qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer… »

« Je… Suppose que c'était mérité également. »

Son vis-à-vis lui fit un petit sourire moqueur avant de reprendre son sérieux et de le fixer, yeux dans les yeux.

« Crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurais embrassé si ça ne voulait rien dire pour moi ? »

« Je ne pense pas, mais… »

« Crois-tu que je n'accepterai de toucher personne d'autre que toi si tu n'étais pas important ? »

« Eh bien… »

« Crois-tu VRAIMENT que je me comporterais de cette façon avec toi si j'avais une autre âme sœur ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas, mais… Tu n'as pas d'âme sœur, alors ? »

Draco était complètement perdu. Par Modred, Morgane et tous les autres, mais où voulait en venir Harry ?

« Regarde-moi, dans les yeux Malfoy, maintenant. »

Il s'exécuta et ce qu'il vit dans les yeux d'Harry le laissa pantelant. Il n'osait pas vraiment croire que ce qu'il pensait comprendre était ce qu'Harry tentait de lui expliquer. Ca ne pouvait pas être… Si ?

Harry prit le visage de son compagnon en coupe pour l'obliger à maintenir le contact visuel avec lui.

« Dray, même avec tout ça tu n'as toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu perdu… »

Tout doucement, le brun se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond… Son blond. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies par la gêne, pas de l'avoir embrassé, mais à l'idée de ce qu'il allait devoir lui annoncer…

« Mon âme sœur… C'est toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que… Quoi ?! »

« Oh pitié, Dray, ne m'oblige pas à répéter, c'est assez dur comme ça… »

« Je suis ton âme sœur ? »

« Oui, bravo, c'est ce que j'ai dit. »

« Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de mangemort notable, Serpentard aguerri, égoïste, narcissique et j'en passe… Je suis ton âme sœur ? »

« Et tu as oublié généreux, protecteur, attentionné et, pour ne rien gâcher, incroyablement beau… »

« Oui bon, n'exagère pas, tu sais très bien que je ne suis rien de tout ça. »

« Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas… »

« Harry ! »

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de laisser éclater un fou rire. La tension du début de discussion n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir.

Quand le fou rire cessa, de longues minutes plus tard, ils continuèrent à se fixer en silence. Nul besoin de parler, leurs yeux pétillants parlaient pour eux. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, heureux, tout simplement. Harry avait enfin trouvé son âme sœur, Draco était comblé de la tournure des évènements… Peut-être qu'enfin, la vie leur souriait.

oOoOoOo

La nouvelle de leur mise en couple fit le tour de toute l'école dès le lendemain matin. Ils avaient appris la bonne nouvelle en premier lieu à leurs amis. Pansy et Blaise étaient heureux pour eux, malgré un peu de tristesse de voir Harry ainsi prit. Hermione laissa éclater sa joie avant de se tourner vers Théo et de lui lancer un pétillant :

« Je te l'avais dit ! »

Les autres les regardèrent avec des sourires entendus. Nul doute qu'ils seraient les prochains sur la liste des mises en couples… Ils attendaient d'ailleurs ce moment avec impatience pour pouvoir les charrier à l'envie.

Ils repartirent ensuite en cours, Harry se tenant bien plus près de Draco que le ferait un simple ami. Les plus observateurs commencèrent à chuchoter ensemble sur ce couple potentiel. Puis, ils virent Draco prendre Harry par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui alors qu'ils passaient devant Ron. Ce dernier, avec Seamus et Dean, était de corvée de nettoyage des sols du château… Avec une brosse à dent. Idée de Rusard.

Suite à ça, leur couple ne fut plus un mystère pour qui que ce soit. A l'heure du déjeuner, ils étaient déjà le couple le plus populaire de toute l'école. Fait qui ne manqua pas de faire grimacer Harry. Même quand il voulait passer inaperçu, il fallait inévitablement qu'il soit l'objet de toute l'attention…

Ombrage ne cessait de leur envoyer des regards désapprobateur lorsqu'elle les croisait et ne manquait jamais de leur adresser quelques remarques cinglantes quand elle les voyait en cours. Visiblement, bien que populaire, leur couple n'était pas au goût de tout le monde…

Puis vint le bal d'Halloween, qui fut le théâtre de la première « dispute » de couple d'Harry et Draco.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, 'Ry, c'est HORS DE QUESTION ! »

« Draaaay, s'il te plait ! »

« Non, j'ai dit NON, bordel ! »

L'ancien Gryffondor lui fit son plus beau regard de chien battu, sans succès.

« Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là, il est hors de question que je me déguise pour ce stupide bal, point ! »

Voyant l'air déterminé de son petit-ami, Harry tenta une autre tactique. Son regard suppliant se fit plus charmeur et il s'approcha lentement de son âme sœur, se coulant dans ses bras. Draco n'eut pas le cœur à lui refuser une étreinte, il était tellement rare qu'elles viennent de lui…

Il regretta sa décision dès qu'il sentit les lèvres de son petit-ami se poser sur son cou. Harry savait y faire pour tenter de le faire flancher, pas de doute…

« Draco… Tu peux le faire, non ? Pour moi,… »

« Harry… J'ai dit non. »

Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause pour cette fois, le jeune homme se dégagea un peu des bras de son compagnon pour le regarder dans les yeux. Y voyant une détermination sans faille à ne pas flancher, il abdiqua.

« Bon, bon, pas de déguisements, tu as gagné. »

Draco souffla de soulagement, il n'avait pas cédé, ce qui était un bon point pour lui. Parce qu'il était tout à fait hors de question qu'il se déguise ! Même pour Harry !

Ils allèrent donc au bal habillés de manière tout à fait convenable. C'est-à-dire des robes de soirées sorcières achetées lors de leur escapade russe de cet été. Draco fit une entrée impériale dans la Grande Salle, tirant un peu Harry à son bras.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu faire discret comme entrée, sérieusement ? »

« Un Malfoy se doit de faire une entrée remarquée, Harry, sache le. »

Ce dernier ne lui répondit que par un grognement inintelligible.

« Et n'oublie pas, un gentleman ne grommelle pas ! »

« Oh non, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû arrêter ! »

Le prenant par la taille, il fit ensuite avancer Harry jusqu'au centre de la salle où plusieurs couples dansaient déjà. Du coin de l'œil ils aperçurent Pansy qui dansait avec Blaise et Hermione avec Théo. Les trois idiots de Gryffondor n'étaient fort heureusement pas conviés, punition de MacGonagall.

Comme par hasard, lorsqu'ils prirent place sur la piste de danse, un slow commença. Avec un regard entendu pour le Poufsouffle en charge de la musique, ils commencèrent à danser. Harry posa timidement les mains sur les épaules de Draco, rouge pivoine. Son âme sœur le serra contre lui puis lui souffla à l'oreille de se détendre.

« Je ne vais pas te manger… Enfin… Pas encore. »

Il se recula ensuite et lui fit un sourire carnassier, faisant rougir encore plus violemment Harry. Ils purent percevoir quelques murmures autour d'eux :

« Oooooh ils sont mignons ! »

Et autres joyeusetés du même genre, qui firent grommeler Draco. Un Malfoy n'est pas mignon, par Salazar ! En l'entendant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer :

« Dray… Un gentleman ne grommelle pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Harry…. »

« C'était juste pour savoir, tu sais, des fois que j'oublie… »

Son compagnon ne lui répondit que par un regard torve. Il avait bien compris, sa réplique se paierait plus tard…

La fête battait son plein, lorsqu'un événement perturbateur mit fin aux festivités.

« Hum hum hum ! »

Un grattement de gorge ô combien agaçant se fit entendre, attirant l'attention de tous les élèves vers la table des professeurs. Dolorès Ombrage se trouvait en son centre, entourée d'un petit groupe d'élève… Dont Ron, Dean et Seamus.

« Puis-je avoir votre attention ? Merci beaucoup. Comme vous le savez, certains d'entre vous se sont fait attraper lors de la réalisation d'activités frauduleuses dans cet établissement. Vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir, ce genre de comportement n'est pas accepté dans cette honorable école qu'est Poudlard… Allons, mes petits, approchez donc ! »

Elle s'adressa à un groupe d'élève qui attendait dans un coin de la salle, isolés. Ils arboraient tous un badge comportant la mention « Traître ». Le badge était rose avec pléthore de chatons pour le décorer… Une véritable horreur.

« Afin de punir ces élèves, ils devront porter ces badges jusqu'à ce que je décide qu'il est temps pour eux de les enlever… Et sachez jeunes gens que ce moment n'est pas arrivé ! Vous avez trahis la confiance que le Ministère et le Directeur de cette école avaient placée en vous. Organiser des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans la Salle sur Demande ! Quelle idée stupide que voilà jeunes gens ! »

Elle toisa les élèves concernés avec un petit sourire victorieux, apparemment très fière de sa tirade. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les élèves qui l'entouraient et qui, eux, portaient tous fièrement un brassard « Brigade Inquisitoriale ».

« Avec l'aval de votre cher Directeur et du Ministre, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer la création de la Brigade Inquisitoriale ! En tant que Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, je me vois attribuer la très lourde et gratifiante tâche de veiller à la discipline de cette école. Cette Brigade m'aidera à mener à bien cette mission ! »

Elle fit encore une pause, sûre d'avoir capté toute l'attention de son auditoire. Une Grande Inquisitrice ? Mais qu'avait donc encore inventé Dumbledore ?

Certains élèves ne manquèrent pas de remarquer le regard consterné que la directrice des Gryffondors lança au Directeur. Visiblement elle n'avait pas été mise au courant de cette nouvelle mesure.

« Je tiens, chers élèves, à vous mettre au courant de certaines mesures qui vont être prises très rapidement au sein de cette école. Tout d'abord, tout regroupement suspect de plus de six élèves dans les couloirs est absolument prohibé, sous peine de retenue immédiate avec notre cher Monsieur Rusard. De plus, chaque élève a l'interdiction formelle d'utiliser sa baguette en dehors des cours, toute baguette sortie dans un couloir vaudra à son propriétaire une lourde sanction… Et évidemment, si l'épisode des cours clandestins venaient à se reproduire… Je ne serais pas aussi clémente. J'espère avoir été claire. Chers élèves, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée ! »

Avec un sourire satisfait, elle descendit de l'estrade, suivie de près par sa Brigade. Elle traversa ensuite la salle d'un pas triomphant, avant de s'arrêter quelques instants devant Harry et Draco. Elle leur souffla un avertissement :

« Vous êtes une honte pour la société sorcière, jeunes hommes, à la moindre incartade dans les couloirs, sachez que vous serez sévèrement punis… »

Satisfaite de l'éclat de fureur qui se refléta dans l'œil du jeune Malfoy, elle sortit ensuite de la salle, laissant un silence assourdissant derrière elle.

Même si l'heure n'était pas tardive, les élèves commencèrent à sortir de la salle. L'ambiance n'était plus à la fête… Leur humeur fut encore assombrie lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur un mur portant déjà un certain nombre de panneau contenant des « décrets » de la Grande Inquisitrice…

Sans un mot, Draco et Harry se rendirent dans les appartements de ce dernier, consternés. Ils attendirent d'être en sécurité à l'intérieur avant de laisser éclater leur frustration.

« Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! »

« Apparemment, si, Draco. Avec ce poste de Grande Inquisitrice, elle a tous les droits de le faire. »

« C'est inacceptable ! Les couples gays sont très bien intégrés et admis dans la société sorcière, bon sang ! »

« Détend toi, Dray… Ça ne sert à rien de se mettre dans cet état. »

« Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? »

« Parce qu'elle attend justement que l'on se mette en colère… Et crois-moi, je déteste bien assez ce crapaud pour ne pas lui faire ce plaisir. »

Le blond soupira lourdement avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras et enfouir son visage dans son cou.

« Je veux pouvoir montrer à tout le monde que tu es à moi… Ne rien pouvoir faire alors qu'ils te regardent tous comme si tu étais une friandise… Je ne vais pas tenir, Harry. »

Ce dernier eut un petit rire étouffé par l'étoffe de la robe de sorcier de son âme sœur. Il trouvait cette idée proprement ridicule.

« Allons, Dray, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Personne ne me regarde comme ça. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne te rends pas compte, c'est tout ! »

Harry soupira et se résigna. Son petit-ami était possessif, soit. Il l'entraîna alors vers la chambre.

« Allez, viens, on va dormir. Ça ira mieux demain matin. »

Draco déglutit. Il n'avait aucun problème à dormir avec le brun lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en couple, il était un peu son garant contre les cauchemars, mais maintenant… Savoir qu'il avait l'être le plus cher à son cœur dans ses bras, toute la nuit, et que dernier lui appartenait… (Il n'en démordait pas, un Malfoy était possessif, Harry lui appartenait, point.)

Il prit le peu de courage qu'il avait à deux mains et se prépara à dormir en compagnie de son âme sœur…

Une fois installés dans le lit, Draco savait que la nuit n'allait pas être tranquille… Harry avait visiblement décidé de se servir de lui comme ours en peluche. Il avait posé la tête et une de ses mains sur son torse. Il soupira de contentement, il était bien dans cette position… Draco ? Beaucoup moins.

Néanmoins, le souffle régulier d'Harry commença à le bercer et il finit lui aussi par s'endormir…

Aucun des deux n'entendit le bracelet d'Harry quand celui-ci commença à siffler doucement.

 _« Je suis heureux pour vous, maître. Enfin vous avez rencontré celui qui est fait pour vous… Votre avenir est moins obscur maintenant. Dormez, cher maître, dormez. Je veille sur vous, votre ancêtre également. »_

* * *

Voilà voilà !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ Parce que moi j'en ai bavé pour l'écrire ! xD

 **Question de la semaine :** Qui a envie de tuer Ombraaage ? \o/ (Comment ça cette question est pourrie ? Non j'ai pas d'autres idées et je poste en 10 minutes entre 2 cours, donc voilà ! xD)

A la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! ^-^


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** Je vais pas vous faire le même topo que la semaine dernière... Mais absolument aucune peur à avoir, cette fic sera terminée, donc no stress ! (mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre 21 est en cours d'écriture ! Et oui, niveau avance je commence à être dans la merde xD)

Alors, je sais, je répond très peu aux reviews en ce moment, mais c'est carrément chaud, je n'ai certes pas beaucoup d'heures de cours, mais j'ai pas mal de boulot derrière, et pas franchement la foi de répondre la plupart du temps... Mais ! Vos reviews sont vraiment appréciées, vous êtes mes petits soleils de ma semaine, je vous aime, vous êtes les meilleurs ! :D

Ceci est le dernier chapitre d'écrit pour le moment... Mais j'espère pouvoir profiter de ma semaine de vacances pour reprendre un peu d'avance ! Donc pas de panique ! De toute façon tout est déjà prévu, je sais déjà quoi écrire, maintenant il me reste juste à trouver le temps... Parce que ouais, on glande pas grand chose à la fac, mais bordel le boulot qu'on a pour réviser ! xD

 **Chapitre 20**

* * *

Une petite silhouette blonde marchait rapidement dans les couloirs. Le Directeur l'avait convoqué, il ne devait absolument pas être en retard !

Arrivé devant la gargouille, il commença à paniquer un peu… Il n'avait aucune idée du mot de passe ! Alors qu'il sentait la panique l'envahir peu à peu, la statue bougea, laissant place aux escaliers menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

Prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, il frappa et attendit qu'on lui réponde.

« Entrez ! »

Il tourna doucement la poignée, inspira un grand bol d'air pour se donner du courage, puis entra.

« Ah ! Colin ! Je t'attendais ! Viens, assieds-toi, ne reste pas debout ! Un bonbon au citron ? »

Le jeune Creevey répondu par la négative d'un mouvement de tête avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil face au bureau directorial.

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai convoqué, n'est-ce pas ? »

Encore une fois, Colin resta silencieux, se contentant de hocher la tête. Il était curieux, qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour être convoqué par son Directeur ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible, mon garçon. »

Le petit Gryffondor soupira de soulagement, sous le regard un peu moqueur de Dumbledore. Moquerie savamment masquée par le pétillement de ses yeux. Enfin, son plan allait se mettre en marche ! La conclusion de tout ceci n'était plus très loin…

« Tes parents m'ont demandé de te remettre quelque chose… »

Il chercha dans le tiroir de son bureau et en sorti l'appareil ensorcelé. Il le tendit à l'élève qui le prit religieusement, le regardant avec révérence.

« Merci énormément, monsieur le Directeur ! »

« Mais de rien mon garçon, c'était un plaisir. Tes parents m'ont informé que c'était un appareil spécial… Tu verras par toi-même. »

Remerciant encore une fois Dumbledore, Colin se dépêcha de sortir pour essayer son nouvel appareil. Il en était sûr, ensemble ils allaient faire des merveilles !

oOoOoOo

Quand Draco se réveilla, le corps chaud à ses côtés avait disparu. Il se tourna un peu, le cherchant de la main. La place était froide…

Il se leva alors et trouva un mot posé sur l'oreiller à côté de lui.

 _« Suis avec Hermione à la bibliothèque, dépêche-toi de te lever, marmotte ! »_

Il sourit puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il irait trouver Harry et Hermione dans la bibliothèque quand il aurait pris son petit déjeuner.

Il les rejoignit une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient plongés dans un devoir de DCFM, une quantité incommensurable de livres ouverts devant eux et des parchemins posés dans tous les sens. Draco posa les mains sur les épaules d'Harry et lui déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne avant de demander :

« Vous commencez déjà le devoir pour cette folle ? »

« Crois-moi, Dray, ça ne m'emballe absolument pas, mais je ne donnerai pas la satisfaction à ce crapaud de pouvoir me rabaisser encore une fois. »

« Bien… Vous permettez que je travaille avec vous ? »

Ce fut Hermione, qui n'avait jusque-là pas dit un mot, qui lui répondit par l'affirmative avant de ranger quelques-uns des brouillons qui traînaient sur la table, lui faisant une place à côté d'Harry.

Ils travaillèrent ainsi plusieurs heures, ne sortant de la bibliothèque que pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Hermione prit place avec eux à la table des Serpentard, sous l'air goguenard de Blaise et Pansy et les regards meurtriers de certains de ses camarades de maison.

Cette ambiance perdura pendant jusqu'au début du mois de décembre. Ils travaillaient énormément leur DCFM, rendant à chaque fois des devoirs parfaits, à la plus grande déception d'Ombrage. Sa Brigade Inquisitoriale ne lui fournissait pas non plus la satisfaction qu'elle attendait. Jamais aucun de ses membres n'avaient réussis à prendre le couple de Serpentard en flagrant délit dans les couloirs.

Harry et Draco laissèrent retomber quelque peu leur vigilance, se permettant quelques gestes affectueux en public. De toute façon ils se rattrapaient dans la chambre du brun… Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de soirée à lire dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quand ils ne s'entraînaient pas avec Salazar où que Draco ne méditait pas pour trouver son animagus.

Les choses entre eux se passaient bien, ils étaient heureux ensemble, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Severus et Sirius avaient très bien pris la nouvelle lorsqu'Harry leur avait annoncé grâce au miroir de Draco. Ce dernier se souvenait d'ailleurs avec précision le visage de Sirius quand il avait compris que Severus était au courant depuis bien plus longtemps que lui.

« Quoi ?! Eh bien… Félicitation ! Severus ? Pourquoi ce sourire entendu ? Oh Merlin, tu le savais n'est-ce pas ?! »

« Allons, je sais que tu n'es qu'un sale cabot, mais je pensais quand même que même toi aurait compris cette évidence… »

« Moi ?! Un sale cabot ? Eh bien Snivellus, on développe un goût pour la zoophilie maintenant ?! Ah ! Mais suis-je bête, comme tu es une chauve-souris, ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner… »

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient regardés avec amusement leurs parrains respectifs se disputer, heureux que la nouvelle passe aussi bien.

Évidemment, les choses ne pouvaient pas toujours se passer parfaitement… Un matin, alors qu'Harry s'était levé en retard, la faute à son Serpentard de petit-ami qui ne l'avait pas réveillé, ce dernier n'avait pas fait attention aux vêtements qu'il portait. C'est pourquoi il sortit de ses appartements avec l'une de ses tenues les plus sexy, comprenant LE fameux pantalon en cuir.

Il courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle, priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard et qu'il lui reste quelque chose à manger. Il se présenta donc quelque peu décoiffé, un peu débraillé et les joues rougies… De quoi faire baver la presque intégralité des élèves présents, et faire rager le blond prétentieux avec qui il sortait.

Il s'assit à côté de Draco puis commença à manger rapidement, avant d'aviser le regard noir qu'il lui jetait.

« Dray ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ce qu'il y a ?! Tu arrives comme si tu sortais d'une nuit agitée avec ton amant et tu te demandes ce qu'il y a ?! »

Le brun avisa alors sa tenue et se mit à rougir violemment. Merlin, quelle image devait-il renvoyer !

Le blond se radoucit un peu devant la rougeur subite d'Harry. À tous les coups ce dernier avait dû s'habiller en quatrième vitesse sans faire attention… Avec un sourire sadique, il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, le rendant encore plus rouge :

« Je te préviens, à être aussi sexy, tu vas devoir assumer ce soir… »

Le reste de la journée passa lentement… Trop lentement. Lors du cours avec Ombrage, même celle-ci avait semblé lancer un regard appréciateur sur le corps du Serpentard. Ce qui, évidemment, déplut fortement à Draco.

La majorité des élèves, garçons comme filles, se retournaient sur le passage du jeune Prince, rendant fou de fureur son petit ami.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, ce dernier n'en put plus. Il attira Harry dans un couloir sombre et le plaqua contre un mur.

« Dray ? »

Il eut à peine le temps de finir de prononcer le nom de son compagnon qu'une bouche impatiente et furieuse prit possession de la sienne.

Le baiser était bien loin de ceux tendres et amoureux qu'ils échangeaient en temps normal. Il était passionné, possessif, preuve de l'état d'esprit du blond.

« Le prochain qui te regarde comme si tu étais une friandise, je lui lance un sort de castration ! »

Harry rit devant son air déterminé et la moue quelque peu renfrognée qu'il affichait… Rire qui s'évanouit bien vite quand Draco commença à butiner son cou de baisers légers, laissant place à un doux gémissement.

« Dra… Draco… On ne peut pas… Nous sommes en plein milieu d'un couloir… »

« Je m'en fiche, qu'on nous voie, tu es à moi et je veux que tout le monde le sache ! »

Sur ces mots il recommença à embrasser Harry, lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer. Ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle, mais cela leur importait peu. Le baiser se fit ensuite plus lent, plus langoureux… Il aurait duré bien plus longtemps s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus par le bruit caractéristique d'un appareil photo, suivit de près par une expression horrifiée.

Ils se détachèrent en vitesse et se retournèrent pour voir Colin Creevey les fixer, choqué.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Harry c'est toi ?! »

Ce fut le tour du couple d'être choqué. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Ils comprirent en voyant la photo que tenait fortement le Gryffondor dans ses mains. Leur nom était inscrit sous la photo, démontrant leur identité.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se remettre du choc que Colin détala vers la Grande Salle.

« Je dois prévenir les autres ! »

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Harry et Draco se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Si ce cloporte parlait, ils étaient finis ! Harry était à un cheveu de la crise d'angoisse. Si Dumbledore était au courant, il était mal, très mal.

Ils le rattrapèrent alors qu'il ouvrait en grand les portes de la salle. Il eut juste le temps d'hurler :

« Tom Prince ! C'est Harry Potter ! Je pensais que je devais vous prévenir… »

Puis, il s'évanouit, laissant un grand silence après sa déclaration. Ne laissant pas le temps aux autres de réagir, ils attrapèrent le corps de Colin pour le traîner dans une salle abandonnée et avoir une petite discussion avec lui…

« Eh bien, _Potter_ , comme d'habitude, tu ne peux pas faire autrement que te faire remarquer ! »

« Oh, ça va, _Malfoy_ , je n'ai rien fait pour ça ! Je te rappelle que c'était TOI qui m'embrassais dans ce couloir. Sans ça il ne nous aurait jamais pris en photo ! »

Ils sortaient quand une voix se fit entendre :

« Harry… C'est toi ? »

Évidemment, Ginny Weasley n'avait pas laissé passer une telle information. Harry lui lança à peine un regard glacial, digne de Severus pensa-t-il avec un semblant d'amusement, avant de se détourner et d'apporter le corps sans connaissance de Colin derrière lui.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle et laissèrent choir le corps du Gryffondor sur une chaise, attendant qu'il reprenne connaissance.

Harry se laissa tomber sans aucun grâce au sol, sous le regard inquiet de Draco.

« Merlin, comment vais-je faire ? Dumbledore est au courant maintenant, je suis foutu, foutu… »

Le blond se laissa tomber à côté de lui et le prit doucement dans ses bras, cherchant à lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il lui posa d'autorité la tête sur son épaule, le serrant plus étroitement encore contre lui.

« Je suis fini, il va venir me chercher, il va me renvoyer là-bas… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas y retourner… Draco ! Ne me laisse pas, pitié… »

Le brun sanglotait maintenant, complètement dépassé par la situation.

« Jamais je ne te laisserais, Harry, tu le sais… Je suis là, tout va bien se passer. Jamais je ne laisserai ce vieux fou s'en prendre à toi… »

L'ancien Gryffondor se détendit un peu en entendant ces mots. Draco était avec lui, tout devrait bien se passer…

Il se reprit puis se releva, aidé par la main secourable de son petit ami qui le regardait avec un air inquiet.

« Qu'allons-nous faire avec Creevey ? »

« Lui demander qui lui a donné cet appareil photo, en premier lieu. Ensuite, on avisera… »

« Comment ! Le grand Draco Malfoy n'a pas de plan ? »

« Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été un peu pris au dépourvu… »

Ils étaient en pleine discussion quand le Gryffondor se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il prit alors conscience qu'il était sur une chaise, attaché, et en présence de deux Serpentards visiblement énervés.

« Qu'est-ce que… Où sommes-nous ?! »

« Détend toi, Creevey, nous n'allons pas te faire de mal… Pour le moment. »

Le petit blond déglutit devant le sourire carnassier qu'affichait Malfoy. Dire qu'il était terrifié serait un sacré euphémisme…

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Qui t'as donné cet appareil ? Répond, Creevey ! »

Harry posa une main sur le bras de Draco pour le calmer. Ce n'est pas en terrorisant Colin qu'ils arriveraient à quoi que ce soit…

« C'est… C'est Dumbledore. Il me l'a donné le mois dernier. Il m'a dit que c'était un cadeau de mes parents… »

Il vit avec horreur les traits de Malfoy et Potter se durcir. Apparemment ce n'était pas une bonne réponse. Devant leur air furieux et en imaginant ce qu'ils pourraient bien lui faire… Il s'évanouit de nouveau.

« Décidément, ces Gryffondors, tous des chochottes… »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit un coup de poing bien sentit dans l'épaule.

« Aïe ! Oui, j'ai compris, pas TOUS les Gryffons… Bon, on l'emmène à l'infirmerie ? »

« Allons-y. On ne va pas pouvoir le laisser enfermé ici indéfiniment de toute façon. »

« On devrait, ce cloporte ne mérite rien de mieux ! »

Le brun lui lança un regard désapprobateur avant de jeter un Levicorpus sur Colin et se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Fort heureusement, ils y arrivèrent sans croiser personne. Les élèves devaient encore être dans le Grande Salle. Après tout l'heure du dîner n'était pas encore passée…

Ils déposèrent Creevey à Mme Pomfresh qui les regarda suspicieusement après avoir entendu leur explication bancale et se rendirent directement dans les appartements d'Harry.

Dans la Grande Salle, suite au départ des deux Serpentards, un énorme brouhaha s'éleva. Tout le monde voulait savoir si ce qu'avait dit Creevey était vrai.

Ginny et Ron étaient livides. Si Tom Prince était vraiment Harry Potter… Inutile de dire qu'ils avaient merdé. Et en beauté avec ça ! Il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent comment se faire pardonner…

Hermione, Théo, Blaise et Pansy se regardaient, très inquiet. Si la vérité venait à éclater, ils ne savaient pas dans quel état serait Harry… Ils avaient très peur pour leurs deux amis, qui sait ce que le vieux fou citronné allait inventer ? En jetant un regard sur leur Directeur, ils ne furent pas rassurés, loin de là. Ses yeux brillaient encore plus que d'habitude…

Albus se décida enfin à calmer les élèves quand le volume sonore devint insupportable :

« SILENCE ! Allons, chers élèves, ne vous agitez pas de la sorte… Je ne doute pas que toute la vérité sera révélée rapidement. Je vous invite en attendant à rejoindre vos salles communes avec vos directeurs de maison. Bonne nuit ! »

Il se leva ensuite, satisfait. Il avait sa preuve que Tom Prince était bien Harry Potter… Maintenant il allait pouvoir mettre en place le reste de son plan…

Ce qu'il fit dès le lendemain. Bien évidemment le jeune Potter ne s'était rendu à aucun de ses cours, restant enfermé dans ses appartements. Draco avait quant à lui tenu à y aller, afin d'aplanir la situation avec les autres élèves de Serpentard. Si certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas d'accord avec la situation, il allait bien gentiment les enjoindre à aller se faire voir… Hm, oui, bon plan.

« Eh bien alors, Malfoy, ça fait quoi de se taper le Survivant ? C'est un bon coup au moins, pour que tu trahisses ta maison ? »

« Certainement bien meilleur que le boursoufflet que tu te tapes, Flint… Oh, mince, pardon ! J'avais oublié que tu cachais soigneusement ton intérêt si particulier pour ses petites… Créatures. »

Il laissa là l'autre Serpentard choqué, fier de son petit effet. Si Flint croyait qu'il était discret quand il s'adonnait à ses… Activités, il avait bien tort ! Ses pensées dérivèrent alors sur son petit ami, resté prostré dans ses appartements. Il s'inquiétait pour lui, Merlin seul savait ce qui pouvait se passer alors qu'il était tout seul…

Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire. En effet, c'est un Albus Dumbledore fringant qui alla frapper à la porte du Survivant, tout joyeux.

Le portrait s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un Harry Potter nerveux et suspicieux, alors que le serpent sur le tableau sifflait vers le Directeur de manière menaçante.

« Eh bien, Monsieur Potter ! Quel accueil ! »

« Rogue. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est Monsieur Potter-ROGUE, maintenant. »

« Je te demande pardon mon garçon ? »

« Les raisons de ce changement de nom sont personnelles monsieur, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. Venez-en à la raison de votre visite, voulez-vous ? »

« Oh, je vois… Bien bien, j'étais venu vous demander quelque chose mon garçon. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« J'aimerai vous inviter à prendre le thé… Dans mon bureau, à 16h. Oh, monsieur Potter- _Rogue_ , votre présence est obligatoire, évidemment. »

Puis il se détourna, retournant à son bureau avec un insupportable sourire de satisfaction collé au visage.

Harry quant à lui se laissa doucement glisser le long du mur du vestibule de ses appartements, tremblant. Par Merlin et tous les fondateurs, qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ?

Il n'eut bientôt plus le choix. Il était 15h50 et s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait arriver en retard. Il n'avait certes pas du tout envie d'y aller, mais si Dumbledore devait lui jouer un sale tour, autant qu'il ne puisse pas lui reprocher son retard…

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans le bureau du Directeur, dans un des fauteuils qu'il avait maintes fois occupé, à attendre patiemment que le vieux fou finisse sa tasse de thé et son cake au citron… Hors de question qu'il avale quoi que ce soit provenant de ce bureau. Fumseck quand à lui jouait gentiment avec ses cheveux en lui adressant de joyeux trilles, visiblement heureux de le voir.

Dumbledore avala sa dernière gorgée de thé et se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« Comme tu t'en doutes, mon garçon, je ne t'ai pas invité pour rien. »

« Convoqué, vous voulez dire ? »

« Ne jouons pas avec les mots… Toujours est-il que j'ai besoin de toi Harry. Je veux détruire Voldemort et tu vas m'aider. »

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Harry était plus que méfiant. Pourquoi diable Dumbledore se fatiguait-il à lui répéter qu'il voulait détruire Voldemort ? Il avait aussi peur concernant la nature du service que ce vieux glucosé allait lui demander…

« Il existe… Un rituel, qui pourrait nous aider à venir à bout de Tom, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à le réaliser. »

« Non. »

« Je te demande pardon, Harry ? »

« Je vous ai dit, non. Jamais, je dis bien jamais, je ne participerai à quelque rituel que ce soit avec vous ! Et encore moins en ne sachant pas de quoi il retourne ! »

Dumbledore perdit instantanément son air jovial pour laisser place à un regard glacial.

« Écoute-moi bien, Harry. Tu vas m'aider avec ce rituel, nous nous débarrasseront de Voldemort et tout le monde sera content. Je n'accepterai aucun refus ! »

« Allez-vous faire voir, Dumbledore ! »

Alors que le Directeur allait de nouveau s'énerver, on toqua à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une McGonagall plutôt énervée.

« Albus ! J'exige des explications ! Oh… Monsieur Potter… »

Harry profita de cette interruption pour s'esquiver. Dumbledore allait être occupé avec la directrice des Gryffons, c'était le moment idéal !

Il se glissa par la porte restée ouverte en marmonnant un vague « Au revoir » aux personnes présentes.

Une fois à bonne distance du bureau directorial, il se mit à courir jusqu'à ses appartements, priant pour ne croiser personne.

Il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture du tableau et le referma aussi vite. Il se saisit de son bijou de cravate et appela Draco avec. Il avait besoin de lui, maintenant.

À peine vingt minutes plus tard, le blond arrivait dans les anciens appartements de Salazar. Il trouva Harry prostré dans son canapé, son bracelet lui soufflant des mots qu'il pensait réconfortant et son ancêtre agenouillé devant lui avec un air inquiet.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Dumbledore… Il veut… Il veut m'utiliser pour un rituel… »

« Dumbledore ? Il est venu ici ?! »

Merlin, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû aller en cours aujourd'hui non plus…

« Il m'a convoqué dans son bureau… J'ai profité de la venue de McGonagall pour m'enfuir… »

Draco se précipita aux côtés de son petit ami et le prit dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots réconfortant à l'oreille.

« Il faut qu'on en informe Sev' et Sirius, Harry. »

« Je sais… J'ai peur Dray, j'ai tellement peur ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes tous là pour toi… »

Salazar acquiesça lui aussi. Il était peut être un fantôme, mais foi de Serpentard, il avait toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac ! Si le vieux fou osait toucher à son héritier, il allait découvrir la colère d'un fondateur !

Ils appelèrent ensuite Severus et Sirius grâce au miroir. Ceux-ci étaient inquiets. Ils essayèrent de convaincre Harry de rentrer au manoir, mais celui-ci s'obstina à refuser. Il fallait qu'il se confronte à Dumbledore maintenant, sinon ce serait trop tard. Qui sait ce que le vieux fou allait encore inventer ?

« Tu es sûr, Harry ? Tu n'as qu'à dire un mot et nous venons te chercher, foi de Sirius Black ! »

« Oui, je suis sûr Siri, de toute façon c'est bientôt les vacances de Noël, je rentre bientôt au manoir avec Draco. »

« Je suppose que tu as raison… Fais bien attention à toi en attendant ! Draco, je te le confie. »

« Tu peux compter sur moi, Sirius. Je veillerai sur lui, nous veillerons tous sur lui. »

Sirius les avait alors laissés, non sans être rongé par l'inquiétude. Les vacances étaient tellement loin ! Il pouvait encore se passer bien des choses avec que leur fils adoptif ne rentre à la maison…

Il se passa ensuite quelques jours pendant lesquels il ne se passa rien de notable. Les Serpentards ne faisaient aucune remarque, ils avaient bien compris la leçon donnée par Pansy, Blaise, Théo et Draco. Les Gryffondors faisaient quant à eux profil bas, ils ne voulaient pas s'attirer les foudres du Survivant !

Et pourtant, comme d'habitude dans la vie d'Harry Potter, rien ne pouvait se passer normalement…

Trois jours à peine après leur entrevue, Dumbledore frappa à nouveau à la porte des appartements du jeune homme. Ce dernier se décida à lui ouvrir lorsqu'il frappa pour la cinquième fois.

« Harry, mon garçon, je te dérange, peut-être ? »

« À vrai dire, oui, mais je suppose que vous vous en fichez ? »

« Allons, ne dis pas des choses pareilles, mon garçon… Je voudrais t'inviter à nouveau à prendre le thé avec moi… J'aimerai savoir si tu as réfléchis à mon offre… »

« C'est tout réfléchi, monsieur le Directeur, c'est non. »

Alors qu'il allait refermer le tableau sur lui, Albus l'en empêcha, l'obligeant à lui ouvrir de nouveau.

« Allons, Harry, mon garçon… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à Monsieur Malfoy ou à tes amis… N'est-ce pas ? »

L'ancien Gryffondor le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il n'oserait tout de même pas… Puis, il avisa le regard déterminé et presque mauvais du Directeur et il sut que si, il oserait. Une boule dans la gorge, Harry prononça donc la seule réponse possible :

« D'accord, j'accepte. »

* * *

Bien... Encore une fois, par pitié, ne me tuez pas ! xD

 **Question de la semaine** : Est-ce que vous regardez des séries ? :D Et si oui, lesquelles et est-ce que vous lisez des crossover avec certaines d'entre elles ? Personnellement je suis une grande fan de Hannibal (merci Jely de m'avoir fait regarder *-*) et je lis assez peu de crossover avec des séries... A part "Memories", un HP-Esprit Criminel non terminéé, à mon plus grand désespoir xD

Sur ce, je vous dis à lundi prochain ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je suis en vacances donc j'aurais le temps d'y répondre, promis ! Et désolée si j'en oublie, mais ffnet ne m'envoie pas toutes les notifs de reviews...

Bref, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre ! ^^


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** Je vais pas vous faire le même topo que la semaine dernière... Mais absolument aucune peur à avoir, cette fic sera terminée, donc no stress ! (mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre 21 est en cours d'écriture ! Et oui, niveau avance je commence à être dans la merde xD)

Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews du dernier chapitre... Si j'en ai oublié, surtout faites le moi savoir !

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, que je viens de finir d'écrire... A l'instant xD SI il reste des horreurs d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je me jetterais moi même des cailloux à la figure !

*Auteur complètement lessivée qui a donné le meilleur d'elle-même pour contenter ses lecteurs adorables et choupinou*

 **Chapitre 21**

* * *

Harry n'avait pas parlé de sa décision d'aider Dumbledore à Draco. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure… Ce qui réussissait plutôt assez mal. En effet, son petit ami se rendait bien compte que le brun lui cachait quelque chose et s'en souciait énormément. Il essayait bien de faire comprendre à son âme sœur qu'il pouvait tout lui dire à grand renfort de tendresse, mais avec un succès là aussi tout relatif.

Deux jours après la visite de Dumbledore, Draco n'y tint plus. Harry semblait constamment stressé et il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, il décida donc de leur préparer une soirée tranquille à deux dans le but de lui faire enfin cracher le morceau.

Il finissait sa journée plus tôt que le brun, il en profita donc pour s'occuper de tout organiser, avec la complicité des elfes de maisons, mais également celle de Salazar. Le fondateur avait lui aussi senti la détresse de son héritier et avait de plus été témoin privilégié de la visite du Directeur. Il ne voulait cependant pas en informer le jeune Malfoy, les explications devraient venir d'Harry lui-même.

Le soir, en rentrant dans ses appartements, l'ancien Gryffondor ne cacha pas sa surprise de voir que la table avait été mise avec soin dans son salon et que son petit ami l'attendait, semblant un peu nerveux.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Et bien ! Je nous ai fait préparer un dîner en tête à tête, tu ne le vois pas ? »

« Je… Eh bien, si… »

« Ça ne te plait pas ? »

« Si ! Si bien sûr ! Quelle question ! Je suis surpris, c'est tout… »

Le blond lui sourit avec tendresse avant de s'approcher doucement pour le prendre dans ses bras et ainsi rapprocher leurs deux visages.

« La surprise est-elle bonne ? »

Harry mit un peu de temps à répondre, hypnotisé par les yeux argentés en face de lui.

« Oh que oui… »

Puis sans autre forme de discours, ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent doucement, tendrement, sans se presser. Ils avaient la soirée pour eux seuls, ils comptaient bien en profiter !

« Allez vient, allons manger ! Dobby s'est donné un mal fou pour tout préparer ! »

« Il faudra que je le remercie alors, c'est vraiment splendide ! »

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse, le feu dans la cheminée crépitait doucement, Salazar laissait les deux tourtereaux tranquilles et les elfes de maisons apportaient les plats de la manière la plus discrète possible.

Quand le repas prit fin, ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé face à la cheminée, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est une fois qu'ils furent installés que Draco se décida finalement à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours.

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai une question à te poser. »

Harry se redressa et regarda Draco avec un air soupçonneux…

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je ne sais pas trop comment demander ça mais… Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Harry ? »

« Quoi ? Mais rien, voyons ! »

Le blond lui lança un regard emplit de sous-entendus. Comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que son cher et tendre lui cachait quelque chose…

« Harry… Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'inquiète, tu peux tout me dire tu sais… Même Salazar s'inquiète pour toi ! »

Le brun s'assombrit, avant de se recroqueviller dans un coin du sofa. Pouvait-il vraiment parler de la visite de Dumbledore à Dray ? Lui ferait-il assez confiance pour lui confier ce tourment et, peut-être, le laisser l'aider ?

« Harry… Je ne te jugerai pas, tu le sais ! Ai confiance en moi, je t'en supplie ! »

Draco le regardait doucement, sans aucune trace de jugement ou de colère dans le regard. Seulement une immense inquiétude pour son petit ami. Harry prit une respiration tremblante avant de se lancer.

« Dumbledore est revenu me voir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Mon aide pour tuer Voldemort. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait précisément ? »

« Il m'a redemandé de l'aider pour le rituel…. »

« Pardon ?! Et tu as refusé j'espère ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, étant d'un coup fasciné par le portrait au-dessus de la cheminée.

« Harry…. »

« Je ne pouvais pas refuser Draco ! »

« Bien sûr que tu pouvais ! Ce vieux fou veux t'utiliser pour je ne sais quel rituel obscur sorti de Merlin sait où, et toi tu acceptes ?! »

« Il vous a tous menacé ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?! Lui dire d'aller se faire voir en prenant le risque que vous soyez tous blessés ? »

Draco soupira… Il savait depuis le début, en sortant avec Harry, qu'il aurait du mal à se faire à son complexe du héros. Il n'avait simplement pas prévu de devoir y faire face aussi rapidement…

« Écoute, Dray, je suis vraiment désolé, mais si je ne le fais pas je suis certain qu'il vous arrivera malheur et tu sais très bien que je ne m'en remettrais jamais… »

Le blond resserra sa prise sur le jeune homme qu'il avait dans les bras. Bien sûr qu'il le comprenait, mais ce n'était pas facile à avaler pour autant. Comment peut-on accepter que celui qui compte le plus pour nous se jette dans les ennuis simplement pour nous protéger ?

« Je ne peux pas, en toute conscience, te laisser faire ça, Harry. »

« Bon sang, Draco Lucius Malfoy, combien de fois dois-je te dire que je n'ai pas le choix ? »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça Harry, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas compris que tu n'avais pas le choix. Toi et ton foutu complexe du héros on ne vous changera pas… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? »

« Déjà, je ne te laisserai pas y aller sans avoir prévenu Sirius et Severus. Ils ont le droit d'être au courant. »

« Je ne veux pas les inquiéter, Dray. Et tu sais très bien comment est Sirius, dès qu'il va entendre parler de ça, il va vouloir venir me chercher sans réfléchir. »

« Oui, et je connais Severus. Il sait reconnaître une situation inextricable. Il raisonnera Sirius. »

« Bon… Très bien. On les appelle maintenant ? »

Draco sortit le miroir de Severus de sa poche et appela son parrain. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à apparaître, un peu échevelé.

« Sev ? On vous dérange peut-être ? »

« À vrai dire, oui, mais je suppose que ce devait être urgent ? »

« C'est à propos d'Harry… »

Une voix lointaine se fit entendre de derrière Severus et un Sirius tout ébouriffé entra dans le champ du miroir.

« Harry ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?! »

« Détend toi Siri, je vais bien. »

L'animagus ne retint pas un soupir de soulagement à la vue de son filleul. Cependant le soulagement laissa bien vite place à l'inquiétude de nouveau.

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de nous parler ? »

« Tu te souviens de la demande de Dumbledore à propos du rituel ? »

« Oui… Et je me souviens que tu avais, à raison, refusé, d'ailleurs. »

« Eh bien… Il se peut qu'il soit revenu à la charge… Et il se pourrait également que j'ai accepté… »

Harry ferma les yeux, attendant l'explosion.

« Je suppose qu'il ne te laisse pas le choix ? »

Le jeune homme rouvrit brutalement les yeux en entendant le ton calme de son parrain. Voyant l'air ahuris de son filleul, Sirius s'expliqua :

« Je connais Albus, Harry. Je sais que quand il désire quelque chose, il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour l'obtenir. S'il a décidé qu'il avait besoin de toi pour ce rituel, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne revienne avec une proposition impossible à refuser… Alors, qui a-t-il menacé ? »

« Draco… Et mes amis de Serpentard, plus Hermione… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, Siri, il me connait trop bien. »

Severus reprit alors la parole, lui aussi avec une voix calme :

« Nous comprenons, Harry… Mais tu dois comprendre aussi qu'il est hors de question que nous te laissions affronter seul cette épreuve. »

« Je sais, Sev, je sais… Qu'allons-nous faire alors ? »

« Tout d'abord, je veux que tu portes absolument le bijou que Draco t'as offert pour ton anniversaire. Au moindre souci, tu l'appelles directement et il me contactera. Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à venir à Poudlard pour te récupérer. De plus, je veux absolument que tu me promettes d'être prudent. Si les choses se passent mal, n'hésite pas à t'enfuir, c'est clair ? »

« Entendu… »

Draco soupira de soulagement. Si Harry avait accepté les conditions du maître de Potions, alors tout devrait bien se passer… Dans la mesure du possible. Le brun respectait et aimait énormément son nouveau père adoptif, il ne prendrait pas le risque de le décevoir.

« Bien, si tout est bon, nous allons vous laisser. Draco, je veux que tu m'appelles dès que le rituel sera terminé pour me donner des nouvelles. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sev, je le ferais. »

Il désactiva ensuite le miroir avant de faire face à un Harry visiblement soulagé.

« Merci, Dray. J'aurais dû savoir que je pouvais vous faire confiance… Je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé à faire tout ça pour m'obliger à parler. »

« Tu ne m'as obligé à rien, Harry, j'ai beaucoup aimé organiser ce dîner pour nous deux… Et puis tu le mérites tellement… »

Ils se sourirent, avant de commencer à s'embrasser doucement. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre depuis plusieurs minutes quand Draco commença à se faire plus entreprenant.

Alors qu'il déposait de petits baisers dans le cou de son âme sœur, le blond fit passer lentement mais sûrement ses mains sous la chemise de celui-ci. Il parcouru de ses mains pâles le torse d'Harry, s'extasiant sous la douceur de sa peau.

L'ancien Gryffondor se laissa aller sous la caresse. Les mains de Draco étaient si douces, si chaudes, si réconfortantes…

Cependant, les choses commencèrent à dégénérer dans la tête du brun assez rapidement. Draco continuait ses exquises caresses, mais ses mains se perdaient de plus en plus à la lisière du pantalon d'Harry, laissant ce dernier dans un état à la fois d'excitation et de panique absolue.

Sentant son compagnon se tendre sous ses mains, Draco les enleva et se redressa, l'air penaud.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry… Je me suis un peu laissé emporter… »

« C'est moi qui suis désolé… Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête ce qu'il s'est passé cet été et… Merlin, Draco, je suis vraiment navré, ma tête et mon corps ne parviennent pas à se mettre d'accord. D'un côté je te fais totalement confiance, de l'autre mon cerveau ne peut s'empêcher de lier tes caresses à quelque chose de déplaisant… »

« Ne t'excuse pas, voyons ! Je suppose que c'est également de ma faute. Si je ne m'étais pas perdu avec toutes ses filles, tu ne me verrais pas comme un danger potentiel pour toi… »

« Tu avais tes raisons, Dray. Tu sais très bien que je ne t'en veux plus… J'aimerai tellement que ma tête me laisse tranquille ! »

Draco posa sa main sur la joue son âme sœur. Il l'avait tellement fait souffrir ! Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour que le brun lui fasse de nouveau confiance comme avant…

« J'aimerai essayer quelque chose… Est-ce que je peux ? »

Harry, pas très rassuré, hocha cependant la tête. Il voulait avoir confiance en Dray. Il savait que ce dernier avait également beaucoup souffert avant leur mise en couple, il voulait au moins lui accorder cela.

Doucement, Draco reprit les caresses qu'il avait abandonnées juste avant. En sentant Harry se tendre à nouveau, il lui chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille, lui promettant que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il n'avait qu'à lui demander pour qu'il arrête complètement.

L'héritier de Salazar ferma les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de se laisser aller. Il avait tellement envie de son blond que ça lui en faisait presque mal, la lutte entre sa tête et son corps ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Les mains s'égarèrent de nouveau jusqu'au pantalon d'Harry, qui cette fois ne se tendit pas. C'est pourquoi Draco décida de profiter de la relaxation de son petit ami pour faire glisser doucement le vêtement le long de ses jambes. Il embrassait chaque morceau de peau dévoilé, rendant le moment aussi plaisant que possible pour le jeune homme sous lui.

Le morceau de tissu fini abandonné sur le sol, sans que le brun n'ait omis la moindre objection. Celui-ci se laissait aller totalement, laissant le Prince des Serpentards prendre soin de lui, lui prouver qu'il pouvait avoir confiance.

Bientôt, le moindre vêtement cachant le corps d'Harry aux yeux affamés de Draco disparut. Il prit le temps d'observer lentement son compagnon, appréciant sa silhouette finement musclée et élancée. L'ancien Gryffondor avait les yeux fermés pour profiter, il avait peur de perdre ses moyens si jamais il les ouvrait…

Le blond honora comme il se devait le corps divin qu'il avait à sa disposition, obtenant de son âme sœur des sons absolument merveilleux. Sa bouche se fit plus entreprenante, plus précise…

Draco s'acharna ainsi de longues minutes, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'Harry eut rejoint les étoiles…

Lentement, le jeune homme reprit pied. Il ouvrit finalement ses beaux yeux verts pour les poser sur les orbes gris de celui qui venait de lui voler définitivement son cœur.

La soirée se termina ainsi, laissant les deux jeunes hommes profondément endormis et amoureux…

Le lendemain, pendant le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Harry reçut un message par un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas…

 _« Rendez-vous à 18h, dans la Cabane hurlante. Ne soyez pas en retard._

 _APWBD »_

Il montra le message à Draco avant de se lever comme si de rien n'était. Il voulait profiter de cette journée, il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer ce soir, inutile de céder à ses envies d'hystéries maintenant.

Les trois quart de la Grande Salle le fixait, cherchant encore à savoir si la rumeur disant qu'il était Harry Potter était vraie ou non. Dumbledore n'avait encore fait aucune annonce et lui non plus, laissant l'ensemble des élèves et des professeurs dans le doute absolu.

Personne n'osait non plus venir lui demander en face si c'était la vérité. Il était entouré de tous ses amis de Serpentard et dire que Pansy Parkinson pouvait être vraiment effrayante ressemblait à un doux euphémisme…

La journée passa lentement et rapidement en même temps… Dans un sens, Harry ne voulait absolument pas arriver au soir, dans un autre, il souhaitait juste que tout se termine au plus vite. De plus, certains Serpentard commençaient à lui jeter des coups d'œil insistants, attendant de voir si le Survivant allait se trahir où s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple rumeur…

Finalement, l'heure tant redoutée arriva. Sous un sort de Désillusion, Harry se dirigea vers la Cabane Hurlante. Ce qu'il y vit le laissa sans voix…

Dumbledore se trouvait dans la pièce où il avait trouvé Rémus en troisième année… Mais celle-ci avait bien changé. Il ne restait plus rien des meubles en ruines qui habillaient auparavant la masure. La pièce avait été entièrement déménagée, de sorte qu'elle soit assez grande pour abriter un pentagramme d'une taille monstrueuse.

L'étoile à cinq branche avait été tracée avec ce qu'il semblait à Harry être du sang… Impossible d'en être certain, mais l'odeur légèrement cuivrée qui flottait dans l'air ne lui permettait pas de douter énormément.

En le voyant entrer, Dumbledore eut un sourire victorieux. Enfin, son dernier élément pour la destruction de Voldemort était en sa possession ! À partir de maintenant, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, fois d'Albus Dumbledore !

Il laissa Harry entrer complètement dans la pièce, avant de refermer magiquement la porte. Même s'il le voulait, le jeune homme serait incapable de sortir de cet endroit. Pas sans avoir aidé le Directeur à accomplir son rituel du moins.

« Harry, mon garçon ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! »

« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, je refuse de commencer quoi que ce soit sans savoir en quoi consiste ce rituel… »

« Bien, je suppose qu'à présent je peux te l'expliquer… Vois-tu, notre cher Tom a trouvé un moyen de rester en vie éternellement… Il a fractionné son âme en plusieurs morceaux, logeant chacun d'entre eux dans des objets qu'il a parsemés à travers le pays. Ce rituel permettra de les détruire tous, et donc de venir à bout de Tom ! »

Harry hocha la tête gravement. Il savait qu'il portait en lui un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort grâce à son bracelet. Maintenant la seule chose était de savoir si ce rituel allait lui aussi le détruire ou bien simplement déloger le morceau d'âme qui logeait dans sa tête… Et il priait Merlin, Morgane, Mordred et tous les autres pour que ce soit la deuxième solution.

« Allez viens mon garçon, place toi au milieu du pentagramme je te prie et assied toi. C'est tout ce que je te demanderai pour le rituel, je me charge du reste… »

C'est un Harry hésitant qui fit ce que le Directeur lui demandait. Lentement, il s'approcha du centre de l'étoile, veillant à ne toucher aucune des lignes tracées pour ne pas détruire la mise en place de Dumbledore.

Alors qu'il se plaçait, l'instigateur du rituel commença à tracer des runes autour du pentagramme avec une substance qu'il prenait dans un pot en cristal… Au vu de la couleur, Harry était presque certain qu'il s'agissait de sang… Et non, il n'allait certainement pas demander d'où il provenait ni comment Albus se l'était procuré.

Une fois son traçage terminé, le vieil homme s'approcha d'un vieux grimoire poussiéreux qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce et qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué en entrant. Il feuilleta doucement les pages, comme si elles étaient prêtes à se détruire à la moindre manipulation trop brusque… Ce qui était certainement le cas.

Il dut certainement trouver ce qu'il cherchait, puisque ses yeux se firent brillants et un sourire extatique envahit son visage tout entier.

Il s'approcha d'une des pointes de l'étoile et y déposa une coupe, apparemment inoffensive du point de vue d'Harry. En y regardant de plus près, il put y déceler un emblème… Un blaireau ?

« Bien, mon cher Harry, les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer. Comme tu le sais, tu as un lien avec Tom, c'est grâce à ce lien et à ce rituel que je vais retrouver tous les horcruxes et les détruire… »

« Les… Horcruxes ? »

Harry prit bien soin de paraître totalement ignorant concernant ce sujet. Il voyait bien que Dumbledore louchait sur son bracelet et il craignait ce que le Directeur était capable de faire pour l'obtenir… Il savait que le zhemchuzhina sud'by ne se laisserait pas faire et protégerait farouchement son propriétaire.

« Les objets dans lesquels Tom a mis ses fragments d'âmes s'appellent des horcruxes, ce sont des artefacts de magie très noire, Harry, et donc très dangereux. »

Le jeune homme fit comprendre à son aîné qu'il avait compris, et que le rituel pouvait commencer.

Au signe d'acceptation du jeune survivant, Dumbledore ne se sentit plus de joie. Enfin, Voldemort ne serait plus ! Enfin, la gloire serait à lui ! Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'Harry n'essayerait pas de s'attirer la gloire, il était bien trop content de vivre dans l'anonymat… Pauvre garçon, s'il savait ce qu'il ratait…

Albus sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa cape et commença à psalmodier, très concentré. Il s'agissait d'un rituel en langue ancienne, langage seulement usité à l'époque de Merlin et des Fondateurs et aujourd'hui largement tombé dans l'oubli.

La prononciation de ses mots était laborieuse et Dumbledore avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour être certain de ne pas se tromper. La moindre petite erreur pourrait avoir des conséquences terribles, aussi bien pour lui que pour Harry… Et il était absolument exclu que le jeune garçon n'en survive pas, il avait besoin de lui pour avoir le bracelet !

Le pentagramme se mit à briller doucement, avant de s'éclairer d'une lumière bien plus intense. Des courants de magie pure passaient dans le corps d'Harry, le laissant grisé par tant de puissance. Sa cicatrice se mit à le faire souffrir horriblement, du sang commençait même à en couler alors que la coupe posée non loin de lui lâchait de véritables gémissements.

Le jeune homme était totalement aveuglé par le sang qui lui coulait devant les yeux, il ne ressentait rien d'autre que la douleur qui lui vrillait la tête. Il la secoua violemment, tentant en vain de faire disparaître cette souffrance insupportable. Une goutte de sang atterrit sur la coupe, provoquant une véritable explosion de magie.

La lumière émise par le tracé du pentagramme commença à se regrouper vers le centre, vers Harry… Bientôt, toute la magie du rituel se concentra dans le corps du jeune homme, sans qu'Albus ne s'aperçoive de rien, trop occupé à ne pas se tromper en lisant le rituel…

Alors que la pression se faisait insupportable, la douleur dans sa tête le laissant au bord de l'inconscience, une nouvelle explosion de magie survint, pulvérisant tout sur son passage et envoyant Dumbledore contre un des murs de la chaumière.

Lorsque celui-ci repris connaissance, il se hâta d'aller voir comment se portait Harry…

Le jeune homme était évanoui sur le sol, du sang s'écoulait de diverses blessures occasionnées par des débris des meubles pulvérisés. Un de ses bras reposait dans un angle bizarre, mais ce qui coupa le souffle d'Albus, ce fut la cicatrice du Survivant…

La si célèbres cicatrice, jusque-là dissimulée sous du maquillage moldue était réapparue, plus prononcée que jamais… Et plus inquiétant encore… Elle exsudait la magie noire…

* * *

Et tadaaaa ! Alors, ce lime ? *yeux de chatons trop mignon implorant la clémence*

 **Question de la semaine :** A votre avis, ce rituel de magie noire, qu'est-ce qu'il va donner ? ^^ Evidemment pas le résultat voulu par le vieux glucosé, sinon je ne vous poserais pas la question !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions !

Sur ce, votre auteure fourbue (oui, j'ai écrit ce chapitre cet aprem pour pouvoir vous le poster aujourd'hui, si je suis pas adorable) vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, une bonne semaine et vous dit à lundi prochain !


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** Je vais pas vous faire le même topo que la semaine dernière... Mais absolument aucune peur à avoir, cette fic sera terminée, donc no stress ! (mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre 23 est en cours d'écriture ! Et oui, niveau avance je suis complètement dans la merde xD)

Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews du dernier chapitre... Si j'en ai oublié, surtout faites le moi savoir !

Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D L'indication en début de chapitre en italique est pour resitué l'action par rapport au dernier chapitre, un peu avant la fin donc ^^

 **Chapitre 22**

* * *

 _Lorsque celui-ci repris connaissance, il se hâta d'aller voir comment se portait Harry…_

Après ce qu'il lui sembla être un siècle, Dumbledore se réveilla. Le choc contre un des murs de la Cabane Hurlante allait lui laisser une jolie ecchymose… En se souvenant d'un coup de ce qu'il s'était passé, il se hâta de se relever pour aller voir comment se portait le Survivant.

Il inspecta son corps alors que celui-ci était évanoui au centre du pentacle. Sa cicatrice le dérangeait… Après un rituel pareil, toute trace de magie noire aurait dû disparaître. De plus, la coupe était intacte,… Étrange…

Il prit le jeune homme évanoui dans ses bras et se hâta vers l'infirmerie. Il déposa simplement son élève et partit sans donner plus d'explications à la pauvre infirmière désœuvrée. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter de l'état du jeune Potter, il devait faire des recherches sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ce rituel… La formule était bonne, il en était certain, seulement un détail lui avait sûrement échappé et avait eu des conséquences pour le moins inattendues…

Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit le nez plongé dans de vieux parchemins couverts de runes anciennes, tentant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

L'heure de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner arriva bien vite. Albus était nerveux. Il n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles du côté de Voldemort, ce qui n'était absolument pas une bonne nouvelle. Si le rituel avait fonctionné comme prévu Tom aurait dû être détruit à l'heure qu'il était… Mais apparemment ce dernier ne s'était rendu compte de rien puisqu'il ne l'avait pas convoqué.

Il s'installa à sa place dans la Grande Salle avec un soupir las et fatigué. Les nuits blanches à son âge n'étaient pas recommandées, loin de là… Il avait également une dernière chose à faire avant de pouvoir profiter de son petit déjeuner tranquillement. Il se leva donc et demanda l'attention des élèves.

« Mes chers élèves, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! »

Il attendit quelques secondes, quand il fut certain d'avoir capté son auditoire, il reprit la parole :

« Comme vous le savez, il y a une rumeur qui courre en ce moment dans toute l'école concernant l'identité véritable de Mr Prince… Je tenais à vous informer, chers élèves, que comme le dit cette rumeur, il s'agit bien de Mr Potter ! »

Des exclamations de surprises se firent entendre aussi bien de la part des élèves que des professeurs. La professeur de Métamorphose était profondément choquée, de même que certains de ses confrères comme Horace Slughorn.

« Je tiens également à vous prévenir que Monsieur Potter est pour le moment à l'infirmerie et qu'il ne sera pas des notre pour une durée indéterminée. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! »

Les conversations allèrent bon train pendant tout le petit déjeuner. C'est aux tables des Serpentards et des Gryffondors que le volume sonore était le plus important.

Blaise, Théo, Draco et Pansy se regardaient, horrifiés. Maintenant que toute l'école était au courant Harry n'aurait plus une seule seconde de répit… Hermione les rejoignit alors, l'air grave.

« Vous étiez au courant qu'Harry était à l'infirmerie ? »

Draco, qui était plus pâle que d'habitude, hocha la tête.

« Mme Pomfresh est venue me chercher pour me prévenir hier soir. Harry n'était pas revenu de son rituel avec Dumbledore… Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser y aller ! »

« Tu n'es pas avec lui ? »

Hermione le regardait, un peu surprise. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble les deux jeunes hommes étaient inséparables, il était étrange que Draco prenne son petit déjeuner pendant qu'Harry était inconscient à l'infirmerie.

« Madame Pomfresh m'a fait comprendre à coup de pied que je n'étais plus le bienvenue tant que je n'aurais pas mangé. »

Ses amis sourirent, légèrement amusés. Ils avaient tous fait l'expérience d'une Madame Pomfresh énervée, ils savaient tous qu'il n'était pas question de la contredire.

« Tu viendras en cours aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda Pansy, l'air concernée.

« Non, j'ai eu l'autorisation et la demande de Poppy de rester près d'Harry. Je m'en occuperai pendant qu'elle cherchera comment l'aider. »

Hermione s'était assise à côté de Théo et discutait avec eux de la suite des événements quand une voix haineuse les interrompit.

« Toi ! Sale traîtresse ! Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit ! En plus tu as pactisé avec… Avec ces… Serpentards ! »

Ron Weasley, encore plus rouge que ses cheveux, avait craché cette phrase en se postant devant le petit groupe. Il avait un air haineux sur le visage, déformant ses traits et rendant ses yeux bleus plus sombres.

Un grand silence c'était alors fait dans toute la salle, les élèves encore présents écoutant religieusement ce qui était en train de se passer.

A la grande surprise de la presque totalité de l'école, ce fut Théo qui répondit à Weasley. Il se leva, le regard meurtrier, et se posta juste devant le roux avant de dire d'une voix calme, très calme :

« Je vais te donner dix secondes, Weasley, si d'ici là tu ne t'es pas excusé auprès d'Hermione et n'a pas dégagé, je ne réponds plus de rien, c'est clair ? »

« Ou alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, Nott ? Tu crois que j'ai peur d'un pauvre petit Serpentard comme toi ? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que j'insulte la Sang-de-Bourbe, hein ?! »

Le sang de Théo ne fit qu'un tour, avant que Ron n'ait eu le temps de penser au mot Quidditch, il s'était pris un coup de poing en plein visage, lui brisant le nez par la même occasion.

« Ce n'était pas intelligent, Weasley,… Crois-moi, je vais faire de ta vie un véritable enfer. Si tu insultes une nouvelle fois ma petite amie, ce n'est pas le nez que tu auras de brisé, sois en certain. »

Et aussi calmement que possible, il se rassit aux côtés d'Hermione et l'embrassa devant tout le monde, montrant bien que la jeune Née-de-Moldus était à lui, et que rien ni personne n'avait le droit de la blesser sous peine de représailles. Hermione quant à elle avait rougit furieusement.

Pansy, Blaise et Draco avaient un petit sourire entendu. Ils savaient depuis longtemps que ces deux-là seraient en couple avant même les vacances de Noël. Si en plus ils pouvaient faire rager la Belette avec ça… Ce n'était que du positif !

Ron était passé du rouge écrevisse au blanc. Il jeta un dernier regard empli de haine et de dégoût sur le groupe de Serpentard avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie pour se faire réparer le nez par Mme Pomfresh. Aucun de ses « amis » de Gryffondor ne l'avait suivi…

Peu après l'incident, Draco se leva pour se rendre à l'infirmerie rapidement. Il ne supportait plus de rester loin de son petit-ami trop longtemps.

Une fois arrivé il se rassit sur son fauteuil à côté du lit d'Harry. Il prit tendrement sa main dans la sienne et attendit patiemment. Son âme sœur allait se réveiller, il en était certain, il ne pouvait en être autrement…

Il avait prévenu Sirius et Severus la veille au soir, les informant de l'état d'Harry. Il allait maintenant devoir leur dire que Dumbledore avait révélé le pot aux roses… Nul doute que les journaux allaient en faire choux gras pendant des semaines, voire des mois.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, sans qu'Harry ne montre de signes qu'il allait bientôt sortir de l'inconscience. Draco dormait avec lui à l'infirmerie et reprenait ses cours le soir grâce à Pansy ou Hermione qui les lui apportaient.

Le blond accusait d'immenses cernes qui mangeaient ses yeux devenus ternes du manque de sommeil. Il passait une partie de ses nuits à veiller Harry, ne voulant pas céder à sa fatigue au cas où il se réveillerait…

Finalement, presque deux semaines plus tard, alors que Draco s'accordait un peu de repos, le Survivant Belle aux bois dormant se décida à les honorer de son réveil.

Il papillonna des yeux, avant de les refermer brusquement, incommodé par la lumière. Après quelques minutes à se réhabituer à la luminosité, il ouvrit franchement les yeux, regardant autour de lui. A première vue, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Celle-ci était déserte, à part la présence qu'il sentait contre lui. En tournant la tête, il posa les yeux sur l'ange blond qui dormait tout contre lui.

Il avisa l'air épuisé de Draco et son teint pâle. Visiblement il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps. Il ne bougea pas pour laisser son petit-ami se reposer. Maintenant qu'il avait vérifié son environnement, il se concentra sur son propre état. Et maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien.

Il ne put retenir un faible gémissement sous la douleur, elle était insoutenable ! Il avait l'impression qu'une horde d'hippogriffe lui était passé dessus, suivit par quelques petites centaines de sombrals.

Son gémissement avait réveillé Draco, qui ouvrit les yeux doucement, avant de se perdre dans le vert émeraude de ceux d'Harry. Soudain, avant qu'il ne puisse la réprimer, une larme de soulagement coula le long de sa joue.

« Tu es réveillé ! Merci Merlin, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu ! »

Le brun fut alors prit dans une étreinte digne de celle de Mme Weasley dans ses meilleurs jours. Il rendit l'étreinte autant qu'il le put, son mal de crâne le laissant dans un état de faiblesse assez alarmant.

Draco finit par se rendre compte de l'état d'Harry et se hâta d'aller appeler Mme Pomfresh. Après l'avoir ausculté sous toutes les coutures, elle lui donna une fiole de potion contre le mal de tête qui fit, au final, assez peu de bien au jeune homme. Il avait toujours l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

C'est ce moment que choisi Albus pour venir rendre visite au Survivant. Il s'attendait bien évidemment à l'accueil glacial qu'il reçut. Quand Poppy l'informa du mal de tête récalcitrant d'Harry, le Directeur fronça les sourcils, se pourrait-il que… ? Il devait absolument faire plus de recherches.

Il quitta l'infirmerie sans demander son reste, passant le reste de la journée dans sa bibliothèque.

De leur côté, Harry, Draco et Madame Pomfresh mirent les choses au point pour le retour d'Harry dans ses appartements. Albus ne lui avait pas retiré, de même il ne l'avait pas transféré chez les Gryffons. Les décisions du Choixpeau étaient paroles d'Evangile et les derniers événements de permettaient pas à Harry de retourner en toute sécurité au sein des Gryffondors, il avait alors été décidé qu'il resterait chez les Serpentards.

Le jeune homme retourna dans ses appartements le lendemain, avec l'ordre express de ne pas en sortir avant d'être complètement remis, c'est-à-dire au moins une semaine.

Salazar avait déserté le monde des vivants depuis qu'il avait vu Harry revenir dans ses appartements avec une cicatrice sentant la magie noire à plusieurs kilomètres… Il s'était retiré pour rechercher quelque chose qui pourrait certainement les aider… Mais pour cela, il allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de contacter.

La semaine passa plutôt rapidement. Le petit groupe de Serpentard et Hermione venait leur rendre visite tous les soirs, Draco restant encore une fois avec lui, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle. La migraine d'Harry n'était toujours pas partie, mais avec les potions elle devenait presque supportable.

La veille de son retour à la civilisation Poudlardienne, Draco passa la soirée à le harceler de recommandations diverses et variées. Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus, Harry embrassant son âme sœur pour le faire taire. Bien vite le baiser se fit plus passionné avant qu'ils ne se séparent, reprenant difficilement leur souffle.

« Tout va bien aller, Dray, je suis un grand garçon je saurais me défendre… En plus tu seras là, tout comme Pansy, Blaise, Théo et Hermione. Je ne risque rien. »

« Promet moi d'être prudent, je t'en supplie. »

« Je te le promet. Je ne suivrais plus jamais Dumbledore dans une de ses nouvelles lubies, je ferais attention, je serais prudent,… C'est bon ? »

« Non, tu as oublié une chose. »

« Ah oui, laquelle ? »

Le sourire de Draco se fit séducteur. Doucement, il se rapprocha jusqu'à capturer encore une fois les lèvres de son âme sœur, le baiser était lent, tendre, amoureux.

« Voilà, maintenant c'est bon. »

Sur ces mots, ils allèrent se préparer à dormir, la journée du lendemain allait être mouvementée, ils en étaient certains…

Et en effet, elle le fut. Harry avait à peine posé un pied en dehors de ses appartements que déjà, les choses dégénéraient.

« Alors, _Potter_ , on avait trop peur et on s'est fait passer pour un autre ? Moi qui pensais que les Gryffondors avaient du courage… »

Harry se contenta de le regarder avec un haussement de sourcil sarcastique, avant de se rendre avec Draco dans la Grande Salle où les autres les attendaient.

Quand ils posèrent un pied dans la salle, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Serrant la main de son petit-ami pour se donner du courage, l'ancien Gryffondor s'avança jusqu'à la table des Serpentards, souriant à ses nouveaux amis.

La matinée se passa plutôt calmement, si on mettait de côté tous les chuchotements et les regards insistants qui se posaient sur le couple de Serpentard.

Après le déjeuner, cependant, un incident eut lieu. Ils furent arrêtés en plein milieu d'un couloir par un Ron Weasley à l'air repentant. Il s'avança vers Harry en le regardant avec des yeux de chiens battus :

« Harry, vieux, c'est toi ? »

« Il semblerait, oui. Quelque chose à me dire, Weasley ? »

« Écoute, Harry, on est amis nan ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait, mais tu me connais, quand je vois un Serpentard, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… »

« Je ne crois pas que les amis disent du mal les uns des autres au premier inconnu venu, Weasley. Alors non, nous ne sommes pas amis. »

Ron s'arrêta de parler un moment, avant de respirer un grand coup et de reprendre :

« Je sais que ce que j'ai fait n'est pas très correct, mais voyons, Harry… De là à faire semblant de sortir avec la fouine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Pas très correct ? Excuse-moi ?! Si on ne t'avait pas arrêté, Merlin sait jusqu'où tu aurais été capable d'aller ! Tu es qu'un crétin Ronald Weasley ! Et un crétin que je ne veux plus voir ! Surtout pas s'il n'accepte ni mes amis, ni mon _petit ami_! »

Alors qu'Harry prenait la main de Draco pour repartir, Ron se posta de nouveau devant eux, mais cette fois avec un air colérique.

« Écoute-moi bien espèce de sale balafré pourri gâté ! C'est pas parce que tout le monde te passe tous tes caprices que je vais faire pareil ! Déjà que je t'ai supporté pendant quatre ans à t'écouter te plaindre de ta pauvre petite vie sans rien dire, tu me dois au moins le respect ! Tes saloperies de Serpentards ont une mauvaise influence sur toi ! »

Hermione voulut intervenir, mais Théo l'en dissuada en posant la main sur son épaule. Draco de son côté fulminait et se retenait à grand peine de se jeter sur la belette. Le roux semblait sur le point de sortir sa baguette pour faire encore une fois quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide.

Alors qu'ils étaient certains que les choses allaient définitivement mal se passer, Dean, Seamus et Neville se rangèrent du côté des Serpentards.

« Ça suffit, Ron. Je crois que tu as fait assez de choses stupides pour aujourd'hui. »

« Alors quoi ? Vous aussi vous allez soutenir cet enfoiré ! Et c'est quoi la prochaine étape ?! Vous allez vous prosterner au pied de leur bien-aimé maître ! Bande de futur mangemorts ! Je vous interdis de m'approcher ! »

Des étincelles sortaient à présent de la baguette du roux, prête à laisser échapper un sort. Sans se concerter, les trois Gryffondors sortirent eux aussi leur baguette pour les pointer vers Weasley, prêts à défendre les Serpentards de la folie de leur camarade s'il le fallait.

Ron leur jeta à eux aussi des regards plus que haineux. Alors qu'il allait prononcer le premier sort, Fred et George apparurent derrière lui et le prirent chacun par une oreille.

« Ronny, je crois que tu as assez fait de dégâts comme ça, maintenant ferme ce qui te sert de bouche et suis nous sans faire d'histoire. »

Ils se tournèrent alors vers Harry avant de lui faire un sourire engageant :

« Hey ! Harry ! On est ravis de te revoir mon vieux ! »

« Et n'oublie pas… »

« … Si tu veux parler, jouer un tour à Rusard… »

« Nous sommes là ! »

Le jeune homme eut son premier véritable sourire de la journée. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur les jumeaux, peu importe quand, et cette constatation lui faisait chaud au cœur. Avant que les jumeaux ne s'éloignent trop avec leur jeune frère, Draco les arrêta :

« Fred, George ! »

Voyant qu'ils s'étaient retournés, faisant souffrir Ron au passage, il prononça alors un mot qu'il n'aurait jamais cru adresser à un membre de cette famille :

« Merci. »

Les jumeaux eurent l'air incrédule quelques instants, avant de se reprendre et de répondre par un retentissant et très synchronisé :

« Le plaisir est pour nous ! »

Et ils s'en retournèrent, emmenant leur frère Merlin seul savait où… Et Merlin savait à quel point ils ne voulaient pas savoir ce qu'ils allaient lui faire. Dean, Seamus et Neville se retournèrent alors vers Harry. L'Irlandais et le métis s'adressèrent les premiers au Survivant :

« Écoute, Harry, on sait qu'on a déconné. Ron nous a complètement emmenés dans son idée que tous les Serpentards étaient mauvais mais… On te connait, si tu es allé vers eux, c'est qu'ils sont dignes de confiance. On n'aurait jamais dû suivre Weasley dans sa vendetta ridicule... Alors, nous savons que ça ne nous excuse pas, mais… On est vraiment navrés. »

Ils tendirent alors la main vers Harry chacun leur tour, les yeux luisant de sincérité et de remords. Le brun les serra, leur faisant un léger sourire.

« Il me faudra du temps pour vous pardonner, les gars… Mais merci, votre geste me touche beaucoup. »

Ils lui rendirent son sourire avant de se rendre à leur cours. Ils n'espéraient pas avoir le pardon du Survivant, mais ils avaient maintenant l'esprit plus tranquille.

Neville se tourna alors vers le groupe des Serpentards et fit un sourire éblouissant à Harry.

« Ça fait du bien de te revoir ! Je savais que tu ne nous avais pas abandonné ! Tu nous as manqué Harry… Je suis heureux de te revoir parmi nous… Et je suis encore plus heureux de voir que tu as trouvé le bonheur. »

Puis sans ajouter rien de plus il se détourna, un léger sourire aux lèvres, laissant Harry complètement abasourdis, avant d'éclater de rire. Neville ne changerait jamais, mais c'est comme ça qu'ils l'aimaient.

C'est le cœur plus léger qu'ils se rendirent à leur prochain cours. Harry se laissa même aller à déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, heureux de la nouvelle tournure des événements.

Le reste de la journée se passa pour le mieux. La plupart des Gryffondors semblaient s'être fait à l'idée qu'Harry était revenu… Certes chez les Serpentards, mais revenus quand même. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce changement de maison, mais ils retrouvaient espoir. Le Survivant était toujours parmi eux ! La rumeur courrait également depuis un temps que Malfoy avait renié ses parents et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les vieilles rancunes intestines commenceraient certainement à s'estomper. De plus, Hermione était de son côté, et la jeune sorcière était connue pour toujours écouter la raison.

Mais évidemment, il eut été trop beau que la journée se termine sur une note positive. À peine Harry avait-il posé un pied dans la Grande Salle qu'il fut assailli par une furie rousse… Encore une.

« Harry ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te revoir, mon amour ! »

Elle se jeta alors sur lui, dans l'idée de l'embrasser, mais le jeune Potter la repoussa brutalement.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire, Ginny ? »

Son ton était glacial, presque autant que ses yeux. Jamais les deux émeraudes n'avaient parues être aussi froides.

« Je souhaite un bon retour à mon petit-ami voyons ! »

Cette fois se fut Draco qui répondit :

« Ton… QUOI ?! »

« Ne fait pas cette tête, Malfoy ! Tout le monde sait qu'Harry et moi sortons ensemble ! »

Le Serpentard passa par toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables avant de reprendre son sang-froid. Harry était SON âme sœur ! Et certainement pas le petit-ami de cette saleté de belette !

« Écoute moi bien, Weaslette, Harry est à MOI, alors ne t'avise même pas de le toucher, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien ! »

« Mais enfin, Harry ! Dis-lui ! Tu faisais semblant, en attendant de pouvoir reprendre ta véritable identité ! Mais comme tu vois, je t'ai attendu ! »

« Tu m'as… attendu ? Tu te fou de moi ? »

L'entièreté de la Grande Salle était pendue à leurs lèvres. Certains d'entre eux avouant sans vergogne attendre avec impatience le moment où la belette se ferait rejeter.

Le ton d'Harry n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi dur. Ginny ne sembla pourtant pas s'en formaliser.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors draguer ouvertement quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi et que tu ne connais pas, c'est m'attendre ? Excuse-moi, Ginny, mais je crois que nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot « attente ». Tu n'es qu'une insupportable allumeuse ! »

Ron se leva alors de sa place, arborant un magnifique teint bleu et des oreilles d'ânes jaunes à pois rouges… La vengeance des jumeaux, apparemment.

« Ne parle pas à ma sœur comme ça ! »

Il se prit trois Stupéfix venant respectivement de Dean, Seamus et Neville. Ces derniers eurent un sourire de connivence avant de faire un clin d'œil à Harry. Avec eux à ses côtés, le roux ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire de mal, ce dont le jeune homme les remercia silencieusement.

Il se tourna enfin vers la belette femelle, prêt à mettre fin à cette scène pathétique :

« Ma chère Ginny… Jamais je ne serais sorti avec toi. Même si je n'étais pas déjà gay et très amoureux de mon petit-ami, rien que ta vue m'aurait dégoûté des femmes… Alors dégage de mon chemin et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. »

La rousse blêmit jusqu'à devenir presque transparente. Elle les laissa passer avant de revenir à se place, toujours sous le choc.

Harry retourna à sa place avec l'air le plus digne qu'il put. Le repas se passa dans un silence impénétrable. Personne n'osait parler après la scène qui venait de se produire…

Plus tard, le couple de Serpentard retourna dans les appartements du brun et s'affalèrent sur le sofa sans, pour une fois, aucune grâce. La journée avait été épuisante. La tête d'Harry ne le laissait pas en paix, le faisant souffrir le martyr.

Un courant d'air froid les parcourut, preuve de l'apparition de Salazar. Ce dernier se tourna immédiatement vers son héritier et lui fit un sourire ravit.

« Mon cher descendant, j'ai trouvé une solution pour tes migraines ! »

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis ^^

 **Question de la semaine :** Quel est le couple le plus étrange/écœurant/vomitif que vous ayez vu dans une fanfic ? (Ouais, cette question est zarb, et oui, j'assume !) Personnellement c'était une Harry/Firenze... Le couple en lui-même dérange pas mais... Le lemon zoophile... Yerk !

Et, comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai **CHANGÉ DE PSEUDO !** (Comme ça tout le monde a bien vu xD) Je m'appelle maintenant Kitty Madness, qui est vachement mieux pour s'en souvenir que EpéeArmoise19541, avouez xD

Maintenant que j'ai fini mon blabla, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** Je vais pas vous faire le même topo que la semaine dernière... Mais absolument aucune peur à avoir, cette fic sera terminée, donc no stress ! (mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre 24 est en cours d'écriture ! Et oui, niveau avance je suis complètement dans la merde xD)

Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews du dernier chapitre... Si j'en ai oublié, surtout faites le moi savoir !

Tout d'abord je vous fais milles excuses pour le retard ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à vraiment me mettre à l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur ! J'en profite pour vous prévenir que le rythme de parution risque fort de passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. En effet, les partiels approchant dangereusement, je vais devoir me mettre à réviser sérieusement ^^

Voilà, maintenant que le blabla est terminé, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 23**

* * *

 _« Mon cher descendant, j'ai trouvé une solution pour tes migraines ! »_

Harry et Draco regardèrent Salazar, dans l'expectative. Qu'avait donc trouvé le fondateur pour aider son héritier ?

L'homme leur sourit, puis d'un signe de tête leur demanda de le suivre. Ils prirent le passage secret pour se rendre jusqu'à la salle secrète. Cependant, à la surprise des deux plus jeunes, ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à un renfoncement qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu jusqu'à présent. Salazar se retourna vers eux et leur fit un sourire amusé.

« Prêts à me suivre ? »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, curieux de savoir où il les emmenait. Et ils ne furent pas déçus. Après une courte incantation en fourchelang, le mur se mit à scintiller avant de disparaître, laissant apparaître une vaste salle qu'Harry connaissait bien…

« C'est… La Chambre ? »

« Jeunes hommes, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la Chambre des Secrets ! Mon Basilic vous aurait bien accueilli, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit mort… »

« Euh… Je plaide coupable… »

Harry était rouge de gêne. Comment son ancêtre allait-il prendre le fait qu'il ait tué son cher familier ?

« Haha, ne t'inquiète donc pas, je sais bien que tout était de la faute de mon idiot de descendant… Mon pauvre serpent était de toute façon perdu, je te remercie de l'avoir achevé avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts. »

L'ancien Gryffondor se contenta de baisser le regard, un peu gêné tout de même. Il regarda alors Draco, qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Et pour cause, le Serpentard était bouche bée et semblait ne pas savoir ou poser son regard. Son air émerveillé fit sourire les deux autres. Dire que Salazar était fier de son effet serait un doux euphémisme…

« Bien, mon cher Harry, je t'ai promis que j'avais trouvé une solution pour ton problème… Malheureusement elle ne sera que temporaire. Pour en venir à bout, nous allons devoir utiliser d'autres méthodes assez peu… Orthodoxes dirons-nous. »

« Vous savez ce qu'il m'est arrivé alors ? Mme Pomfresh n'a pas su me dire… Et Dumbledore semble encore plus perdu que moi… »

« Il se trouve que je le sais, effectivement… Mais assieds-toi, Harry, parce que je pense que la réponse ne va pas te plaire… »

Sans un mot, le couple s'assit sur un canapé, ils étaient arrivés dans une partie aménagée de la Chambre, qui ressemblait à un agréable salon, tout de vert et d'argent, de bois sombres et de pierre taillée.

Salazar regarda son héritier, soudain l'air grave. Il se doutait que ce qu'il allait annoncer à Harry allait être un choc, pour tous les deux. Il espérait simplement qu'ils ne seraient pas trop bouleversés.

« Bien… Comme tu as du t'en douter, le rituel de Dumbledore n'a pas eu exactement l'effet escompter… Et en sentant ta cicatrice, je pense que tu peux même te douter que c'est tout le contraire… »

« Tout le contraire ? C'est-à-dire ? »

Draco avait l'air un peu paniqué, mais en bon Serpentard qu'il était, il n'en laissait rien paraître… Enfin presque.

« C'est-à-dire qu'au lieu de détruire les horcruxes, il les a simplement… Transféré. »

Il fixa son regard dans les yeux émeraude d'Harry. Ce dernier ne sourcilla pas. Il eut un soupir fataliste avant de prendre la parole.

« À vrai dire, je m'en doutais… Quand j'ai senti le sang couler de ma cicatrice, je me doutais que tout allait aller de travers… Dumbledore n'a pas pensé une seule seconde que je puisse être un horcruxe moi aussi… Je suppose donc que la douleur dans mon crâne est due à tout ça… »

Salazar était plus que surpris par la réaction d'Harry. Il n'avait même pas l'air… Choqué.

« Bien sûr que je suis choqué, c'est juste que… »

Il s'arrêta en voyant la mine éberluée de son âme-sœur et de Serpentard.

« Oh, je n'aurais pas dû entendre ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son interlocuteur secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Le fondateur était le plus abasourdis, il était après tout un Occlumens exceptionnellement doué, aucunes de ses pensées n'auraient dues pouvoir passer au travers de son bouclier.

« Il semblerait que tu sois devenus un très bon Legilimens Harry… Tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte depuis ton réveil ? »

« Je… Eh bien… Je suppose que la migraine est trop forte pour que je fasse attention à ce genre de détail… J'ai toujours un brouhaha incessant dans ma tête, je pensais simplement que c'était à cause de mon mal de tête. »

« Autre chose dont tu te rends compte maintenant ? »

« Non… Non je ne crois pas. »

« Il semblerait que le fait d'avoir maintenant plusieurs parties d'âmes de Tom en toi te permet d'avoir accès à certains de ses dons… Tous les descendants de Serpentards sont d'excellents Legilimens, ce n'est pas un secret. »

Draco intervint alors, pour mettre les choses au clair. Même si les deux autres avaient compris ce qu'il s'était passé avec ce fichu rituel, ce n'était absolument pas son cas.

« Attendez… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ? Je dois avouer que c'est encore un peu flou pour moi… »

Harry le regarda, cherchant les bons mots pour expliquer à son petit-ami la situation… Et surtout pour ne pas le faire paniquer. Ce fut cependant Salazar qui répondit :

« Ce rituel avait pour but de détruire les horcruxes en utilisant Harry comme catalyseur humain… S'il n'avait pas eu lui-même une partie de l'âme de Voldemort en lui et si son sang n'avait pas été en contact avec la coupe… Il serait certainement mort avec eux. »

Le fondateur s'arrêta, laissant Draco assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui révéler. Et encore, il n'avait pas annoncé le plus perturbant…

« Et ces parties d'âme ont été transférées… Dans ma tête. C'est assez ironique de se dire que maintenant, je suis plus Voldemort que Voldemort lui-même… »

Pour ne pas le faire paniquer, c'était raté… Le jeune homme blond était maintenant d'un blanc cadavérique et se rapprocha inconsciemment de son compagnon, comme pour se prouver sa présence auprès de lui.

« Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser y aller ! Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieux fou furieux ! »

L'ancien Gryffondor passa une main rassurante dans le dos de Draco, l'enjoignant ainsi à se calmer. Il se tourna vers le fondateur :

« Salazar, vous disiez que vous aviez une solution pour mes migraines ? »

« Effectivement ! J'ai mis au point une potion contre le mal de tête plus puissante que ce que pourrait te donner l'infirmière de l'école, mais j'ai besoin encore d'un élément supplémentaire pour que la potion soit à son maximum de puissance. »

Une lueur apparut alors de l'autre côté de la pièce, laissant apparaître une forme fantomatique. Malgré son apparence éthérée, on pouvait distinguer de flamboyants cheveux roux et des magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à nous faire l'honneur de ta présence, ma chère ! »

La nouvelle arrivante fusilla Serpentard de ses beaux yeux bleus.

« Je serais venue plus tôt, si tu avais pris la peine de m'inviter correctement ! »

« Je t'ai envoyé une invitation avec un bouquet de roses blanches, une colombe et des chocolats… Que voulais-tu de plus ? »

« C'est bien ce que je disais ! Incapable d'inviter quelqu'un avec les formes ! Et ça se dit sang-pur ! »

« Helga… »

Elle finit par détourner le regard avec un reniflement méprisant. Puis elle fixa les deux jeunes hommes et son expression s'adoucit considérablement. Elle s'approcha d'Harry en le couvant d'un regard maternel.

« Mon pauvre enfant, qu'as-tu donc subit… »

Le changement de comportement laissa les deux élèves pantois.

Elle lui sourit gentiment, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Salazar.

« Tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin d'aide, que puis-je pour toi ? »

« J'aurais besoin de la coupe, le temps de faire boire une potion à Harry. »

« Ah, encore une de tes potions. Moi qui pensais qu'elles étaient tes maîtresses, jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela puisse être un homme ! »

« On en a déjà parlé… »

« Ah non, tais-toi ! Tu as perdu le droit de dire quoi que ce soit sur ce sujet quand tu m'as quitté pour Godric ! »

Draco et Harry se regardèrent, éberlué. Serpentard et Gryffondor… Ensembles ? L'ancien Gryffondor sentit sa migraine prendre une nouvelle ampleur et ne put retenir un gémissement de souffrance en se tenant la tête. Les deux fondateurs cessèrent de se disputer pour regarder le jeune homme d'un air inquiet.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, Helga fit apparaître sa coupe, maintenant libérée de l'horcruxe et la tendit à Salazar qui se dépêcha d'y vider le contenu d'une fiole et de la donner à Harry.

« Tient, bois. Cette potion devrait te faire du bien. »

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et but avidement le contenu de la coupe. La migraine se calma instantanément, plongeant l'ancien Gryffondor dans un bien être qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis le rituel.

Il rendit la coupe à la fondatrice, la remerciant d'un sourire éclatant.

« Merci beaucoup, ce mal de tête allait me rendre complètement fou… »

Poufsouffle lui rendit son sourire, heureuse d'avoir pu aider. Soigner et apaiser les gens était sa véritable vocation. Derrière elle Salazar souriait également, soulagé que son descendant aille mieux.

Sur un dernier mot la fondatrice s'en alla, non sans assassiner une nouvelle fois Serpentard du regard.

Une fois qu'elle eut disparu, les deux plus jeunes se tournèrent vers le fondateur, le questionnant silencieusement du regard.

« Alors comme ça… Vous et Godric ? »

« C'est… Une longue histoire… Un peu similaire à la vôtre, d'ailleurs. »

Harry sourit avant de demander :

« Et… Vous êtes heureux ? »

Les yeux de Salazar s'illuminèrent de bonheur avant qu'il ne leur réponde :

« Très. »

La discussion s'arrêta là, du moins sur ce sujet. Un silence confortable s'installa pendant lequel Harry profita de l'absence de migraine. Au bout de quelques minutes, Salazar repris la parole.

« Maintenant que ta migraine est passée pour un certain temps, nous allons pouvoir parler de la solution plus radicale… »

Les deux jeunes hommes l'écoutèrent religieusement, dans l'expectative.

« Il s'agit d'un ancien sort de magie noire que j'ai retrouvé dans un grimoire qui prenait la poussière dans une des bibliothèques de la Chambre. »

« Et en quoi il consiste ? »

Harry n'était pas étonné qu'il s'agisse de magie noire, après tout il n'allait pas détruire les horcruxes avec un sortilège de Jambencoton…

« Ce sort a été créé à l'époque de l'Égypte Ancienne par des disciples d'Anubis, le dieu des morts. Il devait servir à montrer l'âme du décédé lors du jugement dernier. Il a été oublié depuis des siècles, avant d'être retrouvé et modifié par un archéologue sorcier du nom de Philippus Theophrastus Aureolus Bombastus von Hohenheim. C'est lui qui a créé les horcruxes. »

« Et comment il fonctionne ? »

« Ce sort demande une grande concentration. Il faut réussir à visualiser son âme avant de la projeter hors de soi. Ce résultat n'est possible qu'après des heures de méditation. Il faudra certainement des mois d'entrainement avant de pouvoir le maîtriser, mais je suis certain que tu en seras capable. Le plus difficile sera pour toi de réussir à dissocier les horcruxes de ta propre âme. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il se doutait qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps avant de réussir, mais à terme, ce sortilège permettrait de venir à bout de Voldemort…

Ils se séparèrent alors avec la promesse de se revoir deux semaines plus tard. En effet Harry et Draco partaient au manoir Prince le lendemain pour les vacances de Noël. L'ancien Gryffondor était surexcité, ce serait son premier véritable Noël en famille, il chérirait ces vacances jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Les deux élèves se séparèrent le temps de faire leurs bagages chacun de leur côté, Draco dans sa chambre de Préfet et Harry dans ses appartements. Tout fut rapidement terminé et ils se retrouvèrent pour se promener ensemble dans le parc, profitant de la beauté éthérée de Poudlard sous la neige.

Le lendemain, l'arrivée à King's Cross fut des plus chaotique. Une horde de journalistes les attendaient sur le quai de la gare, Rita Skeeter en première ligne.

Avec l'aide de Blaise, Pansy et Théo, ils réussirent à se faufiler jusqu'au recoin sombre où les attendaient Severus et Sirius, tous deux sous polynectar. Ils se dirent au revoir rapidement avant de se séparer chacun de son côté. Ils ne tardèrent pas et transplanèrent au manoir.

Une fois arrivés et leurs malles envoyées dans leurs chambres, ils s'installèrent tous confortablement dans le salon, devant la cheminée. Ils discutèrent pendant des heures, prenant des nouvelles des uns et des autres de vive voix, plutôt qu'avec l'intermédiaire du miroir.

« Draco nous a dit que tu avais des migraines, Harry, comment vas-tu ? »

« Mieux, grâce à Salazar. Il a mis au point une potion qui, avec la coupe de Poufsouffle, permet de tenir mes migraines à l'écart pendant un certain temps. »

Les deux adultes furent rassurés par ces paroles. Ils s'en voulaient toujours énormément de n'avoir pas forcé Harry à rentrer au manoir lorsqu'ils avaient eu vent du projet d'Albus… Ils restaient également très inquiets quant à la véritable conséquence de ce rituel.

« Vous avez pu apprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, finalement ? »

Sirius avait posé en premier la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres avec Severus. Ils voulaient savoir ce qui était arrivé à leur fils adoptif ou, à défaut, l'aider à comprendre ce qui avait découlé de l'incident du rituel.

« C'est… Un peu compliqué. Nous avons effectivement trouvé ce qu'il s'était passé mais… »

« Pas de mais, Harry ! Nous avons le droit de savoir, nous voulons t'aider ! »

« Vous ne pourrez pas m'aider… Du moins pas assez efficacement. Salazar a trouvé une solution, cependant il est le seul à pouvoir m'enseigner comment faire. »

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur ses pères. Il avait horreur de leur cacher des choses, mais il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Pas avant les fêtes de Noël. Plus tard, peut-être, il le leur dirait… Mais ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

Il reprit la parole en voyant leurs airs dépités. Il avait déjà discuté avec Draco, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait d'attendre un peu avant d'en parler à Sirius et Severus. Quand les deux hommes seraient rassurés sur l'état d'Harry, ils pourraient leur révéler sans craindre une crise d'hystérie.

« Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment pour vous en parler. Je vous promets que vous le saurez, seulement… Pas maintenant. Je veux profiter de ses fêtes, ce seront les premières que je passerais véritablement en famille… »

Une lueur de tristesse s'alluma dans les yeux verts et Draco s'approcha de son petit-ami pour le prendre dans ses bras. Maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de faire attention avec Ombrage, il comptait bien en profiter.

Il fit un petit sourire et un signe de tête à Severus et Sirius. Il ne pouvait rien leur dire, il l'avait promis à Harry, mais il espérait que ces simples signes permettraient de les rassurer un peu. Le jeune homme était entre de bonnes mains et leur inquiétude ne ferait qu'alourdir l'ambiance, ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Son âme-sœur avait le droit de profiter de véritables fêtes en famille et d'oublier un peu la situation dans laquelle il était.

Il sentit Severus tenter de s'introduire dans son esprit pour en savoir plus, il lui lança un regard noir qui s'adoucit devant l'air contrit de son parrain. Après tout il était légitime que les deux hommes s'inquiètent…

Les quelques jours avant Noël passèrent à une vitesse terrifiante. Harry et Draco profitaient de l'immense parc du manoir, jouant dans la neige comme des enfants qu'ils étaient au fond encore un peu. Les deux autres les regardaient avec tendresse depuis la fenêtre d'un des salons, restant bien aux chauds. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas forcer les jeunes hommes à leur parler. Ils avaient confiance en eux, ils leur diraient toute la vérité quand ils seraient prêts.

Andromeda leur avait également rendu visite. Elle était heureuse de voir Draco, elle n'avait pu le croiser que quelques instants, il y a bien des années, alors que Narcissa et Lucius l'emmenaient sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle avait appris par Sirius ce qu'avait été la vie de son nouveau pupille et n'avait pu faire autrement que de lui venir en aide. Le jeune homme ne méritait pas de subir les mauvais choix de ses parents, ni d'être obligé de les suivre…

Ils profitèrent donc de cette occasion pour vraiment faire connaissance. Andromeda découvrit un jeune homme sensé, intelligent et très intéressant. Draco quant à lui se découvrait une tante aimante et douce, bien loin de l'attitude froide et hautaine de sa mère ou de Bellatrix.

Madame Tonks ne leur rendit visite qu'une seule journée au manoir, restant avec eux pour le repas du soir. En partant elle laissa un cadeau pour Draco, pour les fêtes de Noël. Elle se doutait que l'ambiance ne devait pas être joyeuse au manoir Malfoy pour les fêtes et était heureuse de voir que son neveu allait pouvoir passer cette année des vacances convenables, loin de la folie mégalomaniaque d'un sang-mêlé à la face de serpent.

Puis ce fut enfin Noël. Les quatre occupants du manoir avaient décorés sobrement les lieux, Severus n'aurait jamais accepté que sa maison ne devienne une succursale du Terrier. Ils avaient posés de-ci de-là quelques branches de houx, quelques boules de Noël vertes et rouges et avaient enchanté le plafond du hall pour donner l'illusion d'une légère pluie de neige.

Le plus impressionnant restait le sapin, Harry avait fait montre d'une joie toute enfantine quand vint le temps de le décorer. Il avait insisté pour avoir un sapin immense qui touchait le plafond du salon. Il était entièrement décoré et scintillant, aucune branche n'étant laissée nue. Ils y avaient passé un temps fou, avec l'aide de la magie, pour accrocher toutes les boules et les bougies et mettre en place les guirlandes aux couleurs irisées.

De nombreux cadeaux attendaient patiemment d'être ouverts, mais les quatre hommes s'étaient mis d'accord pour attendre le matin. Ils voulaient vraiment avoir un Noël magique.

Le repas du soir fut grandiose. Severus et Harry s'étaient mis aux fourneaux depuis le matin, ayant à cœur de préparer quelque chose de parfait. Ils avaient passés des heures à cuisiner des plats sublimes, allant de la traditionnelle dinde farcie au rôti de gibier aux airelles. Ils avaient même préparés de nombreux desserts, bûches de Noël et entremets au chocolat… Aux dires de Draco et de Sirius, ils avaient parfaitement réussi.

Ils avaient passé la journée en cuisine, on entendait leurs rires résonner dans tout le manoir. L'animagus et le blond en étaient ravis, les deux autres n'avaient que peu l'occasion de s'amuser de la sorte.

Ils mangèrent jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, Severus avait sorti pour l'occasion une de ses meilleures bouteilles. L'ambiance était joyeuse, détendue, bien loin de celle oppressante qui pouvait régner à Poudlard en ces temps troublés. Ils prirent leur temps, s'amusèrent des plaisanteries douteuses de Sirius et des prises de bec entre Severus et lui. Leur fils riait aux éclats, les yeux emplis de bonheur d'enfin savoir ce qu'était une famille qui l'aimait vraiment, une famille à lui tout seul, où il ne serait pas une pièce rapportée. Pour la première fois depuis toujours, il se sentait vraiment à sa place, entouré de gens qu'il aimait du plus profond de son cœur.

Puis la soirée se termina et ils allèrent se coucher, heureux et repus. Draco et Harry dormirent ensemble, comme à leur habitude. Ils passèrent leur fin de soirée à se câliner, sans aller trop loin. L'ancien Gryffondor n'était toujours pas prêt à aller plus loin et le blond le comprenait.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux d'être ensemble, tout simplement. La proximité de l'autre les plongeant dans un profond bien être.

De l'autre côté du manoir, l'ambiance entre le maître de maison et son époux était bien moins sage. Les deux hommes se caressaient, leurs mains brûlantes prenant possession de chaque centimètre de peau accessible. Ils s'embrassaient comme des affamés, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé par l'alcool et la passion qui les enflammait. Lentement Severus se glissa dans le corps de Sirius, ses mouvements lents et langoureux emmenant son amant toujours plus loin dans le plaisir. Minuit sonnait à peine quand, dans d'ardents soupirs, ils laissèrent éclater leur amour…

Le lendemain matin, l'aurore venait à peine de faire son apparition que déjà, Harry trépignait d'impatience dans sa chambre sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-agacé de son petit-ami. On n'avait pas idée de réveiller des gens aussi tôt pendant les vacances !

Le blond se hâta donc d'attraper le jeune homme et de le remettre dans le lit, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

« Dray ! Laisse-moi me lever ! C'est Noël, bon sang ! »

« Sirius et Severus ne sont certainement pas réveillés, tu ne veux quand même pas les attendre dans le salon devant tous ces cadeaux sans pouvoir les ouvrir ? »

Le brun se renfrogna, avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte de son âme sœur. Après tout, il était tout aussi bien à attendre ici, au chaud dans les bras de son bien-aimé.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil se fasse plus haut dans le ciel, profitant de ses rayons qui les réchauffaient quelque peu. Dehors la neige était partout, recouvrant le sol de son blanc manteau. La vue de leur fenêtre était magnifique, donnant sur les jardins du manoir, comme figés sous le givre et le gel. De petites fleurs de givres se formaient sur les vitres, preuves du froid mordant de l'extérieur, le sort de chauffage du manoir leur permettait de rester dans une agréable chaleur, ce dont ils étaient reconnaissants.

Draco se décida enfin à se lever, se dirigeant d'un pas lent et encore un peu ensommeillé vers la salle de bain. Il se hâta de s'habiller, se doutant qu'Harry n'aurait pas énormément de patience. Il sourit au souvenir de l'air excité de son petit-ami à son réveil, il était vraiment adorable.

Ils descendirent alors que 9h30 sonnaient à l'horloge du grand hall. Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, Sirius et Severus, l'air encore endormis, les attendaient sur un des canapés, blottis l'un contre l'autre, une tasse de café à la main. Quand ils les entendirent entrer, ils se retournèrent et sourirent en voyant leur fils trépigner pour se retenir de courir vers le sapin.

Ils se levèrent pour les accueillir et s'enlacèrent chacun leur tour, heureux de passer ces fêtes ensembles :

« Joyeux Noël ! »

* * *

J'espère encore une fois que ce chapitre vous aura plut !

Comme d'habitude, vous connaissez la chanson, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review concernant votre avis, aussi bien positif que négatif o/

 **Question de la semaine :** Quelle est la toute première fic que vous avez lu ? Personnellement, c'était Apparences Trompeuses ! Et vous n'imaginez même pas (enfin je pense que si) la frustration de ne jamais avoir la suite xD Mais l'histoire est juste tellement géniale que je la relis souvent *-*

Et voilà ! Maintenant je vous dis soit à la semaine prochaine, soit à dans deux semaines ! Mais j'essaierai tout de même de poster lundi prochain, pour me faire pardonner de ce retard ;)

Bisous et à bientôt !


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p (Et pas mal d'autres en secondaires... Et GeyGey à toi, jeune padawan qui vient de te rendre compte que le blabla de début a changé ! xD)

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** Je vais pas vous faire le même topo que la semaine dernière... Mais absolument aucune peur à avoir, cette fic sera terminée, donc no stress ! (mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre 25 est en cours d'écriture ! Et oui, niveau avance je suis complètement dans la merde xD)

Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews du dernier chapitre... Si j'en ai oublié, surtout faites le moi savoir !

Voilà, maintenant que le blabla est terminé, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 24**

* * *

Après qu'ils se soient tous souhaités un joyeux Noël dans les règles, c'est-à-dire à grand renfort d'embrassades, Harry et Draco allèrent se préparer les traditionnels chocolats chauds à la cannelle. Puis, l'ancien Gryffondor n'y tenant plus, ils passèrent à l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Harry voulu absolument offrir ses cadeaux en premiers, en commençant par Sirius. Il avait un peu fureté dans la Chambre, avec la permission de Salazar, et y avait trouvé de véritables merveilles. Dont un manuel de Sortilèges très anciens qu'il savait que son parrain allait adorer. L'animagus avait toujours été très bon dans cette discipline à l'époque de Poudlard et aurait aimé pouvoir passer une maîtrise, si seulement il n'avait pas été emprisonné à Azkaban toutes ces années…

Sirius le remercia chaleureusement avant de s'asseoir tranquillement dans le canapé pour observer les autres ouvrir leurs cadeaux.

Le jeune homme brun tendit ensuite une boîte soigneusement emballée au mari de son parrain. Severus prit religieusement le cadeau, l'ouvrant précautionneusement. Il ne cacha pas son air abasourdis en prenant conscience de ce qui se trouvait dans la boîte. Il jeta un regard incrédule à Harry :

« Où as-tu trouvé tout ceci ?! »

« Oh, tu sais, quand on connait les bonnes personnes… »

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête, se concentrant de nouveau sur son présent. Il sortit délicatement de la boîte une pierre de lune parfaitement taillée, idéale pour la potion Tue-Loup, entre autre… Et en quantité non négligeable ! La boîte contenait également plusieurs fioles de venin de Basilic ainsi qu'un sachet d'yeux d'acromentule… Le potionniste se retenait avec peine de sautiller partout dans le salon, tant il était excité par toutes les possibilités que lui ouvrait ce qu'Harry lui avait offert.

Il serra son fils adoptif contre lui, pour lui prouver à quel point son cadeau lui faisait plaisir. Avant Sirius, personne ou presque n'avait pris le temps de lui offrir quelque chose et il avait encore du mal aujourd'hui à se faire à l'idée que certaines personnes tiennent assez à lui pour le voir heureux.

Harry se tourna ensuite avec une impatience à peine dissimulée vers Draco. Il lui tendit avec enthousiasme un paquet assez épais. Le blond l'ouvrit et s'arrêta, figé par le choc que lui avait provoqué le titre de l'ouvrage que contenait le paquet.

« Le Langage des Serpents, Tome Premier, par Salazar Serpentard ? Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Eh bien, avec Sal', nous nous sommes dit que, peut-être, tu apprécierais de comprendre le fourchelangue, maintenant que tout le monde à Poudlard sait que je suis Harry Potter, alors ça n'étonnera personne de m'entendre parler la langue des serpents… Et puis comme ça, on pourra discuter ensemble ! De plus, certains sorts secrets de Salazar sont en fourchelangue… »

Draco lui fit un sourire resplendissant, avant de l'embrasser pour le remercier. Le baiser se prolongea un peu, faisant tousser discrètement Sirius et Severus. Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, souriant bien qu'un peu rougissant.

Ce fut ensuite au tour du Serpentard d'offrir ses cadeaux. Aux pères adoptifs de son petit-ami, il offrit une paire d'anneaux. Les deux bijoux étaient faits en argent, finement ciselé. Leur forme restait simple et pas trop ostentatoire. Au milieu de chacun des anneaux était sertie une pierre, l'une en onyx pour Sirius et l'autre en rubis pour Severus. De même que les bijoux de cravates que partageaient les deux amoureux, ces anneaux permettaient une connexion mentale entre les deux porteurs, ce qui pourrait s'avérer très utile par les temps qui courraient…

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je n'aime pas ce sourire… Je dois avoir peur ? »

« Mais non ! Pas du tout ! »

Draco demanda ensuite à son âme sœur d'attendre quelques instants, qu'il aille lui chercher son cadeau. Il revient ensuite, serrant quelque chose dans ses bras. Un petit animal touffu et à l'air incroyablement soyeux.

« Un boursoufflet ? »

Harry avait les yeux ronds. Ces petites bêtes étaient très prisées chez les filles, mais il ne niait pas que leur pelage soyeux lui donnait toujours envie de les caresser…

« Oui ! Parfaitement accordé à la couleur de tes cheveux ! Comme ça il pourra se cacher et personne ne saura jamais que tu en as un… Il pourra toujours te réconforter, même quand moi je ne le pourrais pas… »

Il lui tendit alors l'animal, qui se rua dans les bras de son nouveau propriétaire.

« Tu vois, il t'aime déjà ! »

Le boursoufflet tourna un moment sur les genoux du jeune homme avant de s'allonger et de s'endormir. Harry eut une moue attendrie, l'animal était vraiment adorable… Pour lui qui avait manqué d'affection pendant une grande partie de sa vie, avoir cet animal de compagnie était vraiment appréciable.

Il prit le temps de remercier convenablement Draco, faisant de nouveaux sourire les deux adultes. Puis ce fut enfin à leur tour d'offrir leurs cadeaux. Ils offrirent un livre sur la technique des animagus au jeune Malfoy. Ils savaient que ce dernier avait du mal avec son apprentissage et pensaient que ce manuel pourrait l'aider.

Sirius offrit ensuite une nouvelle robe à Severus. Celle-ci était faite d'un tissu léger, aérien. Elle était d'une superbe nuance de bleu nuit, ce qui changerait des éternelles robes noires du maître de potion. Ce dernier le remercia avant de lui tendre son cadeau avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

L'animagus prit le paquet avec un air soupçonneux. Il connaissait Severus et son humour pour le moins… Particulier. C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas si surpris de découvrir un panier pour chien garnis d'une multitude de rubans roses.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, incrédules, avant de partir dans un énorme fou rire, bientôt suivis des deux hommes. Sirius ne s'offusqua pas de ce cadeau ridicule, il savait déjà comment était le potionniste avant de l'épouser, après tout, et il l'aimait comme il était, humour douteux compris.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent ensuite vers leur fils adoptif et lui tendirent une simple feuille de papier, ornée d'un ruban rouge.

Harry défit le nœud et lu consciencieusement ce qui y était écrit, avant de relever la tête si vite qu'il faillit se démettre le cou.

« Est-ce que c'est bien ce à quoi je pense ? »

« Un procès pour maltraitance pour les Dursley, tu as bien lu. Nous aurions souhaité pouvoir faire accélérer les choses, mais la justice moldue est au moins aussi lente que la justice sorcière… »

Le jeune homme leur laissa à peine le temps de finir leur phrase qu'il se jeta dans leur bras pour un câlin collectif. Enfin, ses anciens « tuteurs » allaient payer pour toutes ces années de souffrances… Il en était heureux.

Sirius sorti ensuite de sous le sapin le cadeau d'Androméda pour Draco. Il ne s'agissait, comme pour Harry, que d'un simple parchemin, joliment attaché par un ruban vert émeraude.

Le jeune homme prit lui aussi le temps de lire le parchemin avant de lentement relever la tête. Lui non plus ne semblait pas réussir à prendre pleinement conscience de ce que ce document impliquait.

« Elle… M'adopte ? »

« Oui. Malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, elle est restée secrètement en contact avec ta mère. Celle-ci ne voulait pas que tu entres au service de Voldemort, même si elle a fait semblant tant que vous étiez au manoir Malfoy. Elle était sans cesse surveillée par ton père, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Elle a signé en secret les papiers permettant légalement à Androméda d'être considérée comme ta mère aux yeux de la justice magique. Grâce à elle tu conserves malgré tout une partie de l'héritage Malfoy, mais tu prendras également le titre de Lord Black lorsqu'il sera temps. À présent, tu te nommes Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black-Tonks, Ted a insisté pour que tu portes leur nom également. Elle souhaitait également te faire savoir que tu serais toujours le bienvenu chez eux. Certes leur maison est du côté moldu, mais en cas de besoin leur porte te sera toujours ouverte… »

« Elle… Elle a vraiment fait tout ça ? Ma mère, je veux dire… »

« Elle t'aime, Draco. Elle savait que le seul moyen pour que tu sois en sécurité était de te laisser t'échapper du manoir et de laisser ta garde à Androméda… C'est elle qui t'as permis de t'échapper, pendant ces vacances. »

Une unique larme roula sur la joue du nouveau membre de la famille Tonks. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa mère puisse faire autant de chose pour lui.S'il avait su…

Le boursoufflet d'Harry se leva de ses genoux pour lentement venir se lover sur ceux de Draco, alors que son propriétaire faisait de même. Le jeune homme se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou d'Harry pour laisser libre court aux larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Son petit-ami lui caressait lentement le dos, le consolant par son étreinte et sa présence indéfectible à ses côtés.

Plus personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne se relève, toute trace de larme disparue, même si des sillons restaient visibles sur ses joues. Il les essuya d'un revers de la main, remerciant d'un pauvre sourire Severus qui lui tendait un mouchoir.

L'ambiance s'allégea par la suite quand chacun fut occupé à observer avec plus d'attention les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus. Sirius se lança dans la lecture de son manuel, l'air d'un enfant à qui l'on aurait offert les contes de Beedle le Barde. Severus se retint à grand peine d'aller s'enfermer dans son laboratoire avec ses nouveaux ingrédients alors que Draco lisait son manuel de fourchelangue avec Harry sur les genoux, ce dernier l'aidant de temps en temps pour les prononciations, lui promettant que Salazar lui donnerait des cours également.

Lorsque le soir arriva, ils se préparèrent à accueillir leurs invités. En effet, Sirius et Severus avaient invités les Tonks pour le repas du soir de Noël. Draco pourrait de ce fait les remercier comme il se devait et faire plus ample connaissance avec Ted et Nymphadora, qui était également du voyage, malgré son poste au Ministère qui pourrait mettre en dangers leurs hôtes. Ils avaient tous été mis sous serment, leur empêchant ainsi de révéler, consciemment ou non, l'emplacement du manoir. Chose qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement, en temps de guerre on n'était jamais assez paranoïaque avec la sécurité…

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, le jeune Malfoy découvrant sa nouvelle famille et tout le monde se moquant gentiment de la maladresse légendaire de la plus jeune Tonks. Draco fut ensuite invité à venir passer quelques jours chez Androméda, chose qu'il accepta sur le champ. Harry ne serait pas du voyage, préférant laisser son petit-ami prendre ses marques seul.

L'ancien Gryffondor profita de ces quelques jours pour mettre Severus et Sirius au courant des conséquences du rituel. Dire qu'ils étaient horrifiés serait un euphémisme… Et Severus était le plus virulent.

« Mais comment ?! Ce vieux dérangé n'a donc aucune limite dans sa folie ?! Il ne pouvait pas se douter que les choses finiraient de cette façon ?! »

« Severus… Son but était que je meure pendant le rituel. Tu te doutes donc qu'il se moquait comme de sa première chocogrenouille de ce qui aurait pu se passer… »

Son père adoptif se retourna vivement vers lui, abasourdis par cette révélation.

« Et c'est MAINTENANT que tu nous le dis ?! Il est hors de question que tu retournes à Poudlard, tu m'entends ?! HORS DE QUESTION ! »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais, Harry… Je suis d'accord avec Sev', si nous avions su que Dumbledore pouvait en arriver à de telles extrémités, nous n'aurions jamais accepté que tu y retournes. Nous t'avions laissé y aller parce que le Directeur pouvait être utile avec les horcruxes et pour défaire Voldemort, ce qui n'est plus le cas… Nous trouverons un moyen pour que tu puisses contacter Salazar, mais il est hors de question que tu retournes en cours là-bas. De plus, tu n'en as absolument pas besoin, et Draco non plus. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? On ne va pas rester ici à se tourner les pouces en attendant que les choses se passent ! »

« Bien sûr que non, nous allons vous entrainer pour que vous passiez vos ASPICs en candidat libres au Ministère. Avec l'aide de Tonks, nous devrions réussir à ce que tout ceci reste le plus discret possible. »

« Et comment est-ce que je suis sensé pouvoir communiquer avec Salazar ? Aux dernières nouvelles le manoir est isolé de tout… »

Severus le fixa un moment sans répondre :

« C'est là que j'entre en scène. L'une des pièces sécurisées du manoir est reliée à une salle abandonnée des cachots que j'ai moi-même protégé avec des sorts de mon invention, à partir de là tu devrais pouvoir rejoindre les appartements de Salazar et la Chambre sans soucis. »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… Nous essaierons lorsque Draco sera rentré. »

Ils en parlèrent avec lui lorsqu'il rentra de ces quelques jours de vacances chez les Tonks. Il en était revenu ravis, heureux de voir qu'il avait maintenant une véritable famille sur qui compter. Quand les trois autres lui eurent exposé la situation, il accepta immédiatement. Il n'était pas non plus pour qu'Harry retourne à Poudlard à la merci du vieux glucosé… Il faudrait juste qu'ils envoient des hiboux aux autres Serpentards pour les prévenir et leur faire promettre d'être prudents…

Le lendemain ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle du manoir communiquant avec Poudlard. Severus y entra le premier, prenant garde de modifier les sorts qu'il avait mis en place pour qu'ils laissent passer les trois autres et seulement eux. Ils empruntèrent ensuite la cheminée pour se rendre dans les cachots.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce humide et poussiéreuse dont il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps. Les toiles d'araignées s'amoncelaient au plafond, formant une sorte de dentelle aussi fine que peu rassurante.

Après que Severus ait encore une fois vérifié les sorts posés sur la pièce, ils sortirent sous couvert d'un sort de Désillusion, leur permettant de marcher dans le château sans être découvert.

C'est sans encombre qu'ils atteignirent les appartements de Salazar, Severus et Sirius les découvrant pour la première fois. Ils restèrent ébahis devant l'entrée secrète et la salle d'entrainement. Harry leur en avait certes parlé, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à quelque chose d'aussi grandiose !

L'héritier de Serpentard appela le fondateur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle et Salazar pris lentement forme devant la mine ébahie des deux adultes.

« Ah ! Harry ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir de sitôt… Un problème ? Que font tes parents avec toi ? »

L'animagus et le potionniste prirent alors le temps d'exposer la situation, expliquant pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas que le jeune homme revienne à Poudlard. Salazar approuva, il n'avait pas confiance en ce Directeur qui mettait injustement de côté les membres de sa maison… Il donna également son accord pour ouvrir la Chambre aux deux hommes, leur permettant d'utiliser cet espace protégé pour entraîner Harry et Draco. Il leur fit un petit sourire avant d'ajouter :

« Et j'ai comme l'impression que vous ne serez pas les seuls à vouloir leur apprendre des choses… »

Sur cette phrase énigmatique, il ouvrit le passage vers la Chambre des Secrets grâce à son incantation en fourchelangue. Severus et Sirius l'écoutèrent, fascinés. Ils n'avaient eu que peu d'occasion d'entendre parler cette langue et en étaient toujours émerveillés.

Serpentard leur fit ensuite visiter l'endroit qui, bien qu'un peu lugubre, avait su garder un peu de son lustre d'antan. Le salon les accueillis ensuite tous les cinq pour qu'ils discutent des détails du nouvel entraînement des deux élèves.

Au milieu de leur discussion, plusieurs formes de brumes argentées apparurent à différents endroits de la pièce, révélant peu à peu trois silhouettes fantomatiques.

L'une d'entre elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, presque blanc, encore plus clairs que ceux de Draco et ses yeux étaient du bleu le plus pur, de la couleur d'un lac gelé au cœur de l'hiver. Une autre avait de beaux cheveux roux et des yeux bleus pétillants, d'une couleur plus chaude que la première.

Enfin la troisième silhouette, qui fixait Salazar avec un mélange de tendresse et d'amour, avait de flamboyants cheveux blonds-roux et de merveilleux yeux dorés.

« Rowena, Helga, Godric, nous ne vous attendions pas aussi tôt. »

Sans un mot les trois nouveaux venus prirent place chacun à une place différente. Rowena s'installa dans un fauteuil au coin de la cheminée, Godric s'assit juste à côté de Salazar et Helga prit place à côté de Sirius.

Ce fut Rowena qui prit la parole la première :

« Salazar, et si tu nous présentais tes invités ? »

« Bien sûr ! J'en oublie les règles de bienséances. Mes chers amis, je vous présente Harry Potter, mon descendant… »

« Et le mien également, ne l'oublie pas ! »

Serpentard foudroya quelque peu la fondatrice du regard, avant de reprendre les présentations :

« Donc, je disais… Harry Potter, mon descendant, Draco Malfoy, son âme sœur, Sirius Rogue et Severus Rogue, les parents adoptifs de mon héritier. Quant à vous messieurs, je vous présente Godric Gryffondor, mon compagnon, Helga Poufsouffle, mon ancienne compagne et enfin Rowena Serdaigle, fondatrice de Serdaigle et mère de la Dame Grise. »

Les trois invités hochèrent la tête en signe de salutation, un peu intimidés d'être en présences des quatre sorciers les plus puissants du monde sorcier…

Au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence gênant, Harry osa demander :

« Helga, quand vous disiez que j'étais également votre descendant… Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Oh, c'est très simple mon grand, Salazar et moi avons eu un fils, Morfin Serpentard, avant qu'il ne me quitte pour Godric. »

Godric parut gêné pendant quelques instants, avant que Salazar ne lui prenne la main, montrant ainsi à tous qu'il ne regrettait pas sa décision.

« Oh… Je vois… Mais ça veut dire que Voldemort est également descendant de Poufsouffle ? »

« Et oui… »

« Merlin, s'il le savait, je ne sais pas comment il réagirait ! »

« Mieux vaut qu'il ne le sache pas, en effet… »

Ils discutèrent ensuite un moment, les quatre fondateurs prenant des nouvelles de la guerre et du monde sorcier par Sirius et Severus.

Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, Helga se rapprocha dangereusement de Sirius, le tout sous l'œil meurtrier de son conjoint, qui n'osait cependant rien faire. On ne se frottait certainement pas à un fondateur sans y laisser quelques plumes !

La fondatrice commença à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux tout en minaudant. Elle demanda à l'animagus comment était Azkaban, le trouvant si fort d'avoir réussi à y survivre… Elle ne cessa de lui dire à quel point elle était admirative de sa force pour en être sorti avec si peu de séquelles physiques et aucunes conséquences mentales… Salazar, qui avait bien compris son manège, se décida à intervenir, se rendant compte que Severus pâlissait de plus en plus et se retenait de réagit de quelque manière que ce soit…

« Helga ! Arrête ça veut-tu, ils sont mariés, je te rappelle ! »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas interdit d'essayer non ? »

« Helga, ma chère, ne faites pas l'enfant voyons…. »

N'osant plus rien dire après le reproche de Rowena, la fondatrice détourna la tête, arborant une moue boudeuse.

Harry, Draco, Sirius et Severus partirent peu de temps après, rejoignant la pièce où se trouvait la cheminée reliée au manoir. Ils n'avaient croisés personne, le château se vidant presque entièrement pendant les vacances de Noël.

Ils profitèrent des derniers jours avant la rentrée pour se reposer. En effet, une fois qu'Albus saurait que ni Harry, ni Draco ne revenaient à Poudlard, les choses risquaient de se corser. Ils étaient certains que le Directeur allait barder le château de sors en tout genre les empêchant d'y pénétrer aussi facilement qu'ils l'avaient fait pendant les vacances.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour commencer l'entraînement des deux jeunes hommes dès la rentrée, en même temps que les élèves de Poudlard. Les quatre fondateurs s'étaient proposés pour leur donner également quelques cours, approfondissant de ce fait leur entrainement bien au-delà de ce qu'auraient pu faire Sirius et Severus.

Le jour de la rentrée, alors que tous les élèves sortaient à peine du Poudlard Express, les quatre hommes se préparaient au manoir Rogue. Ils referaient le voyage tous ensembles quelques fois, puis Harry et Draco le feraient seuls, lorsqu'ils seraient certains qu'aucun des sorts de Dumbledore ne pourrait les découvrir.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Chambre alors que les élèves sortaient tout juste des calèches pour rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le banquet du soir. Severus se tourna alors vers Salazar qui venait de faire son apparition :

« Vous êtes toujours d'accord pour m'aider ? »

Le fondateur lui répondit avec un sourire carnassier :

« Bien évidemment, ce sera même un immense plaisir ! »

Puis, sous le regard étonné des trois autres, Salazar se mit à psalmodier dans une langue qui leur était inconnue. Un mince filet bleuté sortait de sa baguette pour entourer le corps de Severus, qui s'était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'incantation prit fin et le corps du potionniste convulsa légèrement. Alors que Sirius allait le rejoindre précipitamment, Salazar l'arrêta d'un signe de la main :

« Ne le touchez pas, c'est un effet normal de ce sort. »

« Mais quel sort avez-vous donc utilisé, par Merlin ! »

Le fondateur regarda Harry avant de répondre :

« Le même que celui que mon héritier va devoir maîtriser pour venir à bout des horcruxes, sauf que j'ai modifié celui-ci pour que la personne sur qui je jette le sort puisse se déplacer librement sous une forme astrale. »

À peine eut-il terminé son explication qu'une brume argentée sortie du corps de Severus, prenant peu à peu forme à côté de lui. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de prendre forme, une parfaite copie du maître de potions se tenaient devant eux, à la seule différence qu'il était légèrement transparent et un peu plus pâle que la version originale.

La forme astrale de Severus les regarda, leur sourit, puis avec une étincelle sadique dans les yeux, déclara :

« Maintenant, en route pour la Grande Salle ! »

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu o/

 **Question de la semaine :** Alors, comme personne n'a eut l'air d'être étonné en voyant Salazar anciennement avec Helga... Qu'est-ce que vous voyez comme couples entre fondateurs ? :D Bien évidemment, en tant que slashiste convaincue j'ai un faible pour le GGSS, mais pourquoi pas Salazar avec Rowena ? :o

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis !

A la semaine prochaine, bisous ! :D


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p (Et pas mal d'autres en secondaires... Et GeyGey à toi, jeune padawan qui vient de te rendre compte que le blabla de début a changé ! xD)

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** Je vais pas vous faire le même topo que la semaine dernière... Mais absolument aucune peur à avoir, cette fic sera terminée, donc no stress ! (mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre 26 est en cours d'écriture ! Et oui, niveau avance je suis complètement dans la merde xD)

Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews du dernier chapitre... Si j'en ai oublié, surtout faites le moi savoir !

Voilà, maintenant que le blabla est terminé, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 25**

* * *

 _La forme astrale de Severus les regarda, leur sourit, puis avec une étincelle sadique dans les yeux, déclara :_

 _« Maintenant, en route pour la Grande Salle ! »_

Pansy Parkinson avait toujours trouvé son existence pour le moins monotone. Fille d'une famille de Sang Pur et de Mangemorts, elle ne servait la plupart du temps qu'à faire décoration. Fort heureusement pour elle, son père étant un misogyne notoire, ni elle ni sa mère n'avaient eu à prendre la Marque, le chef de famille les jugeant bien trop inaptes au service de son glorieux Seigneur.

Et puis, elle avait fait la rencontre de Tom Prince… Enfin Harry Potter. Et toute monotonie s'en était allée. Tout d'abord fortement attirée par le jeune homme, elle avait fini par ne plus souhaiter que son amitié, qui était déjà précieuse.

Avec sa venue, le dernier des Potter avait apporté l'animation qui leur manquait cruellement, à elle et ses amis Serpentards. Elle avait découvert un jeune homme pétillant, mystérieux, un peu torturé mais très loyal en amitié.

Et alors que Pansy pensait que sa rentrée de vacances de Noël allait se passer exactement de la même manière que d'habitude, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Alors que Blaise et elle étaient à une réception donnée par les parents de cette dernière à l'occasion des fêtes, elle avait reçu une lettre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demanda Blaise, essayant de lire par-dessus son épaule.

« Une lettre d'Harry et Draco… Apparemment, ils ne reviennent pas à Poudlard après les vacances. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Le professeur Rogue pense que c'est trop dangereux pour eux… Et je le comprends ! Dumby devient vraiment de plus en plus cinglé… »

« Pas faux… Mais on va s'ennuyer, sans eux… »

Elle acquiesça lentement avant de refermer le parchemin et l'envoyer sur son bureau d'un claquement de doigts. Elle se perdit un instant dans ses pensées avant que la musique présente dans la salle de bal ne change, les instruments enchantés pour l'occasion jouant une valse. Blaise se tourna vers elle avec une étincelle rieuse au fond des yeux :

« Milady, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

La jeune fille rougit un peu avant d'accepter la main tendue et de répondre le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Mais bien évidemment Milord, je n'ai personne d'autre de prévu dans mon carnet de bal, je suis toute à vous ! »

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants sans rien dire avant de rire tous les deux et de partir sur la piste de danse.

Finalement, les choses ne s'annonçaient peut être pas si mal pour cette rentrée…

Et, comme par hasard quand on était ami avec Harry Potter, tout se passa de travers…

Alors que le trio de Serpentards et Hermione attendaient tranquillement dans la Grande Salle que le traditionnel banquet ne commence, les portes s'ouvrirent dans un fracas assourdissant sur une silhouette que personne n'aurait pensé recroiser un jour.

« Qu'est-ce que Rogue fou ici ?! » demanda Blaise, abasourdis.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'obtenir une réponse que Dumbledore se leva précipitamment, envoyer voler sa chaise contre le mur derrière lui.

« Severus ! Mon enfant, que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence parmi nous ? »

« Albus, mon cher Albus… Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi je suis ici… »

« Aurais-tu enfin décidé de sortir de ta stupide neutralité pour revenir du côté de la Lumière ? »

Le Maître de Potion parti dans un grand éclat de rire qui donna la chair de poule à la majorité des élèves présents, mais également à certains des professeurs que Severus avait toujours terrorisé par son attitude froide et hautaine…

« Jamais je ne reviendrais vers vous Albus, vous m'entendez ? Jamais ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que ce Sang-Mêlé de Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'un élève de septième année de Poufsouffle, un Sang-Pur renié par sa famille après sa répartition, se leva d'un bond et pointa sa baguette sur son ancien Professeur :

« Toi ! Espèce de traitre ! Le Lord saura me récompenser de ta mort et me rendre la place qui m'est due… _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Le rayon vert traversa la forme de Rogue pour finir sa course contre un mur, au grand soulagement de tous ceux présents dans la salle. Tout le monde était plus qu'étonné… Pourquoi le sort de Mort avait-il traversé leur ancien Professeur ?

Le Poufsouffle voyant que son sort n'avait pas fonctionné, opta pour une retraite stratégique… Vite écourtée par trois _Stupéfix_ synchronisés provenant de la table des Serpentards.

Discrètement, Pansy, Théo et Blaise se firent un signe de la tête de félicitations, avant de ranger leurs baguettes et de se rassoir calmement, laissant aux professeurs le soin de s'occuper de l'élève mis à terre.

Un grand silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. La majorité des élèves n'étaient pas encore totalement remis de la présence du Maître de Potion… La table des Poufsouffles était profondément choquée, de même que Madame Chourave, d'apprendre que l'un des leurs étaient à la botte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et enfin, tous, sans exceptions, n'arrivaient pas à comprendre comment, par Merlin, le sortilège de Mort avait pu passer au travers de quelqu'un !

Dumbledore repris la parole le premier, détaillant Severus de son regard bleu perçant, envoyant simplement Hagrid mettre le septième année en lieu sûr, le temps de le livrer au Ministère.

« Mon cher Severus, je constate que tu n'as même pas pris le temps de venir nous visiter en chair et en os… Je trouve cela décevant de ta part… »

« Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, je sais réfléchir, Albus. Et jamais je ne prendrais le risque de me retrouver ainsi face à vous et surtout pas face à cette… Chose ! Qui sait quel piège vous auriez pu me tendre ! »

Il dit ces derniers mots en fixant Ombrage sans cacher son air de profond dégout.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent ensuite en chien de faïence, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge des plus désagréable se fasse entendre.

« Hum hum ! »

« Dolores ? Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? » lui demanda Minerva d'une voix venimeuse.

« À vrai dire, très cher Directeur, je me demandais à quoi servait tout ce… Tapage. Un criminel notoire se promène dans votre château et vous ne faites rien ?! J'exige qu'il soit remis au Ministère immédiatement ! Ce traitre mérite simplement un aller simple pour Azkaban ! »

« Allons, Dolores, vous voyez bien que le professeur Rogue n'est pas présent physiquement. Nous ne pouvons rien faire… De plus, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Severus a bien servi en tant qu'espion… »

Dumbledore lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Severus. Il était en train de le couvrir, alors il pouvait au moins lui accorder une trêve !

« Le Ministre sera informé de cela Albus, soyez-en sûr ! »

« Mais bien évidemment Dolores, nous n'en attendions pas moins de vous… »

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Severus :

« Alors, mon enfant, vas-tu finalement nous informer de la réelle raison de ta visite ? »

« Mais bien entendu… Je suis venu, Albus, parce que vous avez joué avec la vie de quelqu'un qui m'est très cher… Et je ne saurais supporter une telle chose ! »

« Je ne crois pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit à notre cher Mr Malfoy… »

« Je ne vous parle pas de Draco, mais d'Harry ! »

Encore une fois l'ensemble des élèves et des professeurs furent étonnés… Depuis quand la Chauve-Souris des Cachots appelait-elle le Golden Boy par son prénom ?

« Mais je n'ai rien fait à Harry, voyons ! Je ne veux que son bien ! Je lui ai même fournit ses appartements privés, que vouliez-vous de plus ? »

Dumbledore se recula prudemment en voyant l'étincelle de pure haine dans les yeux de Severus…

« Et le forcer à participer à un rituel de magie noire, c'est vouloir son bien, peut-être ? Dans ce cas nous n'en avons pas la même définition, Dumbledore… »

La voix du Professeur de Potion s'était faite doucereuse, dangereuse, se transformant presque en sifflements.

« Il connaissait parfaitement les risques, Severus ! Je l'avais prévenu ! »

« Vous l'avez menacé ! Comment aurait-il pu dire non ?! Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche Albus, assumez au moins de n'être qu'un stupide vieillard à la cervelle atrophiée par l'acide de ses stupides bonbons au citron ! »

« Comment osez-vous, Severus ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous et le Plus Grand Bien, je vous ordonne de me traiter avec plus de respect ! »

« Je ne respecterais jamais quelqu'un capable de sacrifier un enfant pour cette simple saloperie de Plus Grand Bien ! Vous aviez prévu sa mort, Albus ! Comment pouvez-vous seulement oser penser mériter le respect après ça ?! »

« La victoire de la Lumière demande des sacrifices, Severus ! Et visiblement je suis le seul à accepter d'en faire ! »

« Évidemment, le sacrifice est aisé quand il ne vous concerne pas ! Vous étiez prêt à tuer un enfant ! Un enfant Albus ! Quelle sorte de monstre êtes-vous donc devenus pour en arriver à cela ?! »

« J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait ! Et je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer si cette simple mort suffisait à nous débarrasser de Voldemort ! »

« Vous me dégoutez… Une simple mort ?! James et Lily ont laissé leur fils entre vos mains, et voilà ce que vous faites de leur confiance ? »

« Les Potter seraient fiers s'ils savaient que la mort de leur fils servirait à une si noble cause ! »

« Votre cause, comme vous dites, n'a de noble que le nom… Peut-être vos intentions étaient-elles louables au départ, mais elles ont été perverties Albus ! Vous n'êtes plus et ne serez plus jamais ce grand sorcier qui a battu Grindelwald, il serait temps de vous faire à cette idée ! Vous n'êtes plus qu'un vieillard gâteux incapable de voir le mal qu'il cause. »

« Suffit Severus ! Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin capricieux incapable de savoir où est sa véritable place ! »

Le Maître de Potions regarda simplement son ancien mentor, l'air presque désolé. Si Albus avait autrefois été un grand sorcier, il ne restait plus rien de sa grandeur passée… Ses mauvais choix, fait sans aucun remords, l'avaient perverti…

« Il suffit, en effet… Je m'en vais Albus, mais soyez certain que la prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons, j'aurais autre chose à faire de ma baguette que de discuter ! »

Et sur ces mots, Severus Rogue disparut de la Grande Salle, tout simplement.

Et réapparut dans son corps, dans la Chambre des Secrets, sous les regards médusés des Fondateurs, Sirius, Harry et Draco.

Il sentit alors quelqu'un l'enlacer fortement, comme s'il allait s'envoler.

« Oh Sev ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur père dont j'aurais pu rêver, tu as été génial, merci ! »

« De rien Harry, de rien… C'est normal. »

Il frotta légèrement le dos de son fils adoptif, attendant patiemment que celui-ci le libère de son étreinte, son l'air goguenard et à la fois emplis de fierté de son mari et son filleul.

« Eh bien, quel beau spectacle que voilà ! Il y a longtemps que je rêve de voir ce stupide directeur être remis à sa place ! » dit Helga, le regard flamboyant d'une colère difficilement contenue. Elle avait encore du mal à digérer que l'un de ses chers Poufsouffle étaient parti de son plein gré à la botte de cet énergumène de Tom Jedusor.

« Calmons-nous mes chers amis… Que diriez-vous d'une tasse de thé, Severus, pour vous remettre de vos émotions ? »

« Je ne dirais pas non à un peu d'Earl Grey, merci Salazar. »

Ils finirent la soirée calmement, partageant un thé et un véritable banquet fournis par les elfes de maisons. Dobby se fit un plaisir de servir généreusement Harry, ravit de savoir que son idole serait en sécurité dans la Chambre, en compagnie des Fondateurs.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit puis les quatre hommes rejoignirent lentement et prudemment la salle des cachots après avoir convenu d'un horaire d'arrivée pour Harry et Draco le lendemain.

Les premiers jours de cours furent harassants pour les deux élèves, le niveau demandé par les Fondateurs était, et de loin, supérieur à celui de Poudlard ! Ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour parvenir à contenter leurs exigeants professeurs.

« Non, Harry, si tu bouges ta baguette d'un centimètre de plus vers le bas, le sort est totalement différent ! Tu ne veux pas faire exploser la moitié de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, non, non et non ! Harry, enfin ! Es-tu certain d'être fourchelangue ? Ta prononciation laisse à désirer ! Ici l'accent est mis sur le premier ssSSss, pas sur sSSsss ! Recommence ! »

Et ainsi de suite, pendant toute la sainte journée… Merlin leur en soit témoin, ils regrettaient presque les manigances de Dumbledore !

Quand ils rentraient au manoir, fourbus, ils se laissaient souvent tomber dans le canapé le plus proche et se blottissaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, cherchant tous deux à se remettre de ces journées traumatisantes.

Ils s'endormaient souvent à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller, coupant court toute tentative de rapprochement intime…

Une journée par semaine était entièrement consacrée à la méditation avec Rowena, et donc à sa transformation Animagus pour Draco.

« Respirez profondément, retenez votre souffle quelques secondes avant de le relâcher… Voilà, c'est bien… Maintenant, visualisez votre esprit, votre « moi » intérieur. Prenez votre temps, il vous faudra certainement du temps avant de parvenir à le visualiser correctement. Vous êtes déjà en bonne voie, Harry tu y parviens déjà, et toi Draco tu n'en es pas loin. »

Les deux garçons étaient assis à même le sol, torse nu et en simple pantalon de toile, pour être plus en phase, comme leur disait la Fondatrice de Serdaigle.

Harry ayant déjà trouvé sa forme Animagus, son « moi » intérieur ne lui étais pas inconnu, mais sa vision n'en était pas complète. La parfaite maîtrise de cette technique de méditation permet à terme au sorcier de ressourcer plus vite sa magie et accéder à un réservoir de pouvoir plus important.

Draco parvenait presque à le visualiser, il avait l'impression de regarder un paysage à travers une vitre trouble. Il distinguait à peine une clairière, il pouvait voir vaguement certaines des couleurs, dont un beau dégradé de vert et de bleu, mais c'était tout.

Finalement, après quelques semaines de pratiques, le paysage lui parvint plus nettement. Une clairière tapissée d'herbe duveteuse, parsemée de quelques fleurs ici et là. Tout autour se tenait une forêt sombre, presque menaçante. Un paysage à la fois doux mais qui n'était pas sans épines.

Il lui fallut une semaine de plus pour entendre un léger sifflement venant de l'orée de la forêt. Lentement, sur la défensive, il s'approcha de la source de ce bruit.

Il ne distingua tout d'abord rien du tout, ne percevant que l'ombre de la forêt. Un léger mouvement juste à ses pieds lui fit brusquement tourner la tête. En face de lui, à ses pieds, un serpent aux couleurs vives le fixait de ses pupilles fendues.

Après quelques instants passés à se fixer mutuellement, chacun évaluant l'autre, le serpent jugea si le jeune homme était digne d'utiliser sa peau et sa forme pour se transformer.

Draco était quand à lui émerveillé par les yeux du serpent. D'un magnifique gris métallique, ils étaient presque semblables aux siens, à ceci près que ceux du serpent paraissaient plus sauvages, témoin extérieur de son statut de prédateur.

Finalement, le serpent se releva un peu, faisant comprendre au jeune homme qu'il voulait qu'il lui tende la main. Sans aucune peur, ce dernier s'exécuta, regardant le long serpent s'enrouler autour de son bras jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur son épaule.

Un flash de lumière blanche l'aveugla alors, le forçant à fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il tomba nez à nez avec le regard tendre de son compagnon… Qui avait l'air gigantesque !

 _« Harry ? Pourquoi es-tu si grand ? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis immense, Dray, c'est toi qui a pour le moins… Rapetissé… »_

Draco essaya de baisser les yeux vers ses mains, sans y parvenir… Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait tout simplement plus !

 _« Qu'est-ce que… Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, pas Salazar ?! »_

 _« Je te prierais de me laisser en dehors de ça, Draco, je n'y suis pour rien. Blâme ta forme Animagus pour ça… »_

 _« Ma forme… Par Merlin ! J'ai réussi ! Regarde, Harry, j'ai réussi, je me suis transformé ! »_

 _« Oui je le vois bien, Dray, il est difficile de te rater… Tu es pour le moins… Chatoyant ! »_

Harry prit délicatement son âme sœur dans sa main, le laissant s'enrouler autour de son bras avant de métamorphoser un miroir et de le lui présenter.

Le jeune homme blond s'admira un long moment, approchant sa tête de la surface réfléchissante pour mieux observer les multiples couleurs constituants ses écailles.

 _« Je suis vraiment magnifique ! »_

 _« Et toujours aussi narcissique, à ce que je vois… Je vais finir par être jaloux de ton reflet, Dray. »_

Le nouvel Animagus tourna vivement la tête vers son compagnon, s'apprêtant à le détromper lourdement, avant de voir la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux. Harry se moquait de lui ? Il allait lui payer !

S'enroulant sur son bras jusqu'à atteindre son cou, le Serpentard utilisa sa langue fourchue pour chatouiller son petit-ami. S'en suivit une longue séance de chatouille, l'Animagus serpent faisant subir milles tortures chatouilleuses à Harry, sous le regard à la fois amusé et bienveillant des Fondateurs.

N'ayant aucun doute sur le fait que les garçons ne seraient plus attentifs à aucun de leurs enseignements, leurs professeurs décidèrent de les libérer, les renvoyant au manoir Prince.

Rowena prit un instant pour aider Draco à retrouver sa forme humaine, se faisant épauler de Salazar pour traduire ses sifflements. Ce fut donc un jeune Malfoy aux anges qui réapparut, les yeux pétillants de bonheur, pour la plus grande joie de son petit-ami.

Ils quittèrent rapidement la Chambre, laissant les Fondateurs ensemble. Sous couvert d'un sort de Désillusion, ils rejoignirent le Manoir Prince. À peine arrivés, ils saluèrent à la volée Sirius et Severus avant de se hâter de rejoindre le parc.

Le blond se concentra un instant, retrouva sa forme Animagus et se transforma. Le temps qu'il parvienne à ce résultat, son compagnon s'était déjà transformé et lui faisait face. Il resta un instant intimidé face à la présence féline en face de lui, avant que l'énorme tigre ne se mette à ronronner et penche la tête, lui permettant de s'enrouler autour de son large cou.

Il prit place rapidement, profitant de la chaleur et de la fourrure d'Harry. Le jeune félin se mit alors à marcher lentement, faisant le tour du parc. Il augmenta petit à petit la cadence, profitant du vent dans sa fourrure, de l'allégresse de la vitesse, la même que celle qu'il ressentait quand il jouait au Quidditch.

Les deux amoureux profitèrent de cette promenade, se reposant un instant près de la fontaine qui avait accueilli l'une de leur discussion, des mois auparavant.

Ils se retransformèrent ensuite et rentrèrent au manoir. Ils aidèrent Sirius et Severus à préparer le diner, le tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les deux hommes étaient beaucoup plus détendu depuis que leur fils et Draco n'étaient plus à Poudlard, ils n'avaient plus à redouter à chaque instant une nouvelle manigance de Dumbledore.

Ils mangèrent dans une ambiance toute aussi joyeuse, heureux d'être ensemble. Draco était encore envahis de la joie de sa transformation Animagus, alimentant cette ambiance bienheureuse.

Ils allèrent se coucher tard, cette nuit-là, aucun d'eux ne voulant que cette belle soirée ne se termine. Ils la terminèrent d'ailleurs dans le salon de musique, profitant d'un magnifique duo piano-violon joué par Harry et son âme sœur.

Le mois de février commençait à peine et le froid était toujours aussi mordant dans toute l'Angleterre. Les vitres du Manoir étaient encore décorées de leurs toiles de givres, de même que celles de Poudlard.

Depuis plusieurs mois que l'héritier de Serpentard s'entraînait à lancer le fameux sort lui permettant de vaincre enfin Voldemort, il parvenait maintenant à de bons résultats. Salazar était fier de sa progression, c'est pourquoi il l'accueilli un matin, tout sourire, avec la phrase que le jeune homme attendait et redoutait tout à la fois…

« Harry, nous allons maintenant mettre ce sort à l'épreuve… Prépare-toi, nous commençons la destruction des horcruxes dès demain ! »

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Je dédicace tout le début à ma merveilleuse et géniale SauleMarron19427, parce que depuis le temps que tu l'attendais ce passage !

 **Question de la semaine** : Je me sens d'une humeur Dobbyesque... De quelle couleur sont vos chaussettes aujourd'hui ? xD (Comment ça je sais plus quoi demander ? xD)

A la semaine prochaine ! Tout plein de cœurs pour vous !


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p (Et pas mal d'autres en secondaires... Et GeyGey à toi, jeune padawan qui vient de te rendre compte que le blabla de début a changé ! xD)

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** Je vais pas vous faire le même topo que la semaine dernière... Mais absolument aucune peur à avoir, cette fic sera terminée, donc no stress ! (mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre 27 est en cours d'écriture ! Et oui, niveau avance je suis complètement dans la merde xD)

Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews du dernier chapitre... Si j'en ai oublié, surtout faites le moi savoir !

Avant toute chose, je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier énormément ! Nous en sommes à un petit peu plus de 500 reviews et presque 200 favoris, c'est franchement énorme ! En commençant cette fic je ne m'attendais pas du tout, mais alors absolument pas à ça ! Donc un énorme merci à vous !

C'est une des raisons du retard de ce chapitre, pour fêter ça je voulais vous faire quelque chose de vraiment sympa, avec mon tout premier lemon ! xD J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 26**

* * *

En se couchant, ce soir-là, Harry était on ne peut plus stressé. Draco s'en rendit bien compte et le serra un peu plus fort que d'habitude contre lui.

« Ça ne va pas, 'Ry ? »

Son compagnon leva un regard un peu perdu et bouleversé vers lui.

« Et si je n'y arrive pas ? Draco, si je n'arrive pas à détruire les horcruxes, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

Le blond lui planta un baiser dans les cheveux et lui caressa doucement le dos de ses longues mains fines.

« Tu y arriveras, 'Ry, s'il y a bien quelque chose dont je ne doute pas, c'est ça. Salazar sera là pour t'aider, tout se passera bien. »

« Mais, et si… »

« Pas de mais, Harry ! J'ai confiance en toi, Salazar aussi ! Tu en es largement capable, ne doute pas de toi ainsi. »

L'ancien Gryffondor hocha vaguement la tête, pas vraiment convaincu… Il resta de longues minutes ainsi installé sur le torse de son âme sœur.

Ce dernier, après l'avoir entendu soupirer pour ce qui lui semblait être la millionième fois, Draco se décida à agir :

« Tu veux venir au salon de musique avec moi ? »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est évident que tu n'arrives pas à dormir, donc autant faire quelque chose qui te détendra, au lieu de te morfondre dans notre lit. »

« Hm… D'accord ! »

Ils se levèrent alors et se dirigèrent vers la salle de musique d'un pas lent, main dans la main, seulement vêtus de leurs pyjamas.

Sans attendre, Harry s'installa au piano et commença à jouer ce qui lui passait par la tête, en l'occurrence « Le petite musique de nuit, de Mozart », qui lui semblait très appropriée pour l'occasion.

Draco alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée en attendant qu'il ait terminé. Il ferma les yeux un long moment, profitant de la pureté de la musique jouée par son petit ami. Le jeu d'Harry le plongeait toujours dans un état de détente et de béatitude extrême. Il adorait également lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble, en duo. C'était toujours des moments privilégiés qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde.

Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant la musique s'arrêter et des pas s'approcher de lui. Un instant plus tard son compagnon se trouvait devant lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu ne t'endors pas, j'espère ? »

« Pas du tout ! Je profite ! »

« Tant mieux ! Tu viens jouer avec moi ? »

Il lui fit le sourire le plus candide à sa disposition, celui auquel Draco ne résistait jamais.

« Hm… J'ai une meilleure idée ! »

Le jeune homme se contenta de lui adresser un regard interrogatif, attendant que son interlocuteur ne se décide à lui révéler ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

« Et si je t'apprenais à jouer au violon ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se leva et alla chercher son instrument avant de lui tendre, des étincelles plein les yeux.

« S'il te plaît ? »

Avec un soupir, mais non sans sourire, Harry lui prit le violon des mains et tenta de se positionner de la même manière que Draco quand il en jouait.

« Comme ça ? »

Son petit-ami vint se placer derrière lui, de manière à corriger sa position. D'une main sur le ventre, il le fit se redresser. Il la fit ensuite légèrement remonter, frôlant l'ancien Gryffondor dans la manœuvre. Ses doigts vinrent se poser délicatement sous le menton de son compagnon, lui faisant un peu redresser la tête.

Il ne put réprimer son envie de lui embrasser délicatement le cou, juste sous l'oreille, le faisant délicieusement frissonner, avant de lui murmurer :

« Là, c'est beaucoup mieux… Maintenant tu poses tes doigts ici… Et tu fais glisser l'archet… »

Toujours derrière lui, le Serpentard fit faire les mouvements à Harry, le guidant de ses bras et de son corps appuyé contre son dos.

Ils restèrent encore un long moment dans cette position, Draco guidant son âme sœur pour jouer, leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, en harmonie. Les baisers du blond se firent plus nombreux, allant de derrière l'oreille à la tempe d'Harry, lui arrachant des frissons de plus en plus violents.

Leurs respirations se firent saccadées et le violon fut bientôt oublié. Ils se laissaient aller dans l'étreinte de l'autre, goûtant une nouvelle fois aux émotions délicieuses que déclenchait leur proximité. Le brun aux yeux émeraude scintillants se retourna dans l'étreinte de son compagnon pour lui voler un lent et langoureux baiser.

Il avait peur, peur que demain l'horcruxe prenne le dessus sur lui, peur de ne pas réussir à dissocier l'âme de Voldemort de la sienne… Il avait besoin de ça, de l'étreinte de Draco, de son amour. Dans ses bras il reprenait peu à peu confiance.

Le baiser s'éternisa, semblant durer des heures, si ce n'est plus… Aucun d'eux ne s'en préoccupait. Puis lentement, l'étreinte se fit plus passionnée, leurs mains se perdant comme souvent maintenant sur le corps de l'autre, découvrant leurs points sensibles.

Pendant que la bouche de Draco partait encore une fois à l'assaut du cou d'Harry, ce dernier retenait à grand peine les gémissements qui tentaient de s'enfuir de sa bouche. Le blond finit cependant par s'écarter, visiblement à regret.

« Harry, si on n'arrête pas maintenant, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me retenir, cette fois… »

Il détailla le regard brillant de son âme sœur, ses lèvres rougies,… Non, il n'arriverait pas à s'arrêter, définitivement.

Son homologue sembla réfléchir un instant, avant qu'une lueur déterminée et pleine de désir ne viennent prendre possession de ses yeux.

« Et si je ne voulais pas que tu arrêtes ? »

Le blond fut seulement capable de le fixer, incrédule. Harry voulait vraiment… ?

« J'en ai envie, Draco, j'en ai _besoin_ … Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer demain et… »

« Je croyais que nous étions déjà d'accord pour dire que tout se passerait bien ? »

« Je sais mais… SI tout ne se passe bien, je ne veux rien regretter… S'il te plaît… »

Le Serpentard soupira avant de sourire tendrement à la légère moue qu'arborait le Survivant. Il lui caressa lentement la joue avant de l'embrasser avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

« D'accord… Mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit, je compte sur toi pour me le dire, d'accord ? »

Il attendit que son compagnon hoche la tête avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner avec lui.

« Allez vient, suis moi. »

Ils rejoignirent la chambre d'Harry en silence. Ils avaient finalement décidé qu'ils utiliseraient celle-ci, même si celle de Draco était juste à côté.

L'ancien Gryffondor entra en premier dans la pièce, l'air d'un coup un peu moins déterminé que dans la salle de musique. Il leva timidement les yeux vers son âme sœur avant de se détendre d'un coup devant l'air un peu inquiet que ce dernier avait sur le visage.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Absolument. »

Les baisers reprirent alors, plus passionnés encore, plus sauvages. Les mains ne se contentaient plus de caresser, mais découvraient totalement le corps qui leur faisait face, le libérant au fur et à mesure du carcan de vêtements.

Bientôt ils furent tous deux nus sur le lit d'Harry, seulement éclairés par la lumière qui filtrait des rideaux et celle des flammes ronflant paresseusement dans la cheminée.

Ils haletaient, se perdaient dans le plaisir que l'un donnait à l'autre, appréciant tout autant le fait de donner que de recevoir. Ils s'aimaient et, malgré la faible lueur de crainte qui subsistait chez Harry, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Malgré tout, l'ancien Gryffondor redoutait. Merlin seul savait à quel point il désirait son amant, mais la peur de la douleur ne le laissait pas tranquille pour autant. Ce que ne manqua pas de noter Draco. Il lui sourit tendrement et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas mal. Cette nuit, c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout, d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme avait la gorge trop nouée pour répondre oralement, c'est pourquoi il se contenta de hocher la tête, grimaçant un sourire à son petit ami.

Les caresses reprirent et le dernier des Potter se laissa finalement complètement aller au toucher de son ange blond. Ses mains étaient partout, ne laissant aucune surface de peau à découvert. Son odeur l'entourait, l'enivrait, lui faisait lentement oublier ses peurs, les remplaçant par une dose toujours plus importante de désir.

Voir Draco se préparer à le recevoir transforma le sang d'Harry en lave en fusion… Son cœur tambourinait à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine et son souffle régulier n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. La silhouette gracieuse au-dessus de lui effaçait tout le reste, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Leurs corps finirent par s'unir, sous leurs hoquets respectifs. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, chacun tentant de s'habituer aux sensations qui les assaillaient. Puis Draco commença ses mouvements au-dessus du Gryffondor, l'entourant de sa chaleur, de son amour.

Ils bougeaient conjointement, se murmurant des paroles d'amour à l'oreille, entre deux gémissements. Ils se firent plus incohérents, le plaisir prenant le pas sur tout le reste.

Alors qu'ils se laissaient enfin aller au plaisir qui les envahissait, Harry sut qu'il avait bien fait. L'expression qu'affichait Draco était la chose la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais vue… Il en était certain, maintenant, il ne regretterait rien…

Le lendemain trouva deux jeunes hommes passablement épuisés mais heureux sur le chemin de la Chambre. Les angoisses de l'ancien Gryffondor avaient disparues, ne laissant qu'une très légère et compréhensible appréhension.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Salazar et Godric se tenaient devant eux, l'air impassible.

« Harry, Draco, entrez, je vous prie, nous allons commencer. »

Ils opinèrent, se plaçant face aux deux Fondateurs, attendant les instructions. Ce fut le Fondateur de Gryffondor qui prit la parole :

« Draco, tu vas retourner t'entraîner à la métamorphose avec Helga, nous avons peur que ta présence ne déconcentre Harry, ce qui ne doit absolument pas arriver, à aucun prix, nous sommes d'accords ? »

« Parfaitement. »

Le jeune homme se leva pour rejoindre la Fondatrice qui l'attendait, non sans un petit sourire moqueur quand le blond se pencha pour embrasser son petit ami.

Les trois autres attendirent qu'il se soit éloigné pour reprendre.

« À nous ! Comme tu le sais certainement, mon jeune héritier, il n'y a que peu de choses qui puissent venir à bout d'un horcruxe. Malheureusement, le venin du Basilic ne servirait pas à grand-chose face à des apparitions… Il ne nous reste que le Feudeymon. Ton rôle sera de faire sortir le fragment d'âme de ta tête, nous nous occuperons du reste. »

« Il n'y a rien d'autre qui permettrait d'en venir à bout ? »

« Je crains que non, seule l'épée de Gryffondor permet de transpercer ce qui est immatériel… Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas suffisant pour un horcruxe. »

« Et si elle était plongée dans du venin ? »

Salazar eut à peine le temps de réfléchir que Godric hurla :

« TREMPER MON BÉBÉ DANS DU VENIN ?! NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ? JE REFUSE ! »

Les deux autres soupirèrent de concert… Gryffondor avait décidément tissé un lien beaucoup trop privilégié avec son épée…

Harry prit alors un air penaud avant de reprendre la parole :

« Hm… Il se pourrait que j'ai légèrement tué le Basilic avec et que… Elle se soit… Accidentellement, évidemment, recouverte de poison par la même occasion… »

Sous le regard furieux du Fondateur, l'ancien Gryffondor se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tentant de se faire le plus petit possible.

« Tu… Tu as… QUOI ?! »

Godric avait pâlit dangereusement, son teint ressemblant maintenant bien plus à celui d'un cadavre qu'un simple fantôme.

Sans plus accorder d'attention aux deux autres, il fit apparaître son épée et la berça dans ses bras, comme on le ferait pour un bambin.

« Oh mon Dieu, ma pauvre, mais que t'as-t-il donc fait… »

Il continua à marmonner alors qu'Harry se tournait vers son mentor :

« Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Je croyais pourtant que vous résidiez ici… »

« Je suis lié magiquement à cet endroit, c'est vrai. Avec mes appartements et ceux des autres Fondateurs, il s'agit du seul lieu où je puisse me matérialiser et user de magie à ma guise. Cependant, lorsque mon idiot de descendant a fait rouvrir la Chambre par cette petite idiote de Weasley, la magie en a été altérée… Je ne pouvais plus revenir ici, les ondes de magies noires venant de l'horcruxe m'en empêchaient. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de retourner son attention vers Godric, qui tenait toujours son épée de la même manière, marmonnant dans sa barbe des propos incompréhensibles.

« Alors, comment fait-on pour l'horcruxe ? Le Feudeymon ou l'épée ? »

Salazar réfléchit un instant, avant de décider :

« Si Godric veut bien nous laisser l'épée, je pense que ce serait le plus efficace… Tu devras par contre te battre contre l'apparition de l'âme de Voldemort, je ne pense pas qu'elle se laisse faire aussi facilement… »

« Je m'y attendais… »

Serpentard partit alors tenter de raisonner son compagnon pour qu'il les laisse utiliser l'épée. Entreprise qui se passa bien plus rapidement que prévu, le Fondateur cédant en comprenant l'enjeu de la situation.

Il n'accorda qu'un regard noir à Harry :

« Tu en prends soin, c'est clair ? Si elle n'a qu'une seule égratignure, tu me le paieras ! »

« Oui, oui bien sûr, je ferais attention, ne vous en faites pas ! »

Le jeune homme prit religieusement l'arme que le Fondateur lui tendait. C'est avec énormément de révérence qu'il testa l'équilibre de l'épée, il le trouva parfait.

Salazar lui laissa le temps de se familiariser avec l'arme avant de lui rappeler le point le plus important de la séance :

« Maintenant, il va falloir réussir l'incantation. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, soit concentré et articule bien chaque mot. Je te fais confiance, à toi maintenant. »

Harry se posta plus loin, au centre de la pièce. L'endroit était nu de toute décoration, empêchant de quelconques dégâts matériels en cas de problème. Draco et les deux autres Fondatrices s'étaient installés dans la salle d'entrainement des appartements de Salazar, laissant les trois autres tranquilles. L'ancien Gryffondor allait avoir besoin de concentration, ils le savaient tous.

Gardant l'épée fermement dans sa main, le jeune homme modula sa respiration jusqu'à entrer dans une sorte de transe. Là, se souvenant des leçons d'Occlumancie que lui avait donné Severus, il visualisa son esprit. Il se retrouva alors dans un endroit sombre où de nombreuses ombres guettaient… Les fragments d'âmes de Voldemort, il en était certain.

Il se focalisa sur l'une de ces ombres, une grimace de concentration sur le visage. Une fois certain qu'il la tenait, il leva lentement le bras devant lui et se mit à psalmodier en Fourchelangue. Lentement l'ombre se trouva aspirée en dehors de son esprit. Il crut la perdre un instant, mais sa détermination ne fléchit pas. Il avait promis à Draco que tout se passerait bien, il tiendrait sa promesse !

Finalement, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit que l'ombre se tenait devant lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, son envie d'en découdre visible dans ses yeux.

Fixant l'apparition, il leva l'épée, se mettant en garde. L'ombre tourbillonna un instant, avant de prendre une apparence qui déconcerta grandement le jeune homme.

« Harry, mon garçon… Pose ceci, ce n'est pas un jouet, tu ne devrais pas jouer à la grande personne mon petit… Laisse-moi m'occuper de tout… »

L'ancien Gryffondor ne chercha pas trop à savoir pourquoi l'horcruxe avait pris l'apparence du Directeur… Quoique, il se doutait bien de la raison… Nul doute que le fragment d'âme avait ressenti sa peur de l'échec et avait décidé de prendre l'apparence d'Albus Dumbledore… Qui de mieux que lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était bon à rien ?

Il vacilla un instant, rattrapé par des souvenirs déplaisants. L'âme profita de ce léger instant de faiblesse pour attaquer. Harry dévia l'attaque comme il le put grâce à l'épée de Gryffondor. Cette attaque surprise avait eu le mérite de lui faire retomber les pieds sur terre. Ne pensant plus à ce que la vue du Directeur provoquait en lui, il se remit en garde.

Le duel ne fut qu'un enchaînement de coups plus puissants les uns que les autres, sans réelle stratégie. L'horcruxe se contentait de fondre sur lui, tentant de trouver le meilleur moyen de le mettre en pièce.

Harry tentait tant bien que mal de le toucher, mais en plus d'être vicieuse, l'apparition était rapide et esquivait tous ses coups… Soudain, l'horcruxe prononça une parole qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser échapper…

« Harry, Harry, Harry… Toujours aussi incapable… Et tu veux protéger tes amis ? Quel plaisir je me ferais de détruire ton cher Draco en face de toi… »

Le sourire sadique que le Directeur-horcruxe affichait finit de mettre le jeune homme hors de lui. Pris d'une fureur incommensurable, ses gestes se firent plus précis, plus rapides. Il enchaînait les mouvements compliqués durement appris avec Salazar jusqu'à toucher l'ombre.

Une aura dorée les enveloppait maintenant lui et l'épée, mais tout à sa rage le jeune homme ne s'en rendit pas compte. Son adversaire l'attaqua de côté avant de se dématérialiser pour réapparaître derrière lui, le frappant sournoisement derrière le genou.

L'ancien Gryffondor laissa échapper un gémissement de souffrance, sa jambe se dérobant sous lui. Il se releva cependant rapidement, ne voulant pas laisser la moindre chance au fragment d'âme de le vaincre.

Les mouvements se firent encore plus rapides, devenant presque invisibles. Harry tranchait, tailladait ce qu'il pouvait. Quelques estafilades commencèrent à apparaître sur le corps fantomatique de l'horcruxe. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs commencer à fatiguer.

Ils échangèrent encore une série de coup pendant laquelle le brun récolta quelques coupures sur le bras et sur la joue. L'ombre avait fait apparaître une sorte d'épée de fumée, aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir, et l'attaquait de plus en plus rapidement.

Alors qu'il commençait à peiner, le jeune homme distingua très nettement une faille dans la garde de l'apparition, sans perdre un instant, Harry leva son épée une ultime fois, la faisant tournoyer, séparant la tête du corps du faux Albus Dumbledore.

Un long cri de souffrance s'échappa, l'horcruxe était détruit…

Le Survivant tomba à genoux, prenant tout de même garde à ne pas abîmer l'épée. Il laissa sa tête tomber, il était épuisé.

Il entendit à peine des pas s'approcher de lui et deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

« Je suis fier de toi, Harry, je suis fier que tu sois mon héritier. Tu as réussi une fois, tu réussiras pour les autres. »

Recevoir des encouragements de Salazar lui-même lui redonna assez de force pour relever la tête, tombant sur le regard inquiet de Godric.

« Tenez, votre épée. Je crois qu'elle n'a rien. »

Le Fondateur s'empressa de récupérer son bien, l'observant sous toutes les coutures pour être certains qu'elle ne gardait aucunes séquelles de son combat contre l'horcruxe.

Les yeux de son bracelet brillèrent légèrement et une onde de bien-être se déversa en lui. Il leva son poignet à hauteur de ses yeux pour remercier le serpent.

 _« J'existe pour cette raison, Maître… Sachez qu'avec ce que vous venez d'accomplir, votre destin s'éclairci. Vos chances d'avoir un avenir brillant deviennent plus importantes jour après jour… Je suis fier de vous, Maître, Soud a eu raison de me donner à vous. »_

Harry sourit largement à son bracelet. Suite à sa mise en couple avec Draco, il n'avait plus eu vraiment de temps à accorder au serpent et il était heureux de le retrouver.

Quand il se releva, sa tête tourna légèrement, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre pendant une petite seconde. Draco qui venait de rentrer s'approcha rapidement de lui pour le soutenir et le prendre dans une étreinte rassurante.

Salazar les observa d'un air bienveillant avant de déclarer :

« C'en est assez pour aujourd'hui, je te propose d'aller te reposer, Harry. Nous détruirons les autres horcruxes au fur et à mesure. Nous sommes sur la bonne voie, j'ai foi en notre réussite. »

C'est sur un sourire lumineux qu'Harry sortit de la Chambre avec son petit-ami, bien décidé à fêter cette première victoire sur Voldemort !

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

 **Question de la semaine :** Vous avez commandé quelque chose en rapport avec HP pour Nowel ? :o Moi non, même si je tuerais pour avoir la réplique de la baguette de Severus ou la baguette de Sureau, juste parce que sur une étagère ça fait trop classe xD

Pour ceux que ça intéresserait de savoir quelle est la chose un peu étrange et vaguement folle qui se cache derrière cette fic, je suis passée en interview sur le "Répertoire de Fanfictions Harry Potter" sur Facebook hier o/ (Oui je fais un peu de pub à la page, oui j'assume xD)

A la semaine prochaine !

Et encore milles merci à vous, vous êtes géniaux !


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** Du Drarry, la base ! :p (Et pas mal d'autres en secondaires... Et GeyGey à toi, jeune padawan qui vient de te rendre compte que le blabla de début a changé ! xD)

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, sous peine de tortures particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes :D

 **Statut :** Je vais pas vous faire le même topo que la semaine dernière... Mais absolument aucune peur à avoir, cette fic sera terminée, donc no stress ! (mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre 28 est en cours d'écriture ! Et oui, niveau avance je suis complètement dans la merde xD)

Et oui, et oui, vous ne l'attendiez plus ? Eh bien le voilà ! Le fameux chapitre 27 ! x)

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais entre les partiels, les fêtes de fin d'année et la reprise, j'ai eu assez peu de temps (et surtout de motivation) pour écrire ! ^^

Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, donc il se peut qu'il y ait des incohérences et des fautes qui restent, si vous vous en sentez la foi, merci de me les signaler ! Sinon je le relirais toute seule comme une grande, parce que c'est mon boulot ~

Trêve de blabla, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, la fin approche !

 **Chapitre 27**

* * *

 _C'est sur un sourire lumineux qu'Harry sortit de la Chambre avec son petit-ami, bien décidé à fêter cette première victoire sur Voldemort !_

Tom Jedusor fixait tous ses fidèles serviteurs, agenouillés devant lui. Il était plutôt content d'eux, les raids étaient efficaces et il restait bien plus puissant que le Ministère… Cependant, son regard s'arrêta sur une silhouette non encapuchonnée et à la longue barbe blanche.

« Albus ! Et si tu me faisais l'honneur d'approcher ? »

Son sourire était mauvais et tous les mangemorts présents savaient que le Directeur de Poudlard allait passer un mauvais moment…

« Que puis-je pour vous maître ? »

Le vieil homme était raide, ses épaules tendues. Il savait également qu'il avait dû faire quelque chose qui avait déplu au Lord… Il souhaita de tout son cœur que Tom ne se soit pas rendu compte du rituel visant à détruire ses horcruxes… Certes il avait échoué, mais le résultat serait le même pour Dumbledore, il finirait de la même façon que ce pauvre Regulus…

« J'ai appris certaines nouvelles qui m'ont mise… De mauvaise humeur… »

L'homme à tête de serpent fixa son interlocuteur, qui lui continuait à fixer le sol, attendant que son « maître » en finisse avec ses explications.

« Un de mes espions a eu la bonne idée de laisser traîner ses oreilles non loin de Pré-Au-Lard… Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il a entendu d'un des élèves… »

Dumbledore déglutit. Il se doutait de la nouvelle… Et il savait que Voldemort n'était pas dupe, si un de ses élèves était au courant, alors lui l'était tout autant.

« Pourquoi m'avoir caché que ce Tom Prince était en vérité… Harry Potter ? »

Il y eut une exclamation de surprise chez les mangemorts. Tous savaient que le Lord voulait s'emparer d'un objet que possédait ce Tom Prince, savoir qu'il était leur pire ennemi était un choc.

« Je… »

Albus ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il était coupé par Voldemort :

« Silence ! Je me fiche de ton excuse ! Tu m'as caché quelque chose, et je ne supporte pas les mensonges ! »

Dumbledore se recroquevilla, attendant la sentence. Il se haïssait de paraître aussi faible, mais s'il devait le vaincre, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu des horcruxes et il pouvait se permettre le moindre faux pas avant d'être certains qu'ils étaient tous détruits.

« Bien bien, je vois que tu sais où est ta place… _Endoloris !_ »

La douleur était tout bonnement insupportable. Il se retenait d'hurler, se mordant les lèvres au sang, un ruisselet tombant maintenant dans sa barbe. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps durait sa punition, plusieurs minutes, plusieurs secondes, plusieurs heures, peut-être. Il n'avait plus la notion du temps, la seule chose qu'il pouvait sentir était son système nerveux se rebeller et le faire souffrir le martyr.

Au bout d'un moment, cependant, la torture s'arrêta. Dumbledore tomba inerte sur le sol, incapable de se retenir au moins à genoux. Il se laissa aller par terre, profitant de la froideur du marbre sous lui pour calmer l'inflammation de ses nerfs.

« Je ne te tuerais pas, Albus, pas aujourd'hui… Tu vas encore m'être utile plus tard, quand j'attaquerai Poudlard. Je compte également sur toi pour tout faire pour retrouver Potter et me le livrer ! Maintenant retourne t'asseoir, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer à tous, mes chers mangemorts. »

Il attendit que Dumbledore soit assis pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Ses suiveurs l'écoutaient presque religieusement… C'était gratifiant et fort plaisant.

« Il est temps pour nous de frapper fort, mes amis ! Nous allons bientôt lancer une attaque de plus grande envergure. Nous allons bientôt nous attaquer au Chemin de Traverse ! Ainsi, plus aucun sorcier d'Angleterre ne se sentira à l'abri et la terreur règnera en maître ! »

Il partit dans un grand rire sadique, qui donna aussitôt des frissons dans le dos des mangemorts les moins convaincus… Alors que les autres laissaient éclater leur joie, tels les monstres sanguinaires qu'ils étaient devenus.

Voldemort regarda un à un ses mangemorts, notant ceux qui montraient moins d'enthousiasme, se rappelant de les punir plus tard… Mais bientôt, bientôt il aurait gagné !

oOoOoOo

Harry tenait fermement l'épée de Gryffondor dans sa main, s'apprêtant à parer la prochaine attaque de l'horcruxe. Cette fois-ci, il avait pris l'apparence de son très cher Oncle Vernon, ce qui l'avait déstabilisé assez longtemps pour qu'il gagne une longue estafilade sur le bras. Sa rage avait pris une nouvelle ampleur alors que l'horcruxe avait commencé à parler :

« Eh bien, c'est tout ce qu'on t'apprend dans ton école de monstre ? Les anormaux comme toi ne sont vraiment bons à rien ! »

Salazar et Godric avaient serrés les dents à l'entente de ses mots, sachant que le jeune homme avait dû les entendre plus souvent qu'à son tour.

Ils le regardaient évoluer dans la pièce, protégés par un bouclier posé par Godric. Ils avaient bien tenté de le convaincre de les laisser l'aidé, il n'en avait pas démordu. Détruire les horcruxes était sa mission, il allait la mener à bien.

Pendant ce temps, Draco était dans une pièce voisine. Il venait de finir de métamorphoser une chaussette en diamant, résultat dont sa professeure, Rowena, était on ne peut plus satisfaite.

« Mon cher Draco, je pense que bientôt je n'aurais plus rien à t'apprendre sur la métamorphose… Tu as fait du bon travail. »

Le jeune homme se rengorgea à l'entente du compliment, bien rare venant d'un des Fondateurs… Et encore plus de la part de Serdaigle.

Ayant terminé son entraînement, il se reposa dans un des confortables fauteuils que comptait la pièce. Il s'assit juste à côté de la cheminée, attendant sagement que son âme sœur ait terminé de détruire l'horcruxe. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider le rendait fou, mais Salazar et Godric lui avaient bien fait comprendre que sa présence n'apporterait rien de bon, alors il se pliait à la règle.

Pour passer le temps, il décida de discuter avec Pansy au travers des journaux à double sens qu'il lui avait offert pour Noël. Ils avaient décidé avec Harry de tout faire pour garder le contact avec leurs amis.

D'une part, cela leur permettrait de toujours avoir des nouvelles de Poudlard, même sans y être. Les Serpentards étaient bons en observation et faisaient de très bons espions, ce dont ils leur en étaient infiniment reconnaissants.

D'autre part, ils voulaient tout de même garder le contact avec leurs amis. Ils n'allaient certainement pas les revoir de sitôt et ils refusaient tous deux de couper les ponts. Harry appréciait bien trop ses nouveaux amis et Hermione pour ça.

Draco fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il avait un nouveau message de son amie… Et quand il en prit connaissance, cela ne lui plut pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Il devrait attendre d'être rentré au manoir pour en parler à tout le monde en même temps. La nouvelle était assez inquiétante pour qu'ils doivent en discuter tous ensemble.

Il reporta son regard sur la porte qui le séparait d'Harry… Il espérait que son compagnon allait bientôt sortir.

Harry transpirait maintenant à grosses gouttes. Malgré son énorme corpulence, l'horcruxe était rapide, plus rapide que lui-même. Il devait mobiliser toute son attention pour en venir à bout, et les choses devenaient de plus en plus difficiles.

Le halo doré l'entourait toujours, sous le regard satisfait de Godric, sans qu'Harry ne sache trop pourquoi. Il se concentrait surtout sur le fait de parer les attaques de l'horcruxe qui semblait commencer à se lasser de jouer.

Il batailla ainsi pendant encore une dizaine de minutes, avant que la réplique de son oncle ne lui offre une ouverture sur un plateau d'argent. D'un mouvement compliqué du poignet, Harry fit tournoyer l'épée dans sa main avant de l'enfoncer au niveau du cœur de l'horcruxe. Dans un panache de fumée noire et un hurlement strident, celui-ci disparu.

Le jeune homme s'octroya une pause, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, à genoux, pour reprendre ses esprits. Il avait lâché l'épée et le halo avait disparu, le laissant affaibli.

Salazar s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« C'est bien, Harry, il n'en reste plus que quatre… Plus tu vas en détruire, plus ce sera facile, tu verras. Tu t'es bien débrouillé, je suis fier de toi. »

Harry releva les yeux pour regarder son mentor et lui sourit doucement, heureux du compliment. Puis, il tourna le regard vers Godric qui le regardait de loin, mais avec toujours le même air satisfait sur le visage.

« Vous savez ce qu'est ce halo doré, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Gryffondor s'élargit et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

« Il se trouve que oui, je le sais… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, sous le regard agacé de Salazar.

« Et tu vas nous faire l'honneur de nous dire ce que c'est ? »

« Hm… Peut-être, si tu es sage… »

Son sourire se fit un brin lubrique, alors qu'Harry riait, rougissant.

« Dites, si vous voulez faire des cochonneries, par pitié attendez que je sois parti. »

Son rire se communiqua aux deux autres. Ils rirent un moment, Harry décompressant de son combat contre l'horcruxe et les Fondateurs profitant d'une ambiance un peu plus légère.

« Et donc, ce halo ? » demanda Harry en fixant Gryffondor.

« Ah oui, le halo… Si on considère les faits, c'est assez ironique qu'il apparaisse pour toi. »

« Comment ça ? »

Salazar était au moins aussi curieux que son héritier. Après tous ces millénaires passés avec Godric, il ne savait pourtant pas ce que ce halo représentait… Il en était presque vexé.

Le Fondateur de Gryffondor se baissa et ramassa l'épée, à l'instant où il posa la main sur la garde, un halo doré l'entoura lui aussi.

« Ce halo n'apparaît que lorsqu'un véritable Gryffondor tient l'épée. Un bon Gryffondor pourra trouver l'épée dans le Choixpeau, un véritable Gryffondor peut en utiliser toutes les capacités. Cette lumière rend l'épée encore plus efficace contre la magie noire. »

Harry était choqué, de même que Salazar.

« Je savais que ton épée pouvait transpercer l'immatériel, mais combattre la magie noire ? »

« Les sorciers ont longtemps dénigré les gobelins… Pourtant, ils font des choses fantastiques ! Je voulais que mes descendants aient le moyen de se défendre. En théorie, le halo ne devrait apparaître que pour eux. »

« Mais… Mais je ne suis pas un de vos descendants ! »

« Non, en effet, tu ne l'es pas. Celui de Serpentard et Poufsouffle, oui, mais pas de Gryffondor. »

« Mais alors, comment est-ce possible ? »

Le jeune homme était complètement perdu, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il était bien heureux que l'épée fonctionne aussi bien avec lui, mais c'était à n'y plus rien comprendre.

Godric s'agenouilla devant lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur, le regard doux alors qu'il voyait le jeune garçon complètement ahuris.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment certain mais… Je pense que l'épée, lorsque tu l'as utilisée à tes douze ans pour tuer le Basilic, a sondé ton âme et ta magie. Tu as un cœur pur, Harry, bien plus pur que n'importe quel sorcier, et une véritable âme de Gryffondor. C'est pourquoi elle a choisi de te faire ce cadeau, elle a jugé que tu en étais digne. »

Les trois hommes restèrent un moment sans bouger, Salazar et Harry tentant d'assimiler ce que Godric venait de dire. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier se releva.

« Bien, je pense que nous devrions retourner à côté. Draco doit se faire du souci pour toi, Harry. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se releva difficilement. Combattre un horcruxe le laissait toujours épuisé. Ils regagnèrent la pièce où un Draco tournant comme un lion en cage les attendait. En voyant arriver Harry il se précipita vers lui.

« Oh Merlin, 'Ry ! Tu es blessé ? »

Se souvenant alors de sa blessure au bras, Harry grimaça.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, une petite coupure, on devrait pouvoir soigner ça au manoir sans problèmes. »

Draco lui fit une moue dubitative avant de se tourner vers Helga :

« Vous pourriez faire quelque chose ? »

Elle acquiesça avant de s'approcher d'eux. Délicatement, elle examina la blessure. Elle passa sa main par-dessus, marmonna une incantation qu'ils ne comprirent pas puis s'écarta. L'estafilade avait disparu.

Harry remercia chaudement la Fondatrice.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, jeune homme, mais je ne pourrais pas faire ça à chaque fois ! La blessure était légère, ce ne sera peut-être pas toujours le cas. Fais attention à toi. »

Elle lui fit un sourire doux qu'il lui rendit, puis elle retourna s'asseoir. Harry fixa alors son compagnon, qui avait l'air soucieux.

« Dray ? Il y a un problème ? »

« J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Pansy… Elles ne sont pas très bonnes. Je t'en parlerais quand nous serons de retour au Manoir avec Sirius et Severus. »

« D'accord… Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher dans ce cas. »

« Pourquoi ne pas les faire venir ici ? Nous pourrions très certainement vous aider. » dit Salazar, l'air soucieux également.

« Oui, pourquoi pas… Je vais appeler Sev'. »

Draco s'éloigna un peu pour utiliser son miroir et appeler son parrain. Après l'avoir moult fois convaincu que ce n'était pas un problème gravissime, il revint vers eux.

« Ils arrivent bientôt, Sirius avait l'air complètement paniqué. »

« Il panique toujours pour rien… »

« Il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est ce que font les parents, non ? »

Harry regarda Draco, avant d'acquiescer puis de se justifier :

« Je ne suis vraiment pas habitué à ce qu'on s'inquiète pour moi… C'est encore assez déconcertant. »

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment avant que le passage vers les appartements de Salazar ne s'active et laisse passer deux hommes à l'air passablement inquiet.

« Draco ? Tu nous as dit que tu devais nous parler de quelque chose ? » demanda Severus.

« Oui, mais d'abord asseyez-vous, ce sera plus confortable. »

Ils prirent tous le temps de s'asseoir et Helga fit apparaître quelques pâtisseries, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Alors ? Cette nouvelle ? » s'impatienta Sirius.

« Pansy, Blaise et Théodore espionnent Dumbledore pour nous, vous le savez. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, tous conscients de ce fait. C'était d'ailleurs un avantage non négligeable dans leur condition.

« Eh bien, elle l'a vu récemment sur le point de s'évanouir dans un couloir… Il montrait tous les signes de quelqu'un resté un bon moment sous Doloris. Heureusement, personne d'autre qu'elle ne l'a vu… »

« Le Doloris ? Mais… »

« Il est en contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… » dit Severus, complètement abasourdis. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le vieux Directeur puisse faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

« Ce serait la conclusion la plus logique, mais maintenant il reste à savoir s'il est vraiment à son service ou non… »

Draco avait l'air vraiment soucieux. Si le vieux fou était à la solde de Voldemort, ils étaient vraiment mal partis !

« Je ne le pense pas… » murmura Harry, plongé dans ses pensées. « Je vous rappelle quand même qu'il a mis en place un rituel dans le but de le détruire. Il ne l'aurait pas fait en espérant que les horcruxes finissent dans ma tête, il avait vraiment l'air surpris qu'il échoue. »

Tous restèrent méditatif un instant, avant que Salazar ne reprenne la parole :

« Peut-être qu'il l'espionne… Ce serait le plus plausible. Après tout, Dumbledore reste un sorcier puissant, il sait résister à l'Imperium et est un excellent Occlumens. Puisqu'il a perdu son espion, il a dû tenter de faire les choses par lui-même… C'est assez courageux de sa part, je dois le reconnaître. »

« S'il espionne pour Tom, alors nous sommes mal… Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que Voldemort sache que je suis Tom Prince maintenant, et que je ne suis plus à Poudlard. »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux un moment, chacun perdus dans ses pensées et méditant ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Sirius, Severus, Harry et Draco décidèrent finalement de rentrer au manoir. Ils réfléchiraient à quoi faire à propos du Directeur après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Après tout, Harry était toujours fatigué après un combat après un horcruxe et il ressentait durement le besoin de se reposer.

Ils passèrent une soirée au calme, les deux plus jeunes restant un long moment sur l'un des canapés du salon à se câliner, l'ancien Gryffondor ayant besoin de ces marques d'affection après avoir combattu le fragment d'âme de Voldemort.

Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans le salon et s'installèrent sur les canapés, se faisant face.

« Alors, une décision concernant Dumbledore ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je ne sais pas trop… On ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour le moment, il a bien trop d'influence. Il s'est arrangé pour que rien de ce qui se passe à Poudlard ne sorte de ses murs, le monde sorcier dans son entier en pense toujours le plus grand bien. Nous allons devoir le surveiller discrètement. »

Severus soupira, c'était la seule solution possible, même s'il ne voyait pas vraiment comment ils pourraient faire. Ils connaissaient bien quelques personnes à l'intérieur de Poudlard, mais ce serait trop dangereux de leur demander d'espionner plus activement leur Directeur.

C'est alors que Draco se redressa, l'air sérieux.

« J'aurais peut-être une solution… Il suffit de demander à Blaise, Pansy, Théo et Hermione ! »

Le visage d'Harry se fit blême :

« Non Dray, on ne peut pas leur demander ça ! Tu sais comment est Dumbledore, s'il les découvre ils seront dans les ennuis jusqu'au coup ! Surtout que je te rappelle que leurs parents sont des mangemorts, il les tient forcément à l'œil… »

Draco réfléchit un moment avant de reprendre :

« Cela fait un moment que Pansy me tanne pour savoir si elle pouvait s'entraîner avec nous, avec les autres… Peut-être pourrions-nous les inviter dans les appartements de Salazar ? Comme nous le faisions avant de partir de Poudlard. Harry a lui-même modifié les protections, Dumbledore ne saura pas qu'ils sont là. »

« Ce pourrait être une solution… » lui répondit Severus. « Contacte Mademoiselle Parkinson, nous allons les faire venir lundi. Par contre, ils ne devront pas aller plus loin que la salle d'entraînement des appartements, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient présents au moment où Harry détruira un horcruxe, bien trop dangereux. »

« Évidemment, je vais lui parler tout de suite, je reviens. »

Il se leva, laissant les trois autres en silence, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il se passait. La situation avec le directeur était on ne peut plus préoccupante. Savoir qu'il était à la solde de Voldemort n'était pas pour les rassurer. Qui sait ce que Face-de-Serpent allait lui demander de faire ?

Ils décidèrent tous de prendre une journée de repos. Harry était encore un peu fatigué de sa lutte de la veille, et de toute façon, on était samedi.

Severus passa la journée enfermé dans son laboratoire à brasser des potions, avec l'aide de Sirius. Malgré qu'il soit un ancien Gryffondor, l'animagus était devenu plutôt bon dans cette matière… En même temps, s'il voulait passer du temps avec son mari, il n'avait pas d'autre choix ! Son époux passait le plus clair de son temps dans son laboratoire, ce qui avait été un sujet de dispute au début de leur relation. Mais finalement, Sirius s'y était fait, après tout il aimait Severus tel qu'il était, passion envahissante comprise.

Quant aux deux plus jeunes, une fois n'est pas coutume, ils passèrent une grande partie de la journée dans le salon de musique. Draco apprenait toujours le violon à Harry, qui se montrait un élève consciencieux et appliqué. Les notes qu'il sortait n'étaient pas toujours mélodieuses, mais avec son don pour la musique il s'améliorait rapidement. Le blond mit fin à la leçon au bout de quelques heures, tous deux avaient tendance à oublier le temps qui passe lorsqu'il était question de musique.

Draco prit son âme sœur dans ses bras puis les fit danser lentement au rythme d'une musique imaginaire. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, profitant d'un instant de quiétude.

Le lundi, Harry et Draco retrouvèrent leurs amis Serpentard ainsi qu'Hermione en face des appartements de Salazar. Silencieusement, l'ancien Gryffondor ouvrit la porte le temps de laisser entrer ses amis, puis il la verrouilla d'un puissant sort, ajoutant quelques protections apprises avec Rowena.

Une fois qu'ils furent certains d'être à l'abri, ils annulèrent le sort de Désillusion. Pansy se jeta directement dans les bras de Draco.

« Dray ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Et toi aussi 'Ry ! »

Les autres les saluèrent plus sobrement, amusés par l'énergie de la jeune Parkinson.

« Nous pouvons rester deux heures, après nous devrons aller en cours de DCFM… Ombrage n'aime pas les retards. » soupira Blaise, avant de se rapprocher de Pansy et de passer un bras autour de sa taille.

Harry les regarda avec de grands yeux, avant de sourire grandement.

« Vous deux, vous… ? »

« Si nous sortons ensemble ? Depuis récemment, oui ! »

Pansy répondit avec des étoiles dans les yeux, l'air visiblement heureuse. Blaise et elle étaient amis depuis longtemps, ils s'étaient toujours entendus à merveille. Ce n'était que la suite logique des choses, du moins à leurs yeux.

Ils gagnèrent ensuite la salle d'entraînement. Les nouveaux arrivés furent surpris d'y rencontrer le professeur Rogue et Sirius.

« Vous voilà enfin jeunes gens, nous avons à parler. »

Ils frissonnèrent sous le ton employé par leur ancien professeur. Il avait beau avoir été leur directeur de maison, il leur avait toujours aspiré une certaine crainte mêlée de respect.

Ils s'installèrent sur des fauteuils que les deux adultes avaient fait apparaître pour eux, puis attendirent que l'un d'eux prenne la parole. Ce fut Sirius qui continua :

« Nous savons que vous êtes proches d'Harry et Draco, c'est pourquoi nous vous faisons confiance. Nous avons un grand service à vous demander, mais je vous préviens tout de suite, ce sera très certainement quelque chose de dangereux, j'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez avant d'accepter. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, l'air d'un coup solennel.

« Nous voudrions que vous espionniez le directeur pour nous. Vous vous êtes rendu compte de son étrange comportement ces derniers temps, nous aurions besoin que vous nous rapportiez tout ce que vous pourrez apprendre. Dumbledore est un sorcier puissant, je ne vous cache pas que cela risque d'être difficile… Et s'il s'en rend compte, très dangereux. »

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête puis se mirent à réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, après un regard commun, ils se mirent tous d'accord sur la réponse à donner.

« Nous le ferons. Nous tenons énormément à Draco et Harry, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour les aider. »

La chauve-souris des cachots laissa échapper un micro-sourire. Que Merlin le foudroie s'il l'avouait un jour à haute voix, mais il était fier de ses anciens étudiants.

« C'est un grand service que vous nous rendriez… C'est pourquoi il ne se fera pas sans contrepartie. Miss Parkinson, je sais que vous le demandez depuis un moment à Draco alors nous avons décidé de vous entraîner, ici. Ce sera notre compensation. Nous vous apprendrons tout ce que nous savons, cela devrait vous aider dans votre mission. »

Les quatre étudiants avaient des étoiles plein les yeux. Avoir un entraînement de deux grands sorciers tels que Severus et Sirius, que demander de mieux ?

« Nous commencerons l'entraînement demain, en attendant, retournez dans votre salle commune, et profitez encore du temps de repos dont vous disposez… Les entraînements vous laisserons sur les rotules, croyez-le bien ! »

Blaise, Pansy, Théo et Hermione hochèrent vigoureusement la tête avant de s'en aller, non sans avoir dit au revoir à leurs deux amis.

Quand ils sortirent, ils ne remarquèrent pas les deux têtes rousses sous sortilège de désillusion qui les espionnaient depuis un recoin sombre de cachots.

« Tu penses comme moi Fred ? »

« Absolument, George ! »

« Demain, nous allons rendre visite à nos chers amis les Serpents ! »

La journée se passa plutôt rapidement pour tout le monde. Harry détruisit un nouvel horcruxe, plus motivé que jamais en voyant leur nombre diminuer de manière significative. Salazar avait cependant décrété une pause dans la lutte contre les morceaux d'âmes. La précipitation risquait de ne pas jouer en leur faveur, de plus, chaque combat laissait le jeune homme au bord de l'épuisement. Ils décidèrent que le lendemain, Harry s'entraînerait avec les autres Serpentard, pour se reposer.

Dès que les étudiants de Poudlard eurent une pause dans leur journée de cours le lendemain, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers les anciens appartements de leur ami. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu entrer, ils entendirent des pas derrière eux. Ils dégainèrent rapidement leurs baguettes, prêts à faire face à un quelconque ennemi.

« Eh bien, que voilà de jolis réflexes, mais détendez-vous… »

« … Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal ! »

Les Serpentards et la Gryffondor restèrent abasourdis de voir les jumeaux Weasley se tenir devant eux, totalement détendus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! » demanda Hermione, visiblement surprise.

« Allons allons chère mademoiselle Granger… »

« … Nous savons tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette école ! »

« Et nous avons décidé de vous rendre une petite visite ! »

« Vous nous faîtes entrer ? »

Ils se concertèrent tous, avant de hocher la tête. Il était de notoriété publique que les jumeaux adoraient Harry, ils ne lui feraient aucun mal.

Ils eurent un regard d'excuse pour Severus et Sirius quand ils les virent entrer, l'air pincé. L'ancien professeur de potion allait les remettre vertement à leur place quand l'un des jumeaux pris la parole.

« Ce n'est pas de leur faute, Mr, nous les avons obligés à nous faire entrer ! »

« Et en quel honneur, messieurs ? Expliquez-vous, et vite ! »

« Nous voulions simplement avoir des nouvelles d'Harry… Et puis, nous avons une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer ! »

Severus haussa un sourcil, l'air assez peu convaincu. Il fixa un long moment les deux intrus, avant de soupirer et de leur demander de le suivre. Il savait que leur présence ferait plaisir à son fils adoptif.

« Si vous faites quoi que ce soit de répréhensible, c'est l'Oubliette sans sommation, suis-je clair ? »

« Limpide professeur ! » répondirent-ils en chœur.

En effet, Severus savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en voyant l'air rayonnant d'Harry. Le voir sourire ainsi lui faisait toujours chaud au cœur, à lui ainsi qu'à Sirius.

« Fred, George ! Que faîtes-vous ici ?! »

« Eh bien, très cher Harry… Nous voulions te voir ! »

« Mais surtout, le plus important… »

« … Nous avons trouvé un moyen de nous débarrasser d'Ombrage ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils dévoilèrent à leur auditoire curieux leur plan.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à votre convenance :D

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles sont les bienvenues ^^

 **Question de la semaine** : Vous aimez les deathfic ? J'en ai une en cours d'écriture et j'aurais aimé savoir si vous en lisez... Pour ma part, j'en ai lu très peu (pleurer comme une madeleine ça va bien deux minutes xD) mais j'aime plutôt bien !

J'essaierai de vous poster la suite rapidement, avec mon nouvel emploi du temps c'est un peu tendu, mais je devrais y arriver !

A bientôt !


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, merci bien

 **Statut :** Quasiment terminée, après celui-ci, il ne reste plus que 2-3 chapitres, en comptant l'épilogue !

Après un peu plus d'un mois d'absence, enfin le chapitre 28 ! ^^

 **Chapitre 28**

* * *

Le plan des jumeaux était brillant, tout simplement brillant. Harry et Draco ne pouvaient pas attendre de le voir mis à exécution !

George et Fred restèrent un moment avec eux et les informèrent qu'ils mettraient leur plan en place pour le surlendemain. Ils s'en iraient de Poudlard après ça, ayant pour projet d'ouvrir leur magasin de Farces et Attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse et ne souhaitant pas rester à l'école plus longtemps. Ils avaient déjà trouvé un local et mis au point quelques-unes de leurs inventions, plus rien ne les retenait. Et s'ils pouvaient débarrasser Poudlard de l'ignoble crapaud rose en passant…

C'est ainsi qu'Harry et Draco, sous couvert d'un sortilège de Désillusion, se placèrent dans un coin de la Grande Salle pendant le déjeuner, attendant avec impatience l'entrée en scène des jumeaux.

Comme à son habitude, Ombrage fit son entrée toute de rose vomitif vêtue, la tête haute, comme si l'école lui appartenait… Et au vu du mur contenant tous ses décrets, on n'en était pas loin…

Elle s'assit à sa place, dédaignant le corps enseignant et toisant les élèves d'un air supérieur. Si seulement elle savait ce qui l'attendait !

Comme à son habitude, elle se servit son thé, avec une cuillère de sucre et une larme de lait, s'il vous plaît… Elle en but une gorgée, et alors qu'elle allait se servir sa sempiternelle tranche de bacon…

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Un cri suraigu lui échappa. Elle avait les yeux exorbités dans une expression de stupeur mêlée de dégout absolument atroce.

Tous les professeurs la regardaient, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait… Dolores continuait pendant ce temps à hurler comme si elle avait Voldemort et tous ses mangemorts aux trousses.

« Des crapauds ! Partout ! Mais enfin faites quelque chose ! »

Elle lançait des regards désespérés au corps professoral, attendant visiblement de l'aide. Ce fut la professeure de Métamorphose qui lui répondit

« Mais enfin Dolores, que vous arrive-t-il ? Il n'y a aucun crapaud ici voyons ! »

Ombrage secoua la tête, avant de fixer Minerva avec stupeur.

« Vous… Vous… »

« Je ? Soyez plus claire Dolores, nous ne comprenons rien… »

Minerva McGonagall avait pris son plus bel air contrit, réussissant avec brio à faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire de la détresse de sa « collègue ». Si seulement elle pouvait cesser ces hurlements…

N'y tenant plus, Flitwick se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher de la professeure de DCFM. Il lui parla doucement, comme on le ferait pour un animal sauvage.

« Suivez-moi Dolores, je vais vous emmener voir Pompom, elle saura quoi faire. »

Ombrage tourna la tête vers le petit professeur avant de hurler de plus belle. Il s'en fallut de peu pour que tous les verres présents dans la salle ne se brisent…

« Ne me touchez pas ! Monstre ! »

Le pauvre professeur de Sortilège resta interdit devant tant de haine dans le regard de sa collègue. Tous les enseignants avaient maintenant les sourcils froncés, prêts à remettre à sa place le crapaud rose.

Soudainement, Ombrage se releva, laissant sa chaise s'écraser contre le mur. Elle regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle, son visage exprimant l'horreur qu'elle ressentait. Elle se mit à murmurer :

« Des crapauds… Des crapauds partout… »

Puis, elle s'enfuit de la Grande Salle, laissant un grand silence derrière elle. Un instant passa avant que la presque totalité des élèves ne se mettent à rire, vite imités, quoique plus discrètement, par leurs professeurs. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais l'expression d'Ombrage avait été impayable. D'autant plus, suite à ces propos concernant Flitwick, il était hors de question qu'elle continue à tenir son rôle d'enseignante.

L'ensemble de la Grande Salle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que leur très chère – ancienne – professeure de DCFM refaisait son apparition, écumante de rage, ses bagages prêts derrière elle.

« QUI A OSÉ ?! FAIRE CA A MES PAUVRES PETITS ! »

Elle tenait dans ses mains une de ses innombrables assiettes décorées de chatons, mais dont celui-ci était devenu… Vert, avec de sublimes yeux globuleux et quelques pustules.

A la table des Gryffondor, les jumeaux Weasley n'en pouvaient plus de rire, rapidement imités par leurs camarades de maisons. Finalement, ils se reprirent :

« On y va George ? »

« Quand tu veux, Fred ! »

Un des jumeaux agita sa baguette, puis une gerbe d'étincelles s'échappa de la malle d'Ombrage, faisant voler ses vêtements, et à la plus grande horreur des personnes présentes, ses sous-vêtements, avant de se transformer en feu d'artifice.

Des elfes de maisons apparurent, tentant d'arranger le désordre, avant que l'ancienne professeure ne s'exclame :

« Bas les pattes ! Ne touchez pas à ça, immondes créatures ! »

L'un des elfes fronça les sourcils. Puis claqua des doigts. D'un coup, les chaussures d'Ombrage s'animèrent, lui bottant les fesses vers la sortie. Sous les cris de joie des élèves et le plaisir malsain de certains professeurs, Ombrage se retrouva propulsée à l'extérieur, les portes de Poudlard se refermant hermétiquement derrière elle. Même Dumbledore, qui tentait de les rouvrir, ne put rien y faire !

La malle du crapaud rose apparut comme par magie à ses côté, à l'extérieur, tous ses vêtements éparpillés ici et là. Visiblement, même l'école elle-même ne voulait plus de cette ignoble individu.

Sous les applaudissements de tous les Gryffondors, et même de quelques Serpentards, les jumeaux saluèrent leur public, enfourchèrent leurs balais, puis s'enfuirent eux aussi de Poudlard.

C'en était fini de Dolores Ombrage, méfait accomplit !

oOoOoOo

Peu après « l'incident » Ombrage, il fut enfin temps pour les deux anciens étudiants de Poudlard d'aller au Ministère pour passer leurs APICS.

Nymphadora avait été d'une aide précieuse. En effet, la jeune femme, malgré sa maladresse avérée et immuable, connaissait beaucoup de monde au Ministère, et du monde bien placé. Il lui suffisait de faire les yeux doux à un employé ou deux et le tour était joué. Harry et Draco pouvaient venir passer leurs examens sans aucun risque que qui que ce soit ne connaisse leur identité.

Le matin du grand jour, Harry se leva le premier. Se défaisant de l'étreinte de son petit-ami, il alla prendre une douche, dans l'optique de se détendre avant de passer les épreuves tant redoutées.

Leurs ASPICS se déroulaient sur toute une semaine. Ils iraient au Ministère sous Polynectar, grâce à la recette modifiée de Severus qui pouvait tenir plusieurs heures d'affilées… Et dont le goût était bien moins ignoble, merci beaucoup.

Alors qu'il laissait l'eau chaude couler sur son visage, il sentit deux bras l'encercler et des lèvres embrasser doucement son cou.

« Bonjour Dray, bien dormi ? »

« B'jour. » lui répondit son âme sœur, encore tout engourdi de sommeil.

Ils prirent le temps de prendre une douche ensemble, profitant d'un moment de calme bien trop rare. Ils avaient passés les derniers jours à réviser sans relâche, sous la coupe de Severus, Sirius et des Fondateurs. Ils étaient plus que prêts, mais le stress subsistait toujours néanmoins.

La semaine passa à la fois très rapidement et très lentement. Au vu de la couleur de sa potion et de l'expression de son examinateur, Draco savait qu'il avait parfaitement réussi cet ASPIC. Quand à Harry, le sourire bienheureux de son examinateur de DCFM ne laissait aucun doute sur sa réussite écrasante.

Les ASPICs de Sortilège et de Métamorphoses furent quant à eux bien plus faciles que ce que leur demandait Rowena… Tous leurs examens leur parurent au final bien plus simples à réaliser que les demandes les plus farfelues des Fondateurs.

C'est confiant que le couple quitta le Ministère après leur dernière épreuve. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux, travaillé sans relâche, ils avaient maintenant bien le droit de se détendre ! Quelques jours de congés leurs furent donc accordés par Severus et Sirius, le but n'étant pas non plus de les épuiser à la tâche.

Ils profitèrent de ces quelques jours pour rendre visite à leurs amis à Poudlard. Ils restaient soigneusement cachés dans les appartements de Salazar et discutaient joyeusement, aidés par les elfes de maisons qui leur apportaient des victuailles des cuisines. Depuis le départ du crapaud rose, ils semblaient tous beaucoup apprécier le petit groupe, et encore plus Harry.

Mais comme toute bonne chose à une fin, ces vacances se terminèrent pour céder la place à l'entrainement prodigué par les fondateurs. Il n'était tout de même pas question de se relâcher, ils avaient un mégalomane à face de reptile rampant à tuer !

La destruction des horcruxes avançait bien, il n'en restait plus que deux à détruire pour Harry, et enfin Voldemort serait redevenu mortel. Avec Draco, ils étaient plus amoureux que jamais, en attestent leurs sourires et leurs cernes, témoins de nuits plutôt agitées.

L'ancien Gryffondor se préparait donc à détruire l'avant-dernier horcruxe. Enfin, son avenir s'éclaircissait, il voyait enfin le bout de toute cette guerre qui avait provoqué déjà bien trop de malheurs. Il respira donc profondément pour se mettre en état de transe et sortir hors de sa tête la partie d'âme de Voldemort.

Comme à chaque fois, une brume noire prit forme devant lui, Salazar et Godric se tenant à une distance respectueuse pour ne pas le gêner, mais pour pouvoir l'aider en cas de besoin.

Le jeune homme resserra sa main sur la garde de l'épée de Godric, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges en blanchissent. Il était déterminé à mener à bien sa mission, quoi qu'il en coûte.

La brume tournoya jusqu'à former une silhouette imprécise, floue, comme vue à travers du brouillard. Puis finalement, la forme apparue clairement, faisant pousser une exclamation choquée à Harry.

Devant lui se tenait une version jeune de lui-même, avant qu'il ne connaisse le monde de la magie, Poudlard,… Il voyait exactement ce à quoi il ressemblait pendant ses longues heures de solitudes dans son placard, avec pour seule compagnie la poussière et les araignées.

Il baissa légèrement son épée, comme hypnotisé par la silhouette prostrée au sol et qui semblait renifler doucement. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha, sous les avertissements des deux fondateurs derrière lui.

Brusquement, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de l'horcruxe, ce dernier releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux d'émeraudes dans ceux similaires du jeune homme. L'ancien Gryffondor fut comme happé par ce regard et, sans prendre en compte les cris que poussaient Salazar et Godric pour le forcer à se reculer, il le toucha.

Il sentit une douleur sans nom lui vriller le crâne, comme si son cerveau devenait trop imposant pour sa boîte crânienne et qu'elle allait exploser sous la pression.

Soudain la pression diminua, ne laissant plus qu'une migraine lancinante mais toutefois supportable pour le jeune homme. Il eut à peine le temps de se réjouir qu'il s'entendit prononcer :

« … _da Kedavra !_ »

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, voyant une silhouette masculine s'effondrer devant lui, les bras en croix.

Il posa un regard perdu autour de lui, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait jamais voulu tuer personne !

Finalement, il aperçut juste à sa droite la tignasse en nid d'oiseau de Bellatrix Lestrange, les yeux fous de McNair… Oh Merlin, il était dans le manoir de Voldemort…

« Maître, est-ce que tout va bien ? » grinça la voix abominable à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers la folle qui suivrait Voldemort jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait.

Il ne savait que répondre, complètement perdu. Les mangemorts autour de lui commençaient à lui jeter des regards suspicieux. De plus, il pouvait sentir à l'arrière de son crâne la conscience de Voldemort qui tentait de refaire surface.

« Dehors… » murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

« Maître ? Mais enfin, il nous reste quelques moldus à élimi… » commença Bellatrix, l'air suppliant, comme un chien attendant une récompense.

« J'ai dit… DEHORS, TOUS ! » finit-il par hurler. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là, et rapidement. Le plus rapidement possible, en fait.

Dans sa tête, il pouvait commencer à entendre la voix de Voldemort grincer, lui hurler de sortir de son corps immédiatement…

La migraine devenait tout bonnement atroce. Des points noirs apparurent dans son champ de vision, preuve qu'il commençait à hyperventiler et n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. Son regard se posa sur le cadavre à ses pieds. Même si ça n'avait pas été son intention, et que ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé à formuler le sortilège… Il avait tué quelqu'un !

Il regarda ses mains, il se sentait sale, si sale. Le pauvre homme n'était certainement qu'un moldu qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… À moins qu'il n'ait été enlevé lors d'un raid de mangemorts que le Ministère tentait tant bien que mal de cacher…

La tête lui tourna encore, il fixa son regard sur le cadavre, se forçant à voir ce qu'il avait fait, à l'assumer. Il était devenu un monstre, comme lui… Merlin, il se dégoutait.

Son crâne le lança encore plus et, n'y tenant plus, il se pencha sur le côté du trône sur lequel il était assis et vomit tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il se foutait complètement de salir l'endroit, un claquement de doigt et un elfe de maison viendrait tout nettoyer.

Il essaya de se lever, mais il retomba durement sur le sol, à genoux. Le monde autour de lui aurait pu brûler qu'il n'en aurait rien su, tant il était perdu dans l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire. La pression dans son crâne devint à ce point insupportable qu'il finit par perdre conscience, tombant lamentablement sur le sol de marbre noir.

Quand il se réveilla, il lui sembla qu'une éternité avait passé. Il sentit alors qu'il était allongé dans ce qui semblait être son lit au manoir Prince, un poids reposant sur son torse. Il ouvrit franchement les yeux, pour voir une mèche de cheveux blonds-blancs.

Draco dut sentir son réveil, puisqu'il se releva en sursaut.

« Harry ! Oh par Merlin, quelle peur tu m'as fait ! J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais ! »

Le blond se pencha pour embrasser son âme sœur, tout à sa joie de le retrouver, mais ce dernier se recula vivement, les yeux voilés d'horreur.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Le regard de Draco se fit désorienté, avec une pointe de tristesse. Jamais encore Harry ne l'avait repoussé avec une telle ferveur. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et tenta de prendre la main de son âme sœur dans la sienne.

L'air perdu, le brun ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il leva ses émeraudes baignées de larme pour les plonger dans les deux orbes de mercure qui le fixait.

« Je suis un monstre Dray, si tu savais… Je suis un monstre ! Je ne te mérite pas ! Merlin mais qu'ai-je fais… »

Il continua à marmonner, jusqu'à ce que le blond lui pose une main sur la joue pour le forcer à le regarder. Il mit toute la douceur possible dans ses yeux et dans sa voix :

« Harry… Quoique tu aies pu faire, tu n'es pas un monstre. Raconte-moi, je ferais tout pour t'aider, mais s'il te plaît, ne me rejette pas. Tu sais que je ne serais jamais aussi heureux qu'avec toi, alors ne rejette pas loin de toi. »

« J'étais… J'étais dans son corps, Dray… Dans son corps à lui ! Et j'ai tué ! J'ai tué un moldu sans défense ! Tu devrais me détester et haïr Merlin de t'avoir donné une âme sœur pareille ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Harry… Avait possédé le corps de Voldemort ?

« Harry… Harry regarde-moi. Je te connais, tu n'es pas un monstre, et encore moins un tueur. Je le ressens jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Si je n'avais pas touché l'horcruxe, rien ne serait arrivé ! »

« Les horcruxes ont leur volonté propre, Harry. Celui-ci t'a pris en traître, avec une apparence qu'il savait être ta faiblesse. Ne te blâme pas d'être humain, personne d'autre que toi n'aurait pu aussi bien s'en sortir avec les parties d'âme de ce malade dans la tête. Tu es quelqu'un de bon et de courageux Harry, n'en doute pas. »

Alors qu'il allait nier avec véhémence, son bracelet commença à remuer, reprenant peu à peu sa forme vivante.

 _« Votre âme-sœur a raison, maître. N'oubliez pas que Soud lui-même vous a choisi. Il n'aurait jamais choisi une personne dont le cœur n'était pas pur. Avant de vous choisir, il savait déjà tout de votre destin, ce qui a été décidé par les lois du destin ne peut être changé, jeune maître. Ne vous fustigiez pas pour cela, vous n'auriez rien pu faire contre. »_

Harry hocha doucement la tête, caressant du bout des doigts le serpent qui sifflait de bonheur autour de son poignet. Puis, comme il était venu, il se retransforma en bracelet, reprenant sa place. Le jeune homme sentit alors une vague de bien-être le traverser, cadeau de ce bijou du destin.

Il releva les yeux vers Draco, timidement. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, pas après l'avoir rejeté comme il l'avait fait à son réveil.

Voyant son trouble, le Serpentard lui sourit doucement puis, amoureusement, le prit dans ses bras.

« Je sais que c'est dur, Harry, mais on arrivera à le vaincre, ensemble. Ne te prend plus pour un monstre, tu ne l'es assurément pas. »

Le jeune homme se laissa aller dans l'étreinte douce et rassurante de son petit ami. Il plongea son visage dans son cou, profitant de l'odeur réconfortante qu'il dégageait.

« Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé… »

« N'en parlons plus, c'est terminé… Maintenant nous devrions rejoindre Sirius et Sev', ils doivent être inquiets, je leur ai promis de venir les voir directement si tu te réveillais. »

« Et… Et pour l'horcruxe ? »

« Salazar et Godric l'ont détruit. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de les détruire seul à chaque fois, tu aurais pu leur demander leur aide, ils en auraient été ravis. »

« Je ne pouvais pas… C'est à moi de le faire ! Je ne peux pas laisser cette mission aux autres ! »

« Tu sais, 'Ry, tu dois apprendre à faire confiance aux autres. Je te rappelle que Salazar et Helga sont tes ancêtres, ils tiennent à toi, de même que Godric et Rowena. Nous tenons tous à toi, ne rejette pas notre aide quand nous te l'offrons de bon cœur. »

Le jeune homme hocha timidement la tête, toujours lové dans les bras de son petit ami, se gorgeant de sa chaleur.

Ils finirent par se relever, tout ça pour rejoindre les parents adoptifs d'Harry qui semblaient très anxieux.

« Merlin ! Harry ! Tu vas bien ? »

Sirius se jeta sur lui, le prenant dans une étreinte digne d'un ours. Plus discrètement, Severus se contenta de lui passer une main dans les cheveux, lui montrant ainsi toute son inquiétude et son soutien.

Avec Draco, ils racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, ne passant pas sous silence le meurtre du moldu. Sirius et Severus l'assurèrent eux aussi de leur soutien indéfectible. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer pendant qu'Harry était dans le corps de Voldemort, rien n'était de sa faute, point.

« Mais je me demande… Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Sirius, visiblement perdu. « Je veux dire, on ne prend pas possession d'un corps comme ça, non plus… »

« Je suppose que, comme Harry a touché l'horcruxe, qui est une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, et qu'il en a encore une logée dans sa tête, le lien entre eux est très faible. Ceci dit, je ne suis pas expert en possession de corps non plus, je peux me tromper. »

La discussion continua un moment, avant que Draco ne se rende compte du regard perdu de son petit ami.

« Tu viens Harry ? On va faire un tour. »

Le jeune homme hocha distraitement la tête, suivant le blond jusqu'à l'extérieur. Là il sentit un corps froid remonter le long de sa jambe pour s'enrouler autour de son cou. Il sourit à la vue de la forme animagus de Draco. Il se transforma également, laissant le serpent se positionner correctement dans sa fourrure, puis commença à courir.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Harry profitant de la promenade pour se vider l'esprit. Courir et laisser le vent parcourir sa fourrure lui faisait toujours un bien fou.

Ils rentrèrent lorsque l'air se fit plus froid, les joues un peu rougies par leur course. Ils se lovèrent sur un canapé du salon, pendant que Sirius et Severus faisaient on ne sait quoi dans le laboratoire de ce dernier. Ils se câlinèrent un temps, Draco faisant tout pour qu'Harry oublie un tant soit peu la culpabilité qu'il ressentait toujours.

Ce que le couple ne savait pas, c'est qu'au même moment, dans un manoir lugubre et entouré de ses fidèles serviteurs, Voldemort venait de faire une annonce qui allait changer le cours des choses…

« Mes chers fidèles, bientôt, la victoire sera notre ! Car demain, nous attaquerons Poudlard ! »

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez quelque chose à dire ! (Auquel cas, laisser une review quand on a rien à dire, c'est inutile, donc... Thanks Captain America... Oups, Obvious!)

 **Question de la semaine** (qui devrait plutôt être du mois, vu le temps entre les chapitres...) : Mangemort ou membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Vous avez 4h :D

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine ! Et avec un peu de chance, ce sera avant le mois prochain !


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, merci bien

 **Statut :** Quasiment terminée, après celui-ci, il ne reste que l'épilogue ! Qui sera écrit ce soir ou demain et posté la semaine prochaine ^^

Le chapitre de la bataille finale ! Héhé, enjoy ! :D

 **Chapitre 29**

* * *

Severus entra en courant dans la chambre des deux jeunes hommes, échevelé et le souffle court.

« Sev' ? Il y a un problème ? » demanda Draco, l'air inquiet. Il était de notoriété publique que rien ou presque ne pouvait venir à bout du self-control de son parrain.

« Vous-Savez-Qui… Il attaque Poudlard ! »

« Quoi ?! Nous devons y aller ! » cria presque Harry, déjà en train de se préparer à partir.

« Harry, c'est dangereux ! Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça… En plus, il reste un horcruxe ! »

Le jeune homme fixa son père adoptif, l'air déterminé.

« Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, Sev ! Nous nous sommes entraînés avec les Fondateurs depuis un bout de temps déjà, nous sommes plus que capables de nous en sortir… Et puis, j'ai mon bracelet, tout va bien se passer ! »

Le dit bracelet reprit sa forme vivante pour siffler d'accord avec son jeune maître. Il avait fait des réserves de magies très importantes depuis qu'Harry le portait, il ferait tout pour que tout se passe bien.

« Alors c'est décidé, nous y allons. » déclara Draco, sûr de lui.

« Vous vous rendez compte que ce n'est certainement qu'un piège pour t'amener là-bas, Harry ? »

« Bien sûr que je le sais, Sev ! Mais je ne peux pas les laisser se débrouiller avec ce psychopathe ! En plus qui sait ce qu'est capable de faire Dumbledore ! »

Severus soupira avant d'accepter. Ils allèrent chercher Sirius, puis prirent le chemin du château, non sans se dissimuler.

À Poudlard, c'était le chaos. Les élèves couraient, précédés de leurs préfets qui les emmenaient dans leurs salles communes pour qu'ils puissent évacuer l'école. Ils croisèrent également quelques professeurs tels que Flitwick qui posaient de nombreux sortilèges sur les armures dans les couloirs pour protéger les élèves.

Ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Ici, tous les élèves majeurs qui voulaient se battre avaient été rassemblés, écoutant religieusement la Directrice Adjointe qui leur expliquait ce qu'ils devaient faire.

« En l'absence inopportune du Directeur, c'est à moi que vous vous réfèrerez. Pour les élèves qui le souhaitent, vous pouvez rester ici dans la Grande Salle pour soigner les blessés avec Mme Pomfresh, pour les autres, vous vous répartirez en plusieurs groupes selon vos affinités, ceux qui sont plus doués en Métamorphose, avec moi, pour ceux qui ont plus de facilités avec la DCFM, vous irez avec le Professeur Slughorn et le Professeur Flitwick. Sinon… »

Alors qu'elle allait terminer sa phrase, les nouveaux arrivants levèrent leur sort de Désillusion, se révélant aux yeux de toute la salle. Dumbledore n'était pas présent, ils ne risquaient donc rien. Un des seuls Serpentards présent se racla la gorge, essayant d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

« Cessez donc Mr Nott ! J'ai bientôt terminé ! »

« Mais, Madame… »

« Pas de mais ! Si vous n'êtes pas capable de rester tranquille, vous pouvez tout aussi bien rejoindre… »

« Bonjour, Minerva, besoin d'aide ? »

La Directrice Adjointe resta figée à l'entente de cette voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis bien longtemps. Elle se retourna lentement, les yeux écarquillés, vers les nouveaux venus.

« Qu'est-ce que… Severus ? Monsieur Potter ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?! »

La majorité des élèves et des professeurs présent les fixaient intensément, attendant eux aussi une explication.

« Nous nous sommes dit que vous auriez certainement besoin de renforts… Alors nous voici ! »

Le regard de la sorcière s'illumina, semblant retrouver de l'espoir.

« C'est bon de vous revoir, Monsieur Potter. »

« Le plaisir est partagé, Professeure, Poudlard m'avait bien manqué. »

Nul n'avait besoin de savoir qu'ils y venaient quasiment tous les jours… Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.

Les élèves commencèrent à s'agiter, discutant entre eux du retour du Survivant. Face au brouhaha, McGonagall frappa dans ses mains, le bruit résonnant dans toute la pièce.

« Faites silence, jeunes gens ! Comme vous le savez, les barrières de l'école sont tombées, ce n'est qu'une question de minute avant que les mangemorts n'attaquent, alors je vous prie de vous organiser ! »

Le silence se fit, teinté d'angoisse et d'appréhension. Les élèves se scindèrent en plusieurs groupes, jetant tout de même des regards furtifs vers Harry et Draco.

« Où est Dumbledore ? » demanda Severus, les sourcils froncés.

Le regard de la Directrice Adjointe s'assombrit, se faisant haineux.

« Ce vieux fou c'est enfermé dans son bureau, il l'a scellé grâce à une magie ancienne qui m'est inconnue. C'est lui qui a abaissé les barrières pour les mangemorts, il était le seul à pouvoir le faire ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il nous trahirait à ce point… »

Severus et Sirius posèrent chacun une main réconfortante sur les épaules de la Professeure de Métamorphose, lui redonnant courage.

« Nous allons vous aider, Minerva, tout se passera bien. » lui dit Sirius, un air inhabituellement sérieux sur le visage.

« Et nous allons aider aussi, évidemment ! » dit une voix derrière eux, les faisant se retourner précipitamment.

« Sal' ! Vous ici ? Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas quitter vos appartements ou la Chambre ? »

Salazar eut un sourire ironique, vite imité par Godric. Alors qu'il allait répondre, une silhouette lumineuse apparue à leur côté, habillée d'une longue toge blanche et vaporeuse, Poudlard.

« C'est moi qui le leur permet, jeune Héritier. L'école est menacée, elle a besoin de ses Fondateurs, comme elle a besoin de vous. Allez et vainquez, j'ai foi en vous. » dit-elle avant de disparaître.

La totalité de la Grande Salle les fixait, bouche bée. Les Fondateurs ? Les VRAIS Fondateurs ?!

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de se poser plus longtemps des questions, une explosion venait de retentir à l'extérieur, les mangemorts essayant de faire sauter la Grande Porte. La voix de Voldemort se fit alors entendre.

« Chers élèves de Poudlard ! Ici Lord Voldemort ! Rendez-vous ou rejoignez-nous, et nul mal ne vous sera fait ! Cependant, si vous résistez…Hahaha » le rire sadique les fit tous frissonner.

Les Fondateurs échangèrent un regard, avant de se mettre en mouvement. Helga s'approcha d'Harry, prenant son visage en coupe.

« Nous avons tous confiance en toi, en vous. Vous vous êtes bien entraînés, vous vaincrez. Soit prudent, nous sommes là pour t'aider. »

Elle lui embrassa doucement le front, avant de se reculer pour rejoindre Mme Pomfresh, l'aidant à tout mettre en place pour soigner d'hypothétiques blessés.

Rowena était en pleine discussion avec Minerva, mettant en place les Métamorphoses et Sortilèges qui pourraient être utiles. La Fondatrice agita une main et toutes les armures de l'école se regroupèrent dans le hall. Un mouvement élégant de la main plus tard, elles se regroupaient pour former deux colosses qui protégeraient les portes.

Le reste des étudiants et des Professeurs se scindèrent en plusieurs groupes. Sirius, en bon Maraudeur qu'il était, se souvenait encore par cœur de tous les passages secrets contenus dans le château. Il les indiqua aux chefs de groupes, ainsi, chacun arriverait à l'extérieur de Poudlard depuis un endroit différent, leurs permettant d'encercler les Mangemorts.

Harry prit la tête d'un groupe, Draco celui d'un autre. Godric accompagna le groupe du blond alors que Salazar accompagnait celui du brun. Les deux Fondateurs se lancèrent un regard amusé, avant de se donner rendez-vous à l'extérieur.

Draco prit Harry une dernière fois dans ses bras, l'embrassant à perdre haleine.

« Surtout, soit prudent 'Ry, on se retrouve dehors. »

« Soit prudent aussi, Dray. »

Sur un dernier regard, ils se séparèrent.

Silencieusement, les groupes atteignirent l'extérieur de Poudlard. Ils étaient encore cachés à la vue des mangemorts, ce qui leur conférait un effet de surprise plus que bienvenu.

Les troupes de Voldemort étaient nombreuses, on pouvait y voir des géants, des loups garous, des vampires… Et des sorciers masqués… Beaucoup, de sorciers.

Harry se retourna alors vers son groupe, il fut heureux de constater que tous avaient le regard déterminé.

« Bien, surtout, restez groupés. Si l'un des membres du groupe est en difficulté, vous allez l'aider. Inutile d'essayer de faire quelque chose d'héroïque, vous risqueriez juste de vous faire tuer. Ces sorciers sont dangereux et entraînés, alors ne les sous-estimez pas. Rappelez-vous simplement qu'eux ne se contenteront pas de Stupéfix. Utilisez les informulés autant que vous le pouvez. Allons-y, je suis fier de vous. »

Ils se déplacèrent silencieusement, Harry jetant un sort appris avec Salazar leur permettant de se dissimuler dans les ombres. Ils n'étaient pas invisibles, seulement bien plus difficiles à repérer.

Il avait été décidé que ce serait Salazar qui commencerait les hostilités, allant à la rencontre des Mangemorts, laissant ainsi le temps aux autres de les encercler efficacement. Une voix hautaine et ironique ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

« Allons allons… Et c'est ça que mon idiot de descendant appelle une armée ? Je dois avouer que je suis déçu… »

La moue dédaigneuse affichée par Serpentard amusa Harry, reconnaissant le caractère facétieux de son ancêtre. Alors qu'ils allaient intervenir, son bracelet se mit à bouger.

« _Il est temps pour moi de vous aider, jeune maître. Ne bougez pas et laissez-moi faire._ »

Sous le regard incrédule d'Harry, le serpent commença à se fondre sous sa peau, lui provoquant une sensation désagréable, sans être douloureuse. Une fois le processus terminé, il portait au poignet un magnifique tatouage représentant parfaitement ce qu'était le serpent sous sa forme de bracelet. Il entendit alors une voix résonner dans sa tête.

 _« Ainsi, jeune maître, je pourrais vous épauler. Depuis que vous me portez, j'ai emmagasiné une quantité de magie assez importante. Maintenant vous y aurez accès. Bonne chance, jeune maître, que Soud vous accompagne dans votre combat. »_

Harry sentit une énergie grisante le parcourir, et il sut qu'il s'agissait de la magie fournie par le bracelet. Il releva la tête, l'air autour de lui crépitant de magie. Les membres de son groupe le regardaient, fascinés.

Autour d'eux, les autres groupes avaient terminés de se mettre en place, et Harry sourit encore en voyant Godric trépigner alors que Sal' se moquait encore des mangemorts trop abasourdis pour réagir. Le Fondateur hocha alors la tête vers eux, c'était le signal.

Silencieusement, les élèves commencèrent à mettre KO les ennemis qu'ils avaient à leur portée, le tout grâce à des Stupéfix informulés. Les mangemorts s'en rendirent alors compte, puis ce fut le véritable début de la bataille.

Les sorts fusaient de part et d'autres de chaque camp. Les élèves tenaient tête comme ils le pouvaient face à des sorciers plus entraînés, mais ils s'en sortaient sans trop de mal, ils avaient la détermination avec eux. Avec les Fondateurs dans leur camp, ils se sentaient pousser des ailes.

Les Aurors avaient été appelés par Patronus depuis un moment, mais l'interdiction de transplaner dans l'école était toujours en place, rendant leur venue plus lente et difficile, puisqu'ils devaient percer les lignes ennemies mises en place devant le portail de Poudlard.

Harry dansait d'un ennemi à un autre, les mettant à terre sans trop de difficultés. Après avoir combattus des Horcruxes et fait des duels contre Salazar et Godric, ces pauvres petits mangemorts ne représentaient pas un défi insurmontable.

Il jeta un regard vers le couple de Fondateur, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Godric tranchait chaque ennemi à sa portée à l'aide de son épée, vampires et autres loups garous ne résistant pas face à la lame légendaire. Quand à Salazar, il lançait des sorts de magie noire à tout va, surprenant les mangemorts qui ne s'attendaient pas à devoir faire face à ce type de sorts.

Il vit également que Rowena avait élu domicile en haut d'un rempart. Aidée par quelques élèves, elle transformait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main en flèches acérées, qu'elle lançait ensuite sur les géants, tentant par la même occasion de leur faire écraser quelques-uns des soldats de Voldemort.

Flitwick, quant à lui, se tenait à ses côtés, incantant des charmes de protection sur les défenseurs de Poudlard, leur évitant ainsi de se retrouver sous les pieds d'un des géants.

Hagrid était quant à lui partit plaider leur cause auprès des Centaures, ces fiers guerriers acceptant de leur venir en aide, la Forêt Interdite étant leur territoire, la venue de ces importuns était une menace. Il revint également avec un troupeau de sombrals, s'amusant allègrement à piétiner tout ce qui était à leur portée et qui n'était pas de leur côté.

Harry attrapa l'un des sombrals au vol, s'en servant comme monture pour percer les lignes ennemies. Il fit apparaître deux épées courtes qu'il utilisa pour trancher du mangemort à tout va. Il bénit ses leçons d'escrimes prisent avec Salazar.

Il vit alors Draco, en train de se battre contre Greyback. Il semblait en mauvaise posture, il courut donc l'aider, lançant des sorts et utilisant ses épées contre tout ce qui se mettait en travers de son chemin. Il finit par atteindre son âme sœur et profita que le loup-garou soit dos à lui pour lui transpercer l'estomac d'une épée, l'autre tranchant les tendons à l'arrière de ses genoux. La créature tomba au sol, sonnée et empoisonnée par les lames faites d'argent.

Draco fit alors apparaître son arme de prédilection, une claymore, qu'il utilisa pour trancher la tête de Fenrir, laissant son corps retomber sans vie entre eux.

Les deux âmes sœurs se regardèrent, ils étaient couverts de sang, mais fort heureusement, ce n'était pas le leur. Ils jetèrent un regard désinvolte sur le cadavre à leurs pieds, le loup garou ne mordrait plus jamais aucun enfant maintenant.

Ils se mirent dos à dos alors qu'une nouvelle vague d'ennemis approchait, chacun couvrant les arrières de l'autre. Séparément, ils étaient dangereux, côte à côté, ils devenaient un danger mortel pour quiconque tentait de se mettre en travers de leur chemin.

Finalement, après ce qu'il leur sembla être des heures d'affrontement, Voldemort rappela ses troupes à lui. Les mangemorts avaient subis de lourdes pertes, mais les étudiants de Poudlard également. Il y avait de nombreux blessés gémissant au sol, recouverts de sang et d'autres entrailles. La scène était horrible à voir.

Ils regagnèrent la Grande Salle, transportant avec eux ceux qui pouvaient l'être. Ils profiteraient de cette accalmie pour récupérer ceux tombés au combat, une place leur étant réservée.

Harry et Draco vérifiaient l'état des couloirs donnant sur l'extérieur quand la voix de la Face-De-Serpent se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Peuple de Poudlard ! Nul besoin de continuer ce massacre ! Livrez-moi Potter, et plus aucun mal ne vous sera fait ! Je vous laisse une heure ! Une heure mes jolis, après il sera trop tard ! »

Ils se fixèrent, Draco ne cachant pas son angoisse. Ils se prirent la main, Harry serrant légèrement celle de son âme sœur en signe de soutien. Il savait ce qui l'attendait et il n'avait pas peur. Ils rejoignirent les autres dans la Grande Salle.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ce fut pour voir un Sirius effondré assis à côté de ce qu'il semblait être la dépouille de Remus Lupin.

« Moony… » pleura-t-il, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Severus se tenait derrière lui, en soutient silencieux. Il lui passait une main dans les cheveux, tentant de le réconforter comme il le pouvait. Lui-même ne ressentait que peu de tristesse face à cette mort, le loup-garou lui ayant mené la vie dure pendant ses années à Poudlard.

Plus loin, les Weasley étaient regroupés autour d'un lit où était allongé l'aîné de la fratrie, Bill. Il portait sur son visage trois profondes marques de griffures, signature de Fenrir Greyback. Ron releva la tête et ses yeux se teintèrent de haine lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Harry.

« Toi ! Tout est de ta faute ! Bill risque de devenir un loup garou à cause de toi ! Et vous là ! » Hurla-t-il en prenant à parti les autres personnes présentes dans la salle. « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller le livrer à Voldemort ?! »

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on lui jeta un Stupefix. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, Harry et Draco virent qu'il venait d'Helga qui soignait un blessé juste derrière eux.

« Ah ! Voilà qui est mieux ! » soupira-t-elle, l'air soulagée.

« Bien visé ! » lui répondit Godric avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça face à l'air furieux de la Fondatrice de Poufsouffle.

« Toi ! Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole, espèce de stupide Gryffondor ! Vous êtes bien tous pareil… »

Godric se cacha alors derrière Salazar, l'air complètement terrorisé.

« Saaaaaaal' » geignit-il, « Ton ex-femme veut me tuer ! »

Serpentard soupira devant les gamineries des deux Fondateurs, alors qu'Helga retournait soigner des blessés avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

Après cet interlude qui avait amusé la quasi-totalité de la Grande Salle, Harry et Draco s'approchèrent de leurs amis. Pansy, Blaise, Théo et Hermione étaient regroupés dans un coin, les couples dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand ils les virent s'approcher, ils se séparèrent, regardant Harry avec angoisse.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Pansy, inquiète.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Pans', tout va bien. »

Il lui fit un sourire encourageant, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer légèrement, avant de la relâcher. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la Grande Salle, regardant les élèves blessés gémir dans leurs lits et d'autres pleurer les disparus. Les Aurors avaient réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, apportant une aide bienvenue. Certains membres de l'Ordre étaient eux aussi arrivés, prêtant main forte aux combattants.

Harry regarda de nouveau ses amis, avant de soupirer fortement. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, seul.

Il embrassa légèrement Draco avant de dire doucement :

« Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air… Seul. »

Il fit abstraction du regard douloureux de son âme sœur et se dirigea vers les couloirs. Il marcha un moment, essayant d'organiser ses pensées. Alors qu'il allait tourner dans un autre couloir, il sentit distinctement une baguette être pointée dans son dos.

« Harry, Harry… Tu ne m'as pas facilité la tâche, tu sais ? »

Il se retourna alors, se retrouvant face à face avec Dumbledore qui laissait tomber la cape d'invisibilité. Lorsqu'il vit Harry fixer l'objet, il eut un petit rire.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser ces stupides moldus la brûler n'est-ce pas ? Il se trouve qu'elle m'est bien utile… De même que cette petite merveille. »

Dans son autre main, il tenait un parchemin vierge… La carte des Maraudeurs.

Harry ne cacha pas son regard plein de haine envers celui qu'il avait autrefois considéré comme un sorcier admirable… Comme cette époque semblait lointaine.

« Allons, mon garçon, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu devrais me remercier d'avoir pris soin de ces objets ! Maintenant, suis-moi, et n'oppose pas de résistance, je serais fâché de devoir te blesser. »

Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de tester la force magique du Directeur, mais d'après ce qu'il avait entendu de Minerva, les sorts qu'il avait posés sur la porte de son bureau étaient d'une grande puissance… Et il avait réussi à berner Voldemort ! Il décida donc de le suivre docilement. De toute façon, il fallait bien qu'il se retrouve devant Face-De-Serpent à un moment ou à un autre.

« Je vous suis, baissez votre baguette. »

« Pour que tu puisses t'enfuir ? Hors de question ! Maintenant avance. »

Le menaçant toujours de sa baguette, Dumbledore fit avancer son ancien élève. Il lui jeta un sort de Désillusion avant de revêtir une nouvelle fois la cape.

Le voyage jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite fut long… Long et très court à la fois. Harry se rendant compte avec une certitude angoissante qu'il allait faire face à son destin. Il ne savait pas s'il allait sortir vivant de cette forêt…

 _« Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune maître. Votre destin est écrit dans les étoiles, tout se passera bien. »_

Le jeune homme décida de faire confiance à son bracelet, après tout jamais il ne l'avait trompé, lui apportant au contraire du réconfort et de la magie supplémentaire.

Finalement, Harry sentit la présence de plusieurs personnes devant lui, juste avant qu'ils ne débouchent sur une clairière. En face de lui, trônant tel un roi sur son trône, Voldemort.

« Aaah, Albus ! Je vois que tu as bien fait ton travail… Brave petit. Approche, reçoit ta récompense. »

Dumbledore enleva la cape et alla s'agenouiller devant celui qu'il appelait maître. Soudain, dans un mouvement gracieux malgré son grand âge, le Directeur de Poudlard se releva, la baguette levée vers Voldemort.

« _AVADA KEDAVRA !_ »

Les deux sorts fusèrent en même temps, alors que les deux adversaires se fixaient, un des mangemorts jeta un Doloris sur Dumbledore, le faisant lâcher prise. Le vieil homme tomba à genoux en hurlant, avant de se taire définitivement, terrassé par le sort jeté par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un rire fou furieux s'éleva dans l'air, de la part du mangemort qui avait aidé à vaincre l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard, Bellatrix.

Voldemort se tourna vers elle avec un regard colérique.

« Penses-tu que je ne suis pas assez fort pour vaincre seul mes ennemis, Bellatrix ?! As-tu si peu de foi en ton maître ?! »

« Non ! Non voyons Maître ! Je pensais bien faire… »

« Eh bien ne pense plus ! _Endoloris !_ »

La mangemort tomba à terre, gémissante, avant que la torture ne cesse.

« Que cela te serve de leçon. »

« Bien, maître. »

Elle resta prostrée au sol, ne relevant même pas la tête vers Voldemort. Ce dernier se tourna alors toute son attention vers Harry.

« Harry Potter… Enfin nous voilà face à face… Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient, rends-le moi ! »

Le jeune homme prit son plus bel air innocent, ne semblant pas comprendre de quoi voulait parler le Mage Noir.

« Voyons, Tom, je n'ai pas la réputation d'être un voleur, tu le sais bien. »

« Cesse de te moquer ! Le zhemchuzhina sub'dy ! Rends-le-moi ! »

« Aaaah, mais il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Tu veux parler de cette chose ? » dit-il en agitant son poignet devant le Lord. « J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te le donner, tu m'en vois désolé. »

Après un hurlement de rage, Voldemort fut juste en face du jeune homme, lui tenant le poignet. Harry siffla de douleur, sa cicatrice le faisant souffrir et la poigne de fer de l'homme n'arrangeant rien.

« Qu'as-tu fais ! Il devait me revenir ! Il est à moi tu m'entends, à MOI ! »

« Le bracelet choisi son porteur, Tom, pas l'inverse… Il faut croire que tu n'en étais pas digne… Que tu n'es pas le digne héritier de Serpentard… » répondit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Une partie de son esprit lui hurlait d'arrêter, de s'enfuir et de se terrer dans l'endroit le plus sombre qu'il puisse trouver, mais il refusait d'abandonner.

Voldemort fit volteface, s'éloignant du jeune homme, avant de pointer sa baguette sur lui. Cette dernière laissait échapper des étincelles vertes, signe que le sortilège de mort n'était qu'à un cheveu d'être lancé.

« Puisque tu ne peux pas me le rendre de ton vivant… Peut-être pourrais-je le récupérer sur ton cadavre ! Meurs, vermine ! »

Harry vit l'éclair vert se diriger vers lui, mais il ne bougea pas, ne cilla même pas. Dans sa tête, le bracelet le rassurait.

 _« Ne bougez pas, maître, ne vous battez pas. Tout ira bien, ayez confiance. Votre âme sœur vous aidera. »_

Puis le sort le toucha, et ce fut le noir.

Voldemort se retrouva projeté en arrière, les mangemorts se regroupant à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Au même moment, un hurlement déchirant se fit entendre. Draco et Severus, qui avaient suivi Dumbledore et Harry, sortirent de leur cachette pour rejoindre le jeune homme allongé sur le sol.

Ils s'étaient rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'Harry n'était pas revenu au bout d'un certain temps. Salazar les avait alors aidé avec un sort de son invention, c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient pu retrouver le Directeur et le jeune homme qui se dirigeaient vers la Forêt. Ils les avaient suivis discrètement, sachant qu'Harry devait faire face à Voldemort.

Serpentard leur avait expliqué, il n'y avait qu'une autre manière pour Harry de détruire le dernier Horcruxe en lui, celle de recevoir l'Avada de la part de Tom. Alors le cœur brisé, ils l'avaient suivi, Draco dans le but de sauver son âme sœur et Severus dans celui d'aider son fils adoptif.

Les mangemorts n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que Severus les envoyait au loin à l'aide d'un sort puissant. Voldemort se releva douloureusement, faisant face à son ancien espion.

« Severus… J'ai toujours su que tu avais l'âme d'un traître… Trahir ta sang-de-bourbe d'amie ne t'aura pas suffi ? »

« Taisez-vous ! »

« Si tu avais entendu, Severus… Ses hurlements pour que je l'épargne, une chanson à mes oreilles ! »

« Je vous ai dit de vous taire ! »

« Comment te sens-tu, d'être le responsable de la mort de ton amie ? Et maintenant de son fils ? Ressens-tu de la culpabilité ? Je suis curieux, je n'en ai jamais éprouvé… »

Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter un regard noir sur son ancien maître.

« Tu n'as rien à répondre ? C'est bien… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es attaché au gamin… Il était faible, tout comme toi. Faible et sans valeur. Ne t'énerve pas, personne ne peut me tuer, et surtout pas toi. »

« La ferme ! _AVADA KEDAVRA !_ »

Voldemort eut l'air choqué, avant de se mettre à rire. Il leva la main pour détourner le sort, mais le choc refit son apparition quant au lieu de se détourner, le sort le toucha. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il tomba face contre terre, mort.

Severus était également choqué, mais se ressaisit vite en entendant les cris d'horreur des mangemorts. Il se hâta d'incanter un charme de protection autour d'eux, regardant les membres du Cercle Intérieur s'agglutiner autour du cadavre de celui qui fut leur maître.

Devant leur air incrédule, il ne put s'empêcher de rire, d'un rire à la fois incrédule et libérateur. Les sorts commencèrent alors à fuser sur le bouclier, rebondissant tous sans provoquer aucun dommage.

Severus s'approcha alors de Draco qui pleurait doucement au-dessus du corps d'Harry.

« Draco, relève-toi. Souviens-toi de ce que Salazar a dit, il reste une chance. »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas Sev ! La douleur… J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi est morte, c'est horrible ! »

Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, alors que les sorts continuaient de s'abattre sans discontinuer sur la protection. Les mangemorts voulaient venger leur maître.

« Allons, rien ne sert de s'escrimer ainsi, vous n'arriverez jamais à briser ce sort. » leur dit-il avec un air suffisant.

« Aucun sort n'est infaillible, sale traître ! Je te tuerais, je te dépècerais et te torturerais ! » hurla Bellatrix, lançant à nouveau un sortilège.

Severus se releva, lui souriant d'un air supérieur.

« Aucun sort n'est infaillible, en effet… Sauf s'il est lancé avec cette baguette. »

Il lui montra alors la baguette qu'il avait dans les mains, et elle eut un instant l'air horrifié.

« Ce n'est… Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Eh oui, un faible, maître de la Baguette de Sureau… Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Alors continuez à vous fatiguer, vous n'arriverez à rien. »

« Vous ne pourrez pas vous terrer à l'intérieur indéfiniment ! Bande de rats ! »

« Oh mais nous n'en aurons pas besoin… » Il rit alors que plusieurs silhouettes apparurent autour des mangemorts.

En quelques instants, tout fut terminé. Les Aurors avaient désarmés et attachés les suiveurs de Voldemort et leurs avaient arrachés leurs masques. Lucius se tourna vers son fils.

« Toi ! Espèce de traître ! Tu es une honte pour les Malfoy, fils indigne ! »

Draco fixa un instant son père, des sillons de larmes encore visibles sur ses joues.

« Et pourtant, c'est vous qui avez perdu, et c'est encore vous qui vous êtes agenouillés devant un Sang-Mêlé… Les Malfoy sont toujours vainqueurs, n'est-ce pas ? Hors, il se trouve que je suis dans le camp des gagnants… Qui est une honte, au juste ? »

Il finit sa tirade avec un regard méprisant, avant de se retourner vers le corps d'Harry qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Les Aurors emmenèrent les mangemorts avec eux et Severus annula enfin le champ de protection. Il eut à peine fini qu'il reçut un corps dans les bras, Sirius.

« Oh Merlin Sev, j'ai eu si peur ! Où est Harry ? »

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, avisant finalement le corps de son fils adoptif dans les bras de son âme sœur en larme.

« Harry ? Il est… ? Non… NON ! »

Il s'effondra dans les bras de Severus, l'air dévasté. Tous les Aurors et les personnes encore présentes, qu'ils soient élèves ou professeurs, regardaient la scène, attristés. Même s'il n'avait pas tué Voldemort, Potter les avaient tous sauvé, il ne méritait pas de mourir.

Draco serra encore plus fort le corps sans vie dans ses bras, avant de se remettre à pleurer.

« Harry… Par pitié, reviens-moi… »

* * *

Et voilàààà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ;)

 **Question de la semaine :** Alors, à votre avis, survivra, survivra pas ? ^^

A la semaine prochaine !


	30. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** Je ne vous apprends rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre chère JKR o/

 **Pairing :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M (mention d'abus, viols et lemon au programme ! :D)

 **Warning :** Certaines scènes pourront peut être choqués certains d'entre vous, donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ! Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera toléré, merci bien

 **Statut : FINIE**

Et voilà, c'est terminé... Je suis à la fois très triste et très heureuse d'avoir terminé cette fic ! Et maintenant j'ai des tonnes de remerciements à faire, donc si vous voulez vous pouvez sauter le blabla !

Tout d'abord, un immense remerciements à ma géniallissime et très précieuse SauleMarron19427, parce que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai redécouvert les fanfics et que j'ai commencé à en écrire... Donc encore une fois, un immense merci ma TerIron Man ! ^^

Ensuite, un immense merci à vous, chers lecteurs qui me suivez depuis le début, je pense à Haru-Carnage, brigitte26, TeZuKa j, hathor2, sabichou, Magouille, 77Hildegard, Aurelie Malfoy, shenendoahcalyssa, LandlessLord... Et encore bien d'autres. Merci infiniment à vous.

Des petits (immenses ouais !) remerciements encore aux géniallissimes et merveilleuses MaevaCerise et Jelyel, pour leurs reviews pleines de soutient et parce que vous êtes géniales les filles, merde ! Je vous naaaaaime ! Donc un grand merci à toi, Jely, pour me rabâcher sans cesse que non, je ne fait pas de la merde xD Et à toi Cerisette pour être exactement telle que tu es, mignonne et adorable ;)

Un remerciement également à Nomduneplume et ephemeralsunflower (sérieusement, t'avais pas plus chiant comme pseudo ?) pour m'avoir aidé quelque fois et puis... Bah parce que j'vous aime, c'est tout, voilà.

Et... Je crois que c'est terminé ! Donc j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit épilogue un peu fluffy sur les bords, et on se retrouve en bas !

 **Épilogue**

* * *

Tout autour de lui, c'était le blanc. Rien que du blanc. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il se sentait lourd, suffoquant.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était allongé sur le sol, enfin, ce qui lui semblait être le sol. Il se releva tant bien que mal, pris de vertiges alors qu'il se mettait debout.

Il regarda son environnement, tentant de savoir où il était, quand tout lui revint. La bataille, sa rencontre avec Voldemort, l'Avada… Il était perdu. Il était mort alors, vraiment mort ?

Alors qu'il se perdait dans des réflexions peu joyeuses, une forme apparue à ses côtés, prenant peu à peu la forme d'une femme aux cheveux roux.

Lorsqu'il croisa un regard vert émeraude si semblable au sien, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Maman ? »

« Oh Harry, mon chéri, tu as tellement grandit… »

Elle s'avança et le pris dans ses bras dans une étreinte maternelle. Harry se laissa aller, profitant de cette sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi un moment, avant que le jeune homme ne relève la tête.

« Où sommes-nous ? Je suis mort ? »

Lily regarda son fils, lui caressant la joue avant de répondre.

« Nous sommes dans l'entre-deux, la limite entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants. Tu as encore le choix, mon chéri. L'horcruxe en toi est mort, mais toi, tu peux encore vivre, il te suffit de le vouloir. »

« Le vouloir ? Comment ça ? »

« Il y a encore quelque chose qui te retiens chez les vivants, c'est ça qui te servira à revenir… Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

Il réfléchit, ne trouvant rien, il se tourna vers sa mère, mais une voix dans sa tête l'arrêta.

 _« Jeune maître, ce que dit votre mère est vrai. »_

 _« Vrai ? Donc je peux revenir ? Mais comment ? »_

 _« Je vous l'avais dit, jeune maître, votre âme sœur vous sera d'un grand secours… C'est votre lien qui vous fera revenir. »_

 _« Comment dois-je faire ? »_

 _« Fermez les yeux, et concentrez-vous sur le lien, vous finirez par le sentir, ensuite, visualisez le comme s'il était juste en face de vous. »_

Harry appliqua ce que lui disait le serpent, fermant les yeux et se concentrant sur son lien avec Draco. Il ressentit tout l'amour, toute l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Il le visualisa alors, souhaitant de toutes ses forces pouvoir le toucher, rejoindre son âme sœur.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, sentant que quelque chose dans son environnement avait changé. Et en effet, juste en face de lui se trouvait une sorte de corde dorée, tressée solidement, et qui semblait se perdre dans l'horizon immaculé.

Il se tourna alors vers sa mère qui lui sourit doucement.

« C'est bien mon chéri, tu as trouvé. Maintenant c'est à toi de choisir, tu peux retourner vers ton âme sœur et vivre une vie longue et heureuse, ou alors tu peux nous rejoindre, et rester pour l'éternité à nos côtés. Quoi que tu choisisses, personnes ne t'en voudra mon chéri, c'est ton choix. »

Harry réfléchit alors, pesant le pour et le contre. D'un côté, il avait vraiment envie de rejoindre ses parents, pour enfin les connaître vraiment, mais de l'autre… Il ne pensait pas pouvoir abandonner Draco, Severus et Sirius de cette manière, surtout s'il avait le moyen de revenir.

Il regarda le lien, et commença à s'approcher pour le toucher. À peine eut-il effleuré la corde dorée qu'il entendit des voix. Il entendit Sirius et Draco le supplier de leur revenir et Severus murmurer son prénom.

Il se détourna, prit sa mère dans ses bras avant de murmurer :

« Je suis désolé, maman, mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas les abandonner. »

Lily lui caressa les cheveux, un sourire doux sur le visage, les yeux emplis de fierté.

« Va, rejoins ton âme sœur, et vit une vie aussi longue et heureuse que possible. Nous t'attendrons, j'espère te revoir le plus tard possible. Au revoir mon chéri, ton père et moi sommes très fiers de toi. »

À la fin de sa phrase, elle recula lentement et disparut petit à petit, se fondant avec le blanc de l'entre-deux.

Harry se rapprocha du lien et le prit dans sa main. La corde émettait une douce chaleur réconfortante et il sentit un incommensurable soulagement l'envahir. Il laissa tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Draco l'envahir et son immense envie de le rejoindre. Il se sentit alors aspiré et quitter ce monde pour revenir auprès des vivants.

Il prit une grande inspiration, douloureusement conscient de la dureté du sol de la Forêt Interdite sous lui. Il entendit une exclamation de surprise qui devait venir de Sirius.

« Harry ! Harry tu es vivant ! »

La suite fut un enchaînement d'embrassades et de câlins. Draco lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser furieusement, incroyablement soulagé et heureux du retour de son âme sœur.

« Oh Harry, si tu savais comme je t'aime… » lui dit-il en pleurant légèrement, des larmes de soulagement.

Il serra également son âme sœur dans les bras, lui chuchotant faiblement à l'oreille :

« Moi aussi je t'aime Dray, c'est grâce à toi, à vous que je suis revenus. »

oOoOoOo

Toute la suite fut un peu floue. Le monde sorcier se remettait lentement de la mort de Voldemort. Toute la société sorcière avait été plus que choquée en apprenant que ce n'était pas Harry Potter qui avait tué Vous-Savez-Qui, mais Severus Rogue, ancien Professeur de Potion détesté par plusieurs générations d'élèves de Poudlard.

La communauté sorcière avait tout d'abord crié au scandale, mais suite aux procès de plusieurs mangemorts et leurs déclarations sous Véritasérum, plus aucun doute n'était permis.

Severus Rogue fut alors acclamé en héro, porté aux nues par des sorciers extatiques de joie à l'idée que la guerre soit enfin terminée. Il fut décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, le même jour qu'Harry. Tous deux devinrent des idoles dans le monde magique, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à leurs compagnons respectifs…

Les étudiants purent reprendre leur scolarité à Poudlard l'année suivante, l'école ayant été restaurée grâce à l'aide du Ministère et de bon nombre de sorciers volontaires. Les Fondateurs avaient regagnés la Chambre pour ne plus en ressortir, Poudlard ayant épuisé ses réserves magiques pour leur permettre de participer à la bataille.

Après la fin de leurs études, Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Hermione, Harry et Draco prirent des chemins bien différents, sans pour autant couper le contact, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et ne voulaient jamais se séparer. Hermione et Blaise étaient partis dans une faculté sorcière de Droit, alors que Draco et Théo préférèrent se lancer dans l'économie. Pansy décida d'utiliser la fortune des Parkinson pour mettre en place différentes œuvres caritative, profitant de la soudaine conscience des sorciers pour les bonnes œuvres. Avec l'aide d'Harry, elle mit en place des écoles et des orphelinats pour jeunes sorciers et jeunes nés-de-moldus, leur permettant de s'intégrer bien plus facilement au monde sorcier.

Blaise et Pansy se marièrent trois ans tout justes après la fin de la guerre. Le père de Pansy avait été envoyé à Azkaban, de même que les parents de Blaise, ils s'étaient mariés dans la plus grande discrétion, seulement en compagnie de quelques-uns de leurs amis, dont Harry, Draco, Théo et Hermione.

Ces derniers se marièrent d'ailleurs peu de temps plus tard, lors d'une grande fête. Le mariage fut également célébré du côté moldu, à la demande expresse de Théo qui voulait que sa femme soit proche de sa famille. Les parents de la jeune fille furent heureux d'avoir un gendre aussi compréhensif, eux qui avaient peur de ne plus revoir leur fille.

Pour couper court à toutes manœuvres de séductions malvenues, Harry et Draco se marièrent également, quatre ans après la mort de Voldemort. Le mariage avait été célébré en grande pompe, et c'est à cette occasion que les deux jeunes hommes avaient révélés à l'ensemble du monde sorcier leur lien d'âme sœur. Cette révélation avait fait les choux gras de toute la presse et fait glousser les jeunes sorcières devant tant de romantisme pendant un temps infini. Ils s'étaient juré fidélité devant la magie, sous le regard ému de Sirius et Severus. La famille Tonks au complet était également présente, pour le plus grand bonheur de Draco, et une invitée surprise l'ému tout particulièrement.

« Bonjour, Draco. »

Alors qu'il était en train de discuter avec différents invités, Harry à son bras, le jeune Malfoy se raidit avant de se retourner avec surprise.

« M… Mère ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

Narcissa Malfoy avait été jugée devant le Magenmagot quelques années auparavant et avait été blanchie, premièrement en raison de l'absence de la Marque des Ténèbres à son bras, puis en raison de son serment sous Véritasérum que jamais elle n'avait adhéré aux idées du fou à la tête de Serpent.

Elle n'avait cependant jamais cherché à reprendre contact avec son fils, préférant prendre de ses nouvelles par le biais d'Andromeda. Elle avait cependant tenue à être présente pour la mariage de son fils.

« Il était hors de question que je rate un évènement pareil. » lui dit-elle en arborant un sourire doux qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu, « Je n'aurais jamais manqué l'occasion de pouvoir te dire à quel point je suis fière de toi. »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du fils et de la mère, puis, doucement, cette dernière s'approcha pour enlacer Draco, laissant les larmes couler librement sur ses joues.

« Oh, Draco, je suis tellement désolée, si seulement j'avais pu faire plus… »

Le jeune homme laissa lui aussi couler ses larmes, serrant presque frénétiquement sa mère dans ses bras, sous l'œil attendrit des invités présents et remplis d'amour et de fierté d'Harry. La famille Tonks les observait également, l'œil brillant, alors qu'Andromeda regardait sa sœur avec tendresse. Elle avait regretté Narcissa, et était on ne peut plus heureuse d'enfin la retrouver et de la voir enfin heureuse.

La suite de la célébration avait été magique, Draco ne laissant pas sa mère s'éloigner trop loin de lui. Il lui fit promettre de venir leur rendre visite souvent, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Les deux jeunes mariés partirent ensuite pour une lune de miel inoubliable qu'ils avaient bien mérités.

Pour d'autre, l'avenir n'avait pas été aussi brillant. Ginny s'était marié à un joueur de Quidditch de l'équipe de Canon de Chudley, ce n'était pas le grand amour, mais ils vivaient confortablement dans une petite maisonnette avec une multitude de petits enfants roux courant partout, pour le plus grand bonheur de Molly.

Quand à Ron, ce dernier avait abandonné Poudlard avant de terminer ses études et vivait maintenant dans un appartement miteux du Chemin de Traverse, vivant de petits boulots comme il le pouvait, aigri et amer.

Pour certain, l'avenir était plein de promesse. Bill, malgré ses blessures, n'avait pas été contaminé par la malédiction du loup-garou. Et malgré ses cicatrices, il se maria avec Fleur Delacour et ils vivaient heureux, la jeune femme attendant leur premier enfant.

Quant aux jumeaux… Leur boutique marchait bien, trop bien même, si l'on en croyait les Professeurs de Poudlard. Leur réputation n'était plus à faire et leurs inventions faisaient la joie et le bonheur des étudiants aussi bien que de certains adultes farceurs.

Severus était devenu Directeur de Poudlard, à la demande du conseil d'administration nouvellement formé et sous les suppliques de Minerva McGonagall. Il faisait un directeur sévère mais juste, reprenant avec bonheur son poste de professeur de Potions, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à tenir son rôle d'enseignant revêche et partial.

Il avait offert le poste de professeur de DCFM à Sirius, et ce dernier se faisait une joie d'apprendre toutes les farces possibles et inimaginables à ses élèves, tout en suivant à la lettre le programme. Jamais les cours de Défense n'avaient été aussi adorés, même à l'époque de Remus Lupin.

Et maintenant, bien des années plus tard, Harry Malfoy-Potter regardait paisiblement à la fenêtre du manoir Prince, où ils vivaient tous ensemble. Il se souvenait de toutes ces années de paix qui avait suivi la bataille finale, et ne put en ressentir qu'un profond bonheur. Le bracelet à son poignet n'était devenu que tatouage, sa voix résonnant cependant encore quelques fois dans son crâne, pour lui rappeler sa présence, lui rappeler que le Dieu de la Destiné était toujours à ses côtés.

Assis confortablement dans un fauteuil dans un des salons, il détacha son regard de la roseraie du manoir pour le poser sur son ventre rebondi qu'il caressait presque distraitement. Bientôt, leur vie deviendrait plus mouvementée mais également encore plus heureuse.

Il sentit des bras l'enlacer par derrière et se coula dans l'étreinte de son âme sœur. Il l'embrassa tendrement, souriant alors qu'une des mains de Draco allait rejoindre la sienne sur son ventre. Les yeux brillant, il fixa d'un regard plein d'amour son mari, heureux comme jamais.

« Merci. » lui dit-il simplement, faisant sourire le blond.

« C'est moi qui doit te remercier, pour m'offrir tout ce dont j'aurais pu rêver. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore, sous le regard attendris de Sirius et Severus. Malgré tous les malheurs, aujourd'hui, et jusqu'à la fin de leur longue vie, ils étaient emplis de joie et de bonheur.

FIN

* * *

Et Dieu sait que je ne pensais pas écrire ce mot un jour !

L'aventure s'arrête ici, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette fic autant que moi j'aurais aimé l'écrire. Je vous dis bientôt pour une prochaine fic ! D'ici là je vous fais plein de bisous, je vous souhaite plein de bonheur et à la prochaine !

C'était Kitty Madness, pour vous servir !


End file.
